Blink And You'll Miss Me
by sarsaparillia
Summary: Six girls. A band. Rebellion. No parentals. Skateboards. Freedom. Choice. Cars. Isn't that what every teenager wants?
1. Here In Your Arms

Here is my second probably-gonna-end-up-being-super-long-assed story. Who knows where this might end up?**  
Disclaimer:** Not mine.**  
Dedication:** To my poor, darling Alex, who is stuck in the hospital. Honey, I wish SO HARD that I could come over and visit you, but I'm in Canada, and I'm sick too. Tears darling, I shed tears for you. Also to Chelsey, because she got me a super-awesome pair of Jack the Pumpkin King earrings when she was in Disneyland._**  
Tenten's chicken-scratch**  
Sakura's chicken-scratch_

…---…

_**I like where we are when we drive in your car…**_

…---…

Haruno Sakura was staring out the school window. She turned her head slightly, just enough to see her four best friends, sitting in a circle around her.

The idiot teacher was blathering on about something that really had nothing to do with her.

She was going to be a rock star. She had known it from the first time she'd held a guitar. She'd known it from the first second she'd first let a note come ringing out of her throat.

She hated certain people in her school. She hated they way they looked down on her, just because she was on orphan. She hated the way they threw her dreams on the ground, just because she liked to skateboard more then put on makeup and slutty clothes.

And she _really_ hated the way -when they realized what she did for a living-, she _really_ hated the way they all suddenly wanted to be her new best friend.

It kind of made Sakura sick.

She could hear Temari cracking her knuckles. How many times had they berated her for that?! But the stupid teacher who kept talking, and talking, and talking deserved the teeth-grating sound.

Stupid bastard.

Sakura turned her attention towards the window again.

Hey, there was Anko! Wait, why was Anko at school…? What was going on there…? It looked she was having a huge-ass fight with… someone.

Someone that looked suspiciously like Tenten's father. Uh-oh.

She tapped Tenten on the shoulder, and pointed. Tenten's eyes got wide. The bun-haired girl grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling, her printing furious and messy.

_**Sakura, just what the hell is my jackass of a father doing here?!**_

_Don't ask me! I wanted to ask you! Ever since Anko got custody of the two of us, nothing's been the same, has it?_

_**No, it hasn't. We're lucky Temari and Ino and Hinata's parents don't give a damn what we do, as long as they don't have to see them.**_

_Ya, I know. Oh, shit, look, he's trying to get in the school… How much you wanna bet they're going to call us down in about… three minutes?_

_**I give 'em two and a half. No, less then that, he's pulled something out of his jacket. Oh, it's a piece of paper. Because you KNOW a piece of paper's going to conquer Mitarashi Anko. As if.**_

_Oh, you were right, there we go._

The intercom crackled to life, urgency in the voice that spoke from every where.

"Sakura Haruno, Tenten Mitarashi, please come to the office immediately."

Both girls sighed, grabbed their stuff, and walked towards the door. When Hinata tilted her head, Sakura simply pointed out the window.

The entire class got up as soon as they were out the door, and queued around the large window. Really, when thirty-ish people circle around a single little space, _bad things_ tend to happen.

Temari snapped one single knuckle. They were up in her personal space.

The class backed off, slightly wary. Temari wasn't infamous for being dangerous for nothing - good for them; they knew when danger comes calling.

Then she looked out the window herself, and Ino and Hinata were doing, their eyes wide and horrified.

Tenten's father was out there. He was brandishing a piece of paper, and a knife. Temari hissed.

Temari didn't even say anything; she just stood up, and walked out of the room. Hinata and Ino followed her as soon as she got up, and left the teacher spluttering after them.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it. We have to get down there, like, right the fuck now. There's a restraining order against him _for a reason_!!!"

All three of them broke into a run at the exact same time. They caught to the slowly walking pair of Sakura and Tenten.

"Tenten, the freak has a knife."

The colour drained from Tenten's face.

"Then why are we still standing here?! If Anko gets hurt, I will never be able to forgive myself!!!"

Both Tenten and Sakura dropped their bags, and started running. They had to get down there. Now.

Besides. All that was in the bags were a couple of textbooks, nothing really important.

The five of them dashed as fast as they could towards the exit, but even that wasn't fast enough. As they were running, they passed the lockers they used on a daily basis. They stopped, and looked at each other.

"D'you think…?" Hinata was looking longingly at her locker.

"Ahh, what the hell. Hina, grab your board, and mine while you're at it. Sakura, grab yours and Tenten's. Ino, you grab yours. Please." Temari's voice was full of the steely ice she was known for.

"Gotcha."

After fiddling with the locks for a second or so, five skateboards were pulled out of three lockers. Ino was lucky. She got a locker to herself (because the crazy blonde had scared her locker mate into using a different locker. Poor, scared little children). Ino really was a terror when she wanted to be.

The boards were slammed down on the ground, and they all took off.

They got to the office in two minutes instead of ten. They were pointed out the door, where Anko was frantically dodging that knife, over and over again. Apparently, the administration really wanted nothing to do with them.

Ugh, stupid people.

There was school security ringing the fight, now. The five girls stood warily outside of the large wall of bodies. On a silent command, unknown by any of the girls we know and love, all the giant security guards pounced on Tenten's father.

They carried him away, screaming.

"I'LL KILL HER!!! WHERE IS THAT LITTLE BITCH?! TENTEN, DADDY WANTS YOU!!!"

As his screams faded into the air, Sakura wrapped an arm around Tenten's shoulders. God, that creepy bastard needed a life.

A life that did not involve Tenten in way, shape, or form.

Tenten was shaking.

The other four girls (and Anko, but she was not a _girl_; she was too old to be a _girl_) crowded around her, and pulled her into a many-armed hug.

Tenten's lips quivered for a moment, before she wailed, and curled into their embrace. It spoke of safety, and loyalty, and the bond that friends seem to share that shows they can communicate without saying a word.

After a few minutes of this silent little group hug, they separated from each other, Tenten giving the other girls a tear-stricken smile.

That was all the prompting any of them needed.

"Anko, we're taking Tenten home, right this fucking instant. We'll grab our stuff." Sakura said this. It was an unspoken agreement; Sakura spoke for all of them.

Anko nodded absently.

"Grab all your stuff girls. Clean your lockers out. We're moving somewhere safer."

Ino, Hinata and Temari looked at each other.

"What about the parental units?" Sakura spoke for all of them again.

"I'll speak to them. I don't think they'll mind much; I'm almost your guardian as it is. You girls are the important thing to me."

The group of sixteen-to-seventeen-year olds nodded. They were a group, they were a band. Nothing should split them up, nothing.

Anko gave them the 'shoo-shoo-ing' gesture she had picked up from Ino's mother and had perfected. They all looked at each other for another second, before Sakura whooped with joy.

"We're going on an adventure! Who gives a damn about this piece of shit?! Let's go grab our stuff! We have packing to do!"

Hinata and Temari stared at Ino and Sakura and Tenten in vague amusement, all of whom were whooping and cheering from being able to leave this god-forsaken place. Then they too joined in the laughter, and went to clean out their lockers.

Sakura was boarding ahead, down the hallway, cheering at the top of her lungs. She came to a staircase. She jumped on the railing and slid down it, letting out a scream of terror and adrenaline as she zipped down.

She had her iPod in her ears.

Hinata sighed in something like resignation as she walked with Tenten and Temari at a slower, saner pace. Sakura was going to get herself hurt, and since Ino was following after yelling that she was going to kill herself, it would probably end up in the two of them having a race or something, in which both of them would ultimately end up in trouble.

Not hurt, but in enough trouble to get expelled.

Wait. That didn't matter any more, did it?

Sakura was singing, now at the top of her lungs. She was not making life easy for the people trying to teach a bunch of curious teenagers.

And she had a last defiance. After she had cleaned her locker out, she was going to do something evil, and if the only ones who were going to follow her into were her girls, it just proved how much she could depend on them.

Both Ino and Sakura were sitting against their lockers, laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

It was just like when they were little. Tiny little things more concerned with the colour of the flower Sakura had just picked, or when Ino got a haircut.

"Hey, Ino… do you ever wonder what would have happened if my parents hadn't kicked the can the way they did?"

"Sakura, I prefer not to think about unpleasant things. If they hadn't snuffed it, you might not have been adopted, might not have met Tenten. There are a lot of "might's" in that, and you _know_ how much I hate "might's". So, please, let's not think about this, okay?"

Sakura inclined her head in assent. Their laughter gone in light of current conversation, the two of them sat back to enjoy the simple quiet companionship.

And then Tenten came barreling down the hall, dancing and just being a freak all over. Hinata and Temari followed close on her heels, although not as slightly insane as her. Actually, they were walking slowly, pretending they didn't know her.

Because, please, pretending to not know your best friends is _really_ the way to go.

…---…

Ten minutes later, they all had bags bulging full of stuff they actually needed. No useless school paper; no one wanted it anyways.

No, the bags were stuffed full of all the things that mattered most to them. It was really _random_ stuff, too, now that Sakura thought about it.

A camera each; printed off pictures from inside locker doors, a pair of Ino's pointe shoes for ballet, Sakura's trumpet, some of Hinata's best artwork and her favorite pair of drumsticks. There was Temari's long list of felonies, her permanent record and all her lock picks. There was Tenten's scrapbook and her notebook, full of pictures and drawings and songs scribbled into margins.

Things that mattered. Things that reminded them of who they were, when nothing else could. Immortal things, in the girls' eyes.

Things like that.

As they skipped towards the front doors and freedom, they stopped.

Sakura was feeling reckless. "Girls, there is something I've always wanted to do, and I'm going to do it right now. Are you with me?"

Temari raised an eyebrow at her, and answered. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Right then. Off to the office we go. But first, there are a few things I need you to do. Hinata, I need you to distract the secretary, as scary as that man is. Temari, I need you to pick the lock to the principle's office. Tenten, I need you to press a certain button when I give you our signal. Ino, I need you to keep watch."

They nodded their assent, but Ino muttered under her breath "If this goes bad, I'll blame you. See if I don't."

Sakura just smiled.

They snuck towards the open office door. All staff, except for that incredibly annoying male secretary.

Hinata carefully went up to him, and started asking him about her timetable. He frowned, and went to get it. She turned, gave the others the finger-crook which meant 'get-your-asses-in-here-he's-gone'.

And so they did.

"We might have two minutes, if we're lucky. Temari, pick the locks, please."

"Mm-hmm…" was all Temari was able to mutter, as she was already working on the locks.

"There Sakura. Ino, is anyone coming?"

"No, keep going."

Temari came and stood by the other blonde, and they stared out the closed office door.

"Tenten, three, two, one…"

And the button clicked on.

Sakura yelled into the receiver.

"What are we still doing here guys, huh?! Why should we listen to a bunch of stupid adults who tell us what to do? Give me one good reason. If you do, we might stay. If you don't… STUDENT REBELLION!!!"

And with a cheer, she threw down the receiver, grabbed Hinata's wrist as she ran past her, and ran like hell. Hinata, out of reflex, grabbed Temari, who grabbed Tenten, who grabbed Ino as they ran out of that goddamn place as fast as they could.

They kept running, only to be swept up in a crowd of students.

Apparently, Sakura had actually woken something in them. As Tenten looked around at the teenagers streaming past her, she realized something.

They were the outcasts. They were the nerds, and the punks, and the emos, and the goths, and the stoners and every other kid who had ever felt left out.

No preps. Not a single jock. No horrible little sluts with too much makeup on.

Tenten started to laugh.

This was perfect. Way too perfect, she had to admit. You would think they would be the first to break the rules. But they were all too afraid to get in trouble.

"Tenten! Get your scrawny ass over here, now! We gotta get going!"

Tenten, still giggling so hard she couldn't speak, skipped over to them.

This wasn't the end. This was the beginning of something new.

The sun was shining, they were all so happy; there were no crazy insane-ass parents here to ruin her day.

Everything was going to be fine.


	2. Ashley

A revision. Sort of.**  
Disclaimer:** Naruto is clearly not mine, otherwise I wouldn't be here. The song Sakura randomly burst out with, is though. Steal it… death for you! :D**  
Dedication:** To losing and loving and sticking you tongue out at the people you can't live without. To books and twilight reading, and dancing in the rain with the boy you're going to marry. Also to older sisters, younger sisters, and everyone in between. To skipping school with the intention of writing.  
To being yourself.

…---…

_Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive…_

…---…

They were all sitting in the car, singing to whatever Sakura's infamous iPod decided to pump out at them. It was on Shuffle, but they would skip to the next song when anything that was remotely sad came spilling out of the speakers like water.

"We're free! Can you believe it?! We're free from that horrible place!" Temari's voice was loud over the speakers.

Anko -she was driving (as she didn't trust Temari's newly-licensed Audi)- smirked.

"You're not technically free. I'm sending you girls to very prestigious boarding school."

The laughter went quiet, and horrified looks appeared on the faces of all present, save for Anko.

"Kidding."

An audible sigh of relief issued from five teenaged mouths.

"But you are going to keep up with your school work. You'll still be attending normal high school."

"Damn, Anko. What about teaching us yourself? You're a teacher, you'd be allowed to, right?" Sakura was not happy about this little development.

"Technically, I _do_ have the ability to teach you girls, but I want you to meet more kids your own age. I know, I know! 'You have!' But you haven't. You girls stick together, and you never let anyone else into that little circle of yours! And you need to!"

Anko turned down the music after that statement, confirming that she had more to say.

"Look, I know how important it is to you that no one realizes who you are. I _understand!_ I really do, otherwise I wouldn't be taking you to Konoha High. It's the school I used to go to. It's a pretty rich area; you should be fine."

Tenten glared at her, before answering, her voice deadly quiet. "That means we won't blend in at all."

She took another deep breath, and continued in this vein of thought "Anko, don't expect us to play with rich kids. The minute we walk in is the second we aren't normal anymore. We're a bunch of girl boarders! They'll look at us like trash. And then when we find out who we are, they'll try to suck up. And I hate that."

Ino nodded. "She's got a point Anko. We do kinda stick out. I mean, Sakura's got pink hair, and our fans _know_ that. It's distinctive. _We're_ distinctive."

Anko nodded. "I know that girls, but give me a break here, I'm trying. It's the safest place I know, and besides, think about it. It's not like your parents are there to supervise you, and you know as well as I do that as long as you don't get yourselves kidnapped, I really don't care what tangles you get yourselves stuck in. It's not like you girls can't take care of yourselves."

They all nodded carefree agreement.

"Mm, you girls might want to get some rest. We're not even half-way there yet."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "But we've been driving for _four hours_ already!!!"

Anko let out a laugh.

"Yes, I know. So get some sleep while you can. Tomorrow's going to be a rough day, I must admit."

The agreement was unanimous, and they all settled down for a long, uninterrupted nap. The music Anko let play was a soft nocturne by Chopin.

The eerily beautiful made the rest of the ride short, as there was no talking. The girls had all quieted, and let the gentle classical music lull them into a sleepy sense of security.

This was always the best. Anko driving, humming along with the soft classical music she had taught the girls to respect, and with everyone else slumbering in the back.

Anko grimaced. There was to be plenty of upheaval tomorrow. The girls would realize many things, and she was sure there wouldn't be much love for her for a bit.

That was fine.

They needed a change. The girls were famous already, and Konoha was the perfect place for them. It was so big, she knew they would have no trouble finding their own little niche and living in it.

It was the fact that they might end up excluding themselves from everyone else. This happened regularly, but Anko didn't want that for the girls. She wanted them to be happy, to have a normal teenager's life.

Then again, with these girls, normal was about as close as heaven for someone who had seen too much, and done too much. Anko shuddered as she glanced down at the scars on her wrists.

Seen too much, indeed.

…---…

Kakashi hated children.

Actually, no, not children. Just teenage boys.

Teenage boys were pretty much useless. They didn't like to get up early, they liked to stay up late, they never wanted to do chores, and they didn't like being told what to do. There was no point to being the current care-giver to this bunch of idiots.

Damn moochers.

"NARUTO!!!"

Kakashi bellowed into his ear.

Naruto was the only boy in the place who had the potential to wake everyone else in the house up without too much effort. Naruto had this effect on people, especially right after he'd been woken up, to make people wake up and pay attention.

It was probably his tendency to throw things and curse his heart out when woken from a very deep sleep. Or, it might be his tendency to wear orange and dark blue, which had to be the worst colour combination _ever_.

The boys Kakashi had raised (really, he had, as they'd no parents, or their parents simply didn't care) all came down the stairs, grudgingly. They didn't know why Kakashi had woken them up (it was a _Friday,_ for crying out loud…), but they knew if they didn't get into the kitchen soon, he would have a hissy fit.

That's just the way Kakashi was; no one knew why.

They all trudged in, all five of them. Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Inuzuka Kiba all looked exceedingly unhappy to be awake. They were all bleary-eyed, hair sticking up in random directions, most of them half-naked, wearing nothing except a pair of boxers.

And they were all glaring furiously at Kakashi.

He merely smiled at them, and took a picture for blackmail. That made the glares all the more furious. He smirked at them, before he began to explain why he had woken them up several minutes early.

Yes, they were angry about maybe ten minutes.

"Boys, we have work to do. We're having a group of friends of mine over to visit. I want this place clean by the time I get back."

"Kakashi, we still have school, y'know that… right?"

Apparently, Naruto had actually thought this through.

"Yup."

And then Kakashi turned around, and left the place.

"Bastard…"

The word was spoken at the same time by five males. They decided that they'd rather not face an angry Kakashi, and they went to get cleaned up, so they could get to cleaning.

They didn't even want to know what kind of 'guests' they'd be having. Kakashi had a bad habit of trying to set them up, without really meaning to at all. It just sort of… happened.

He was an evil, evil man.

…---…

Sakura opened her eyes, just as they pulled into a strange driveway at the end of the day. The sun was sinking below a line of houses she was sure she'd never seen before. She was a little disoriented, having been asleep for as long as she had been.

"Hey sleepy-head."

Temari's usually serious voice was playful. It was like a weight had been lifted off the girl's shoulders. There was something in her eyes, something that said she was more comfortable with who she was now then ever before.

"Hey… wha's goin' on…?"

Sakura's voice was croaky as she spoke, and Temari burst out laughing. Life was always better when Sakura was around and awake. This laughter woke everyone else up, and Anko looked slightly annoyed. She had been enjoying the quiet.

"Here we are girls, our new home. We'll be going out to visit a few old friend of mine in the very near future. That'll be happening… hm, in the next few days. And then tomorrow night is your first concert here. I think it'll be pretty packed."

See, here was the difference between Kakashi and Anko.

While they were both taking care of teenagers, Kakashi didn't actively force his match making on them. That was something that just happened. Anko, on the other hand, was a law unto herself. She forced her hand when it came to her girls dating.

She wanted them to be normal, but with Anko as a surrogate mother, there was _nothing_ normal about them.

Sakura tugged Ino and Tenten out of the car, and the three of them stared out at the huge mansion that was their new home. Temari and Hinata came to stand beside them, and the five of them simply stared.

The house looked - there was no other word for it - happy.

Anko nudged the five of them forwards gently, and they willingly went. A slight gasp escaped Hinata's lips when she realized something.

She turned towards Anko, whose eyes were twinkling. She had a feeling that Anko knew what she was about to ask, but she had to ask anyways.

"Anko, what about our instruments?"

This caught all the girls' attention. What _about_ their instruments? They had left them, because they thought they would be here hours ago.

"Go upstairs, take a left, and you'll find your rooms. You'll know which one's yours, believe me."

The five girls look at each other for a fraction of a second, and they dashed inside, intent on finding what Anko was hinting at.

And when they found it, they were overjoyed.

There were six rooms, and another one on the end. Seven, in total. For a second, Sakura was confused. She shook it off.

On each door, there was a plaque with a name on it. Temari, whose room was the last on the right, went to look at the plaque on the door at the end of the hall. Her eyes got wide.

"Chikies! You gotta get over here, right now! This room is for practicing! Just for us! Look!"

Her excitement was catching, and Sakura and Tenten walked over to her, playing follow the leader to Ino and Hinata. They all converged on the door, eyes wide. Temari tentatively pushed the door open.

It led into the most beautiful music room any of them had ever seen. All their instruments, including Sakura's microphone, were there. Hinata's drum set, Temari's bass, both of Tenten's and Ino's electric guitars, they were all sitting there, ready to be played. There was a grand piano, sleek, black, untouched. There was Sakura's acoustic guitar, and Hinata's violin.

The light shining in the girls' eyes was enough to make Anko sure about this place. They had their rooms, and they had room to be themselves.

Now, just to make sure that they didn't murder everyone who came near them… Sigh. That's just the way her girls were.

Hinata walked (it wasn't walking, thought Sakura. Hinata was so graceful she might as well be dancing) cautiously towards the piano. She let her nimble fingers trail along the piano keys, and sat on the ebony bench.

And she started playing.

She started playing the first notes to a very beautiful piece none of them had ever heard before. As Hinata played, Sakura suddenly thought up lyrics, and grabbed her mic. She didn't even need the music Hinata was playing.

They both knew the notes Hinata was playing before they were played.

_She's the pretty little princess_

_Who used to live next door_

_And she'll be the girl that you miss_

_More and more_

_She's the silly little stranger_

_Who sits on your lawn_

_And she'll be the girl that you miss_

_As time goes on_

_She's the runner in a marathon_

_The dancer on the street_

_She the girl you used to love_

_Used to know, used to meet_

_She's still the pretty little princess_

_Who used to live next door_

_And she'll always be the girl you miss_

_More and more._

As the song ended, Sakura was pretty sure they had a winner.

When she commented on this, Tenten nodded fervently.

"Hinata, I'm so glad you have photographic memory. We'd never be able to re-create that song if you didn't."

A smile curved Hinata's lips upwards. She nodded without much problem, before deciding she was tired enough to fall over.

"Hey, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."

Sakura tilted her head. They were all tired. Still, that didn't stop her excitement for the next day. None of them had ever been to Konoha before, and she'd heard the shopping before. So her plan was to go shopping (find the Hot Topic and the HMV, blow a bunch of cash, then run away), and then get ready for her first concert in this big new city.

She slipped into her own room. Half the wall was a window, just the way she liked it. She walked over to said window and pressed her hands against the glass as she looked out.

The city was glowing.

It was beautiful, in a morbid, twisted kind of way. The street lights lit the night up, to the point where she almost couldn't see the stars. They were just pin pricks of light, compared to the warm, full on glow coming from the down-town area.

She smiled.

Tomorrow there would be full of fun, and laughter, but for now, she could let the night take her fears and throw them to the wind.

She fell asleep with contented look on her lips.


	3. The Way We Talk

Oh, and if you wonderful people do like my writing (I hope you do, it's very important to me), I would really love it if you read my other story, Bloody Blossoms. I put way more of my heart into that story then any other. This story takes number two!**  
Disclaimer:** Nothing. I own NOTHING. Except the plot line to this story. Which really isn't much I have to admit.**  
Dedication:** To my darling Alex! Cheers hun!

…---…

_She's fresh to death; she'll be the death of you. Seduction leads to destruction…_

…---…

_If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight._

_Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be._

_And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile._

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talk, yeah..  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it._

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talk, yeah.  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it._

Sakura screamed the last lyric into the microphone. She could hear Tenten slamming her guitar, hard enough to do it damage. Temari, on her bass, looked like she was ready to fall over. They'd been at this for long enough now…

The crowd was screaming, screaming, and it was getting blurry, and Sakura wasn't sure if she was going to stay standing or not.

"Konoha! We are Konstantine, thank you, and goodnight!"

Managing to scream that last line out, the stage went black, and Sakura nearly collapsed. As they all pulled themselves offstage, Sakura groaned and closed her eyes, before letting Tenten pull her.

"Remind me to _never_ let Anko push us into this, ever again."

The others nodded in unhappy agreement. A show on any random night was hard. But a show after travelling, and then getting up early and shopping for a good three-quarter's of the day? That was hellish. And unfair.

Sakura opened her eyes. They were sitting in the back of a large black sedan, something that wasn't too conspicuous. The black limo that had just pulled smoothly away from the stadium was just for show.

It was safer that way.

The one time they hadn't taken the sedan, some weirdo had walked up to Temari and started heckling her, to the point where she was twitching.

And then she had punched him. Temari wasn't weak, and she knew it. And then she had punched him right in the jaw. His head had snapped to the side, and he looked at her like he'd not done anything first.

Sigh. Temari had always loved her lawyers.

Sakura closed her eyes again. The city lights were bright in a way she wasn't quite used to yet. She stopped thinking about the now, and let herself remember the day…

…---…

The first thing Sakura had any knowledge of that morning was that someone was glomping her. Thoroughly.

"Sakura, Sakura, wake up Sakura. We're going shopping!"

Stupid Ino.

Ruining a wonderful morning, just so she could have her sadistic fun. Evil bitch.

A sigh tore itself from her lips, and she struggled out of bed. This, in itself, was a feat to her will power, because Ino was still jumping on her bed.

"I hate you Yamanaka Ino. You are truly deserving of the title "Evil Bitch from Hell sent to torture me."

"Thank ya! That makes me very proud."

Sakura glared at the smiling blond. Ino was acting the way she acted when she accepted a particularly disturbing piece of fan mail from either the mail man, or a crazed fan. As this happened often enough, Ino had perfected this gesture, and everyone who saw it (usually) loved it.

Sakura, however, at this particular minute hated that evil smile with her entire being.

"C'mon, don't be a party pooper, we're gonna have fun! Come wake Tenten up with me!"

Sakura's eyes got wide.

"No. That's utter stupidity Ino. Tenten's _dangerous_ when she's just been woken up. Are you out of your _mind_?!"

Ino giggled mercilessly.

"Of course I'm out of my mind! It's dark and scary in there!"

Sakura gave her one of those looks. The ones that said she wasn't quite sure what to do with Ino. Ino just grinned, her eyes lit by fervent insanity.

'Oh dear God, what have I gotten myself into...?'

Sakura, her eyes wide in horror, carefully inched away from Ino, who was still grinning in a horrible, insane way. Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist, and ran, cackling manically all the way, to Tenten's room.

Sigh. The things we do for our friends.

Ino, who was in a supremely good mood due to her annoyance of Sakura, jumped on Tenten's bed. It was exactly the same manner of thing she had done to Sakura, but this ended… differently.

"INO!!! I'M'MA KILL YOU!!!!!"

Tenten's scream was ear splitting, and Ino dashed out of the room, followed by the rain of sharp things that Tenten always had close by.

Sakura found this very funny, and was on the floor, she was laughing so hard. Ino, on the other hand, did _not_ find this very funny.

"Humph! That was _RUDE_ Mitarashi Tenten! You're lucky I don't-"

But Tenten cut her off with a snort of laughter.

"No, Ino, _you're_ lucky _I_ don't come out _there_! You're lucky my sheets are strangling me!"

Sakura snickered. It _was_ kinda funny. Ino rarely got put in her place, but when she did, it was something to see.

Ten minutes later, Ino had everyone sitting at the table. She looked around at them, smugness emanating from her every pore.

Every one else just glared at her sulkily. No one appreciated being woken up early on a Saturday morning. It was just not done. Even Anko was glaring at her slightly, and Anko was usually all for Ino's harebrained schemes.

Ino smirked at them.

"Well, now that everyone's up, I suppose we should get going."

Damn her and her logic.

Every female in the room got up, grumbling all the way. Tenten was tempted to throw a couple of knives Ino's way, but she never got the chance.

Damn.

And so they left the house. Anko had obliged to drive them, on the condition that she was allowed to go back home and sleep. Ino had grudgingly agreed.

Anko then handed over a shiny silver platinum card. Ino's bank account was on it, most likely. Anko had them on a strict shopping diet of "less is more". They all had their skateboards in their arms, despite Anko's continuous warnings to _not to ride in the mall_.

"Less is more" had never applied to Ino, no matter how much Anko tried to enforce it. Sigh.

Ino happily skipped towards the one place in the world she could be herself.

_The mall_.

Apparently, there was supposedly another huge mall being built somewhere nearby… but for now, Ino was content with basic torture of hours of dancing around and being stupid.

Sakura and Tenten (both of whom had an extreme aversion to shopping) shuddered at the mere thought of the overly large mall. Hinata sighed, and resigned herself to Ino's prodding and poking. Temari just shrugged and went along with it. It wasn't like anyone could force her to do something she didn't want to do.

A man in a black suit trailed along behind them.

'_Stupid bodyguard. Who needs them anyways_?' Ino's train of thought had taken on a very dangerous track. She fell into step with Sakura, and decided that it was time they had some fun.

"Saku, I think we should ditch the dude trailing us, hmm?"

Sakura didn't even twitch in the direction of the guard; she didn't need to, she knew he was there. She nodded a fraction of a centimetre, and inched closer to Temari. She whispered Ino's evil plan into the tawny blonds' ear.

Temari smirked, and took it upon herself to get the message to Hinata. Tenten had been informed by Ino, and since they were all carrying boards _anyways_…

Boards dropped, girls on boards, girls gone.

This did not register in the guard's mind until they were long gone. He hadn't been paying attention to what _the girls_ were doing; he was paying attention to what _everyone else_ around them was doing.

'Idiot, idiot, idiot!'

He chastised himself, but he knew them nothing would keep them under his watch. They were teenage girls, he told himself with a resigned sigh. The best thing to do would be to call Mitarashi, and have _her_ come round them up. _She_ could control them. They were known as "flighty" for nothing.

Ino screamed her lungs out as she swung out of the way of a random security guard. She was wearing a pair of baggy, worn in black and neon green sweat pants (hemmed up at the knee), a navy blue tube top (covered in light blue and bright yellow skulls) and an orange pair of high tops. She was just her usual colourful self.

Sakura, who was right behind her and laughing her ass off at this particular moment.

Despite Sakura's odd pink hair, she had a strange aversion to very colourful clothing (she also had other odd aversions, not that they really changed anything at all…). It had always slightly scared her. So she was wearing a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, and a black and white stripy T-shirt with 'Bite Me' written across it in thick, black block letters.

Hinata, walking along with Tenten behind them, just shook her choppily short indigo hair. A random hair caught in her mouth. She pulled the ragged strand up to her eyes, and sighed. She almost _missed_ the long, dark locks she was so used to having hang around her head. Her hair now was like a dark halo. She thought it suited her.

Temari, watchful as always, stopped abruptly. A shudder raced up and down her spine, and she turned to see a man -he didn't _look_ old- staring at them in general. His hair was silver, but it seemed natural, and not gray with age.

The shudder relaxed into the ghost of a shiver. He meant no harm. Temari's ability to understand the vibes coming off people had always been vital to their survival. And as such, to whether or not they were going to get glomped by adoring fans.

Temari nudged Tenten with her elbow. Not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough to make the brunette girl wince. She tilted her head in the strange man's direction, and Tenten understood the unspoken question.

_Into random store. Now_. The dude may not have been bad news, but… Still. Temari never ignored her gut. That was unhealthy.

"Hey! Sakura, Ino! Hot Topic! Now!"

Sakura, so very attuned to the words "Hot Topic" (her favourite store) wheeled around, and was in the store so fast that none of the others even realized she was gone for a moment or two.

Then they followed her in with a collective sigh.

Stupid Sakura and the one store she _actually_ liked.

By the time the rest of them got into the store, Sakura had grabbed two new hoodies, a black pair of skinny jeans (when did she wear anything else?), a white and red and black long-sleeved shirt with "Atticus" printed on it, and a pair of purple high tops. When it came to shoes, Sakura indulged. And her eyes were shining in the creepiest way any of them had ever seen.

"Okay, who votes we pull Sakura and her purchases out of this place right the fuck now?"

Ino's voice came out of nowhere, and disturbed Sakura's wonderful day dream where she had been buying the store out of hoodies.

Four hands shot into the air.

Damn.

"Ino, that's not fair! You just wanna go somewhere else! 'Sides, I need something new for tonight anyways. Hold on, just let me get to the counter."

Sakura danced to the counter, while the rest of them scattered about the store. They really _did_ have nice stuff. Just nothing to Ino's taste. She was the girliest among them, but that did not curb her liking for the punk-rock Sakura and Tenten had introduced her to.

The rest of the day was spent this way, zipping into this store and that, dragging a very reluctant Sakura and Tenten with them. Well, Ino was dragging Sakura and Tenten. Temari had wandered off on her own, and Hinata was happy to sit in the food court with the eight trillion and one new books she had bought.

They agreed to meet at the food court at three, Sakura protesting that she could stay with Hinata (for the girl's own safety was her excuse. Ino saw through it).

…---…

And _that_ was how they ended up here, sitting in the back of Anko's black sedan.

Sakura could still hear the lyrics from that night's songs playing though her head. NJ Falls Into the Atlantic, The Good Left Undone, Hear You Me, Cut, and Misery Business, her personal favourite. She could have named off the other five songs they played, but she really didn't want to at that moment.

She watched the street lights wiz past her eyes. Her vision was blurring over. Damn, she was tired.

She let her lids close, and a contented sigh escaped her lips as she fell into a deep sleep.


	4. True Romance

Once more. Ick.**  
Disclaimer:** Not mine.**  
Dedication:** To SkelexTheDarkAvenger! I promised a dedication, and here you are. You really do make my day. Oh! Also to xmarachanx, because I think I promised you a dedication. And to Mariegurl, because she put's up with my bitching, and anyone who can pull that off deserves this.

…---…

_I know that you never loved me. I know you never cared at all. Maybe just one more dance, 'cuz that's as close as we're getting to true romance…_

…---…

Sakura woke up with a groan. Her head was pounding, her pupils were dilated, and she felt like she was going to throw up.

She felt like she'd just crashed from an extreme high.

She felt as she had months ago, the first time she'd gotten high in her life. She had been sick for days, and then she had felt guilty for weeks afterward, until she had finally dredged up the courage to tell Anko.

Anko had roared with laughter, and had explained to a then-scared Sakura that no, she wasn't angry, and that yes, she was glad that Sakura had told her.

Sakura could still remember the way Anko had roared with laughter. She had been clutching her stomach, and Sakura had been flushing guiltily.

It was actually was fairly funny, now that Sakura thought about it. At the time, this had not seemed so.

Anko bounded into the room, her grim smug, and her voice the sing-song that Sakura loathed. It always meant that something very, very, _very_ bad was about to happen.

"Get up sleepy-head! You girls have a nice big day today! As soon as you're all ready, we're going to go visit a dear old friend of mine. You'll love him. Oh, and Sakura, I want you to look nice. Not _your_ definition of nice. Mine. Thanks."

With a smile, Anko turned towards the door, before she heard the girl behind her groan.

"Anko, I hate you, y'know that, right?"

"Yup!"

The purple-haired mentor skipped out of the room. Sakura groaned again.

This meant a dress. Probably.

Maybe, if she could get away with black slacks, and a white tank top, she would be fine.

She doubted it. Damn.

With another groan, she pulled herself up and out of bed. She wearily walked towards her closet. The thing wasn't big, but it was still shudder-worthy.

Anything Sakura actually liked was shoved into her drawers, or thrown about the room in a mess. The clothes in her closet usually signified a long night of extremely fake smiles, and real eye rolls when the others caught her eye.

Life sucks when Mitarashi Anko wants to make it so.

Sakura pulled the only dress she owned out of the closet with a wince. It really was a beautiful dress, and it would make anyone look beautiful. This was, however, on anyone else.

On her, it looked like you had just tried to force lima beans down Tenten's throat. As this never happened (due to Tenten's absolute _hatred_ with lima beans), Sakura in a dress was a rare phenomenon indeed.

She let the silky black and red fabric slip through her fingers with a shiver of fear. It pooled on the ground, a puddle of scarlet and black satin.

She went to take a shower, the shivers following her all the way.

…---…

Temari eyed her closet, not liking the way her day was going. She was sure that Tenten and Sakura (both of whom despised big important meetings as much as she did) were feeling exactly the same way.

She had already taken a bath, and washed last night's grit out of her hair. Now she was standing in front of her walk-in closet in a fluffy bath robe, fearing what lay before her.

The question that bounced around in her mind was 'How the hell am I going to get out of this?!'

The answer? 'Sorry, sweetie. You're not.'

That part of her mind always spoke in Anko's never-failing-to-be-happy voice.

A gulp and a half later, and she stood, once again, outside of her closet. She was holding a dress, pretty, but not overly showy.

The dark purple silk was raw, and shorn off where Temari's knees would be.

After putting her hair up in a twist to let it dry, she wriggled into the dress. It hugged her curves, in a way she sincerely did not like.

She had never been one to brag, after all.

She checked the clock, only to realize that Anko wanted them out of the house before three o'clock.

Considering it was 1:30, Temari figured she should get to work on the rat's nest she called hair. With a resigned sigh, she reached for her favorite brush.

After pulling it through the tangled mess until there were no knots left in it. A muted sigh escaped her lips as she let she now-shining mass dry.

She had a feeling she would be dragging both Sakura and Tenten out of the house on their asses. Rawrz.

…---…

Hinata, her dark indigo hair in a complex, shining knot twist that she knew could always garner attention, was sitting in the kitchen, wearing a gorgeous midnight lavender dress picked out with crystals (akin to stars) spread over the skirt.

Anko nodded in approval, and Hinata flushed in happiness.

She was the brains of their strange little group. She could play the widest variety of instruments, but she was not used to being stared at for her looks.

That was Ino's department.

Always had been, always would be.

Ino was the beautiful one, Temari was the danger in the background, Sakura was the cute little emo who everyone loved, Tenten was the lover of all things sharp and shiny, and Hinata was the brains.

It was nice to know she could play more then just the brains.

Tenten came down just then, a grumpy expression on her lips. Her dress (a soft pink that did _not_ suit Tenten's personality right at the moment) did wonders for the girl. Her hair had been, for once, let out of its usual strict regime.

Hinata suspected Anko had much to do with this.

Who knew Tenten was so curvy?!

Ino came bounding down the stairs, wearing a dress that gradually went from brilliant orange at the bottom, to a deep, dusky purple at the neckline. Ino, colorful as always, looked like a sunset. Her blond hair, long and loose, completed the image.

No one could compete with Ino. This was undeniable.

The image, however, was ruined by Ino and Temari hauling a screaming Sakura down the stairs.

"I WON'T!!! I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE WEARING THIS DRESS!!!!"

She eventually finished screaming, and allowed herself to be pulled out into the light.

So there they stood, the five of them. All gussied up and pretty, and then Anko came down and looked at the clock.

It was 2:55, and she was wearing jeans, a dark red tube top, and a black jacket. Nothing special, to say the least.

This was common Anko gear. Every day, simple, nothing-special kind of Anko gear. There was a horrible, swelling silence.

And then the screaming commenced.

This caused another round of hysteria, mostly from Sakura and Tenten, both of whom were seriously peeved right at this moment.

Anko merely grinned foxily at them before answering the swearing, which was getting continuously louder.

"Girls, I've known these people for _years_. I have the right to dress how I want around them. _You_, on the other hand, have yet to meet them, and a good first impression is the best thing you can ever do for yourselves. Now stop complaining, and let's go."

They left the room, grumbling incoherently. Ino was, of course, the exception, because she _never_ wasted a chance to show off her beauty.

Ino's motto was "If you've got it, flaunt it."

And she defiantly had it.

…---…

Sasuke glared down at the suit he was wearing. Well, they were _all_ wearing suits, but this changed nothing, especially his hatred of suits.

A suit is a suit is a suit.

All five teenage boys (when Sasuke had where the heel Suigetsu was, he had gotten a silent, deathly cold glare in response) were standing there in suits, and Kakashi was wearing a low-riding pair of jeans, and a loose black T-shirt, plus his usual dog tags, and his mask.

And he wasn't allowing them to change. This had been proven when Naruto, looking sharp in a dark gray suit, had tried to sneak past a tense Kakashi.

To say the least, it hadn't turned out well. Kakashi had managed to keep Naruto's blood from ruining the suit, but this had not changed the message.

_Try to get past me, and die._

Bastard.

They all continued to glare at the door, where the damn guests would be coming through in less then ten minutes.

The door creaked open, and their glares intensified tenfold-fold.

A woman walked in. She looked to be about 20-ish something. The woman was wearing something fairly casual, and the boys immediately felt over-dressed.

And then they caught sight of the people behind her.

Five girls filed in, all of them wearing formal attire (this changed the boys' view on formal attire in a second. A good first impression on girls was _everything_).

The girls that filed in ranged from extremely fair (a tall, pale girl with long blond hair) to extremely… colorful…? (A girl with pink hair, green eyes, and tan skin, the only one who was glaring at a defenseless piece of floor.)

And so they stood there, the ten of them, staring at each other.

This was, of course, while Anko was glomping a happily stunned Kakashi. After she had finished her glomping, she turned to them all, hands on her hips.

"Girls, introduce yourselves!"

The imperious tone in her voice left no room for debate.

Hinata took a deep breath, opened her closed eyes, and began the introductions.

"Hi, err… I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I'm seventeen, my favorite colour is crimson, and I dislike… hmmm… well, most of my family in general."

"Hinata?!"

Hinata knew that voice. Dear God, not this, anything but this…

"Hello Neji."

He started to ask a question, but she turned her face away angrily with a furious clench of her jaw.

They had nothing to talk about.

Tenten could see the tension between the two, and decided the best thing to do was intervene, and considering the looks on Temari and Sakura's faces, they were not going to do it. Apparently, Ino was far too caught up in drooling at the males in front of them to do it, either.

"Uh, hi. I'm Mitarashi Tenten, I'm seventeen, and that's all you really need to know about me. Um, let's see here. That's Sabaku no Temari, and Haruno Sakura. Oh, and the blankly staring chick is Yamanaka Ino."

The boy Hinata called Neji stared at her.

She glared right back at him.

Oh, this was _not_ going to be easy.

…---…

They were in the sitting room, and they were all glaring at each other. The exception to this was Sakura, who had pulled out her infamous iPod surreptitiously.

A satisfied sigh escaped her lips as State of Shock's hard rock screamed into her ears.

_I could hear it in her voice  
Telling me to make the choice  
Too many broken dates  
Too many 'I'll be home late's_

_She says  
I don't want to waste my life  
Hating every god damn day away_

_When I sit back and open my eyes  
I see we're living two separate lives  
Like a well gone dry  
From all the years gone by  
It's hard to see through hearts that bleed  
It's hard to see_

_Now she paints pictures of her dreams  
But today they don't include me  
Too many mistakes I've made  
Too many times I've betrayed_

_She says  
I don't want to waste my life  
Hating every god damn day away_

Damn, this was a good song. Too bad it was such a guy song.

She shivered, noting the feeling of someone watching her.

Her surrogate family had ended up chatting falsely with the males in the room, except Anko and Kakashi, who were acting like a pair of teenagers in love. This last one slightly disturbed her, for she'd never seen Anko so… happy before. It was disconcerting.

She followed the gaze she had felt on her neck a minute ago, to a dark-haired boy sitting across the room. His eyes were… perplexing. They were deep, and had seen too much for a boy his age.

So she sent him a fierce glare, and went back to her music. She smirked to herself when she felt his gaze go cold.


	5. Antidote For Irony

-Growls incoherently- I AM NOT HAPPY. BOYS ARE STUPID.**  
Disclaimer:** Couldn't I own it, Kishimoto-sama? Just for a little while? Just to ease over my boy problems???**  
Dedication:** I'm sad… I'm not sure who I want to dedicate this to. Torrey, maybe? He's at least trying to help, and he's not making me fall in love with him… so, yup, Torrey.

…---…

_Put down the loaded gun, or point it straight between my eyes, 'cause you can't fight fair tonight, with words that cut like knives…_

…---…

'Dammit… stop this… please stop this…'

Anko woke up in a cold sweat.

Damn bastard. Damn, damn, damn bastard who thought he could take advantage of her. The ice cold moonlight shone diagonally the long scars across her forearms. She stared at them for a second, but the shook the memories away.

If she let them have her now, they wouldn't let her go 'til the end of the next day.

And there was really no time to be so silly, and to let herself down that way, because she knew it would ultimately hurt her even more.

But still.

She shivered.

The sheets were soaked, so Anko quickly changed them, and then she lay back down.

Even _that_ dream couldn't quite ruin her mood.

An evil little laugh started building in the back of her throat. Her little plan had gone ahead so perfectly!

Of course, that _did_ depend just the slightest little bit on _who_ we're talking about here…

Sakura of course (the girl had _no_ people skills _whatsoever._ Anko had no idea how she had failed so miserably… grrr….) had sat in her little emo corner, being emo and hiding in her iPod. She had engaged in a glaring match with the last Uchiha boy, and it hadn't let up all night.

Well, that was nothing new.

Temari had merely stared around the room, eyes cool and calculating, until she ended up in the fiercest match of chess Anko had ever seen her play. Temari usually slaughtered anyone she came in contact with when it came to chess, but apparently Shikamaru had provided a challenge, to the point where the game hadn't been finished.

Ino had spent the night flirting, dancing with (and around) Kiba. Anko was sure he had a hard-on by the end of the night. This was also nothing new. Ino had the tendency to go overboard when she knew she looked good.

Hinata had sat on the couch, quiet as always, with a small smile on her lips as she watched the chess game, and had brought out her artists book later on during the visit and had started to draw her next painting.

Tenten had found the dart board, and had proceeded to engage in a match of "Extreme Darts: Let's See Who I Can Get The Most Pissed Off!" and had aimed (and thrown) the shiny metal daggers (well, considering the way Tenten used them…) at everyone in the room, usually missing their faces by only an inch and a half.

That girl was dangerous when she wanted to be.

And then of course, she'd spent the night conversing and catching up with Kakashi, which had been a nice respite from taking care of teenaged superstars every day.

A soft sigh escaped her lips before she closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her exhausted body. This was not, however, before she allowed herself another evil little smirk. Life could be so much fun when you could manipulate people without them knowing it.

…---…

It was 2 in the morning, and all five teenagers were still sitting in Sakura's room, talking to each other under hushed breaths.

"Damn, I cannot believe Anko!"

"Shut up Sakura, not all of us have no people skills and are technically socially retarded."

"Ino, just because you're a slut, that doesn't mean you can take it out on me."

"I love you, too. And I am not a slut."

"Much."

"Would the two of you stop your bitching, please? Tenten and Hinata and I _really_ don't need to hear it."

"Ne, sorry Tema. I'm just cranky cuz' I had to wear a dress."

"Hm. S'ok."

"Hey, so did I! I'm the tomboy! You're just the emo Sakura."

Ino and Temari both let out a snort of laughter at this.

It was Hinata who spoke up.

"How in the name of Hell did we ever become friends…?"

"Y'know, that's a good question. I think it was probably when we were all stuck in choir in first grade, even when half of us would rather be playing instruments. Or, in Tenten's case, throwing knives at random prostitots."

"Hey, it's not my fault! And they're getting younger _every_ year. You can see it on them, I swear, there were these little twelve year olds making out against the lockers yesterday. It was scary as all hell."

"Hey, Hinata, could you play a little violin for us?"

"Which song?"

"The new one you wrote, you know which one I'm talking about, so don't give me that look."

"Aw, bitch. You know I have trouble with that song."

"But it still sounds so pretty when you play it!"

The indigo-haired girl sighed softly, and picked up the worn-in violin and very carefully poised the bow over the taut strings.

Now, here's the thing. If you've ever heard someone play violin, someone _really, really_ good at it, then you'd know how it sounds. Eerie, spooky, melancholy. That was how they all thought of Hinata's playing.

As the song ended, Sakura felt a shiver climb up her spine, and then vibrate through her entire body.

"Hinata, we totally have to record you playing that song, and maybe put lyrics to it. There's something so sad about that song, it's perfect."

Temari yawned loudly.

"Dudes, I think we need to get some sleep. Knowing Anko she'll probably have two more concerts set up within the next week."

Tenten nodded.

"True. I mean, I like performing, but hell! We're just kids!"

"I know, but it's not like there's much we can do, right? We go to school, we play our instruments, we get good grades… what more do they want?!"

When Sakura said 'they', all the girls grimaced. Stupid producers; they hadn't let the little family alone as of yet, and none of said family were expecting them to, any time soon.

Life just sucked like that sometimes.

And so Temari got up yawned and stretched, and pulled a disgruntled Ino out of the room, with Hinata and Tenten following behind.

Sakura flicked off the light, with one last, pissed off thought.

'School bloody well sucks.'

…---…

The next morning could be summed up in one word. Hell.

Of course, there were other words for it, too, but they didn't describe the situation quite as accurately. Torture, misery, agony, anguish, nightmarish, yes, they all worked out pretty well. But just 'hell' on its own worked out the best.

Actually Ino's grumbled description was probably the best.

"Today is going to be the seventh level of hell. Don't deny it."

Four other people's mutterings agreed with her.

"Stop being mellow dramatic, it won't be _that_ bad!"

That's what Anko had said, but she'd driven them to school, anyways. She had a feeling the girls were going to be needing ice cream at the end of the day.

The first day at a new school was always basically suffering on a larger scale.

Especially when you came right in the middle of the school year.

"C'mon guys, let's get this day over with."

Sakura glared at the ground, before checking what her family was wearing. On her own, she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of Converse Emo shoes, a deep, blood red tank top, with her favourite reversible hoodie overtop. Nothing crazy, but she'd painted her nails black and red, too, just for the occasion. Screw school dress codes.

Temari was wearing a pair of light blue flare jeans, a deep teal t-shirt that had "Fuck With Me Today. I Dare You." written on it in thick black letters, black sex bracelets, and her infamous dog tags, not to mention the pair of ratty Chucks she adored. Her hair was down and loose, which was a testament to how pissed off she was about this situation.

Hinata was wearing her patented artist's gear, with a pair of baggy black sweat pants on, a purple three-quarter-length-sleeved top with a skull patterned on it on, and her art bag over her shoulder. It also had a pair of drum sticks sticking out of it. No doubt there, Hinata wasn't taking shit from anybody today. A pair of skater shoes completed the 'screw you' look Hinata was exuding.

Tenten had opted for skinny jeans, black, chunky Doc Martens, and a black t-shirt that had the 'Rise Against' logo printed on it in electric green. Her nails were painted electric green, the same colour as the logo. And she'd basically gone crazy with her eye liner. More green and black.

Ino had gone opposite of every one of her friends. She was wearing a white skirt, a scooped-neck baby blue halter top, had left her hair down, and was wearing a pair of white flats. She'd gone nuts with her makeup, too.

Sakura just looked at her.

"No, Ino. Just, no."

Ino snorted.

"I've got other clothes in my bag. I just want to see how many guys I can wrap around my pinkie, and how many girls I can piss the fuck off."

Temari let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. You had me scared there, for a bit. I thought you were turning on us!"

Ino looked at her like she'd gone mad.

"Do you really think I'd ever actually turn on you?!"

"No, but hell… You actually look like a doll person. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were one."

"You all realize this day is going to be hell, right? I mean, right off the bat, if the skanks see Ino like that, they'll basically try to induct her into their evil little cult, and the Art kids'll induct Hinata, and me and Tenten and Temari will be stuck on our own. I mean, it's not like we're going to participate, or anything."

Ino glared at the ground after Sakura's little speech.

"I'm sorry guys."

"S'ok, Ino. This has gotten us all riled up."

Ino nodded, but she held her head high. Screw what the doll people think, she wore what she wanted to!

Hinata tilted her head at them all.

"So. Here we are. We have the same schedule, right? Let's go."

They all turned to look up at the doors to the institution that was created to torture children.

"Welcome to hell…" was the last coherent thing any of them muttered to each other.


	6. Celebrity Status

XD I have to write the first day; I can't help it!**  
Disclaimer**: Not mine.**  
Dedication:** I'm not even sure I want to dedicate this to anyone I am so thoroughly pissed off at most of my (in-school) friends right now. But… hmmm… To Alex-chan for being there, and to Ronnie-sama for being Ronnie-sama!

…---…

_Trading in who I've been for shiny celebrity skin…_

…---…

'Run to first class, dash around the corner, don't be late, don't be late, don't be laaaaaaaate… Aw, shit.'

And this was why you did not want to be late on your first day.

Temari winced slightly, as Hinata prodded her forward.

"Why do _I_ have to go first?!"

"Because, you can probably intimidate the teacher. You have this… effect… on most people. It's actually kind of scary."

"Shut up Hinata, someone's opening the door!"

And so, a strange teacher opened the door. Her hair was long and loose and black, and her eyes were red. She smiled lightly at them, and then ushered them in.

"Oh, you must be new. Don't worry about being late, this place is huge! But please, do try to get to class on time, because giving out detentions suck."

She smiled at them again pleasantly, and all five of them just stared at her, mouths agape.

Wow, a teacher who wasn't mad at them for being late…

That was _weird_.

"Well, if you girls want to, you may introduce yourselves."

Sakura just stared.

"Do we have to?" Temari spoke for all five of them. Believe me; introducing yourself is basically the worst punishment ever. None of them enjoyed it; in fact, Hinata was turning faintly green at the prospect.

"Oh, of course not! Just go sit down in the back, if you don't want to. By the way, I'm Kurenai-sensei. I'll be your Homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. I also teach Science, so you might see me then."

She smiled again, and the five of them went to sit down.

Ino shivered. As soon as she had come in, there had been eyes following her. A group of four girls smiled at her, and they beckoned her over. She titled her head to look at Sakura, but Sakura smirked and murmured softly to her.

"Your own fault for wearing the slut clothes. We told you not to!"

"Shut up!" was all Ino hissed at her.

"Come back alive, darling!"

Ino rolled her eyes, before turning and walking towards the annoying little preps.

As they all settled in, Kurenai-sensei went back to teaching. Another rap on the door, and, once again, five people filed in.

Sakura nearly shot herself in the face.

It was the bastards Anko had set them up with last night.

Lovely.

"Tenten, shoot me now, please."

"What? Why?"

"Look."

And she glared pointedly at them, standing in the front of the room, looking around at it like the walls were covered in shit.

"Um, boys, would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"………"

Obviously not.

"Well, if that's the case, please go sit down."

She smiled happily at them all, and Sakura turned to look at Temari and Tenten, the two people closest to her.

"Is she on crack?"

"How much you wanna bet?"

"Ten bucks says she is."

"Make that twenty Tenten, I mean, look at her. She's still _smiling like an idiot!_"

"Alright, twenty it is."

Temari smirked at them, and then it (just as suddenly) disappeared off her lips.

The ass holes were coming to sit down near them.

Most of the girls in the class were swooning by now, and the girls Ino was sitting with (Sakura and Temari snorted at the look on her face at the exact same time) looked like they were about to faint. Ino looked like she might puke from all the girliness.

Temari, once again, snapped one single knuckle, because, once again, people she didn't like were getting in her personal space.

Sasuke turned, and smirked _right at Sakura_.

Oh, you stupid, stupid idiot. Did you not learn anything from your _last_ encounter with this girl? Did you not realize that she's a vengeful little thing? Please.

She glared at him. "Do you have something to say to me?"

Kurenai-sensei didn't even notice they were fighting, and continued writing on the board as though nothing were happening.

Temari smirked and whispered softly to Tenten.

"She's totally stoned. How much you wanna bet that Sakura breaks his jaw?"

"Twenty bucks says she punches him in the next five minutes."

"Done. I give her more credit then that. She'll wait until we're outside."

But Sakura was cracking all her knuckles, one by one.

"Never mind, I'll pay you when were out of here, stop her!"

Tenten grabbed Sakura's wrist, and heaved her up, and out of the room. Temari inclined her head, and both Ino and Hinata rose and left.

Kurenai-sensei didn't even try to stop them.

"See? I told you she was on crack," Temari said with a smirk. "No other teacher would have just let us walk out like that."

Sakura was snarling at Tenten. "Ten, let me kill him!"

"No."

"Bitch."

"Suck it."

"Bite me."

"Where and how hard?"

They glared at each for a second more, before they both turned and started smirking.

"Well, that went well. Now we're out of class, let's cause un-due havoc!"

"What are you thinking, my darling, darling, darling?"

"Let's shake this place up. The gym has a great sound system, right? And Hinata, you have your iPod, right? Put two and two together…"

"You have an evil mind."

"And yet, you love me."

"Can I go get changed?"

Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata turned and looked at Ino, who looked uncomfortable in the slut clothes.

"Yes. Go. Now."

"Right, meet you in the gym."

"Right."

They split up, Ino to change, the others to the gym, where they would try to hotwire the system.

…---…

Ten minutes later, the five were reunited, Ino now wearing much more comfortable attire, and they were all standing, carefully (inconspicuously, really) right around the sound system.

Temari went to work on hotwiring it. They were standing on the stage, behind the closed curtains, and it was dark. Sakura pulled out a couple of flashlights, and Temari pulled out what Anko called her "burglar tools".

"I still don't know where you learned that."

"Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies."

"Bitch."

"I love you, too."

And then they were quiet as Temari worked.

Three minutes, forty-seven seconds later, Temari sat up, and smirked.

"Done. Hina, gimme that iPod of yours."

Hinata handed over the precious iPod without a word, and watched with a slightly maniacal smile on her lips, as Temari plugged it in.

Music blared out of the speakers, echoing into the gym, and possibly through the rest of the school.

Sakura looked disappointed.

"These aren't even loud!"

_We are not statistics populated by government authorities  
They are raping minds and building kids to sell_

_Ruin your make up and wash it down  
Tear your magazines, don't join the crowd  
We are not a part of what they say  
We are the majority_

Sakura grabbed the microphone and started mouthing the words into it, not feeling like singing along. But she could still ruin her reputation, and possibly the entire schools.

_A million questions running out of our mouths  
Oh, by the way,  
No one seems to care  
Oh, by the way,  
By the way  
Won't you sell yourself to misery  
Cause talk is cheap and so are we_

_Well the media it's spinning  
It's goddamn out of control  
Don't sell out_

Apparently, the pounding of the bass had attracted the attention of several hundred curious students. Temari was playing air guitar (air bass, actually), and had the entire group moshing in just a few minutes.

_There is no truth in what they say  
Don't rape her mind  
She's so beautiful  
My tender girl, she's so untouchable  
Protect yourself and just close your eyes  
We are all american eyes_

_A million questions running out of our mouths  
Oh, by the way,  
No one seems to care  
Oh, by the way,  
By the way  
Won't you sell yourself to misery  
Cause talk is cheap and so are we_

And then the teachers came in, Anko among them. As soon as she saw the girls, she slapped her forehead in frustration.

The girls were _never_ going to fit in at this rate. But from the way they were dancing around on stage, it didn't looks like they wanted to.

_Sell yourself for what you need  
The way you live your life  
You're never gonna be free_

_Cause we're in love  
Oh, we're so in love  
With the girl with the broken heart  
Who's the girl with the broken heart  
We're in love  
And she bleeds on me_

Sakura threw her fist up in the air, and as she screamed the last lyrics into the mic, she was happy to see everyone in the room paying attention. She rather liked it when people paid proper attention to the important things in life.

And then they dashed offstage, grabbed Hinata's iPod, all their skateboards, and dashed out of the school.

When they were safely at the skate park near the house, Sakura decided that the day had been a success.

"Dudes, that was fun."

"Anko is going to kill us."

Even though Hinata was warning danger, it didn't stop the satisfied smile sitting on her lips.

"Has that ever stopped us before?"

"True. But she'll still be pissed off. We were supposed to be keeping a low profile, and fitting in, right?"

Temari and Tenten snorted.

"As if."

The two words were said in unison by every girl sitting in the little circle.

…---…

"_What was that?!_"

Hinata was right, Anko was pissed off.

"_And_ I heard that you five ditched class! What am I going to do with you?!"

"Home school us?"

"_No_, you're not getting off that easy. I think maybe you should write a letter of apology to the school, for disrupting classes."

Sakura stared stonily at her.

"You make us do that, and I'm leaving."

"Seconded."

Anko sighed.

"There will be repercussions girls. You've just basically revealed yourself. If you get raped by fan-boys, don't blame me."

Ino beamed at her.

"Anko-dono, don't worry, we'll be fine! 'Sides, Tema is about as good as a brick wall when it comes to deterring fan-boys!"

Anko sighed again, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why do I even _try_?"

Sakura seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Y'know, I'm not really sure. Can we go to bed now?"

Anko glared at the rosette for a second, while said rosette smiled beatifically at her, and then pointed upstairs.

The all trudged upstairs.

"Well ladies, that went wonderfully. Let's do it again tomorrow!"

"Right then dear. Night."

After saying their goodnights, Temari laid down in bed, her signature evil smirk on her lips.

'_And all because Sakura got mad at the Uchiha. I applaud her_.'


	7. Little Motel

Reviews, reviews, reviews, they make me so happy.**  
Disclaimer:** Sara owns nothing.**  
Dedication:** This dedication is null and void because boys are stupid.

…---…

_I hope that you like it in your little motel…_

…---…

The crash of an alarm clock woke Temari up.

'See? _This_ is why I never need an alarm clock. Sakura breaking hers every morning works wonders.'

But as she pulled herself out of bed, Temari groaned. They would be facing the consequences of yesterday's fun.

Which, in all reality, meant that they would be getting attacked by fan boys, and sometimes fan girls.

Both of these situations were always scary. To every female in the house at that moment, including Anko.

"Girls, get down here, I have to talk to you!"

Anko's screaming screeched through Temari's ears, and she shot downstairs in her pyjamas.

Apparently, Anko had screeched loud enough to get them all down there, because there they stood, in the kitchen, staring at each other with wide eyes.

"Morning girls!"

How had this woman just been screaming?! How was it that the adults who took care of them (to some degree) were all on crack?!

"Right then. Here's the thing. The school asked me to let you girls know that, due to yesterday, they will not hold any responsibility if you girls get hurt."

"So basically, they're washing their hands of us? And if we get trampled by fans, it's not their problem?"

"Yup."

"Damn."

"It's all your fault. You guys suck."

"Admit it Anko, you were proud of us for that one."

Anko sighed, as Sakura smirked at her defiantly.

"Sadly, I can't deny it."

The teenagers cheered.

"But! Just because I thought it was a good prank, does _not_ mean you're getting off."

A collective sigh issued from the girls. They hung their heads in fake repentance. Anko just glared.

"Ugh, why do I even _try_?! Go get dressed, I'm driving you to school again. Oh, and you have another concert date. Two weeks from now. Good? Good."

And the purple-haired woman walked out of the room, leaving the girls standing there, completely speechless.

"Another one?!"

"Is she crazy?!"

"Not crazy, stoned. There's a difference."

"Not really."

"Shut up."

Hinata just shook her head at her friends. She was the only person dressed yet. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a midnight blue corset, and a pair of ratty Chucks, plus plenty of black and blue eye liner and mascara, and she was carrying some canvases and her paint brushes. Her short indigo hair was straightened into perfectly iced sheets.

"You guys are gonna be late. You've only got ten minutes to get dressed and get out of the house."

Temari, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino looked at each other. Then they gulped, and dashed back upstairs.

"Shit, we're gonna be laaaate…"

"We're _always_ late. Get over it, Tenten."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it!"

The four of them rushed back downstairs, to see Hinata and Anko, waiting for them, as per usual. They both, at the exact same time, raised an eye brow at them.

How unfair was that?

"Can I take the bike?!"

Sakura was way too enthusiastic about it. Anko glared at her.

"You still can't drive. No."

"Meanie."

"Kiss my ass Sakura."

"Muffin."

"Get in the car, and suck it up princess."

Sakura pouted, and did as she was told. She grabbed her iPod and plugged herself into it, pouting all the while. She mumbled the words to It Hurts as they sped past scenery, all the way to school.

…---…

Sakura's eyes went wide, and she froze in horror as they pulled into the school parking lot.

There were people _everywhere_.

And all of them were screaming. Sakura nearly cried. Instead, she found Temari's sleeve (the slightly older girl was just as frozen up as she was) and hid her face in it.

"KONSTANTINE!!! KONSTANTINE!!!!"

They were screaming the band's name. Why, why oh why, couldn't people just leave them alone?!

"No, no, no, nonononononononononono……"

Anko smirked in victory.

"See? I told you, it would have been better to not let the entire school know who you girls are."

Hinata pulled herself together. She squared her shoulders, and let out a sigh of something like apathy and resignation.

"Let's get this over with."

She threw open the door, her disgust hidden behind the usual happy façade that every star, at some point, managed to perfect.

"Hey guys! I'm Hinata, and I'm Konstantine's drummer!"

The crowd roared their approval of her words. She winced. She knew she had to keep them paying attention to her, just long enough to get Sakura and the others out of the way, towards the safety of Homeroom.

"So, here's the thing. We don't really want to get trampled. Really. It's unpleasant. So please don't. I'll try to get us to play an actual concert in the gym, but you guys gotta promise not to hassle us, 'kay?"

They hadn't listened to a ward she'd said after she'd said "concert in the gym". Sigh. Damn.

Then something slammed into her side, and basically kidnapped her. As it carried her away, she sighed when she looked down at her older cousin's head.

"Neji-nii, let me down."

"No."

"Neji. Let. Me. Down. _Now_."

"No."

He was carrying her over his shoulder, and from her angle, she was in a very good position to slam her fist into his gut. So she did. She knocked the wind out of him, and he set her down without much further incentive.

She put fisted hands on her hips, and glared at him, straight in the eyes (normally, he was a head and a half taller then her, but when he was bent over like that, she could glare at him to her full capacity).

He gulped.

"Nii-san, I don't need you to save me. You should know that by now."

He mumbled something about "Your father's orders…" This did not endear him to Hinata at all.

"I thought you were staying with Kakashi-sensei and the others. Why are you stalking us? Do you _like_ annoying me?!"

"No."

"You're a liar, Nii-san. If you pick me up again, I will do more then just punch you in the stomach. I'll knee you in the balls, and then punch your teeth down your throat. You _know_ I hate being picked up."

He winced, and Hinata smiled in satisfaction, knowing she had gotten her point across _just_ fine. He wouldn't be picking her up again _any_ time soon, if he wanted to be able to have children. And, knowing Neji, he wouldn't want to be impotent so young.

Hinata turned on her heel, bag slung over her shoulder, and walked away. Neji got left in the dust.

Without thinking about it, Hinata flicked her time table out. Right, Kurenai-sensei first period. And then Asuma-sensei, and then Iruka-sensei… She nodded to herself, and slipped into class.

Sakura and the others were already there, all of them hiding in a corner as random people stared at them in awe and slight terror when they looked at Temari. She sat down next to the girl in question, who, from the looks of it, had already punched several people in the face.

And from the way the doll people were eyeing Ino, they seemed to think that the tall blonde would soon be another one of them, despite today's thick bright orange and black eye liner, purple high tops, bright yellow skinny jeans, and navy-T-shirt-covered-in-light-blue-and-yellow-skulls.

And just in general, _everyone_ was eyeing them like they were pieces of meat to be chewed upon.

And _just in general_, Hinata hated people who did so. Urgh, they were _so_ creepy. She gripped the book in front of her, and squinched her eyes shut. There were people – males, really - staring at her chest.

And while this was nothing new, it did bother her.

So she picked up her favourite manga (Dogs, by Miwa Shirow, seinen, not shoujo. Screw shoujo) and buried her nose behind it. She sighed in happiness at the blood and gore. Yay, Haine was _so awesome_…… He should totally just start making out with Naoto. That would totally make her day (and the manga, but that's a different story).

Someone came and sat down next to them.

It was a girl, with magenta-crimson hair, black eyes, and glasses set on the bridge of her nose. She was wearing too-long jeans, ripped and torn at both the knees and the hems, a black and red striped tank top, enough black sex bracelets to sleep with an entire army, (and then have them kill each other over her) and a couple of dog tags.

Hinata liked her instantly, because she wasn't giggling and staring at them in awe. Actually, she was sneering disgustedly at the other people in the room for staring the way they were.

"Hey."

Hinata's voice broke through the silence, and shook the girl of her thoughts.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, am I bothering you?" she said. The red-head's voice was raspy; obviously unused.

"No, I was just admiring your guts. Temari doesn't usually let people get this close."

The girl shrugged before answering. "I know the feeling. My name's Karin, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hinata, but you probably already know that."

The girl smirked, and ran her fingers over one of the tags. A name was engraved into it, but Hinata didn't get the chance to read it, before she flicked it back under her tank top.

The other tag read 'Wild Dog'.

Hinata glanced at it, and then back at her manga, and then back at the tag. Karin just smiled at her, amused.

"My older sister got it for me. She's the author."

Hinata raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? Cool."

"Hmmm…"

The crimson-haired girl yawned, and then stood up. She tilted her head at Hinata and mouthed 'C'mon, let's get out of here.'

Hinata nodded, and tugged at Temari's hand. Temari looked up, grinned at them both, and then stood up, dragging Sakura, Ino, and Tenten with her.

Karin laughed silently, and then led them out of the room. Well, she tried, anyways.

Two girls and three boys stopped them, glaring at Karin, and staring at the others in lusty awe.

Sakura gulped, before letting a sadistic smile cross her lips.

She pulled out her favourite lighter (the silver one) and flicked it open. She would set the school on fire, but she knew Anko wouldn't be happy with the arson charge. Sigh.

"What do you want?"

"We want you to come and sit with us. Oh, and stop hanging out with the lesbian, she'll turn you, too."

Sakura twitched.

"First of all, no, we don't want to sit with you, and second, look, just because you have a problem accepting your own sexual orientation, doesn't mean you have the right to take it out on someone else," she said matter-of-factly.

Sakura then gave her the one finger salute, turned, and walked out the door, five girls following her, eyes wide with mirth.

…---…

All six of them were sitting on the roof, in different positions, according to their natures.

Sakura was up against a wall, hidden in shadow, fading sunlight streaked across her hair. Hinata was staring out at the sunset, legs swinging dangerously over the edge, with Tenten sitting next to her, swinging her feet as well. Temari was leaning against the same wall Sakura was up against, and the two of them were speaking to each other, softly, quietly.

Karin and Ino were simply laying on the roof, eyes closed in sleepy bliss. The sun does that to you, you know. It's quite nice.

It was almost the end of the day, almost the end of stalkage and scariness and people staring and more scariness… But it was alright.

There would be other days for pranks, and with Sakura and Temari grinning evilly, that day would probably be tomorrow.

Oh, the havoc we cause to have fun. And to shake things up, it might get just more the a little dangerous…


	8. Online Songs

Ohhhh, I love reviews… And yes, I know I ought to be shot, I've been told. So, here we go again. Sakura's more then a _little_ evil in this chappie. -_-;**  
Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own it. I'm an Art student. I'm basically poor.**  
Dedication:** To anyone who has ever wanted to do something to get them expelled for the hell of it. Also, TO THE FROG INCIDENT!!!! Tee-hee, Chelsey, Kierra, I own you. Hearts for you!

…---…

_And she said 'Na na na nana na na na nana na na na - I just forgot you again…_

…---…

Sakura was lying in bed, planning.

Well, of course, with her evil idea from last night, it would require careful planning. She'd been in the Bio lab when she'd realized. They would be operating (and therefore dissecting) the frogs in there, and soon.

Sakura had decided the frogs ought to have a bit of fun before they all got sliced to pieces.

Last night, on the roof with the other five girls, she'd talked it over with Temari, and they had started working out the kinks in it. They needed to be in and out of the school before the caretaker came in, at around four in the morning.

When Sakura had realized that also meant they'd have to sneak past Anko, they'd decided it was best Karin come with them, and they convinced Anko that they were having a slumber party in the basement.

Right next to the wonderful Sneak-Out Window Hinata had so helpfully discovered.

It was the only window in the entire house that had access to the outside that wasn't constantly watched by a security camera. It swept over the window every six and a half minutes. They knew this only because Hinata had timed it.

So they would have to stay in the dark, and go free the frogs!

Because, Sakura knew that this was what the frogs would want! Truly, she was sure they wanted this! And then, of course, the maniacal laughter started.

And then Temari smacked her over the head to shut her up.

"You stupid idiot! If Anko hears, we are _more_ then dead!" Temari's voice was an iced hiss.

Sakura pouted at her.

"Meanie."

Temari sighed before replying to her younger partner-in-crime.

"Shut your mouth. I am not mean. Just sarcastic. You, on the other hand, are anti-social."

"I just don't like people, gimme a break here!!"

And then the six of them were out in the cold midnight air. They dashed towards a shaded area that Hinata had already chosen as 'safe'. Outside of the cameras view, but still close enough to the gate that they could get out.

Hmmm, they would have to up the security soon… But then again, if they upped security, that would mean no more sneaking out… and no more pranks… and no more idiocy!

LE GASP! NOOOOOO!

Sakura quieted her thumping heart, and motioned for them to dash out. The cameras were pointing the other way right at that second.

The only had three minutes.

A flurry of motion later, and they were all far enough away from the place that they could speak freely, and without too much fear of getting caught.

And although Sakura already knew these streets well enough to feel comfortable in them, that didn't stop the adrenaline rushing through her veins. In fact, it made said adrenaline rush faster. It was making her feel light-headed.

They all ran, then. Anko had once told the five of them that together, they were faster then the wind. Corny, but true. And Karin obviously had the ability to keep up, because she was running next to Sakura, her crimson hair swishing behind her.

When they got to the school, the first thing they did was go around the back.

Temari pulled her burglar tools out from underneath her shirt, and broke the padlock off the door. It took her all of twenty seconds.

"Tch. We go to a cheap-ass school. _Anyone_ could have broken this lock off. That saddens me on many levels. At least the other schools _tried_ to control us."

A smirk twisted her lips, and she opened the door for Sakura and the others, allowing them in first, then closing the door with a soft click, to make sure they hadn't been followed.

Sakura had already rushed ahead to the biology lab, and was staring at the sleeping frogs, a slightly maniacal smile on her lips.

After slipping on a pair of spandex gloves, and motioning for the others to do the same, she carefully unlocked the frog's cage.

Okay, not so carefully. This is Sakura, should one expect her to be gentle? Puh-lease.

She pulled out sleeping frog after sleeping frog, and while they were starting to wake up, she shoved them at each girl, and each said person went dashing off to the different rooms, picked the locks, shoved the frogs inside, and ran back to Sakura.

It was a very efficient system.

And so it went, for half an hour, the six of them creating a wonderful, great, perfect probably-going-to-get-them-expelled prank. As soon as they finished, Sakura pulled them out of the place (no need to linger, really) and they dashed down the road.

"Freedom! At last!" Tenten's enthusiasm for escaping the school was inescapable, and all-consuming.

"Panda, don't be stupid, it's not like we were there for schooling."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it. Hell, it's like a fuckin' prison."

"Don't cuss."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Suck it up, princess. Can we _go_ already? I'm cold damn it!"

"Fine, Kari, you bitch!"

The crimson-haired Karin twitched. She _hated_ that nickname. "Don't call me that."

"What?"

"Kari. I _hate_ it."

"So what do we call you?"

"Four eyes, skank, whore, I dunno, suit yourself, but just _not Kari_!!!"

The five other girls shrank back, amused horror in their eyes. Karin's eye was still twitching, and they decided not to pursue the issue any further. It was obviously a sore subject.

They six of them hurried along, the night air cold against the loose pyjama bottoms and tank tops they all wore. Hinata let out a snarl as they got to the front of the mansion.

"Damnit, getting in is going to be hard…"

"Why?"

"Because our timing has to be so precise, it'll be almost impossible. We won't even have the advantage of _seeing_ the camera. Hold on, I'll go first."

Keeping to the shadows, the pale girl danced around the camera's view. She gulped, as she balanced, oh-so-carefully, on one foot.

'Damnit Hinata, you can _do_ this, girl!' Pep talk, pep talk, self pep talk. Ah, the things we do to keep our minds occupied…

She slipped into the house, aware that she had seconds to get the others in the house. She dashed to a side window, shoved it open, and waved her arm out of it. Sakura and the others filed inside, and slid into the several sleeping bags and pillows scattered about the floor.

Tomorrow was going to be simply marvellous.

…---…

The next morning, the girls came down, wearing –oddly enough- rather toned-down clothes. This, in itself, was a phenomenon, and it was brought about by a strange level of determination in the girls.

Sakura flicked her gaze over her friends clothing, to make sure they didn't stand out, nor did it seem abnormal that they would dress in such a way. She, herself, was wearing a pair of black skinny's (as per usual), a black hoodie with pulsating bursts of red and white, two different studded belts, and a blood red tank top. Nothing out of her usual style.

And it went like that for the rest of them.

Hinata had her drumsticks sticking out of her art bag, a shortish ruffled skirt and fishnets, and a swirly blue-white-and-navy print top on that suited her tiny body. She was wearing a pair of ratty black high tops, and her hair was clipped up and out of her face.

Temari had her favourite studded chocker on, which meant she had gone for a mixture of slight-emo-girl and punk today. With a pair of black short shorts, a Nightwish tank top, thick black liner, and skater shoes on, she held her own. She was also wearing the craziest pair of knee socks the world had ever seen.

Tenten was wearing her combat boots. That spelled 'danger' right there, although few knew it. She had pulled her hair out of its double-bunned style, and had teased her hair up in several places, giving it the look she often used when she was on stage. A ratty black graphic tee with head phones on it, and denim shorts were her clothes for the day.

Ino was an eye-watering mixture of vibrant colours. Enough said.

Karin looked comfortable in the ratty jean-and-shirt ensemble she'd carelessly grabbed off Sakura's floor that morning, not having remembered (or cared, really) to grab her own from home.

Nothing abnormal. Nothing to mark them out. Nothing, nothing at all.

Anko eyed the girls nervously. They all, including Karin, seemed too nonchalant. After all, just a few days ago, Sakura and Temari had been protesting loudly that they were very much against going to school.

It freaked the purple-haired caregiver out, but she said nothing. The girls could get into their own tangles. She would simply have to pull them out of it if it got too crazy.

The girls all sauntered out to the cars parked in the drive way, and they got in. Screw buses, when you're a bunch of punk-rock stars, you didn't need to take a frikin' bus!

And so they went. As soon as Anko's back was turned, the girls sent each other evil grins.

Oh, the panic this would induce would be worth the wasted time…

…---…

The school was still quiet when they got there, but then, Sakura had expected that. The frogs would react to the fluorescent light switches, and nothing else, so they wouldn't be waking up for a bit.

"Get to Homeroom then, girls… What are you all _smirking_ about?!"

"Nothing Anko darling, nothing at all." Temari smiled angelically at her, before the six of them disappeared into the still-quiet school.

After they were out of Anko's earshot, Karin murmured softly under her breath "Oh, we are going to be in _so_ much trouble. I _like_ it," with a non-existent, evil little giggle.

Hinata smiled sunnily at her. "Karin dear, the more time you spend with us, the more time you spend getting in trouble. Not that it's a _bad_ thing… Oh, Homeroom, here we are."

The room went silent when the six girls walked in. Sakura rolled her eyes and bared her teeth at a particularly blonde girl, and she turned away, blushing.

As they sat down, Ino hissed silently at Sakura through clenched teeth. "Are you _insane_? Do you _want_ them to think it was _us_?!"

Sakura slouched, and titled her seat back on two legs. "Calm down Ino, it's just a doll person. Not much we can do there."

From behind them, Sakura heard it.

The first, confused 'ribbit'. She smirked evilly.

"Bonus, girls, here we go. Don't forget to act like you don't know what's going on."

The others perked up at her words, and listened intently. The 'ribbiting' was getting louder, and now a few other students were looking about them, nervous.

And onslaught of frogs were suddenly in the room, getting in everywhere.

The screaming commenced, and Sakura was sure, in a satisfied way, that it was echoing through the entire school. Silly people, did you not realize that it would just wake the _rest_ of the frogs up?

The teacher was screaming as a frog jumped onto her desk, and then onto her head. Still screaming incoherently, she pointed outside, and the entire class rushed out, also shrieking in an ear-splitting sort of way.

The girls ran out with them.

"Shall we stay to watch the mayhem?"

"I suppose we shall."

And so they spent the rest of the day in amused silence as the school administrators tried to control the horde of frogs that had claimed the school as their own.

…---…

As they were walking home early (the school had given it up as a lost cause and sent them home. They were going to call an exterminator afterwards,) Hinata spoke. "That's what they get for keeping those poor frogs locked up like that."

Karin and Sakura snorted loudly at the statement.

"That's what they get for trying to control _us_. Le RAWR!!!"

"…Sakura, you are _so_ weird."

"Thanks, love."

What none of them knew was that they were being watched. Many pairs of eyes were watching them guardedly.

"They're dangerous."

"No comment, stupid."


	9. Poppin' Champagne

Ahggggg…. I feel terrible… I haven't updated in SO LONG. I'M SORRY!!!! But, do not worry, I AM alive! … Sort of. Ish.**  
Disclaimer:** Ha-haaaaa. I own nothing. Well, I own Sakura's attitude, and Ino's colour choices, and Temari's long list of felonies…. But that's about it.**  
Dedication:** To Uchiha-Kirara, because her review made me smile, and made me get off my ass to type this. Also, to All Time Low, for inspiring me. Tee-hee.

…---…

_You've got me poppin' champagne…_

…---…

They were on stage again.

_Tonight we lie awake  
Remember how the coffee made us shake on those long drives?  
One more long night  
Another seven days  
Heartbeat racing  
The interstate, my home tonight  
For one more long night  
_

The light pounding from Hinata's drum, Tenten's fingers dancing gracefully over electric strings, the flashing lights… all of it, all of it made Sakura sing.

_From coast to coast, I'll make the most  
Of every second I've been giving with this crowd  
Without a doubt, you're all I dream about  
At night we lie awake  
With stories taking us back to  
The nights we felt alive  
The nights we felt alive_

_I would've married you in Vegas  
And you've given me the chance to say I do  
Couldn't make it anymore obvious, could you  
Be anymore obvious_

_I would've married you in Vegas  
Had you given me the chance to say I do  
Couldn't make it anymore obvious, could you  
Be anymore obvious, could you?_

"That was Vegas! Hey, Panda, I still like that song best."

Tenten glared at her before answering. "I still _don't_ like that song best. You fail me, Saku. Close it up babe, we've got a single song left."

Temari rolled her eyes towards the ceiling as the audience screamed. It was always part of their performances. Sakura and Tenten were quick to insult each other; Ino was infamous for her colourful and, at points, slutty stage-dress (even more so then usual); Hinata took sides and loved to stand on her drum set, and she, Temari, was known for her love of throwing water bottles (among other things) at the audience.

Of course, in real life, things weren't like that. But they played their differences up, and it worked.

And on the concert went, the crowd screaming for old favourites, or that new single that everyone was talking about, Recovery.

In a box suit, looking down right at the singers, were six boys. They'd been watching the girls for so long, now. At school, when the girls were just goofing off, when they had the guts to sneak into the school and free the frogs, all of it. They were always watching, always watching the females.

"They're lovely." The voice that broke the silence was soft, deep, a ringing baritone. Sasuke Uchiha stared down at center stage, his eyes locked on Sakura.

"Of course they are. You just didn't pay attention to them the first time you met them. And Suigetsu, you weren't even there." Kakashi's voice shattered the silence for a second, and he let the teenage boys mull that over.

"So, now what?" Suigetsu asked, his voice bored. Apparently, none of the girls had caught his attention, despite the lead singer's pink hair, and all of the crazy stage clothes.

"Anko's going to bring them over again, and _this_ time, you'll be pleasant, and try _not_ to insult them, alright? I don't need another episode like last time, where Sasuke wasn't able to speak a single coherent word."

Sasuke glared fiercely. "Screw you, Kakashi. You just want to see the purple-haired chick again."

Kakashi's eyes crinkled and his mouth twitched under the ever-present mask. "Watch, idiots. These girls are pros, and they're known for they're closing songs."

Sakura swept her hair back with a loud laugh. "So guys, I guess this is it, huh? We had sure as hell had fun, and we hope you did too, but if you didn't… shove it up your ass. Anyways, this is gonna be our last song. I'm sure you all know it. Can you say 'tick-tick-tick-it-away' with me?!"

The crowd screamed along with her, and Tenten played the intro cords to 'Time Bomb'. The whole stadium was rolling with the well-known music, the flashing lights and the crowd's seething excitement.

And, as the song ended, Sakura screamed into the mic, and flipped her hair back for the hundred-thousandth time that night. "Goodnight Konoha, we are Konstantine, signing off."

Then the stage went black.

Karin came on, and dragged the nearly-dead Sakura off-stage, then came back for Temari and Tenten. Hinata was pulling Ino off-stage, and, as they got out of there, the lights started to come back stage.

Hinata peeked out, and looked at the quickly-emptying stage. She sighed in relief. "So girlies, shall we go home?"

"Yes ma'am. Let's get the fuck outta here before I fall over in exhaustion." Temari was unhappy with this situation. "Are we taking the sedan again?"

"Of course." Anko's voice issued from a corner. "Good work girls, that was one of your best concerts as of yet." She paused. "Although, there are some fans who have back-stage tickets, and you'll have to attend to them right away. They _did_ pay, after all."

Ino, Tenten, and Temari all groaned at the same time. Hinata dropped her head into her hands and shuddered. Sakura and Karin both looked positively terrified. The entire group started speaking at once.

"Oh, come on Anko, one skipped night won't hurt…"

"Please, please, _please_ don't make us do this, not right now."

"No Anko, no, no, _no I won't_, I won't, I won't, won't, _won't_, deal with stupid people right now. We are exhausted. _EXHAUSTED_."

"Give 'em a break Anko, we all need sleep."

But it was Temari's voice, lower and gravely, that worked it's way through the cacophony to change Anko's mind. "Anko, darling, the next person who pisses me off will have a brass knuckle shoved into their face. It's not a good idea to antagonize a PSM-ing teenager."

Anko sighed. "Just for fifteen minutes, and I won't schedule a concert for the next month and a half. And if there's anyone who creeps you, or stares too openly, I'll let you out early."

The girls conferred quickly for a few moments, and then Hinata (the only one who _wasn't_ steaming mad right at that moment) spoke.

"Two months, and you have yourself a deal. Let us be normal for _two months_, Anko, and we're up for it."

Anko didn't even think. "Deal. Come on, they're back here." Anko pushed them into the back room, big enough to hold twenty-five people comfortably. She addressed the people in the room, all of whom were staring avidly. "He-llo there, I'm Anko, and I'm Konstantine's manager. The girls are right behind me, but you all know the rules. No creeping, no awe-stricken stares, no touching them when they don't want it. It was all in the flyers you signed before the guards let you in."

The guards at the doors shifted imperceptibly at the mention of themselves. Their job that night was to make sure that Sakura and the girls never felt uncomfortable for a single second.

So, in the girls walked. Dressed as they usually were on stage, torn fishnets and all, they stood and glowered at the fans. Well, Temari and Sakura glowered. The other three plus Karin, who had become an unofficial member of the band very quickly, tried to put happy faces on.

It wasn't working so well.

And so Karin took charge. "Well. Hi people. I'm Karin Fukumoto, and I'm a… I dunno, Hina, what would you call me? A roadie?"

Hinata nodded.

Karin continued. "So I guess I'm the roadie then. That means I take care of everything except the singing and the playing of the music. Anko's just there to take the credit for all my hard work. I suppose I should do introductions, but I'm too lazy, and frankly, you're all obsessive-compulsive about my friends, so, you probably know who you want to talk to." She moved out of the way. "Go ahead and talk to them."

The people surged forward, and Ino squeaked in terror. She had always been terrified of being caught in crowds. Tenten gripped her wrist so hard it hurt, and then, of course, they were saved.

The bodyguards jumped in front of the wave of people, and warned them to back off, using hard plastic bats as a barrier. Sakura sighed in relief, but gulped in terror as the guards moved off.

The look in the fan's eyes could be described as 'hungry'. But Sakura decided that 'hungry' was over-rated. The fans looked like they were about to jump on the girls and chomp on them.

It was more then slightly scary.

Ten minutes passed, and the crowd had branched off into little lines, each person wanting to speak to a specific girl for a specific reason. The line for Sakura was longest, as she refused to speak to even _one_ of them. She was in no mood for fake talking-shit.

Hinata quickly butted in when she saw how Sakura was faring. "Hi, I'm sorry, Sakura's up past her bedtime."

Sakura shot her a death glare and Hinata stared coolly back at her. A little group had formed around them, enthralled with the off-stage interaction. It wasn't often a non-band member saw Hinata angry. All that that meant was that they were going to be in for the shock of their lives.

Hinata's voice dropped to a whisper laced with well-placed annoyance. She was pleased that the temperature in the room felt like it dropped a thousand degrees. Her voice sounded dead and cold to her own ears, and Sakura gulped (it was fake; Hinata never scared her anymore, and while the band and Karin knew that, no one _else_ needed to know it). "I will not tolerate this. Yes, we made Anko a deal, but-"

And then the timer Temari had quickly set on her phone went off, and she and Tenten and Karin whisked the girls out of the room.

As soon as they were free, Hinata sighed happily. "Sorry Saku, I didn't mean to take out my bitchiness on you."

Sakura waved her off. "Sunny, you don't scare me anymore, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't scare me anymore. _Ino_ scares me, when she's on one of her girly-trips. Then we need to neutralize her."

Hinata nodded, just as Anko came around with the sedan. "Get in girls, you have school tomorrow. They've lifted the ban on the school, and they finally managed to get all the frogs out. So, we'll be having a little _talk_ when we get home."

"Yes, _Your Majesty_."

"I'm glad you girls know whose boss. Would you hurry up and get in?! I _hate_ it when you're exposed to the world at large." Anko muttered nervously. The limo was leaving in three… two… one….

And so they did, the six of them. Karin slid in last, and slammed the door shut, just as Anko was about to speed off towards their destination.

Home.


	10. The Fallen

I GOT THE SMEXIEST PAIR OF COMBAT BOOTS IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD!!!!**  
Dedication:** To music, dancing in the dark, singing soprano, school plays and the best friends you didn't realize you had.**  
Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.  
"He steals from the poor, and gives to the rich… STUPID BITCH!!!" …I have been watching _waaaaay_ too much Monty Python lately…

…---…

_So they say you're troubled boy, just because you like to destroy all the things that bring the idiots joy. Well, what's wrong with a little destruction?!_

…---…

Sakura was sprawled out on her bed, her arms spread at odd angles. She heaved a great sighed, and closed her eyes happily. There was a recording of Hinata playing the piano playing softly in the background, and Anko had already yelled at them.

It was times like this when Sakura didn't want to be anyone else. When it was just quiet, and there was no school and no parents and no drama and nothing stupid to worry about, that was when Sakura enjoyed being herself.

Actually, she _always_ enjoyed being herself. It just manifested the most when she was alone. Of course, being alone never lasted long, not when Karin was sharing her room again, and the others had no reason to be in their rooms.

"Sakura, wake up, stupid!"

And then her peace and quiet was shattered in a half-second, as she was attacked by both Ino and Tenten. Hinata was sitting at the foot of her bed, dragging a comb through her shorn locks, and Temari was leaning against the doorframe, Karin standing next to her.

"Oi, get offa mee!" Sakura was not pleased with this development.

"Ha, you wish." Ino smirked out, her arms wrapped around Sakura's waist. The aforementioned girl was struggling to get out of Ino's death grip.

It wasn't working so well. "Ino, you bitch, lemme go!"

"I repeat: ha, you wish."

Sakura gave up, and let Ino and Tenten curl up under the covers with her. Temari and Karin came and sat down, too, and then the six of them sat there, looking at each other, grinning in that way that all good friends have.

And then Anko came in. She flicked off the music, and smiled crazily at them all.

"So, guess what, girlies?" Anko's voice had that happy-hyper-you-all-are-totally-screwed-because-I-said-so quality to it. Damn.

"Is this some sorta trick?" Ino was suspicious.

"Not really. But it _is _kinda hellish. This is _Anko_ we're talking with, here."

"True." Sakura raised an eyebrow at Temari, and Temari looked grim. She'd already been through this _once_…

"Well, you girls remember that friend of mine, right? We went to see him a few weeks ago…"

They all caught on. "NO. YOU SAID WE COULD BE NORMAL!!!"

"Anko, that's _unfair_!!!"

The girls continued (minus Temari, as she'd already known) in this vein for quite some time. It wasn't getting them anywhere, and they were beginning to get on Anko's nerves.

"This argument isn't getting any of you anywhere. So you might as well just quit it. We're going, on Friday night. And you girls _will_ get along with them, and you _will_ make a good impression, and Sakura, you _will not_ cause them bodily harm. _Do you understand me_?"

The girls went dead quiet, and they nodded with a gulp. And an angry Anko was a scary thing indeed.

"Yes, you highness," they all mumbled, and Anko smiled happily.

"Good. Karin, I was just wondering, you parents…?"

"Don't care. Foster parents, anyways. My real parents are locked up and dead, one because of the other." Her voice was quiet with something like repressed grief. And, of course, she got glomped by five other people, and Anko smiled at her sadly.

"I'll talk to them about getting you taken out of the system."

Karin whipped her head up. "But I'm technically an orphan. I have no relatives. I _can't_ get out of the system, not unless I… not unless I get adopted."

Anko smiled again. "Exactly." And then she vanished through the open door, closing it with a thump. A second passed, and nothing moved, nothing breathed.

Karin's eyes were shining. "Is she… is she serious? Is she going to adopt me?"

Sakura shrugged. "Highly plausible."

Tenten grinned. "Dude, that means Saku and I get another sister!" she crowed out happily.

Temari and Ino and Hinata all glared at her. "That means we _all_ get a new sister."

"It also means Anko has another teenager to torture. Damn."

"True that."

It went quiet again, and Temari flicked the radio on, for the second time that night. Some crazy country song came on, about a bunch of flowers, a dead dog, and a… birthday cake? What the hell?

"Gah, Tema, change that shit. It's killing my ears." Tenten was cowering into Sakura, and the rest of them were rigid with fear for their poor ears. Temari managed to change it, and they were all relieved.

They had come out of listening to weird-ass country, and without brain damage, as well! _It's a bloody miracle_!!!

"Here." Karin tossed Sakura's iPod to Temari, and she plugged it in. Temari spun the dial, and flicked through Sakura's music, until she found a song they all could live with.

+44's Make You Smile blared through the speakers, and the girls sighed in satisfaction, in unison. +44 was wonderful.

_The last time I saw you, you turned away  
I couldn't see you with the Sun shining in my eyes  
I said "Hello" but you kept on walking  
I'm going deaf from the sound of the freeway_

_The Last time I saw you, you turned away  
I couldn't hear you with your voice ringing in my ears  
Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?  
I couldn't feel you, your always so far away _

Sakura started humming the lyrics, and the girls hummed along with her. Soon, the whole car was filled the soothing hum of life.

_The first time I saw you, you turned away  
I couldn't see you with the smoke getting in my eyes  
I said "Hello" but you kept on walking  
I'm going deaf from the sound of the DJ_

_The first time I saw you, you turned away  
I couldn't hear with the noise ringing in my ears  
Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?  
I couldn't feel you, your always so far away_

_I don't, don't wanna take you home  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone  
If I could, I'd only want to make you smile  
If you would stay with me a while_

_The next time I see you, you'll turn away  
I'll say "Hello" but you'll keep on walking  
The next time you see me, i'll turn away  
Do you remember where we used to sleep at night,  
I couldn't feel you, your always too far away.  
_

Sakura could feel her eyelids drooping, and most of her family was curled up comfortably on different parts of Sakura way-too-big-to-be-normal bed.

They slept.

_I don't, don't wanna take you home  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone  
If I could, I'd only want to make you smile  
If you would stay with me a while _

…---…

"Wake up, bitches, we're half an hour late!!!!" Tenten's never-failing inner clock woke them all the next morning. They looked at each other, and shrugged. If they were already late, they might as well make the best of it.

Tenten was rushing about, trying to salvage the lateness, but the rest of them were all kind of going slow, just to spite her.

"Tenny, chill. We're already late, and I know you hate it, but we've got homeroom first. That means Kurenai, and she could care less whether we're there or not. She's always high, remember? So slow down a bit, and make yourself pretty. Your hair is all over the place."

This was true. Her hair was in two buns, as usual, but one seemed to contain three-quarters of her hair, and the other, less the a quarter. The rest was falling all over her face.

All that meant was that her head looked lopsided. Temari burst out laughing when she saw the bun-haired girl, and Tenten glared at her.

"Hinata, fix it!!!" Tenten wailed.

So Hinata fixed Tenten's hair. When it was once again equal, Tenten rushed back into Sakura's room, to make sure everyone was up.

Tenten nearly screamed when she saw that Sakura had yet to get out of bed. She grabbed the still half-asleep Sakura, pulled her out of bed, and shoved her into the bathroom, leaving with a threat of "If you are not out and clean when I get back, _bad things_ will befall you, understand?!" and then she rushed off again.

Sakura stared at the shower, amused. Tenten was so funny when she was late. Actually, maybe 'funny' wasn't the right word. Sakura though 'rabid' might work better, considering the circumstances.

After her five-second shower, Sakura plodded back into her room, and stared at her floor, looking for her favorite Billy Talent tee, her bright purple skinny's, and her knee-high combat boots. Fuck tradition, she felt like being a freak today. Her hair was still wet, damnit!

Ten minutes later, Anko was driving them (including Sakura and Sakura's wet hair) to school. She had slept in, as well, so she wasn't berating them for oversleeping. Hey, it happens to the best of us, right?

"Homeroom. Tenten, I hate you. We could have had the entire day off, but no-o-o-o-o, you have to be a good girl. Go die in a corner."

Tenten smirked. "You just don't wanna see the fanboys. 'Specially after last night's performance. Methinks they got even more rabid."

Sakura smirked right back. "Rabid. I used that word to describe your hatred of being late this morning. Co-inki-dink? Methinks no."

"Stop copying me, you annoying person."

"Thanks so much for that statement. Temari, you first."

"Why always me?!"

"Haven't we been through this? You scare people into staying quiet."

"I don't think that's a compliment."

"Doesn't matter either way. Get going."

"Bitch. I hate you. But then, apparently, we all hate each other. How are we friends, again?" Temari took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

Before she had done this, the room had been noise. It had been noisy enough that, even through a _sound-proof door_, they had been able to hear it. As soon as Temari pushed the door open, the room had gone dead silent, and it seemed like the students had stopped breathing.

And then came the BOOM.

"BOOM!" yelled Ino, and scaring the living shit out of everyone in the room. Ino and Tenten and Hinata and Karin were on the ground laughing. Sakura and Temari were rigid, both having just had their ears blown out. Damn, that _hurt_…

Kurenai just looked at them, slightly confused, and still utterly high as a kite. "Go to your seats girls… ummm… at the back? I think…?"

"Yeah, sure Ms. Kurenai. At the back." Sakura looked at the indicated seats. They were the same as yesterday but, well, the bastards were there.

So the girls went and sat in the back of the class. Right next to said jerks, all of whom were smirking like there was no tomorrow (that wasn't entirely accurate, Hinata thought. One of them, the one named Naruto, if she remembered correctly, with blonde hair and shockingly blue eyes, was smiling sunnily. She felt herself blushing).

"He-llo there." Dark hair, pale skin, bottomless eyes, and a baritone voice (it was one of those over-the-top, unimaginably perfect, shouldn't-exist-in-real-life ones, too. Damn him).

Sakura turned, and looked at her girls. "Girlies, do you hear anything?"

Temari's slow smile caught one of the boy's eyes. "All I hear is the mouse sitting in the corner, chewing on a piece of cheese. What about you, Tenny?"

"I dunno what you're talking about, Tema. I don't hear anything at all."

And so it went, for the remainder of the class. The boys trying to talk to each individual girl, each individual girl completely ignoring said boy's existence. By the end of the period, Sakura had had enough.

"Ladies, I think my education quota for the day has been just about filled. What about you guys? Also, I think we've been neglecting our boards. Mine's been looking a bit lonesome."

Karin took off her glasses, and rubbed her eyes. She had spent the entire class asleep. "I haven't really had 'schooling', but I'm all for getting out of here."

"My brain feels like it's gonna explode."

"Ino, your brain _always_ feels like it's gonna explode. It comes with the 'blonde' territory. Get over it."

Ino growled, and led the way out of the classroom, ten minutes early. "I want to go see that new skate park, the one just off Center Street."

"Hey, has anyone else ever wondered why they call it 'center'? I mean, it's no where near the center of the city."

"…Hinata, you think about the _weirdest_ things."

Hinata glared at her. "I do _not_! So I happen to _think_, Ino. I know it's a foreign concept, but, please! It's not _my_ fault your brains are fried from all that bleach!"

"Hey, why is everyone picking on my intelligence today?! I'm totally not appreciating it here!!! And my hair is _NATURAL_ DAMNIT!!! How many time have I explained that?!"

"Aww, don't worry hun, we love you _just_ the way you are, fried brains and all." Sakura crooned at her, as the six of them dashed down the halls.

They had managed to snatch lockers together, and Karin had switched lockers, so now she was sharing with Ino. It also turned out that while Karin was not into having friends, she was impeccably good at knowing about good, secluded boarding places.

"The best place is at school, after hours. Where else is a better place, honestly? As much as we may hate it, no one around here is bound to bother us."

"Chick has a point."

"But what about _right now_?!"

"Easy. Community parking lot. No one ever goes there, and since it's hidden behind trees, the teachers can't see you from there. That's how I used to speed a good three-quarters of my day, during the fall and the spring, and the early summer. And now I'm stuck with you guys. How did _that_ happen?!"

"Oh, come on babe, admit you love us."

"Sad, but true. Now come _on_, I am in _no mood_ to get caught skipping."

"Oh, like they care."

But they hurried anyways.

They didn't realize they were being followed.

…---…

"They're leaving."

"Should we follow them?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"It was a rhetorical question!"

"Shut up, dobe. You don't even know what 'rhetorical' means."

"Fuck you."

The boys followed them at a safe distance, careful to avoid detection. Getting out of the school was easy. Not getting caught by suspicious teenage girls… now _that_ was an entirely different story.


	11. Knife Called Lust

Sorry guys, it's kind of a filler chapter. Next chapter, things start happening. Tee-hee. If anyone loves me, they'll get me a bullet belt. Drool.**  
Disclaimer:** Insert witty disclaimer here.**  
Dedication:** To chocolate, good friends and, once again, music.

…---…

_You've got a choice, you have a voice…_

…---…

Sakura didn't even pause, but she could feel in. In the lowest voice imaginable, she tilted her head and murmured to the others "Ladies, I think we're being followed,".

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well, the fact that the things that are following us are _breathing_ usually tips me off… On the count of three?"

"How about now?"

"Now works."

And the six of them whipped around at the same time, and were faced with six slightly astonished boys.

"Damn, they thought they were being sneaky," Temari snickered out.

"That's kind of lame, sorry dudes," and Karin shook her head with this sentiment.

Obviously the boys did not think this was the case, but they were a little confused as to how the girls (read: Sakura…) knew they were there. So they did what all boys do when confused. They all started yelling at once.

Which really wasn't the smartest of moves, considering the circumstances. Because all the yelling really did was tip the school (and the girls, for that matter) off that there was going to be someone coming over there in investigate. Stupid noise.

Sakura sighed as the boys continued to yell their lungs out. "My dears, all this yelling is going to let the school know that there's someone out here, and they'll come investigate. Shall we?"

"We shall," muttered Temari, who was wincing with her hands over her ears. She was very sensitive to loud noise, and very often wore extremely expensive ear covers during their concerts.

And so, here's how it went. Boys yell. Girls drop boards to ground and leave. Boys continue to yell. Girls continue to be _not there_.

And off they went, at a pace most normal humans considered unnecessary most days, but was the norm for these six girls.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit _shitshitshitshit_, _go_, before someone _notices_!" Karin still had remnants of her time fearing the school, and she obviously wasn't ready to give it the finger so easily. Sakura shrugged.

"Care-bear, we're off school property. Legally, they can't lay a finger on us, and we have a legion of lawyers to _prove_ that fact quite wonderfully, too."

Karin twitched. "Did you just call me '_Care-bear_'?! What is it with you people and giving me weird nicknames?! My name is short as it _is_!!! And not only that, but as much as I hate 'Kari', I totally prefer it over 'Care-bear'."

Tenten laughed out loud. "Sorry Karin, but we're just strange like that. If we like someone enough to _give_ them a nickname, then we'll _probably_ give them a nickname. Not everyone gets a nickname. You really have to work to make yourself weird enough for us to like you, to get a nickname."

And Temari continued. "And not only that, we all have embarrassing nicknames. Although no one other then us ever hears about them. Ino, you remember them best, I'm sure."

Ino giggled happily. "Yeah. I do remember them. These are top-secret, 'kay? I'm 'Pig-wig', Sakura's 'Pop-princess', Temari is 'June-bug', Tenten is 'Bunny' (it's the worst pun we could come up with), and Hinata is 'El GLOMP!' And now you get to be 'Care-bear'! Isn't it _great_?!"

Karin was looking at the rest of them like they'd gone mad. "Wow, you guys have too much time on your hands…"

Hinata rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "Thanks for that".

Karin smiled huge, and said, in a very solemn manner "You are very welcome".

Temari's lips twitched. "Ladies, we should probably get back home. Anko's not home until tonight, to pick us up for our… rendezvous… with those boys."

Ino grinned maniacally. "Wonderful idea, Temari. How about I dress all you lovely ladies?"

The rest of the girls stared at her like she was insane. There an insane, hungry look in her eyes, and it translate to 'sorry, you have no choice in the matter'. Sakura, Karin and Tenten gulped, Temari covered her eyes, and Hinata shrugged. It wouldn't be the first time, and it _certainly_ wouldn't be the last.

Ino was kinda crazy like that.

And she stood there, cackling like she was insane, and the rest of the girls just cringed. Ino always got her way when it came to things like this. The blond grabbed Sakura by the hand, and tugged her towards home.

And, of course, Sakura grabbed onto Karin and Tenten for help, but they just grabbed onto Hinata and Temari. And this didn't change anything, because when Ino was determined to make her crazy dreams come true, she'd _make_ her crazy dreams come true.

…---…

It only took them ten minutes to get home, when it normally would have taken them at least half an hour. Ino had dragged them, inch by inch, the entire way home. Ino had always been an annoyingly determined sort of person.

"Ino, are you out of your fucking mind?!"

Ino giggled happily. "Haven't we been over this? Of course I am! It's dark and scary in there!" And then her happy giggle turned feral. "Now, now that we're at home, who's first?"

Apparently, Sakura was, because she was the closest to Ino.

Ino dragged her into the bathroom by the bright pink hair on Sakura's head, and the screams of pain and terror didn't stop for more then an hour. Eventually, the other girls guessed that Sakura had simply given up and allowed Ino do to as she wished.

They were right.

When Ino finally allowed Sakura out of the bathroom, Sakura was primped and curled and prettied and cleaned, and she looked like she'd just out of a battlefield, actually. Ino had obviously decided that, as so few colours went with Sakura' hair, she'd let her off and had done her up in black and red and silver. But that didn't mean she'd let her _hair_ off. It had been done up in an intricate, pretty little bun, with snaking curls left to frame her face.

Sakura thought she looked like a doll for some mad little child to play with. It was a terrifying thought.

Sakura groaned as soon as she saw the other. "Tenten, you're next."

Tenten paled considerably, and shook her head. "No way in hell."

Sakura smiled grimly. "You didn't save me from that crazy bitch's evil clutches, now you get to pay the price. C'mon my dear, if you don't fight, it makes it much easier on all of us."

And then Tenten was unceremoniously dragged into the lair of Ino the Evil Crazy Bitch.

This was how it usually went. Ino would attack one of the other girls, usually Sakura or Tenten due to their vengeful natures, and drag them in to make them 'pretty'. And then (due to said vengeful natures) the previously attacked girl would start the chain reaction.

And by the end of it, they would all be 'pretty' by Ino's standards. Of course, by their own standards, they looked like silly clowns, but most of the world thought they were pretty.

Ino's definition of pretty tended to fairly define what the rest of the world thought pretty was. And that was why Ino had so much fun experimenting, because no one would ever tell her no.

Oh dear, evil overlord much?

Tenten didn't scream as much as Sakura had, but she was more resigned to it, as she was not the first. She came out, her hair long and loose, backcombed at the back and hair-sprayed to the point that nothing would be moving, and obviously Ino had gone insane with the fact that Tenten actually _liked_ eyeliner. Green and gold graced Tenten's features, and she did _not_ look happy.

"Your turn Karin. Ino's happy you're here. She's got another victim now."

Karin gulped, and Tenten basically had to pick her up and carry her. Vengeful nature, indeed.

And so it went.

Eventually, Ino had them all prettied up to her standards, and all that was left was to get dressed. As Anko was not around, they all decided, simply to spite her, to wear the most rebellious and ridiculous clothes they could come up with.

Sakura selected her favorite long-sleeved t-shirt, black with blood red flames and flowers crossing from the left side to the right, her bullet belt slung low on her hips, over fishnets and denim short-shorts. She pulled on cloth fingerless gloves, almost the exact inverse of her shirt. And, to add insult to injury, she put in her eyebrow ring. Let Anko bitch about them not being proper later. When they were about to leave, she'd put on mismatched high tops, as well.

She smiled grimly at her reflection. The only person who might top that reflection was Tenten (because Tenten was insane; there was no arguing that point). But it was fine. The more outrageous they ended up being, the better.

When Sakura stepped out of her room, she grinned maliciously at a grinning-just-as-maliciously Tenten. She nodded in satisfaction at the other girl's choice of attire.

Tenten donned a smirk, black jeans, and a black attitude. She'd obviously messed up her hair, as she'd pulled the green tank top over her head, and she was wearing a leather biker jacket over that. Not to mention, she was wearing _every last one_ of her silver rings. Sakura had a feeling that Tenten was going to be wearing her steel-toed combat boots with that outfit.

The two girls grinned dangerously at each other, and leaned against the wall, hands shoved in pockets, as they waited for the other to appear.

Temari was next, wearing Metallica shorts, and a violently yellow shirt that said "I don't bite. I scratch" in thick, black block letters. And she was wearing her dog tags and her studded chocker, as well.

Karin showed up soon after that, a snarl on her lips. The part Sakura liked best about her outfit was her shirt. It was black, with a devil-tomato on it. It said, in red, "You say tomato. I say FUCK YOU" And then there were her glasses, as well. Karin had found the chunkiest, ugliest pair of glasses she owned, and they were currently on her face, and she tossed them a feral grin.

Hinata poked her head out of room soon after, in a pleated plaid skirt (in orange and black) covered in safety pins so short the slightest movement showed the tops of her thighs, and a three-quarter-length-sleeved shirt that said "Halloween" over a grinning jack-o-lantern. And she was wearing a witch's hat.

When the girls saw this, they howled and cat called at the Hyuuga girl.

"Damn, girl, I didn't even know you _owned_ clothes like that!"

"Thanks you, thank you, I owe it all to Ino's insanity. I mean, she wanted to play with my hair. But what if no one can see it?"

More howling came from the girls, and Ino slipped out of her room, wearing thigh-high striped socks in varying shades of purple, a sweater-dress-thing in black that clung to her every curve, and a purple …thing (No one was really sure _what_ it was. It kind of looked like a scarf…) around her neck.

Sakura looked her over for a second, and the nodded her acceptance. "We forgive you for your brief bout of insanity while you played with our hair and our faces."

Ino smiled happily, until Temari added in "It's not your fault, after all. All that bleach has fried your brains into nothingness."

Ino glowered at them. "My brain has _not_ been fried! _How_ many times have we been over this? It's _natural_! And why should I waste it? I get away with _everything_, and you all _know_ it!"

That shut them up. Ino smirked.

But, of course, it didn't last long, because then Anko showed, up and she _shrieked_ when she saw what they were wearing. "YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO CHANGE!!!!"

Sakura smiled coolly, and said "Yes, Anko darling, that was sort of the point." The other girls nodded to emphasize her point.

Anko groaned, and ushered them into the car. Tonight was going to be a rather… interesting night.


	12. Black Cat

Written to Mayday Parade. It has taken over my life. It's my birthday in four days. All I want is a bullet belt, and Metallica shorts. *.***  
Disclaimer:** I own the story lines, and the writing, but nothing else.**  
Dedication:** To dancing impromptu waltzes with your best girlfriends, especially when your guy friends are feeling lonely. ^_^

…---…

_You're like a black cat with a black backpack full of fireworks…_

…---…

They pulled up to the house that they'd been to only once before. Sakura had pulled out a little notepad, and was doodling all over it, with Tenten hanging over her shoulder, trying to 'help' her.

"Tenny, get offa me!"

"No! I AM THE MELON LORD, YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY!"

Sakura stared at her. "Tenten, I think your mind's going."

"Oh shut up, because that implies that I had a mind at some point. And look, my ladies, we've arrived. Are we just gonna ignore 'em, or do we have to play nice?"

Anko, sitting in the front, glowered and growled at them. "You will _play nice_." Then she groaned, as she took another look at their outfits "What am I going to _do_ with you six?!"

They all beamed at her, smiles big and wide and rather annoying, in Anko's opinion. She growled again, and stopped the car.

The girls all got out, with plenty of grumbling and snarls of vengeance. They stood together, the six of them, dressed outrageously and loving it. Anko took another look at her girls and mentally sighed.

There was just no controlling them.

Anko walked up to the front door, the girls following her smilingly. After all, they had what they wanted; each other and crazy clothes. When they were together like this, they could withstand anything.

Tenten whispered in Sakura's ear. She needed to confirm something. "Saku… iPod?"

Sakura smiled. "Sweetie, it goes where I go, y'know?"

The other girls smirked. "Then I have an idea. Temari my love, you think you know how to-"

Temari cut her off, her voice far lower then usual to keep Anko from overhearing them "You know I do, my dear. Oh, damn, door's opening… Shut up, or we're screwed."

"Yeah, just don't start another game of chess, even though we all know you'll win, but seriously. No chess."

"Yes, _Your Highness_."

"Damn right! Bow down before me! I AM THE MELON LORD!"

"No Tenten. Just no." Karin shook her head at the brunette in question.

"Oh shut up."

"Your idiocy amazes me, Tenny."

"I know! Sometimes I even amaze myself!" The girl cackled maniacally, and the other five gulped, and sped up to Anko, leaving Tenten giggling like a madwoman, to skip after them.

Kakashi was leaning against the doorframe, mask up, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Anko promptly glomped him.

He managed to throw his arms around her, to stop the both of them from falling over and hitting the ground, but he eventually gave up, and let the two of them hit the floor like this. As far as he could remember, Anko had always been like, since the very earliest part of their childhood.

The six teenage girls past the two adults, into the house, without saying a word. They all knew how Anko was. She'd always been like that.

Sakura shoved her hands in her pockets, and pulled her iPod out, and covertly handed it to Temari with a mutter of "I hope you have a line-in cord, because if you fuck my music up, god help you-"

"You know I'm not stupid, Saku. Calm down." Temari murmured, and slid the iPod into the loose pockets of her Metallica shorts.

Karin pushed her clunky glasses up her nose, and jerked her head to the side. "Ladies, we've got company."

The six of them groaned in unison. They turned, and were faced with the boys that they had very quickly come to highly dislike. "Well, well, well, look who's here. Our most persistent stalkers have found a way to corner us, yet again. Whatever shall we do?" Ino gripped.

The boys looked the girls over, surprised by how much they had changed. Sure, they'd seen the girls in school clothes, and in stage clothes, but never like… this before.

Hinata pushed her hair out of her eyes, and glared at her cousin. Neji looked sheepish. But when _didn't_ he look sheepish? He was always causing trouble! And besides, he knew not to touch her. She hated that. She murmured under her breath to the other five "The Fake Sound of Progress?"

"Nah, something more us. I'd Hate To Be You."

"Got'cha," murmured Temari, and she inched away from the other girls. The other sprung into being as loud and raucous as they could, to divert attention away from Temari.

Screw playing nice.

Sakura picked up a vase, analyzing the heft of it. This should do nicely. "Hey, Tenny, catch!"

Tenten whipped around, and caught the vase as it sailed through the air. She flicked an eye to Temari, who was, unnerving slowly, fixing the iPod. "Hinata!"

Hinata heard Tenten's voice from behind her, and then a scream, and then a crash. She waited for the impact of the vase against the back of her head (she'd never had good reflexes; bad for games in gym like, oh, say _dodge-ball_? Who came _up_ with that hellish excuse for a game, anyways?), but it never came.

Instead, she turned around, to find a blue-eyed blond staring down at her, an infectious grin on his lips. "You okay?"

She blinked, and blood rushed to her head. "Yeah, fine." And just as she was about to say something else, Anko came in, her fingers twined through Kakashi's.

They didn't say anything, but they were acting like a pair of teenagers in love. Temari shuffled closer to Ino, and murmured "Do you think they'd notice if we got high? Just hit play, it's ready."

"Ten bucks says no. You better not have picked something weird."

Anko heard them. "Ino, you owe me ten bucks. I would beyond notice. And just what are you referring to?"

"Damn." Temari muttered, but she smiled, too, because Anko had always been an observant one. "Nothing, Anko darling!" she called, in an easier-to-hear voice.

Besides. Getting high really wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. Blah.

Temari went, and sat down by the chess set. To her very great surprise, the chess set was still set from her and that boy's last game. She studied the board, and smiled. No matter what move he made, she'd have him in checkmate.

"Want to bet on that?"

Temari whipped around, having unknowingly spoken out loud. Oh, so there he was. "On me winning the game? Yeah, sure. Why not?" A low, furious snarl from behind her reminded Temari that she'd agreed to no chess.

Unfair. "Actually, you know what? Never mind, I've got to attend to my dear sisters."

She walked back to the other five, a saunter her walk. He watched her go, interest clear in his eyes. He, too, walked off, to find the ice cube and the robot in the kitchen.

Shikamaru raised a hand in greeting, a habit they supposed he'd picked up from Kakashi. "They've changed, huh?"

The Uchiha snorted. "I think the woman just didn't control what they were wearing this time. Have you seen the dobe?"

Shikamaru blinked. He had, actually, seen Naruto. "He's out there staring at the petite one, with the weird eyes."

Neji did _not_ look happy. "He _better_ not be near my cousin." And then he got up and did something akin to stomping out of the room.

Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at each other. "Dude needs to get laid." A nod accompanied these words.

"C'mon, let's go entertain our guests." Shikamaru said, and Sasuke grunted in response, but they still pulled themselves up, and left the kitchen, to find utter mayhem.

Well, in Sasuke's opinion, it was utter mayhem. Somehow, there was music blasting, something he had never heard before, and the girls were dancing, not to mention knocking everything within reach over.

Except the chess set, which Shikamaru had rushed (yes, rushed; Shikamaru never _rushed_) to save. Obviously, he wanted to finish the game he'd started with the weird almost-dirty-blonde one, the only one Sasuke couldn't see. But he _could_ see two girls, one with pink hair, and one with crimson, dancing together.

Suigetsu came up behind him, and Sasuke heard his second-oldest friend groan. "El Commodore's gonna make us clean this up, isn't he?"

Sasuke nodded. "Take the red-head, and get her out back. I didn't realize she'd be here. And I really don't want them breaking anything else."

Suigetsu jerked his head in affirmation, and went and broke the two dancing girls up. Or, at the very least, he tried. He really didn't have a chance.

Sakura and Karin glared up at him. "Excuse me? Just who do you think you are?" They said at the exact same time. Then, without looking away from him, they both said "Jinx, jinx, double jinx."

And while Suigetsu was confused, they both managed to look at each other without looking away from the grayish-blue haired boy in front of them. And then, of course, they both broke down laughing.

After all, it's very hard to find something funny without being weird, and then to manage to find it funny without laughing… well, that's even harder. Sigh.

So, the two rosette girls were on the floor laughing, and everyone else in the room was looking at them like they had both gone completely insane.

Sakura managed to look up, and she yelled to Tenten "We're not crazy! We're just busy having fun!"

Tenten shook her head, and resumed her journey, trying to escape the room to get to Anko coat, where Anko's keys were hiding. If she could get the keys, she could get the others out front, and then Temari would drive them far, far away.

Only three more steps… two…

FREEDOM!!! At last!

Tenten grabbed the keys as quickly as she could, and slipped them into her pocket. She zipped back into the other room, and spotted Sakura and Karin, still on the ground, still laughing like maniacs. Tenten sighed.

"Ladies, I have something to show you!"

All the girls jerked their heads up, laughter gone from their mouths, but suddenly, it was booming in their eyes. So, Tenten had managed to get the keys, huh? Well then, no reason to stick around.

"Anko, we'll be right back, okay? The kitchen, girls?"

The others nodded affirmation, and then the six girls plus Sakura's iPod, which Sakura had quickly grabbed off the stereo, disappeared into the kitchen.

The living room went dead silent, as they waited for the girls to come back.

So they waited, and waited.

They didn't know the girls were already out the door, and driving off.

Sakura laughed, and said "Karin, you have shot gun, put 'The Great Escape' on!!! I need something about running away, which we do very often, and so very frequently we _never_ have the right music to run away to!"

Karin grinned, and flicked the iPod to the song in question.

Halfway into the song, the entire group was singing/air-guitar-ing/air-drumming to the song.

"WE'LL MAKE THE GREAT ESCAPE!!!"

"We _made_ the great escape! Drive Temari, _drive_!"

Laughter and cat calls filled the car, as they drove away into the night.

…---…

Back at the mansion, Anko guessed that the girls had left. She sighed, a smile twitching her mouth, and untwined herself from Kakashi to go answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"You'd best watch your girls, little one. We're watching them," a low, gravelly voice said. And then the line went dead. The skin around Anko's eyes whitened, and she dropped the phone.

She needed to find her girls, and _fast_.


	13. We Are Always Searching

Uh… heh, heh, _please_ don't disembowel me! I need my organs to keep living!  
**Disclaimer:** Story belongs to me, but that's about it.  
**Dedication:** To Framing Hanley, because that singer is seriously sexy.

---

_So let us hide and we'll dance the night away…_

---

Sakura was lying on her bed, her hair spread out on the pillow. She looked up at the ceiling, and rolled her eyes. Anko had been screaming at them for a good half-hour over the phone, and then had ordered the girls to get their asses home, on serious grounding charges.

Sakura groaned.

Anko had basically told them that they wouldn't be doing anything for the next few weeks. She hadn't told them why, but Sakura felt that she had a good guess.

They were being stalked. _Again_.

Stupid stalkers.

Sakura got up, and walked over to Karin, lying on the floor, half-passed out, and she kicked her.

"Chickie, wake up. We need to get out of here."

"Huh? Say wha-? Why?"

"'Cause I'm gonna go stir-crazy if we don't."

"But the crazy bitch upped security. We'll never get out."

Sakura ground her teeth. Karin had a point. Anko had decided that, as they were 'grounded' (read: being stalked, and therefore protected), there would be no chance that another frog incident would be happening any time soon.

Anko was kind of crazy like that.

"So what do we do?"

Sakura shrugged, a twitch pulsing in her temple. "I dunno."

A voice interrupted the two girls, and they both whipped around to face said voice. It was Temari, leaning against the door frame.

"I think I can get us out of here."

Sakura turned around, and gave her a slow, dangerous little smile. "Oh, really now? Darling, do tell."

"Well, it _does_ kind of involve going to _school_…"

"What? Ew, no…"

"Hey, it'll only be for a couple of hours, to let Anko _think_ we went."

"Sweetie, it's like… A Friday."

"Exactly."

"_What_? How does _that_ work?!"

"We tell her that one of us forgot something super-important at the school. We go in to get said thing, and then we all leave through the back door."

"That's a lame plan."

"It'll work, and you _know_ it."

"…Good point."

"So, who do we use as bait?"

Both Temari and Sakura looked at Karin, who had posed the previous question. And then both of their faces cracked into evil, identical grins.

Karin glared at them, her chunky black glasses slipping down her nose. "Oh no, you are _not_ pinning this one on me. I _refuse_ to be bait. _Refusal_!"

Temari started to pout, and Sakura put her puppy dog eyes on. Karin shook her head so violently that she had to push her glasses back up her nose a twice in a single minute. It just escalated from there.

"But _Ka-rin_, Anko knows all our tricks! She can see through our _lies_!"

Karin stared at Sakura, totally deadpanned. "Don't give me that. You were lying about the cookies yesterday, and she didn't notice a _thing_."

"Yeah, well, that's only because they were _cookies_, and she didn't care!"

"Are we talking about the same woman here?! This is the chick that nearly bit your head off for trying to… to steal her ice cream!"

Temari sighed. "She's got a point, you know."

"So… who else is innocent enough to pull it off? Because let's face it, unless it's about something pointless, Sakura fails at lying."

The all stared at each other for a few minutes, contemplating. And then they all reached the same conclusion at the same time.

"_Hinata_," they all said.

"What? Why are we talking about me?"

"Why do we _always_ end up in _my_ room?!" asked Sakura, slightly enraged. Do you _blame_ her? No privacy in _this_ family!

"Oh, give it up Sakura. You love it, and you know it. Now, would someone kindly explain to me why I'm being discussed?" Hinata was wearing her infamous death glare. Sakura, Karin and Temari gulped.

"Well, it's just that…" Sakura couldn't get the words out, and hid behind Temari.

Temari sighed. "We're pissed at being cooped up, and we need someone to lie to Anko for us so that we can all get out. Said person needs to be able to lie through their teeth, and let's face it, the three of us pretty much fail at that."

Hinata blinked, and her forehead furrowed in thought. "Well… there's Ino."

Sakura and Temari blinked at each other. "Ino? Damn."

Hinata stared at them. "Have you forgotten all the speeding tickets she's gotten out of just by _crying_ at the police? Man _or_ woman?! With an illegal license?!"

"Ohhhh… good point."

"Ino can lie her way out of _anything_. Hinata, could you go grab her? And get Tenten, as well."

Ino stopped moving, and looked at the other five girls in the room. "And I take it you want me to lie to Anko about it?"

"Maybe not _lie_… Just… _bend_ the truth."

"That's the same as lying, loser!"

"No, not… really…"

Ino paused, as she surveyed her best friend.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ladies, she's got an ultimatum."

Temari blinked. "Really, and you know this… how?"

"Look at her! She's got the shoppaholic look her eyes!"

Ino grinned, a slight bit maniacally. "Oh, Sakura, how I love you. You know me so well! So here's the deal. I lie through my teeth to Anko, and we go to the _mall_, and we _shop_!"

The steely glint in her eyes told the other girls that there would be no compromise on Ino's part.

Tenten heaved a sigh, and voiced the only option. Because, let's face it, there was _no way_ they were sticking around. "Alright then. I guess this means we're," here, she paused, and winced "Going shopping."

Ino cheered. "I win, I win, oh yes, I _win_!"

Everyone stared at the dancing-around-the-room girl. "_Fail_!" They all yelled, and Ino faked a hurt pout.

"Admit it, you love me."

"Yeah, sure, sure. Just go get changed, and then you get to pull off your innocence to Anko!"

Ino smiled predatorily. "Of course, my lovelies."

---

"But An-ko! I _need_ them!" Ino whined.

Anko sighed, and rubbed her forehead. Why was it that these girls could never just do what they were told? Why was it?

"Ino, you do not _need_ whatever it is, I'm sure you'll be perfectly fine off without it. You'll live. You always do."

"But Anko, they're my favorite heels! Without them, I will _die_!" Ino threw a dramatized hand across her forehead, and pretended to faint.

Anko rubbed her forehead again, squinted at the blonde in front of her, and contemplated banging her head against the desk. When Ino got like this, there was no telling _what_ she would do to get whatever it was that she wanted. And that was especially true when it came to the leggy blonde's _shoes_.

"Alright, where did you leave them?"

Ino looked up, hope crossing her face. Sakura, watching silently from the doorframe, decided that Ino's acting skills were getting _much_ better. The hope actually looked real.

Or maybe it was just the hope that she'd get to go shopping. That thought always made Ino hopeful. And violent, when she didn't _get_ to go shopping.

"I left them in mine and Sakura's locker. Does this mean we can go get them?!"

"Yes, I suppose that it does."

Ino smiled her innocent smile, the one that she always used when she was planning something vaguely evil. Anko blinked, and was suddenly worried. If Ino was wearing her innocent smile… then something was going on.

"Alright, what are you planning? I know that smile of yours."

"What? Planning? Nothing. I just get my heels back. _Please_?!"

Ino paused, and Anko said nothing. Taking this as acceptance, Ino said "Thanks Anko! I'll get the girls, and we'll be ready to go in a few seconds, 'kay?"

Anko was worried. Ino had this tendency to lie through her teeth, but no one could ever figure it out, because she _also_ had this tendency to look far more innocent then she actually was. And it worried Anko. And why were _all_ the girls going?

Oh. Right. They never went anywhere without each other. Sigh.

Three minutes later, Anko was driving them to school (well, everyone except Temari. She had insisted on driving her beloved Audi). Her fingers danced over the security pass, which opened the front gates. As far as Anko was concerned, as long as they had heavy gates with thick bars, the girls weren't going _anywhere_ without her, and that was what mattered.

They were safe, and in the end, that was really all that mattered, even in the slightest, to Anko Mitarashi.

"Oh, and girls… I know you're likely going to hate me for this, but… well, you've got another concert. The one you promised to the school?"

Every girl in the vehicle turned and glared at Hinata, who glared back. "Hey, I kept us alive! It was us, or a concert! Don't _give_ me that look!"

Anko sighed, and shook her head. "Anyways, it's going to be sometime next week. The school hasn't yet contacted me, but they should be, by tomorrow. Do you girls have any new songs?"

Sakura, in the backseat, was flicking through her iPod. '_How can I get out of shopping?! I _hate_ shopping!!!'_ Sakura thought, but she knew for a _fact_ that Ino (a.k.a. evil ruler of all things related to death-shopping) wasn't going to let her off. Maybe she and Karin could sneak away and run and hide, and let Ino shop all she wanted.

Pffft. Sure sweetie, whatever helps you sleep at night.

It took Anko's words a minute or so to register in Sakura's head. "Yeah, well, I've got a new one… I'm not sure how it _sounds_ though, 'cause I only have the words and the melody written out…"

Anko, her eyes back on the road, replied "Well, I suggest you be ready to play some new music for them. And the record company is starting to clamour for a new CD. They won't be happy unless you spit out another one for them, and soon."

Sakura banged her head against the window, and she knew that her friends were doing the same. _Another_ CD?! Wasn't one a year good enough?!

It didn't take them long to get to the school (despite the fact that Anko was the most careful driver in the _world_), and the six girls filed out, and looked at the place, distaste thick in their mouths.

"_Why_ are we doing this, again?!"

"'Cause I was gonna go stir-crazy, and so were you."

"But… but… it's _school_!"

"I know sweetie, I know," soothed Hinata, even though she felt the same as Sakura did. The only point of school was to make everyone pass out, and to see if they had the brains to retain information.

"I hate life," muttered Temari, as she fiddled with the front lock. When it clicked open, the six girls filed in, and closed the door behind them.

Anko raised her eyebrow. '_Oh, no, they _wouldn't_…_'

But apparently, they would. She flicked her cell phone open.

"Hello? Kakashi? See, I kind of have a favour to ask…"

---

"Go, you stupid bitch, _go_!!!!"

"Anko is going to _kill_ us…"

"RUN, FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! We've got five minutes, and we have to get out of here, and _away_ from the crazy bitch!"

Sakura grabbed Tenten's hand, and together, they booked it as fast as they could. Hinata and Karin were hot on their heels, and Ino were bringing up the rear, often casting suspicious looks behind them, to make sure that Anko wasn't following them.

As they got safely away from the prison-thing-that-was-called-an-educational-institution, they hopped into the Temari's Audi, and _booked_ it.

"Anko is going to _kill us_!!!"

"It'll be worth it."

"Are you _crazy_?! We'll be doing shows three times a week, plus school!"

That was Anko's way of punishing them. She would just set up show after show, and then she watched in satisfaction as they grovelled and tried to get out of it. Of course, when she was in one of her moods, she'd _never_ let them out of it.

And afterwards, they all felt like they were going to die from over-exhaustion and over-work.

"Uhhh… guys… is that a mall right there?"

Ino turned towards where Hinata was pointing, and her eyes got wide. It was the biggest mall she'd ever seen. "_That_ is going to become my best friend."

Even Sakura was slightly impressed. It took talent, to build a mall of that gargantuan size, right in the middle of a highly-populated city. "So… I take it, we're going… in _there_?!"

Ino's eyes were shining as she stared in wonder at the huge monstrosity that was the mall. "Oh, _yes_, we _so_ totally are going in there."


	14. 7 Minutes In Heaven

A big, big HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed. Those of you who Favorited/Alerted this, and _didn't_ leave a review… Yes, I'm glaring at _you_! And the thing about Karin and Temari at Wal-Mart? Yeah, that's me and my bestie, Eleni.**  
Disclaimer:** Ha-haaaaa.**  
Dedication:** To my beloved Erika, and my beloved Melissa, and my beloved Deedle-Hats, and my BELOVED Eleni… Shall I go on?

…-…

_I keep telling myself, I keep telling myself, I'm not the desperate type…_

…-…

Sakura and Tenten were currently sitting in the big, wonderfully squishy chairs offered at the Starbucks, sipping lovely, sweet, thick coffee, having scared off the previous occupants with death glares and slight, very soft, rumbling snarls.

Said previous occupants had jumped up, ran screaming in the opposite directions, and Sakura and Tenten had happily sat down, no questions asked.

Of course, they'd gotten rather annoyed looks from the baristas until Sakura (who, for once, had decided _not_ to be lazy…) bought both herself and Tenten huge-ass cups of coffee.

Coffee. Oh ye-s.

The girls had decided that they would stay in pairs, keeping in mind that they _were_ probably being looked for, at that current moment in time.

Karin and Temari had been drawn inexorably in towards the endless pull of Wal-Mart, and from what Sakura could tell when she last saw them, they were wreaking havoc on the whole store. And _yes_, that _did_ mean doing all those random lists that people have with 'Things To Do At Wal-Mart…", if only to see the reaction they would get.

And Ino and Hinata (who had been the unlucky one to pull the short straw, and get stuck with the perma-fried blonde. She would therefore be dragged unceremoniously from store to store while Ino shopped,)… Actually, Sakura really had no idea where those two were, nor did she really care. Hinata could drop-kick Ino (and anyone else, for that matter) in a _second_. There was no reason to worry.

Because yes, Hinata's drop-kicks were _just_ that awesome.

Sakura blinked at Tenten. "So… what now?"

Tenten shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm not moving until I damn well finish every last drop of this coffee. I am the Melon Lord. It must be so, because I command it!"

Sakura leveled a death glare at the brunette. "Go die. I don't care if you _are_ the Melon Lord. Just go die."

Tenten sent Sakura a cheesy smile, and sipped her coffee. The lovely, thick, sweet drink was making her feel warm all over, and she avoided the death glare that was still being sent her way fairly easily. She glanced outside, and her eyes widened.

"Shit, Sak… _Duck_!"

Sakura did as told, because of two reasons. One, when Tenten used a certain tone of voice, one simply did not disobey her. It was unethical. And it was also kind of unhealthy, considering how violent Tenten could be when she wanted to be. And two, Tenten had grabbed the rosette's arm, and had _forced_ her down.

Ducked beneath the window sill, Sakura suddenly understood why Tenten had been so urgent in forcing her down. There were the ever-so-annoying stalkers that Anko had been so insistent that the girls ended up hooking up with.

Sakura hissed, a silent snarl on her lips "This was _so_ Anko's doing!"

Tenten nodded, a grimace on her lips. "We need to find the others and get out of here. Knowing Anko, she set them to get us. Because let's face it, she hates it when she doesn't know where we are."

Sakura twitched. "Are they _gone_ yet?"

Tenten was quiet for another moment, as she anxiously watched the boys pass out of her line of vision. "Yeah, they're gone. We have to go find the others, like, right now. Or else, we're all screwed."

"Why?"

Tenten shook her head with a sigh at Sakura's stupid question. "You're so dumb sometimes Sakura, I don't even know why I put up with you."

Sakura looked offended. "I repeat: _why_?"

"Because, frankly, they're bigger then us, stronger then us, and there is probably some lovely bit of award waiting for them from Anko when they get us back to her. We have no chance."

"Right. Shit. So where would the others be?"

Tenten half-shrugged. "Well, we know for sure that Karin and Temari are at Wal-Mart… they both love causing trouble too much to have left, as of yet. And Hinata and Ino…" Tenten paused here, and gulped.

Sakura finished the sentence for her. "They could be anywhere. It's Ino."

The two let this statement sink in for a half-second, before they both jumped at the same time, and booked it out of the Starbucks.

…-…

Tenten was pissed. She had been forced to leave her almost-finished coffee on the table in the Starbucks, and, on top of that, had been forced to move before it was finished.

THE MELON LORD WAS ANGRY. GRAWR.

As she and Sakura were zipping from store to store in search of Ino and Hinata, Tenten had time to brood over the lost coffee.

Sakura noted the look on her friend's face when they stopped in front of Ino's favourite lingerie store. Shudder. "Don't waste your anger, Tenny. Wait to let it explode on the people who made you move in the first place."

"Who?"

"The _boys_, idiot. Or Anko."

"Anko's not scared of me when I'm angry. Anko's not scared of _anything_."

"Point taken. Fine then, the boys."

Tenten let a sadistic little smile cross her lips. The Melon Lord was slightly appeased, and would be much happier when she saw the stupid, stupid people (read: boys) cowering in front of her. And also maybe when she got some food.

The two of them walked into the food court, both honestly hungry, and knowing that Hinata probably would have been by then, as well. And when Hinata was hungry, nothing got her way.

As they walked through the food court, trying to spot a bleach blonde and a quiet not-so-bleach-blonde, they spent some time deciding whether or not they should actually waste the time they had buying food. It was a unanimous '_yes_'. Tenten sent a glare of doom at a pair of girls who were gawking at them, and they 'eep'ed, and ran off.

Sakura grinned at her. "You, my dear, have not lost your touch."

Tenten huffed. "Of course I haven't, I'm too cool to hav-" She broke off, and her eyes got wide as they met a male milky-white pair of eyes across the mall's food court.

They blinked at each other for a moment, before the boy (the one named Neji, if she remembered correctly…) turned, and muttered something to the other boy who was with him. A dark obsidian gaze shot up, and searched over both her and Sakura.

The scowl on his lips turned to a smirk, and Tenten hissed when his stare lingered on Sakura's turned face.

Tenten grabbed Sakura's wrist, and pulled her away as fast as she could.

"What are you _doing_?" the rosette shrieked at her, as they ran past a bookstore.

"_Quiet_, idiot! I just saw two of them, and now they're probably following us! _C'mon_!" They dashed into a random clothing shop, and booked it into one of the change-room. They had to stop to grab some random shirt to be pretending to try on.

Sakura knew it was safe, though, because it was such a shop full of pink and purple and _frills_ that she knew no self-respecting boy would ever go into it (as it was, Sakura thought that no self-respecting _person_ ought to go in there - it was like death warmed up).

They stood in the change cubicle, ears pressed at the door, trying to smother their breathing. When they heard no random screaming, they cautiously stuck their heads out, and looked around.

And, instead of the two stalkers they'd just been running from, they found Hinata and Ino.

Sakura threw herself at them. "Thank fucking god we found you two! We have to get of here, _now_!"

Hinata blinked her milky-lilac gaze at them. "What?"

Sakura and Tenten quickly filled them in, and Hinata was already nodding. Ino, on the other, seemed a little more reluctant to go.

"But I haven't finished shopping yet!"

Three death glares silenced her. "Sakura and Tenten quickly filled them in, and Hinata was already nodding. Ino, on the other, seemed a little more reluctant to go.

"But I haven't finished shopping yet!"

Three death glares silenced her. "Oh, _yes_, you _have_. I've had enough shopping for the rest of my _life_, and right now, I'll take _any_ e4xcause to get of here!" hissed Hinata, and that ended the discussion.

Ino sighed dramatically, but nodded slowly. "So where are Karin and Temari?"

Sakura and Tenten grinned at her. "Wal-Mart."

Hinata smiled widely, as Ino groaned. "Oh, _no_. We're not going _there_, are we?"

The other three smiled sweetly at her. "We'll have to, Ino, if we want to find them and get out of here in one piece."

"But that's… _urgh, _it's _Wal-Mart_!"

"So?" Of course, that comment was entirely pointless. They all knew of Ino's deep, abiding hatred of Wal-Mart, calling it 'the Voldemort of all stores'.

Not that that changed much; and so the three of them dragged her away from the posh inside of the store, to Wal-Mart grimy awesomeness.

…-…

Karin grinned at Temari, and threw a shoe at the dirty-blonde. Temari glared at her. "Hey, not cool! That shoe wasn't even nice-looking!"

"So? Look at it; it's the ugliest shoe I've ever seen in my _life_…"

And Karin wasn't even lying. It _was_ the ugliest shoe either of them had ever seen in their lives; it was made of plastic, the gray-ish colour of a booger, clear, and _sparkly_.

Temari nearly puked. "Dude, we totally have to get these for Ino. She would _freak_!"

"I _know_! Let's do it!"

And so they threw the disturbingly ugly shoes into the cart they had with them. So far, it contained the shoes; a can of murky brown-green hair dye that they were planning to use on Sakura while she was asleep; some weird, fluffy blue dice that looked demonic; two pictures frames covered in the ugliest fakes jewels either of them had seen, and a pair of black, knee high, _hooker_ boots.

They were quite proud of their haul.

They turned a corner, and came one of the food isles.

"OMIGOD, OREOS!" Karin screeched, and glomped the aforementioned cookies. She tossed two boxes of them into the cart while Temari rolled her eyes.

"How can you _eat_ those things? Don't you know how unhealthy they are?"

Karin grinned toothily at her. "Hell yes I do. And that's why I love them. Especially when they're dipped into Coke."

Temari gave her a look of total disbelief. "Please tell me you mean the drug, not the drink."

Karin's toothy grin grew. "I mean the drink. It's so fizzy, and sugary and caffeinated and, best of all, it rots your stomach lining!"

Temari shook her head. "You are so totally nuts. It's no wonder you and Sakura get along so well… You're both willing to go to extremes that no one else even ever _thinks_ about. There must be something wrong with you! We need to get you to a doctor!"

"How about we just go to MacDonald's, instead?"

Temari made a face. "Ewwwww. How are you so skinny?"

"Fast metabolism, bitches!"

Temari's death glare came into effect as she said "I hate you, you lucky bitch. That's so annoying."

Grin. "So I've been told! Now, let's go find other random shit to piss Ino off with."

And so they (or rather, Karin) jumped into the cart, and set off down the isles. They found themselves in the electronics section. Actually, they were right outside of it; right where all the bargain boxes of DVDs and CDs were.

Evil, identical grins split their faces, and they dove at said bargain boxes.

"Dude! Look at this! Romeo and Juliet!" Temari crowed, a look of exultation on her face.

Oh, _ew_, violence. I don't think I've ever hated Shakespeare more…" Karin shook her head. She'd always hated Romeo and Juliet; could it _get_ any more cheesy? Seriously, _no one_ kills themselves to be with the person they love. And on top of that, Juliet was only thirteen! Like, seriously, what the fuck?

As they rooted around the boxes, occasionally pulling this movie and that movie out ("OMIGOD, CLUE!" "Get it, get it, _get it_!"), and then squealing or glaring dispassionately depending on which one it was, they were… well, the only word for it was _attacked_.

Bright pink hair crashed into them, as Sakura and the others arrived on scene. "_There_ you guys are! We've been looking _everywhere_!" she shrieked.

Temari looked annoyed. "What the hell, _why_?"

Hinata sighed, and explained, her voice kept low so as to not be overheard by the other shoppers as she spoke.

Temari and Karin slowly paled. "Are you fucking _serious_?"

"Yup."

"Damn it, we have to get out of here!"

"But what about all the amazing Wal-Mart stuff?" wailed Karin, clutching the movie Clue (OMIGOD, CLUE! Get it, get it, _get it_!) to her chest.

Ino scowled. "Wol-de-mart, that's what this place is…"

Temari got a pained look on her face. "Crap, we'll have to leave it… We can get it afterwards. Maybe we can leave it all on hold?"

A soft, dark chuckled interrupted their heady debate. The six of them turned, and paled considerably.

There the six boys stood, slow, evil grins on their lips. "_There_ you girls are… You've given us quite a bit of trouble, did you know?" The darkest one smiled as he said it, the obsidian eyes dangerous as she spoke.

Sakura growled low in her throat. "You better move, or I will _hurt_ you, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sorry princess, you haven't got a chance. You're trapped," he whispered to her.

The band of girls gulped simultaneously. He was right. They were trapped.


	15. Take Me Out

I have a quick little thing to say on this chapter. First of all, yes, I have been in a car driven this fast, and it is _DAMN_ scary, so don't do it. Second, don't _try_ the things I've described. It's fictional for a _reason_. And yes, I have been influence by WAY too much Fast and Furious. Also, there's a reference in there to a certain authouress in there. Catch it if you can!**  
Disclaimer**: Not mine.**  
Dedication**: To Eleni and Erika, once again. Heart.

…---…

_So if you're lonely you know I'm here waiting for you…_

…---…

Temari slipped closer to the other others, and drew her lips back in a slow, angry snarl. Who did these boys think they were?! Franz Ferdinand?! As far as she was concerned, there would be no trapping _any_ of them.

Temari hated being trapped.

She could feel Sakura at her back, hands on her hips, spearing the six girls forward. Tenten was cracking her knuckles threateningly, but Temari could feel the tension from being trapped hidden between the brunette's shoulders. Hinata was perfectly calm outwardly, but Temari knew, just as the others did, that she was quickly analyzing the situation, to try to find an escape.

The only person Temari was actually worried about was Karin; she'd never before been trapped by rabid fans. She'd never had the terrifying experience of _not being able to escape_.

The boys continued to smirk, and they each latched on to a particular girl. The darkest one attached himself to Sakura, and slipped an arm around her waist. The blond one smiled at Hinata, and offered his arm. She took it, her eyes still calculating. Hinata's cousin (Temari _thought_ he was The Cousin, anyways… no one else could glare like that for no reason) twitched as he watched that particular development, and glared at Tenten. Tenten glared back, and gave him the finger. Karin was smirking at the white-haired one. Ino was smiling innocently, and was twirling a lock of her blond around her finger, her eyes cold as she sized the brunette boy in front of her up.

And Temari? While she had issues remembering names, faces were not a problem. The boy standing in front of her was the one that she'd played chess against. He was intelligent; she knew this by the fact that he'd held out for as long as he had when they had played together, and also because he'd opted not to touch her at this current moment.

But that didn't stop Sakura from screeching "_NOW_!", and slamming her elbow as hard as she could into the darkest boy's side.

Nor did it stop Temari from slugging the kid in the gut, grabbing Ino's hand, and _booking_ it. She ran, ran as fast as she could. She ran faster then she had ever done before, in her entire life. Temari knew, as well as Ino did, that the others would extract themselves from that situation, but they would actually need a getaway car.

And since Temari _was_ technically the only one who was allowed to drive, it was kind of imperative that she get away the fastest.

As the two blondes booked it through the mall, Temari could feel Ino's annoyance. As far as Ino was concerned, she could probably have flirted her way out of that lovely (cough, cough, hack, _die_) situation, and not had to be running right at this particular moment in time.

And besides. Running in heels was a bitch in a box.

They made it out the front doors, and the two of them headed towards the shiny, pretty, _fast_ Audi that was sparkling underneath the afternoon sun. The hood glimmered temptingly in the distance (_damn_ parking far away), and Temari rushed towards it, hearts in her eyes. The top was down, and the summer sun had heated the leather seats to a lovely, warm temperature. Not hot enough to burn, but warm enough to snuggle into without trouble. It was painted a dark, midnight blue, that, well, _sparkled_.

It was impossible _not_ to adore the beautiful thing.

…Wow, the _car_ was a Mary-Sue… SPARKLE IN LOVING JOY!!! (Cough, cough, hack, _die._)

Temari slid into the driver's seat, and Ino jumped into the passenger seat with a screech of "SHOTGUN!!!!"

Temari stared at her, deadpanned, and suddenly forgetting about the fact that they were _being chased_. "Please tell me you did not just scream shotgun."

Ino sent her a glare. "LEMME ALONE. Habits like that are unbreakable!!!!"

Temari rolled her eyes, and gunned the engine. The roaring purr brought back to the front of their minds the fact they were _kind_ of being followed. "Right, shit, we gotta go…"

"Damn straight. Drive, please. To-" Ino shuddered, "Wal-Mart, we go."

Temari half-smirked, and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Have the door ready for them to jump in."

"Ten bucks says Sakura's still beating them into the ground."

"Just do it."

"Yes, Miss Driver," was Ino's cheeky reply, and Temari rolled her eyes.

And then they were zooming past the mall that had taken so long to run through, and Ino pushed the door open just as Sakura and Karin managed to escape the front doors. The two red-heads jumped in on the fly, and slammed it behind them.

"DRIVE. NOW."

Temari hit the gas reflexively, only ever having heard Sakura's voice in that tone and gone. But what about Hinata and Tenten?! Sakura answered the unasked question unintentionally. "EL GLOMP and The Melon Lord got captured! And now we're in for a car chase!!!"

"CAR CHASE?! WHAAAAAT?!"

Sakura smiled cheesily. Karin punched her, and muttered "The stupid bitch challenged them to it. We win, we get Hinata and Tenten back, and we go home. We lose… We go see Anko."

"…We're fucked. That's the same thing."

"Exactly."

"But we can't leave EL GLOMP and The Melon Lord alone! Who KNOWS what those… _people_ will do to them?!"

"Uhhh, guys? I don't think it really matters. That car chase? Yeah, they're right behind us."

"… _Shit_."

"Yeah. So can we go?!"

"Yes, dear!"

And then Temari's foot hit the pedal again, and the Mary-Sue Audi shot forwards. Sakura, in the background, started whooping in exultation as wind whipped through her hair. Ino was screeching "GO!!!" in Temari's ear, over and over. And Karin was rubbing her temples, pretending not to be amused.

Temari smiled slowly as they hit the skyway, and watched the speedometer inch past one-forty klicks an hour. They rocketed down a ramp, and sped up when Ino shrieked, and pointed out that there was an ink-black car _right behind them_.

"Pfft, they couldn't catch me if they _tried_," Temari murmured, and pressed harder on the gas pedal.

As the skyway melted into a long, flat expanse of highway, the ink-black car caught up to them, in the lane over. Temari caught sight of a lazy smirk, and pretty eyes, and she smiled. What happened to 'car chase'?

This had turned into a flat-out race.

Ino has stopped screeching, and was fiddling around with Sakura's ever-so-infamous iPod in the passenger seat. Her fingers were flicking through song after song, until she came to a very fast techno song called 'Pump It Loud'

Sakura smirked as it came on. There were very few lyrics, mostly just very fast synthesized sound, but it still made her grin. And it made Temari drive faster.

The speedometer was hitting one-eighty.

The two cars, black as ink, and midnight blue raced through the empty expanse of road, weaving in and out of the few cars in front of them, and passing through the lanes like they were water.

Neither car had the advantage, because one would race ahead for a split second, only to slow marginally as it got stuck behind another vehicle, and then the other would manage to catch up, and/or book it past.

"How much gas do we have?" Sakura asked, something in her brain triggering a memory.

Temari's eyes, so concentrated on the road, flicked down to check the gas gauge. Said eyes went wide, as they registered the dial wavering on Empty. She took a deep breath. Damnit, she'd _reminded_ herself that morning that they needed a fill.

"Girls, hold on, I'm about to do something _very_ dangerous."

The girls went silent, and clutched their separate doors. Temari knew the door was locked, and she switched into the lane closest to the oncoming traffic.

And then she slammed the E-break back, jammed the wheel in the opposite direction, and hoped to _god_ they weren't going to get hit.

The beautiful (SPARKLE! MARY-SUE!) car spun into the oncoming traffic, the wheels squealing in rage at the perfectly controlled drift. Temari's eyes snapped to the rearview mirror, and she smirked as she noted that the ink-black car seemed kinda pissed.

And they didn't get hit, due to a _very_ lucky lull in oncoming traffic. Temari breathed a sigh of relief, and sped back to the city.

Sakura was shaking. From amusement, or fear for her life, she wasn't sure, but she was definitely shaking.

Karin's voice broke through the quiet in the car. "God fucking _damn_, that was cool…"

Ino did not agree. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US, YOU CRAZY BITCH!!!"

Temari shook her head, her eyes still on the road. "As it is, Anko's gonna slaughter us. And I kind of have pride."

Sakura smirked. "Face it, Ino. As close as we were to death, we just kicked _ass_. Are we still close to out of gas?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "No, we're at full! 'Cause we're _totally_ just been to a gas station!"

"Shut up."

"Ask stupid questions; receive stupid answers, dumb bitch."

"I hate you."

"I know you do. Does anyone have any cash? I don't want Anko tracing my card."

"I've got some."

"How much?"

"Thirty."

"That'll be enough for a while, there, June-bug, turn in _there_!"

Temari rolled her eyes at the nickname. Whatever did she do to deserve such a weird nickname?! _Why_ did she deserve such a degrading nickname?!

Then again… it was better then Care-Bear… Temari smirked as she thought it. If Karin ever knew who had just been thinking that horrid nickname, there would be _hell_ to pay.

As it was, Temari pulled into the gas station, grabbed Karin's cash, and slipped out. Her friends were squabbling in the backseat, as Sakura fought with Ino for the front seat, and Karin was laughing at the two of them, a look of mirth on her face.

Temari didn't know that, of course. She just needed some quiet, and had decided that the best way to do that was to fill the tank, _alone_.

After all, her friends were kind of car-impaired. Ino and doing anything that required mechanical skill was a no-no. Karin, she didn't know about, but she had a feeling that the red-head wouldn't have enough patience to stand around and do nothing for that long.

And Sakura… well, Sakura would probably set the whole place on fire, and then run off, cackling maniacally, like the evil overlord that she truly was, deep down.

Temari's phone rang, and she pulled it out of her pocket, and annoyed look on her face. It would probably be Anko, ordering them home. That was… bad.

But it wasn't Anko's number that was blinking at her. It was a local number, so she cautiously flicked the phone open, and murmured in a sweet, soft, fake voice "Hello?"

There was a growl on the other end. "Argh, fine, you bitches win. Meet us in the school parking lot in ten minutes, you can have your friends back."

Temari smiled into the receiver, and kept the fake voice up. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"See you."

The line went dead, and Temari continued to smile. She slipped back into the car (Sakura and Ino were sitting in the back together, pouting at the ground. Karin had obviously stolen shotgun while the other two fought), and gunned the engine.

"We have to go to the school quick."

Confused tilt of the head. "Eh? Why?"

Smirk. "We won."

Still not getting it. "So?

Even bigger smirk. "We need to get the others, don't we?"

Happy smile-nod. "Right, good idea."

And so they drove off, fairly unaware of the fact that boys are stupid, and that they cheat. The ink-black car followed after them without their knowledge, smirks on the lips of the teenage males within.

One of said boys -the darkest one, it was always the darkest one- flipped his cell open, and dialed a purple-haired woman's number.

"They'll be at the school's parking lot in ten minutes."

A smile was on the other end of the line. "Thank you, Sasuke. I'll make sure Kakashi never cooks again."

The line went dead, and Sasuke Uchiha grinned.


	16. I Don't Care

My eyes hurt. Dessie, Eleni, you know why. GREEN DAY'S NEW CD. KICK-ASS!!!! I WANT A BULLET BELT. I DESERVE A BULLET BELT.**  
Disclaimer**: Not mine.**  
Dedication**: To Dessie. I heart you.

…---…

_Say my name and his in the same breath. I dare you to say they taste the same…_

…---…

Temari drove down the streets that led to the school slowly, still getting over the adrenaline from their previous little race. As they headed towards the school's parking lot, a chill ran down her spine.

But it was Sakura who spoke, next. "Ladies, something about this feels… weird."

Ino, normally so prone to noting a threat, simply rolled her eyes. "Sakura, you're just being paranoid. There's nothing to worry about. I think they have more guts then to call Anko, or something."

Sakura nodded slowly, but still didn't put to rests her doubts about the whole thing. There was just something _odd_ about this whole thing. After all, while boys are stupid, if there's one thing they really dislike doing, it's giving up.

So it made Sakura kind of wary.

But, considering that Temari was driving, Sakura really had no say in the matter. So she shut up, and curled into the door of the car while the dirty blonde driver turned the corner into the school's parking lot.

It was quiet.

It was _way_ too quiet.

The Mary-Sue Audi (SPARKLE, SHIMMER, BOW DOWN TO THE BEAUTY! -cough, cough, hack, _die_-) pulled into the school parking lot. It was empty, and Sakura was instantly on the alert. There was something _wrong_ here.

And just as they parked, the sirens started to blare.

The sound came from everywhere, whining, high-pitched. It was a harsh, grating wail on the ears. Red and blue lights blazed on hidden police cars, blinding the girls as they flashed in their eyes. The shrill keening of the sirens caused all four passengers to clap their hands over their ears, just to block out the horrid sound. But even as they covered their ears (or at least, they _tried_) Sakura and Ino started screaming.

Temari quickly analyzed the situation. There were police cars blocking the only exit out onto the street, and she _really_ had issues with ruining this car. It was just too damn beautiful to be ruined by driving it off a cliff. Or through a fence. And so she sighed, and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

The escape just wasn't worth ruining the paint job.

So in the end, those bastards had betrayed them.

…_Jerks_.

The girls were ushered out of the Mary-Sue Audi, and stood next to it, leaning carelessly, or nervously glancing at the police cars surrounding them, depending on their natures. Karin kept pushing her glasses up her nose, and Temari was cracking her knuckles. Ino was tapping her foot, and Sakura looked like she was about to bolt.

Anko sauntered over to them, a feral grin on her lips, and one hand on her hip. Her hair was loose for once, and hanging around her face. And she was wearing her tan trench coat.

_Uh-oh_. That spelled 'you're-in-trouble-shut-up-and-smile-while-I-kill-you' right there.

"Hello girls!" She said; her voice a fake, sweet soprano.

The girls gulped simultaneously.

"Now, I'm really honestly tired of you all running off whenever you feel like it. It's rather… annoying. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Uhhhh… You got lucky that we didn't let Ino loose in the mall for good?"

Anko's eyes narrowed. That was worse the 'you-re-in-trouble-shut-and-smile-while-I-kill-you' look.. When she spoke, her voice was still the fake, sickly-sweet lilt. "Girls, get back in the car. I'm taking you home. You'll want to get some rest."

"Eh? Why?"

Anko smiled sweetly, dangerous mischief glimmering in her eyes. "Oh, no reason."

"There's _always_ a reason with you! _ALWAYS_!!!"

The purple-haired woman continued to smile a smile made of molasses. "I've just scheduled three concerts in the next week and a half. And you have one tomorrow at school. You'll need your sleep."

There was a deep, frightening silence.

And then the four girls all broke out into sobs of rage and terror and "NO NO NO NO NO NO NONONONONONO-O-O-O-O-O-O THIS IS NOT ALLOWED!!!!!" and "ANKO YOU BITCH DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH!!!!"

Of course, the policemen (and women… more women then men, to be honest) simply sighed, and ushered the girls back into the Mary-Sue Audi.

Rock stars. They think they're _so-o-o-o-o_ special.

…---…

Sakura rubbed her eyes when they got back home. She knew that Hinata and Tenten were probably already on lock-down, and not allowed to leave their rooms, except to practice.

So that's where the four girls went, to the practice room. It would be only chance they would get until the next day to confer on how to deal with Anko's newest stunt.

Ino pressed her fingers against the practice-room door, and gently pushed it open. Already, Hinata and Tenten were in there. Tenten was plucking thoughtfully at her guitar, and Hinata was playing a melancholy song on the piano, her fingers dancing across the black-and-white keys.

The four girls who had just entered stood quietly, and listened to the ringing notes echoing around the room. When the last, soft, sad note had faded from the air, Sakura spoke. "Hey guys."

Those two words broke the levy.

Death glomp. "Oh, thank fucking god, you're alright."

"Did she already tell you the punishment for running away?"

"Yeah, she did. Four shows in less then two weeks? Is she nuts?!"

Pointing at the turning-blue rosette. "Uhh… Tenten, I think you're choking her… she's kinda turning blue…"

Let go of said turning-blue rosette. "Oh, damn, right. Anyways. _Is she nuts_?!"

Deep breaths. "Yeah, I think she is, and Tenny, if you hurt my vocal chords, you're _so dead_."

"Oh, take a pill, and chill-lax, you bitch, you'll live. You drink enough coffee to get over it."

Smile. "Yeah. Coffee. Yay… I love coffee…"

Twitch. "Did someone forget to make Sakura take her meds this morning?!"

"What?! I don't _take meds, loser_!!! You _know_ that!"

"Yeah, but it's fun to piss you off."

"…Die in a hole."

Big smile. "Awww, sweet-heart, I _know_ you just _love_ me! Almost as much as you love _pink_!!!"

"…DIE IN A HOLE!!! DO NOT MENTION THIS COLOUR TO MEEEEE!!!!"

While most of the girls (read: Sakura and Ino) ended up in a bitch-fight (which was messy. Bitch fights are _always_ messy), Hinata sat back, and surveyed her friends critically. They hadn't taken much damage when it came to what had transpired between them and the Crazy Overlord Bitch Ruler of All the World.

She had thought it would have been much worse. They must have not scratched the Mary-Sue Audi. If they had, there would have been hell to pay.

And she really had to wonder why they hadn't mentioned the _other_ part of the punishment that Anko had mentioned. The part that said they would be having full-time body-guards, to keep them from running off again.

"Hey, guys… Did she tell you about the _other_ part of the comeuppance for running off?"

The bitch fight stopped, and the other five girls (minus Tenten, who already knew) whipped their heads up, and stared at her. "_Other_ part?!" they chorused, suddenly anxious.

"Yeah… the body-guards… remember?"

Several looks of horror etched themselves across the faces of the girls in the room. Obviously, Hinata thought, they had no previous knowledge of this. Perhaps Anko had not told them for a reason?

"Y-You mean… we have no… f-freedom?!" Sakura stuttered out, momentarily stunned. She was horrified. They'd had bodyguards before, and it had never been a particularly fun time. They had never had the chance to just chill, and goof the fuck off. And since goofing off is one of the most important parts of life, really, bodyguards were just no fun.

"Yeah… We're each getting a personal bodyguard, to keep us from running off."

"And yes, Karin, that means you, too." Anko finished the sentence from the door-frame. The feral grin was back on her lips. "You've already met them; I'm sure you'll get along just fine! They'll be starting tomorrow night, after you school concert."

"Anko… are they _full-time_?!"

"Yup."

"Even as we _sleep_ full-time?!"

"Yup!" A treacherous smile accompanied these words, and the girls gulped.

"So does that mean they're sleeping… _with_ us?!"

"_Yup_!!!" Anko squealed happily as Sakura put the pieces together. Oh, how she loved her girls. They were so easily manipulated. And really, it was wonderful that Kakashi had trained those boys to be almost perfect protection.

This would be abso_-fucking-_lutely_ perfect_. She didn't even have to _force_ the match-making! It would just naturally happen! You couldn't spend all your time with one person and _not_ fall in love with them.

Anko had experienced it herself, so she knew. '_Kakashi…_' she thought with a smile, and as she walked out of the room full of flabbergasted teenagers, her left hand drifted to the arm-bands around her right wrist. Covers, for something she never wanted the girls to be involved in.

She wanted them to prove to the world that girls could do anything boys could do, only better. She wanted them to prove that being yourself was the best way to be.

She _didn't_ want them to prove old scars right.

…---…

The next day, the girls were setting up their equipment in the school gym, grumbling all the way. They were exhausted. They had stayed up late (any teenager's natural habit) doing a final re-write of the lyrics of the new song Sakura had thought up on the spot, called Hand In Hand.

"Remind me to never be a performer in my next life. I hate it too much."

"Get over it. You love it."

"But I'm _sleepy_, and Anko won't let me have my _coffe-e-e-e-e_…"

Ino stared at Sakura, deadpanned. "You're stupid."

Sakura flipped her hair haughtily in her best imitation of Ino at her pettiest. "At least I'm _pretty_, Pig-Wig!"

Ino wrinkled her nose. "Those names are not to be used in public, _Pop Princess_. So don't even start with me. You're not the only one who's pissed about this whole thing. After all, Hina has to go on stage all alone, and play violin!"

Sakura grumbled, but had to admit that Ino had a good point. Hinata was going to be going on stage, all alone, and first, to start the show off with her saddest, softest aria. They needed to set the mood, and to do that, they needed the sadness that Hinata could provide.

It wasn't going to be one of their hyperactive shows. None of them were in the mood for 'hyperactive'. But then again, the mood could change in a second, should Hinata so choose to pull off one the violin screeches that the instrument was infamous for.

If she _did_ pull the screech out, the mood would be charged, and they would have to play hyperactive songs, not the soft, quiet nocturnes-turned-punk they had planned on.

And the light in Hinata's eyes was unnerving. "Ladies, I hope you're all ready to play whatever I feel like playing."

"Damn drummer…" was heard from every girl besides Karin, who simply snorted. It wasn't like they didn't know the notes, and it wasn't like Sakura didn't know the lyrics. It was just that they were all so exhausted.

Not Hinata, however. That girl could run for _days_ on no sleep, flat out. It was insane. _No one_ should be able to do that! It was just so unfair!

Karin poked her head out of the closed curtains, and watched the gym slowly begin to fill up. Teachers had been advised to book tickets in advance, numbered seats and all. Of course, there hadn't been 'floor seat's numbered, but… well, there was a large, empty space there for a reason.

She tried to push her glasses up her nose out of habit, forgetting that, for once, she was wearing her contacts. She'd found that glasses could really get in the way while she was running around, managing all of her friend's strange needs (from Sakura's odd demand of twenty-four peanut butter and honey sandwiches cut into perfect squares, no crust, to Ino's shocking scream of "MY BELLY BUTTON PIERCING CAME OUT!! KARIN, _FIX IT_!!!!" to Temari's twitching and need for caffeine, to Hinata's quiet, polite whisper for a cup of herbal tea, to Tenten's randomly throwing sharp objects at the ceiling, just to see if they would stick there).

Actually, now that she thought of it, her friends were _really_ weird…

The lights were going down, and Karin slipped backstage in the wings to listen to the crowd roaring its approval of what was going on. Said audience went quiet as the lights dimmed to nothingness, until there was nothingness.

Then there was a spotlight flashing, and landing right on Hinata, who was standing center-stage, the violin poised on her shoulder, the bow at her side. Her eyes were closed as she raised the bow high in the air, and carefully lowered it, holding it half an inch above the strings.

Then her eyes snapped open, and she smiled.

Here we go again.


	17. Bada Bing! Wit' A Pipe

I ish so tired… which means I'm lazy. Since I'm lazy, I have no reason to want to write the concert. =) Also, if this is random beyond belief… Blame nigahiga. XD AND THE PLOT IS FINALLY MOVING! YAY!!!!**  
Disclaimer**: Not mine.**  
Dedication**: To Dessie, because he's so amazing, I just want to hug him. And to Erika, because she's my mental twin.

…---…

_Turn around and cross the line. You so casually walk between function and fashion. Are you dressed to kill, or dressed to impress?! Don't act like you can do better then this…_

…---…

Hinata's violin sounded in the darkness, the melody slow and sad and melancholy. It sounded like a broken-hearted girl sobbing in the darkness of the night, alone and terrified. The crowd was shuffling back and forth on their feet, strangely moved by the depressing notes. Hinata could see that they were all already falling under the spell of the music.

And that was exactly what she was going for. Sure, Sakura and the others had wanted a slow, soft show, but really, since when did any of them ever do 'soft and slow'?

Please.

The melody rose to a crescendo, the notes cresting and breaking like a wave against a cliff.

Backstage, Sakura's eye started to twitch. There was a little smirk on Hinata's lips that she _really_ didn't like. She was right not to.

Because right then, Hinata let the bow scream over the strings, and basically tearing the eardrums of every person present out. She smiled, and whispered into the mic "This song is called 'Rooftops', and it's for every kid who's ever wanted to scream."

And then the girls were on stage.

…---…

Several hours (and broken pairs of eardrums) later, Sakura was curled up in bed. They had thoroughly beat Hinata for going back on the whole "Let's have a quiet show!" idea. She had just laughed while they'd beat her over the head with pillows.

And then they'd torn the pillows to shreds, and thrown fistfuls of feathers into the air, and had danced about like a bunch of freaks.

It kind of worked.

So now, they were all lying on the floor, taking deep, gulping breaths of air as they fought to breathe. It was quiet. Calm.

Nice.

Of course, that wasn't counting the fact that they were currently closed in a room by a bunch of stupid boys. And they really couldn't get out. According to one of them (the sunny one who had a soft spot for Hinata), there were cameras on all the windows.

And the boys were sitting outside the door, obviously not ready to let them out any time.

"So basically, we're not allowed to have any fun at all, for like… ever?"

Sigh. "Yeah, basically."

Hiss. "Fuck."

"Mhmm… you know, they're kind of good-looking…"

_Scandalized_ hiss. "_Ino_! What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"Nothing. I'm just saying… Anko could have picked less attractive men."

"Do you really think there's a reason she just _randomly_ picked very attractive men?! It's Anko! She's probably had this planned for weeks."

"The blonde perma-fried bitch has a good point. They are kind of attractive. 'Specially the pretty white-haired one… drool…"

Another scandalized hiss. "How dare you call me perma-fried?!"

"You _are_ perma-frie-!"

"Shut up, all of you! I'm trying to watch nigahiga movies!!!"

It went silent for a moment, as all the girls in the room turned and stared at Tenten. She was staring avidly at the computer screen, adoration in her eyes, and snorts of laughter on her lips. Actually, she kind of looked like she was high…

"Tenten, your obsession with them is beyond comprehension."

"I can't _help it_!! Just watch this, seriously!!!"

"…I still don't get the obsession."

"SHUT UP."

"Tenten… I'm banishing you to the Corner of Shame."

"What?! NO. I _invented_ the Corner of Shame! You can't send me to it without reason!"

"I can when you're blasting The Ninja Glare!!!!"

"BUT IT'S SO GOOD!!!"

"AGH, MAKE IT STOP!!!"

The door slammed open, and six curious teenage boys looked in, just in time to watch Sakura pounce on Tenten, while Temari wrestled with the computer, trying to shut it off.

"What the hell is the corner of shame?" Naruto asked.

"That's the Corner of Shame. Capitals, dude."

"Pinky, let the bun-headed-monster go. You're choking her." Sasuke muttered. Sakura pursed her lips at him. She _really_ didn't like him. Really. It was almost terrible. And he'd be sleeping in her room for the next… long time. Oh, _wonderful_…

And then it clicked in her mind. He'd called her Pinky. Sakura twitched.

And then she went for Sasuke's neck.

No one stopped her, and Naruto asked his question again. "What the hell is the corner of shame?!"

Sakura, pausing in her strangling of Sasuke, took a few seconds to glare at Naruto. "Didn't I say it was capitalized?! _C_orner of _S_hame! Get it right!!!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and tried not to be scared. He looked at Hinata. "Please, explain."

Hinata sighed. "Umm… the Corner of Shame is Tenten's little… thing. When she gets angry, and goes Melon Lord on people, she starts ordering them to the Corner of Shame. We're not really sure where it came from. Then again, _no one_ really knows where Tenten gets her ideas from…"

Tenten glowered at all of them. "The Corner of Shame is to be spoken only of to those who understand meeeeee!!!"

"But… Tenny… _No one_ understands you…"

Tenten sobbed in a fake sort of way, and then went back to her YouTube. Ahhh, she didn't need the world… She just needed YouTube! And the Ninja Glare…

Sakura rubbed her forehead. "Please, we need to get out of here before Tenten's obsession draws us all into it's never-ending pull of doom! _Please_!"

The boys didn't really say anything. Nor did they move.

Temari twitched. And then she stood up, knocked past the intelligent-lazy boy, and kicked the door open. "Screw this, I'm outta here. I'm going to the garage."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Can I come with you?!"

"Me, too!"

Quickly, the girls (minus Tenten, who was still too engrossed in the Ninja Glare to care much about anything) raised a cacophony.

One thing every girls knows is that, if annoyed enough, one will give in. It doesn't matter _who_ they are. Eventually, they would give in. And Temari did so, no questions asked. She just sighed, and walked out of the room.

The other girls followed her, and, in extension, so did the boys. They couldn't just let their charges out of their sight without a fight, could they?! They might get in trouble if they did that!

Temari rolled her eyes as they were leaving. "Someone grab The Melon Lord. I don't care if you have to drag her by the hair, just get her away from that computer!"

So that was exactly what Karin did.

She walked over to Tenten (who was still snorking at the computer screen), and grabbed her by one of the signature buns on her head.

"Agh! Ow! What the fuck d'you think you're doing?!"

"Temari told me to drag you by the hair," was all that Karin said as an explanation, and then the practice room was empty as they left.

The door closed shut with a 'click'.

…---…

Temari stared at the Mary-Sue Audi, hearts in her eyes. It was just so beautiful… She couldn't help it! It was so shiny and blue and _sparkly_ and _so damn pretty_!!!! And it could go so _fast_…

She grabbed a wrench off the workbench, and slid beneath the body of the car on one of the random skateboards that were always lying about.

The stupid intelligent-lazy one actually seemed interested in what she was doing. "This is a damn nice car. Do you know that?"

Temari decided not to answer him. Would she be working on it, if she didn't know how much it was worth? Temari loved cars. She really just couldn't help it. They were more expensive then skateboards (which _were_ the things that had given her her infamous love of speed), but they were a hell of a lot more versatile.

And they could go faster then a skateboard. …It _also_ took less effort to push a pedal down then to actually _skate_… which might have been why the lazy one liked them as much as she did.

She rolled out from under the car, and quickly took a head-count on her friends. It was out of habit - when you were lost and alone, and stuck in the middle of a grungy city, staying together was the one thing that could actually keep you alive. Yup, six. Two red-heads-from-hell, one perma-fried blonde, one bun-headed-overlord-of-doom, and one quiet-artsy-fartsy-kid. Everything was good.

Of course, there were also six annoying flies who could go _die_ for all she cared… Temari was not easily swayed.

She blinked, and a shiver wracked it's way up her spine. Something was watching, and it wasn't the omniscient, benign gaze of the cameras. This sort of watching was something else entirely.

"Hey, does anyone else feel… a little cold?"

Sakura snapped her gaze up to Temari's, and nodded slightly. She'd felt it, too. "Hmmm, maybe. You think we should go inside?"

"Yeah, I'm not liking that breeze."

The girls all got up simultaneously, but the boys looked a little confused. Karin clenched her teeth, and hissed "_Go_ with it."

And so they did.

They slipped back into the house, and resolutely closed the door. "There's something out there."

"What?"

"Something. Dunno what. But it wasn't happy. Not happy at all, actually."

"It felt like… paparazzi and dirt and scuzz," Hinata mumbled.

Temari nodded, and turned to look at the boys. "Look, we don't even know your names, and frankly, we don't _want_ to know them. Every time we've had personal bodyguards, they've lasted less then three weeks. No offense, it's just true."

Sakura picked up where Temari had left off. "And we're not keen to break that record. Anyways, it doesn't matter. We'll be moving soon, I guess."

The sunny boy looked insulted. "My name's Naruto. Now you know."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter! Don't you get it? We'll be moving! Leaving! As in: going away and never coming back! Understand?"

The darkest one moved closer to her, his fingers brushing her waist. "It does matter, Pinky. We were told to protect you. That's our job, that's what we do."

Sakura scowled, kicked him, and stomped off.

The others just kind of stared. "Does she do this a lot?"

Karin sighed, and rubbed her forehead. "You have _no_ idea."


	18. Love Game

Oh dear god, I'm listening to Lady Gaga… Kill me now, _please_. That's the best music on the plane. Imma die. And the worst part? I like it.  
Also, I really love Naruto as a character. I like him _way_ more then Sasu-chan.**  
Disclaimer**: Still not mine.**  
Dedication**: To Dana and Eleni. I love the two of you _so much_ it hurts.

…---…

_I want to kiss you, but if I do then I might miss you babe…_

…---…

Sakura was glaring at her ceiling. She was glaring at it as if it had done her a great personal wrong.

There were many reasons for this, but most prominent among them was the fact that she had not been alone in _three days_.

Well, that, and the fact that Uchiha Sasuke _really_ needed to be punched in the face, and Sakura thought she was just the person for the job. Really, the boy hadn't let her alone. Not even once.

Actually, wait, no, he had… but only for five minutes when she needed to go to the bathroom, or take a shower. Any longer then that, and he would start pounding on the door, and monotonously tell her that she needed to hurry up.

And it was really starting to get on her nerves.

So much that she was actually considering drugging his food, and escaping.

Or maybe just slamming her fist into his jaw, and watching in satisfaction as he screamed for mercy!

You know, dear, you really ought to get the voices in your head checked out. The one laughing maniacally is rather annoying. And arrogant. And-

And then Sakura realized she was talking to herself, and resolved that she _really_ needed to see her best friends. _Alone_. So she sat up, and looked at the door.

Sasuke was standing there, a cool smirk on his lips.

Sakura twitched.

And then a strange calm reached over her as a precarious, vengeful thought slipped into her mind. A slow, dangerous smile worked its way onto her lips, and she got up, slowly, slowly. She walked over to Sasuke.

Payback time, bitch.

He didn't move, not even when they were nose to nose.

She smiled up at him, innocence written across her face. Her fingers fisted into his shirt, and she pulled his face down to hers. She let her eyes flutter closed, exactly like those ditzes on those stupid chick flicks of Ino's (the weird, colourful bitch loved chick flicks more then anything. Sakura would never understand).

When her fist connected with his gut, he wasn't exactly ready for it. His breath rushed out of him, and she walked out the door, his cool smirk transferred completely onto her lips.

Of course, she locked the door from the outside as she left, and slipped the key into her back pocket. Now, to just free her friends, and they would be out of there so fast…

Sakura snuck down the hallway, and peeked into Karin's room.

It looked like a disaster zone. Obviously, Karin's violent urges had not been curbed in regards to that white-haired dude. It looked like Karin had thrown everything in the room that was breakable at him.

Currently, she was grinning crazily, and tossing a vase up and down in the air. The white-haired kid was across the room, eyeing her warily.

"You crazy bitch, put the vase _down_! You're gonna kill me!"

She smirked, her glasses slipping down her nose. "That's kind of the point, Shark-bait. If I knock you out, you won't be able to keep me here!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, but watched in amusement at what the white-haired kid did next as Karin hurled the vase at him.

He ducked down, and the vase shattered against the wall behind him. Faster then any of them could see, he got behind Karin's back, and wrapped an arm around her waist. He picked her up, and held her off the ground while she struggled.

Of course, that was until he plucked her glasses off her face.

She froze. When she spoke, her voice was a whisper. "Give them back. Now."

"Say 'please, Suigetsu'," he said into her ear.

"Please. I can't see!"

He carefully put her down, and turned her around to face him. But he didn't give her back her glasses. Nor did he let her go. "You didn't say it right. 'Please, _Suigetsu_'. I have a name, you know."

Karin snarled up at his blurry face. But she could tell from the tone in his voice that he wasn't going to give them back until she said it right. "Fine then. Please, _Suigetsu_. Gimme my glasses back."

He still didn't. He was, apparently, studying her face. "You know, you look better with glasses. They make you look intelligent."

She blinked. "I think they make me look ugly, but I love them. Contacts aren't my style. So can I have them back?!"

Suigetsu very carefully handed them back to her. And he had yet to let her go.

She set them carefully on her nose, and the world came back into focus. It was then that she realized how close they were.

The whole world froze for a half-second.

And then she caught sight of Sakura leaning against the door-frame, a familiar teasing smirk on her lips. Sakura mimed kissing, and Karin went red. And then she wriggled out of Suigetsu's grip.

She walked over to Sakura, and slipped out into the hallway, and closed Suigetsu in the room. The two girls leaned against the closed door to stop him from getting out.

Karin was still red. Sakura decided that this was a good time to tease her. "Awww, c'mon, he's kind of cute!"

Karin sent her a dark look and began to rant. "I just spent the last half-hour throwing breakable objects at him because he wouldn't let me listen to music in peace. He insisted on annoying me out of my mind. He wouldn't even let me alone to eat ice cream and do some writing!"

Sakura just smiled at her amusedly as she ranted. Karin could _rant_. She almost took it to a level where talent was required. Actually, she _did_ take it to a level where talent was required.

"Should we go find Hinata and rescue her, too? Temari can take care of herself, and uh… I think Ino's already at the mall. You know she's a pushy bitch when she wants to be. And let's face it, Tenten's probably sucking face right about now. She was making eyes at her watchdog, and I gotta say, I don't blame her. He was hot."

Karin nodded, but her conscious was giggling softly. It did that when she was about to do something that someone was probably not going to like all that much. "What about the white-haired oaf?"

Sakura blinked. "Can't we just lock him in?"

Karin shook her head. "That's boring. Let's do something… _special_. Where's your watchdog, by the way?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I locked the jerk in my room, which is why I thought…"

The colour drained from her face. "I _locked_ him in my _room_. Oh god, what have I _done_?! My _life_ is in that room!"

Then the girl turned into a pink-and-black blur, jumped up, grabbed Karin by her wrist, and pulled her back towards Sakura's room. The two of them stopped in front of the door, and very gently pressed their ears against the door.

There was no noise coming from inside the room, and Sakura very carefully, so carefully, slipped the key into the lock. She turned it until she heard the unmistakable 'click' of the lock opening.

She pushed the door open, and was not astonished to find the room completely empty. She knew that a simple lock wouldn't hold a jerk like that for long. His ego would fill up the room too fast.

The window was open. Apparently, he'd gotten out that way.

Except that they were two stories up, and there was no place where he could have put his feet. Sakura leisurely walked over, and peeked out.

There was no bloody splat on the ground. So he hadn't committed suicide. How annoying. Sakura let out a heartfelt sigh, and pulled her head back in.

"He's not dead. I am now depressed."

Karin looked deadpanned. "Stupid. Let's go."

The two girls left the room, watching each other's backs by unspoken consent. They wouldn't be able to be free for long, but they decided that they might as well make the best of the watchdog-free time they _did_ have.

"Wait… what about the white-haired oaf?"

"You've given him a nickname? That's _so cute_!" Sakura squealed, and glomped the other girl.

Karin sent Sakura yet another deadpan look. "Get off of me. If you don't, I'll tell Temari it was you who switched her shampoo."

The colour drained out of Sakura face for the second time in ten minutes. "You _wouldn't_."

"I totally would. Now get off of me."

"That Suigetsu kid was right. You _are_ a crazy bitch."

"So?"

"I've decided I don't want to cross you. And also that you'll always be my friend, because you already know too much."

Karin grinned maniacally. "You're learning. How long do you think it'll take Anko to find us?"

"I dunno, but if we get out right now, and save Temari, and then we could go for a joyride…"

"Um, you do remember the punishment Anko gave you last time you ran off?! We still have more shows to run! She'll pile them off if we run off!!!"

"Fuck, my life… Fine. We'll go sit outside, and possibly spray paint the trees."

A slow, devilish grin worked its way onto Sakura's lips. Karin perked up, interested. Sakura obviously had an evil little idea in that dangerous little head of her.

"Alright, what're you thinking?"

"Spray paint. We have spray paint."

"So?

"Can you say payback?"

"For what?"

"Do you remember that our watchdogs got the better of us once already? When we beat them, they turned us into Anko. We have yet to get payback. Well, actually, I kind of did, but… whatever."

Karin shook her head with a laugh. "You are _dangerous_, Sakky. I think you're onto something. Where do we start?"

Sakura smirked.

"We start with their _car_."

Laughter. "Oh, you bitch."

Smirk. "So I've been told."

…---…

Hinata ran her fingers over the strings of her violin, a sort of melancholy on her face. God, it still hurt to look at this violin… But it was so beautiful.

She was standing in the music room, surrounded by instruments. The room was lit softly by the sunlight filtering in through the windows, muted by the thick, filmy curtains that Anko loved putting up everywhere.

She walked to the piano, unaware that she was being watched.

A blond-haired boy with a smile as wide as the whole sky stared at her turned back, a quirky little smile on his lips. He was supposed to be watching her, and making sure she didn't get into any trouble, but really, there was almost no need to. She was mild-mannered and sweet.

And really pretty, when he thought about it.

Naruto loved to observe things. Sasuke called him stupid and dense all the time, and while, when it came to certain things, he may have been, but when it came to others, he was certainly _not_.

And with Kakashi as legal guardian and Jiraiya as godfather, there was one thing Naruto knew how to appreciate, and that was girls.

As he stared at her turned back, he noted five things about her. One, she was _tiny_. He'd never seen someone so fragile and small-looking before. Two, her hair had a natural curl to it; it fell in pseudo curls around her neck. Three, she had amazing legs. Four, the curve of her back was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

And five, he kind of had an urge to run his hand along said curve.

He carefully snuck up behind her, and he could suddenly hear her mumbling under her breath to herself. Her voice was soft, a little husky; it was like she didn't talk all that much. He expected that. But her tone and pitch was perfect, and he felt a little tug on his heart.

She sounded so sad.

Then she must have realized that he was there, and she whipped around. He caught her before she could fall over and hurt herself.

In the process, he pulled her to his chest, and her gaze caught his. His heart flickered at the anger in the lavender pearls she had for eyes.

Anger and sadness and bitterness. And it hurt, almost, because someone as pretty as her shouldn't look so bitter.

"Hey," he said softly. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, the emotion reigned in. "I'm fine."

Naruto was shocked at how fast she regained control of herself. He'd only ever seen Sasuke regain himself after a bout of emotion like that, that fast.

And Sasuke was an emotional ice cube.

"No, you're not."

She smiled, bitterness in every plane of her face. "Oh, believe me, I am. I shouldn't be thinking about it. It's just that… that violin was my mother's. I miss her, I guess. She taught me to play it. And piano. She loved the piano."

Hinata pulled herself out of his grip, and went towards the piano, as much to play it, as to give herself time to regain her composure.

"Do you play?" he asked, and she jumped when she noted how close his voice was. That, and the fact that he smelled so good, she was getting a little dizzy.

"Yes," was all that she managed to get out. She sat down on the piano, both to start playing, and to keep herself from fainting.

She took a deep breath, and poised her fingers carefully over the keys. The first notes were a little wobbly, but she quickly cooled, and thought of her mother's smile as she played Mozart for the first time.

Maybe her father had forgotten, but Hinata hadn't. She would never forget. Never, no matter how much time passed, would she forget what her mother had taught her. Nor would she forget those last days at the hospital.

And she would never forget the twisted smirk in her aunt's eyes as her mother died.

The music rose and fell, and so did the soft sobbing in the background. Hinata blinked the blurriness out of her eyes (or at least she tried. Why wasn't it going away? Why was it there in the _first_ place?) as her fingers moved through the notes as though they were ingrained into her fingertips. Maybe they were. She couldn't remember a time when she didn't know what note to hit next. How long ago had it been when she'd learned this?

As the song ended, Hinata didn't even realize that there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm crying…" she whispered blankly, and Naruto felt his heart break for her. He'd sat through the entire song, and watched her sob as she played, but he knew almost instinctively that it was a bad idea to touch her.

So he'd let her sob to herself as she played.

But now…

"C'mere, kiddo," he said softly, and pulled her into his arms. As he did, Hinata's carefully constructed composure shattered.

She spent the next half-hour crying in his arms until she was dry of tears, and then, safe and warm and protected, she fell asleep.


	19. When 'You're' Around

… The situation between Kiba and Ino makes me laugh, if only because it's happened to me before…  
P.S. Yes, orange _is_ my favourite colour.**  
Disclaimer**: Not mine. Neither is the quote I used. Giggle.**  
Dedication**: To my mommy for taking me to Italy. Heart. Also to Eleni, 'acoz I'm going to be living at your house in the summer. You know that, right?

…---…

_I'm so full of love, it deeply sickens me…_

…---…

Ino surveyed the bra selection at the mall in distaste. Puh-lease, there was _nothing_ in there for the five-foot-nine, D-cup blonde. As she browsed through the racks of gray and black, she cursed fluently in three different languages. She wanted colour, damn it! _Colour_. Like, _orange_. As in, that bright stuff that a lot of people hate?!

WHAT THE HELL.

She growled silently, and stomped over to the annoying little boy that Anko had assigned her. He was just _so annoying_ that it nearly killed Ino. And he wasn't even paying attention to her! He was staring at the ceiling! HOW RUDE.

"Oi! You! With the face!" Ino groused.

The brown-haired boy looked over at her, and she held up a lemon-yellow bra that was covered in purple and blue lip marks. "How would this look?"

Kiba almost drooled at the thought, but managed to keep it in his mouth. The shop manager had been giving him dirty looks now (the kind that just _screamed_ "PERVERT!!!") for half an hour. "I dunno."

She looked exasperated. "Can't you say anything other then '_I dunno_'?!"

"…I dunno."

Ino glared at him, fury in her gaze. God, she could see why Sakura wanted to castrate her little boy-toy (even though Ino was kinda pissed. The one Sakura got was hot! …Well, this one was hot, too, but in a different sort of way…). She rolled her eyes, and pointed to the change rooms.

"I'm going to try this on. I need you to tell me how it looks. _Come_ with me. _Now_."

Kiba tried not to panic. He and Naruto were the perverted ones. Bad, bad, bad, and seeing a girl who looked like Ino without a shirt on was… quite a nice thought, actually. But 'NO!', he told himself. 'You're supposed to be making sure she doesn't get into trouble!!!!'

A voice in his head muttered '_Dude, they shouldn't be worried about her… She could probably stop a bus, if she tried_'.

…Good point.

"Fine," he muttered, and he let her pull him into the change rooms.

Ino selected the room the farthest from the entrance door, and slipped inside it. Damn, there was nowhere to put her clothes… And then a sadistic little smile lit her lips as she got an idea. It probably wasn't nice, but she was sure that Sakura would approve.

Sakura always approved of sadistic, reckless ideas.

She pulled her shirt off, and got changed out of her bra. She held it up, and looked at it. Bright lime green, with equally bright pink and purple anchors. Oh, dear. She grinned at it, and then tossed it over the door.

"Hold this," she said. She hoped to god it landed on his head.

It did.

Kiba let out a strangled noise as her _bra_ landed on his face. The one she had been _wearing_. The one that she had been wearing that had been on her _boobs_.

Kiba tried not to die. Or get a hard-on. Same difference, really, at this point. "Why'd you _throw_ that at me?!"

He heard a high-pitched giggle. "I told you to hold it! There's nowhere to put clothes in here, and I didn't want to leave it on the _floor_…!"

He shook his head to himself. Girls were so weird. Leaving clothes on the floor was acceptable!

…And it was kind of awkward to be holding her _bra_.

Another minute or so later, and Ino called out to him. "Are you still there? I'm coming out, and I need your opinion."

"You're coming out?"

Ino could hear the innuendo in his words, and so her reply was scathing. "Not like _that_, you moron! Go die!"

She heard him laugh, a deep rumble in his chest that made her shiver. She wondered what had made him laugh like that. Weirdo. It was a happy laugh, and it made Ino shiver. In what, she wasn't sure.

She carefully poked her head out, and looked at Kiba. They blinked at each other for a few seconds, and then he grinned. "Aren't cha gonna show me?"

She was overcome by a sudden sense of shyness, which was _so weird_, because she wasn't the shy one, Hinata was. She almost didn't want to show him, but that was half the point, right? Have him slavering over her, and he'd be willing to do whatever she wanted.

So she forced herself to walk out of the change room, in a bright yellow bra that emphasized her cleavage, and tried to keep her cool. She could feel it slipping though, because the look in his eyes was one of pure masculine appreciation.

"So."

"So?"

"How do I look?"

"…Do you even need to ask?" Kiba raised his eyebrow as he said it.

"Maybe I do."

"Why?"

"Because being told she's hot is good for a girl's ego."

"Apparently."

"…"

"So?!"

He laughed. "Yes, Your Highness, you look very good. Now can we get out of here? The shop keeper is giving me dirty looks."

She smiled at him, an actual smile. "Do you blame her? A teenaged boy in a dressing room with a teenage girl? She's going to think you're taking my virtue!"

He grinned, a little feral, at her. "And if I _did_ try to take your virtue?"

Her smile turned into a glare. "I would castrate you so fast, even Anko would be proud. You keep away from me. I'm gonna get changed. Can I have my bra, please?"

He tossed it at her, shoved his hands in his pockets, and exited the change rooms. He'd wait for her outside.

But he murmured to himself "If I actually did try, Highness, you wouldn't stand a chance."

…---…

Temari stared at Sakura and Karin (both covered in paint and grinning like maniacs), mouth agape. "You two are _nuts_."

"Isn't it _great_?!?!? Payback is a _bitch_!"

"So is karma, and they totally had it coming."

"You two are _still_ nuts. They're going to go berserk. Or at least, the dark one will. It's his car, according to Shika."

"You actually know his name?! Where is he, by the way?"

"Oh, he's asleep. It's so great, I can get away from him without even _trying_… And he's a good chess partner. Since none of _you_ will play with me-!"

"Oh, chill Tema, it'll be fine. But _look_ at it. It's _beautiful_."

Well, 'beautiful' was a bit of an over-exaggeration. The previously ink-black Mustang was… well, _pink_. And _purple_. And _yellow_.

And _puke orange_.

And Sakura was quite proud of herself and Karin. They had done a damn good job of painting the thing all the colours of the rainbow, and making it look _beautiful_. Of course, Sakura thought that, as a car, it looked better black.

But, as it was a revenge-oriented thing, she decided that pink-purple-yellow-_puke-fucking-orange_ was _way_ better.

And it was car paint. Temari's obsessions with changing the colour of the Audi (MARY-SUE! SPARKLE!) had paid off, and Sakura and Karin had spent the better part of an hour painting the black Mustang with _car paint_. The kind that _doesn't come off_. _Ever_.

Sakura thought they had done quite well.

So now, as the three girls surveyed the car in something like pride, Temari simply shook her head. "You two should go get changed. Burn those clothes."

"Why?"

"They'll know it was you."

"They'll know it was us anyways. We signed it," Karin told her, and pointed at the windshield. It was signed, in thick, sky blue block letters over the yellow-painted-base-colour windshield, "SAKURA AND KARIN PWN YOU ALL!!! THIS IS CALLED 'PAYBACK', BITCHES!"

Temari blinked at it for a second or so in astonishment. And then she threw one of the empty cans of spray paint at Karin's head. "You two are _stupid_. But I give you credit for the colouring. I didn't even know Sakura could colour inside the lines."

Sakura sent her a dark look. "Just because I don't have Hinata's artistic ability-!"

"Look, you idiots, either way, it doesn't matter. We don't want to ruin the surprise, do we? So let's get out of here, get changed like Temari said, and smile innocently at everyone at dinnertime, yes?" Karin said, glaring icily at the two squabbling girls.

"…Okie pokie, then!"

"Sakura, what is _wrong_ with you?!"

"She's totally high of the paint fumes."

"Not the paint fumes. The aerosol!" Karin and Temari high-fived, and Sakura pouted. Then the three of them dashed out, and ran into the house.

They managed to ditch the paint-splattered clothes in Temari's room (it was the closest, and the clothes were to be ceremoniously burned later on, when they had the time). After slipping back into more or less neutral clothes -spiked dog collar for Sakura, and all-, they went downstairs.

To find Anko screeching into the phone at someone on the other end of the line. What else was new?

"AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, LOCK HIM UP!!! I _REFUSE_ TO LET HIM NEAR MY GIRLS _AGAIN_, TO YOU UNDERSTAND?!? … GOOD!!!" Anko finished with, before flopping down in a kitchen chair with a heartfelt sigh.

"Uhhh… Anko?"

She turned tired eyes towards the three girls standing in the doorway, and blinked at them. "Oh, hello girls. What's up? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, Anko, everything's fine. Sakura's just insane."

"I am _not_ insane!"

"Are too."

"Oh, shut up Temari. You're just lucky because your watchdog likes to sleep!"

Anko realized something as Sakura finished her statement. She _knew_ that there was something wrong with this picture! "Wait a second, how come you're not being guarded?!"

Sakura gave her a deadpan look. "Anko, we've been ditching our guards for a _long_ time. This was no different."

"Did you at least have _trouble_ ditching them?"

Sakura twitched. Anko took that as a yes, and grinned smugly. She said "Well girls, I suggest you turn around."

"Why?"

"Because those guards you _ditched_ are right behind you."

The next moments were a blur to Sakura. She could only remember being grabbed, throw over someone's shoulder, and carried off to her room. Of course, she was screaming and beating her fists against his back all the way, and when he dumped her on her bed, she'd never seen someone look so _angry_ before.

Sasuke was _seething_. How _dare_ this little girl escape him? He glared down at her, and he wasn't surprised when she glared right back at him.

"You're a bitch," he said.

"I've been told. At least I own up to it. You are a scum-sucking, nose-picking, _ugly rat turd_. Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelled of elderberries!" she snarled out at him. She did _not_ appreciate being called a bitch by anyone other then her friends.

He looked a little taken aback.

"What, did you think I was a brainless pop star?! I've spent a good quarter of my life making sure I'm _not_ a brainless pop star!"

"You _left_."

She laughed harshly. "God, you make it sound like we were dating, or something. Don't patronize me, bastard!"

He rolled his eyes, and tried to ignore her. "Don't leave this room. If you do, it'll be more painful for you."

Her eyes narrowed to slits, and she sent him her most deadly death glare. She only said two words in reply.

"Fuck. You."

And then she shoved him out the door, and slammed it shut.


	20. The Bitch Song

I was asked when Sakura's going to like Sasuke. The answer? Not any time soon. :D**  
Disclaimer**: Not mine.**  
Dedication**: To Eleni and Dessie.

…---…

_You're a bitch, but I love you anyways_…

…---…

Tenten was _not happy_. Not happy _at all_.

That _bastard_ had _confiscated_ her _**everything**_. Including: her iPod; her weapons stash; her _dart board_ (that _bitch_!); her notebook; her paper (wtf, her paper?! WHY?! She wasn't planning world domination, stupid!); her combat boots; and worst of all, her _chocolate_.

That bitch was going _down_.

As Tenten was currently curled up on her bed, she didn't know _how_ he was going down, just that he _was_. She was too pissed at him to _not_ watch him go down.

And Temari had accused her of making eyes at him! Pfft, he was just _not_ The Melon Lord's kind of attractive.

…Well, okay, maybe he was, but… still! He was an ass!

But he took away her chocolate. There was no excuse for such a thing, no matter _how_ hot someone was, as far as Tenten was concerned. Her _chocolate_.

And right then, he was standing at the doorway, looking so cool and serene, it almost made her head hurt. There was absolutely _no emotion whatsoever_ on his face. Absolutely _none_.

What kind of person was _like_ that? Was it _normal_?! It couldn't be.

"Go away," she growled at him, and dug her face into the pillow. She wanted him to leave her alone and let her sle-ep…

"No."

Tenten rolled over, and _glared_ at him. "Why are you _bothering_ me?! I want to _sleep_!"

"So sleep."

"I can't sleep if you're _watching_ me! Creepy, much? I mean, you might _rape_ me!"

"I'm not leaving."

"…O-kay, even creepier, you didn't deny the rape charge. _Creepo_."

"…Hn"

"ARGH. STOP THE 'HN'-ING. I AM THE MELON LORD. I ORDER IT TO BE SO!!!" She growled again, (after she had finished screeching at him) and reached for the clock on her bedside table. It was heavy.

She wanted to _throw it at his head_.

The clock would break, and she'd never have to wake up early again. If his head broke, too… Well, it would just be an added bonus.

"Don't throw that."

"Stop knowing what I'm planning before I do it! I _do not appreciate_ you! GO AWAY!"

"No."

Tenten snarled, and then shrieked, as loud as she could "RAPE!!!"

When nothing happened (rather, when no one came running up the stairs to save her), she started to pout. And then she realized: oh, yeah, sound-proof walls. So even if he was torturing her, no one would have known.

Tenten almost cried.

She buried her head in her pillow, and growled unhappily. She wanted her computer. Oh… wait… he hadn't confiscated that, had he?

She jumped up, grabbed her laptop, and turned it on.

When he reached for it, she snarled at him, the look on her face feral. "Mine," she said. "Touch, and die."

He just rolled his eyes. What was _wrong_ with this girl? She was entirely insane!

And then the Ninja Glare started. Tenten jacked the sound up, and started dancing to it. Neji backed away slowly, a slight bit scared. He looked like he'd never seen a girl start dancing like a maniac before.

Well, he better just shut the hell up, and let her alone. For ten minutes, all that Tenten listened to, over and over, was the Ninja Glare.

Neji finally snapped. He tried to grab the laptop from her, and he sort of succeeded.

'Sort of' being the key phrase. He managed to pull it out of her grasp, for about two seconds. It gave him the time he needed to shut the bloody song off, but she… well… She sort of attacked him.

She tackled him to the ground, pulled the laptop out of his grip, and cuddled it to her chest. This was a little awkward, because she was still on the bed, and he wasn't.

So the current situation was rather special, to say the least. She was sitting on top of him (purposefully crushing as much of him as she could), and glaring down at him with her best I-am-The-Melon-Lord-and-you-have-pissed-me-off-fear-me-or-be-eaten death glare of doom.

He was staring back up at her, not amused. "Get off of me."

She growled at him. "Not until you promise to gimme all my stuff back! I want my iPod!"

"Only if you never play that song again."

"But the Ninja Glare is _incredible_!!!"

"And you are insane."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, screw you. You obviously do not know good music." But, she still didn't move.

"Are you going to get off?"

Tenten pretended to contemplate it. "…No, I don't think I will. I'm actually quite comfortable right now."

He made a sound that could almost be considered a groan. "Get off."

"Why should I?" she asked.

She was actually wondering, oddly enough. There was nothing behind it. It was just a simple question, but Neji was suspicious. Of course he was suspicious; he had Naruto as a friend, and face it, Naruto _always_ had some harebrained plan up his sleeve. "Because you're heavy."

Tenten twitched. Oh, no, he had _not_ just gone there. "Do you mean to say I'm _fat_?!"

"Yes."

Oh dear, he's done it now… Dear god, help him, because he is so very stupid. (A little side note to all you guys out there, if you want to live - don't ever call a girl fat. Ever. We don't appreciate it. Actually, it usually makes us violent.)

Tenten had never been so insulted in her life. He'd just called her _fat_! He took her chocolate away, he took her iPod away, he called her _fat_…

That's it. He was going to _die_.

Now Tenten just needed a way to figure out _how_ to kill him. There were lots and lots of ways, but most of them would be messy. And cleaning blood out of her white carpet might be a little bit problematic.

And then Tenten had an Ino moment. No, not a ditzy-perma-fried-blonde moment - a I'm-going-to-have-to-lower-myself-to-slut-level-to-take-my-revenge moment.

Tenten lowered her face to Neji, until they were nose-to-nose. She whispered softly "I am _not_ fat", and she felt him stiffen beneath her.

Ha, take _that_, bitch. I can make you uncomfortable and not even break a sweat.

She got closer to him - their lips were less then a quarter-inch apart. He was stiff as a board, and too busy being shocked to be disgruntled. She smiled at him cockily.

"Look whose wearing the pants now, bitch. I want my stuff back."

She felt him blink. His eyelashes brushed against her cheekbone. Why did he need those pretty, long lashes? Why couldn't she have them?

"Did you just call me a bitch?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." She replied, still studying his eyelashes. She actually _wanted_ them. They were too pretty for him. They should be hers!

"Oh."

And then he was kissing her, and Tenten didn't know _what_ to think.

…---…

That night at dinner was… awkward, to say the least. Especially since there was no food to be found.

Sakura and Karin were glaring daggers at the dark one and the white-haired oaf. Temari and Shika were engaged in a fierce match of checkers (this was rare, as apparently both of them hated it as a game more then anything else). Anko and Kakashi were nowhere to be found (teenagers in love, remember?). Ino was prodding her boy-toy playfully. He was busy trying to ignore her. Tenten was alternating between staring at Neji in shock, and spacing out entirely. Neji was smirking smugly.

And Naruto and Hinata were curled up together on the couch. Where was the _justice_?!

Sakura was unhappy at the situation. What was _this_?! Hinata and betrayal?! NO. And the annoying jerk had picked her up and locked her in her own damn room for an _hour and a half_. What was _this_?!

So she sat next to Karin, her arms crossed over her chest, and glared, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Guys… I'm hungry." It was Karin who broke the silence.

"Does anyone even know if there's edible food in this house? I mean, Anko hasn't been shopping in a _week_, and last time I checked, there was something _growing_ in the fridge…"

"And have you seen how much the watchdogs _eat_?! I didn't know it was possible to consume so much food in such a short amount of time!"

"Ino… you watched Blond-y over there and your little boy-toy have a food-eating match, didn't you?"

"Shut up! So what if I did?!"

"You know, there is a _reason_ we all call you perma-fried… I mean, that freakin' flashes a neon 'WARNING: MAY CAUSE MENTAL TRAUMA' sign…"

"SHUT UP. Tenten, go Melon Lord on them!!!"

"…Huh?"

"Uh… Earth to Tenten?"

"…Hu-uh?"

"Why is Tenten not responding?! Does not compute!"

Sakura gently prodded the brunette in the shoulder. Tenten still didn't respond. "Guys, it looks like she's missed her daily does of chocolate…"

Tenten perked up. "Cho-co-late?!"

Karin nodded. "Yup. She missed her dose. Hinata, fix it!"

Hinata looked from Tenten (who was still drooling at the word 'chocolate') to her cousin, who was virtually running for the door. Well, sort of. He was inching as fast as he could. He was inching as fast as he could while still being dignified. Sort of.

"Tenten, darling? He has your chocolate. I give my permission to maul him."

The inching was bringing Neji closer and closer to the door. But it wasn't really fast enough to stop a chocolate-deprived Tenten. He was half-way out to the hall when she jumped on him.

The sounds of death and destruction were music to Sakura's ears. Tenten came back in a few minutes later, happily munching on a chocolate bar.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" she asked, with a beatific smile.

"Uh… does anyone want Chinese?"

"Ew, take-out _again_?!"

"Do _you_ want to let Sakura near a kitchen again?! Don't you remember what happened _last_ time she had access to cooking tools?!"

"Oh. Yeah."

"Ha-ha, yeah, that was funny…"

"For _you_! We had to save you!"

"It was still funny. Remember the look on the waiter's face?"

"Oh, yeah, that _was_ funny!"

"Exactly!"

Hinata slammed her forehead into her hand. God, her friends got off-topic so easily. "Guys, _focus_. Food, remember? That stuff that gives us nourishment and stops us from feeling like death?!"

"Oh, yeah, that…"

"So, Chinese take-out?"

"Chinese take-out."

It was silent for a second before Karin asked "Who's going to get it?"

Everyone turned, and looked at Hinata. She flushed. "Stop staring at me! I dunno! Send Temari or something, I can't drive!"

Sakura blinked, looked at Temari, and said, her voice sing-song "Tema-cha-an, I'm hu-ungry. Get me some foo-ood!"

Temari (who was, by now, pissed off at the never-ending game of checkers… Seriously, that game is the most pointless thing in the _world_…) looked up, sighed, and grabbed Shikamaru by the arm.

"Technically, I can't go anywhere without you, so move, stupid."

"But I'm _tired_," he whined.

"Fine. I'll go myself." Then she walked out the door. Shikamaru ambled after her, after a death glare-of-doom from the dark one.

Ten minutes passed slowly.

Once again, Karin broke the silence. "Guys… I'm still hungry."

"We know, darling, we know. Temari will be back soon with Chinese noodles for you to slurp up."

Karin smiled like a five-year-old. "Yay."

And Temari was back soon. Another ten minutes passed in silence, and then the sounds of two people coming through the door was heard.

Actually, it was more like one person's curses, and a second person's shuffling about. Sakura knew it wasn't Anko because Anko never swore as fluently as Temari did, or in quite as many languages.

"Argh, Shika, TABERNACK, stop that, STUPID!"

It was silent as the girls (and the watchdogs, but as far as Sakura was concerned, they didn't really count) waited for Temari to get up the stairs and bring them the food. When she pushed the door to the kitchen open, and the scent of Shanghai noodles floated through the air, they all almost attacked her.

They managed to restrain themselves until she put the food on the table. And then they stopped caring.

The girls (and the boys, too, but whom ended up only with the leftovers; obviously, they had never fought hungry teenage girls for food, before) happily slurped up noodles for the next half-hour.

When they all felt better (and were stuffed with Wong's Endless Bounty brand Chinese food), they pulled out the small-talk.

"So, does anyone know when our next show is?" Sakura asked.

"…I totally can't remember," Karin muttered.

"Damn. We'll have to wait for Anko to get back, so she can tell us. Also, does anyone know why she's been giving us the Evil-Grin recently?"

"Knowing her, she's got some stupid press conference or something planned…"

Hinata cringed at Ino's statement. While true, it presented terrible possibilities. Press conferences were _hell_. And they also presented ample opportunity for whack-job nut-cases to get through the normally-heavy guard that was almost always around them. "Crap, I hope not…"

Tenten nodded as she slurped up one of the extra-long noodles. "Let's not think about that. Anko'll hear, and then, as punishment, will plan three or four of them."

"Or she might make us go to another producer's function. Remember how-"

A single snarl from Sakura shut them up. "The last one we went to was the last one I'm _ever_ going to. Understand?!"

Ino sighed, and gently patted Sakura's head. "Darling, we know. Deep breaths."

Sakura let out a sigh, just as Ino indicated, and let her eyes drift to the dark window. There were plenty of things worse then press conferences. Producer's functions were the worst of the worst.

And as far as Sakura was concerned, she was _never_ going to be involved in one, again.


	21. Boys Boys Boys

More Lady Gaga. XD I CAN'T HELP IT, IT'S SO ADDICTIVE. … What is _wrong_ with me?! This chapter was a real bitch to write. I dunno why. And I think I love Sesshomaru.**  
Disclaimer**: Not mine.**  
Dedication**: To Dessie. I love you.

…---…

_You taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll…_

…---…

The next morning was quiet. The only person who had a semblance of sanity was Sasuke Uchiha. It was six in the morning.

But at six, Sasuke Uchiha opened the garage, and found Sakura and Karin's masterpiece. For a minute and a half, he could only gape at it.

Then his brain clicked back into place, and he started to _laugh_.

That was _it_. He'd taken all the shit he could take. His car was _pink_. _Pink_. Naruto was going to _cry_ and was (probably) never going to let him live it down. For that matter, neither was _any_ one of his friends. Not if they saw his car like this.

He studied it for a minute, objectively. It was, in fact, almost a piece of artwork. The garish colours made his eyes burn, of course, and the signature on the windshield was never going to come off. Ever

But it was his _car_.

And this was just really unforgivable. His _car_. The bitch went for his _car_.

'_Well_', he thought, '_might as well make her pay for it_.'

Now, the question was just _how_ to achieve his ultimate revenge. He couldn't go for the Audi (because even _he_ had some reservations about destroying beautiful things), and it was not in Sasuke Uchiha's style to copy a _girl_.

No, he needed something that would hit her where it hurt.

And then it hit him. Her guitar.

He'd seen it sitting in her room, in the corner. He'd almost touched it once, and she'd _freaked_ out at him. So he could do that; destroy it the same way she'd destroyed his car (god damn, he'd bought it himself!).

But there was also what she said last night. She hated social functions. Abso-fucking-lutely hated them, from the way her voice sounded. And she _especially_ hated social functions after a show. She hated social contact in general - he'd seen that at school. He could work with that.

Sasuke smirked as he thought of the look on her face when she was dealing with fans. Yes, he could definitely work with that.

…---…

Sakura woke up feeling watched. She sat up, and nearly screamed when she saw her watchdog sitting in her window sill, absolutely still. He was staring out the open window, dressed entirely in black (down to the leather duster coat he was wearing), one knee pulled up to his chest.

He looked so lonely. Sakura was struck by the thought that he was actually a little beautiful, all alone like that.

"Uh… Can you go, please? I need to get changed."

He tipped his head towards her, and saw something very strange. Ruffled hair, makeup-less, sleepy-eyed, and rumpled tank-top, she looked innocent.

It almost made him feel bad for what he was planning. Almost.

But not completely. And when he slipped out of the room, he let a dark smirk slip over his face. She was going to regret killing his poor baby.

He let the door slam behind him as he left, and Sakura winced. Bloody idiot. Slamming doors early in the morning ought to be _illegal_. It just made so much _noise_… And when sane people were asleep, they _didn't_ want to be woken up.

Asshole.

Sakura dragged herself out of bed, and pulled a rumpled shirt of Ino's off the floor. She didn't even care that it was a yellow tube top with random black butterfly detailing along the shoulder blade on the back. It was clean. Probably.

She grabbed a pair of black jeans off the floor, and stuffed her socked feet into a pair of knee-high combat boots. Her finishing touch was Tenten's leather biker jacket.

What the hell, why were her friend's clothes in her room? Did they really spend so much time in there?

She mentally sighed, and headed for the bathroom. She caught sight of her reflection in the full-length mirror installed on the wall, and had only a single sleepy thought. '_I'm such a freak_…'

She spent an hour in there, mostly staring at the rat's nest she called hair. After unsuccessfully trying to straighten it, she settled for dragging a brush through it, and then spiking the tips up in all directions with super-hold gel (OMFG, TENNY, _LOOK_ AT THIS!!!), that she and Tenten had bought together when they had the chance.

An epic ring of black liner and mascara later, and she was ready to go. And then she checked the clock, to see how later she would be.

She twitched when she realized that it was only _seven_ in the morning, and there was still _two hours_ until she had to be at school.

Uchiha was going to _die_.

She took a calming breath, and almost started to plot revenge. Tenten could help her, maybe. Tenten's nature was as vengeful as her own. So ye-e-e-e-e-es that could _work_…

But Tenten seemed rather preoccupied right now, so maybe it _wouldn't_ work. Temari would just knock her out to stop her from doing anything stupid. Ino would be too busy plotting how to give the guy a boner, and that was _not_ Sakura's intention (she wanted him _dead_. Not horny. Different story, same context). Hinata… was not a vengeful person.

So Sakura decided that from now on, Karin would just have to be her partner in crime. It only made sense, really. They looked enough alike that they could blame things on the other (or, rather, always have an alias ready and waiting, in case things got iffy).

And Karin seemed to like revenge as much as Sakura did. Tee-hee. After all, her work on the car was impeccable.

And Sakura appreciated vengeance. Yes, Sakura definitely did appreciate vengeance.

But right then, Sakura was _way_ too tired to even care. It was seven in the fucking morning! _No one sane_ was even _close_ to alive as of yet!

So she went and flopped down on her bed with a muted groan. '_Don't hate life, Sakura. It takes too much effort_,' she told herself. '_At least hating Uchiha has it's merits…_'

A knock hit the door, and Sakura groaned. "Come in, which ever bitch it is. If it's not a bitch, go away!"

A bleary-eyed Temari pushed the door open. "I'm a bitch. Does that count?"

"Yes dear, it does. Why are you even awake?"

"Tenten threw her clock at my head."

"Why is _Tenten_ awake? Not natural."

"I dunno. I think her watchdog-lover-person woke her up with a kiss or something. It was disgustingly sappy."

"Ew, romance."

"I know, eh?"

"Did she at least throw something at him?"

"Yeah, the clock."

"So how did it end up getting to you… in a different room…"

"I fell asleep on her floor last night."

"How did that happen?"

"A game of chess, too much cake, and not enough coffee."

"You had _cake_?! And I _didn't_?! UNFAIR!"

"You were already out like a light. It was good cake, too…"

"Is there any left?"

Temari sent her a deadpan look. "We are in a house full of boys. If you think there's any cake left after a single night, you are _insane_."

"I am insane."

"I already knew that. Get up, we've got school."

"No-o-o…" Sakura moaned. "I don't _like_ school…"

"I know you don't. Get over it. I am not Ino, and I will not pat you on the head. Get up, lazy ass."

"Don't call me lazy ass. It's rude."

"I am rude. Now get up, or do I have to drag you?!"

"Touch me, and I'll rip your eyes out!"

"Wow Sakura, real scary."

And with Temari's deadpan statement, Sakura was unceremoniously dragged out of bed. She was too tired to try and rip Temari's eyes out, as she had promised, but really, violent dismemberings weren't _really_ her thing - it was more or less Tenten's.

When Temari finally managed to drag the still-half-asleep Sakura into the kitchen, they found a rather… awkward situation.

Ino was screeching. Well, that was nothing new. But the fact that Anko was sitting at the table, in a neat black pencil skirt and freshly-pressed white blouse was _not_ a normal sight. Kakashi was wearing a suit, no mask, and a _very_ deadly grin.

Oh dear.

Anko just smiled. "Good morning girls. Could you please shut Ino up?'

"Mhmm…" muttered Temari. To do so, she stuffed a bread roll in the still-screeching blonde's mouth. The death glare that Ino sent around the room in response was ignored.

"So. Now that you can all hear me. I'll be going away for a little while. A week, at most."

"Why?" Ino asked, after spitting out the dried bread.

"It's a long story girls. It isn't one that I've told you quite yet, but I will, eventually. But anyways. From now, until I get back, you are _strictly_ in the care of your bodyguards."

Sakura's eyes got wide. "No parentals? Are you shitting me?!"

Anko pursed her lips. "Language, Sakura, watch your language. But you're right. No parental authourity." She sighed. "Sakura, I'm asking you to pass this on to the others. I'm trusting you six to _stay out of trouble_. Please, for me."

Sakura blinked. Anko rarely said 'please', and never in _that_ tone. That was the tone she reserved for either making them feel guilty and confessing, or when she was actually sincere about asking them something.

And Anko had pulled on her pout face. Oh, no. _No one_ could resist Anko's pout face. If they did, she'd pull out the puppy-dog-eyes, and that was the end.

Sakura sighed. "All right. We'll pass it on." She was itching to add 'but don't expect us to stop _causing_ trouble'. But she didn't. She managed to restrain herself.

While Sakura mentally partied, Anko stood up (pulling Kakashi along with her), smiled, and waved. "Oh, and Temari, if the house needs anything, I'm giving you permission to use your card. No, not you Ino, because I know that if I did, you'd be broke in less then a day."

Ino's exultant expression crashed to the ground. "But… but… _shopping_, Anko, _shopping_!"

"Girls… can't you do something about her?!"

"We've tried Anko, really, we have."

Anko sighed again as she pulled her coat on. Stupid summer. It's not supposed to be cold in summer! "Yes, I know you have. Ta-ta."

Then she and Kakashi were out the door, and gone. Sakura blinked. "Did she just say 'ta-ta'?"

"Um… yeah. I think she did."

"Okay, that's too weird, even for me."

"Me, too."

"So, what now?"

"I guess we wait for the others. And then school."

"Ew, school."

"My thoughts exactly."


	22. Theater

Blerg. I hate Stampede Week… But I really love Blink. And Disturbed. Thnx for the CDs Eleni!!!**  
Disclaimer**: Not mine.**  
Dedication**: To Dana, for trying so damn hard to keep from being a hermit. I'm sorry that it never works!

…---…

_I see the world in a swirl of hues, but my favourite colour is shame…_

…---…

Sakura hid behind Hinata as they walked into school. They'd come in the Mary-Sue Audi (which did, in fact, sparkle in the early morning sun as they drove off into the sunset …Wait, how did that make sense? But it was the _Mary-Sue Audi_, so it was _possible_! Time doesn't affect beautiful things!), while the boys had, apparently, taken something that was _not_ Sasuke's garish-coloured Mustang.

(Naruto had taken one look at said Mustang, and had _sworn_ that he would never let Sasuke live it down. Sasuke looked kind of pissed.)

So now, the boys were staying discretely behind them, looming scarily over aver anyone who got too close. This was the girls' first day at school since their last performance, and not one of them was really in the mood to be attacked by fans.

Of course, Sakura had been feeling very strange, ever since Anko had disappeared. She felt like they were being watched, all over again. And it felt exactly like the gaze she'd felt when they had been in the garage a few days ago.

In Hinata's words: 'paparazzi and dirt and scuzz.' And it sent a shudder through Sakura.

Also, her guard dog was being sweeter then was natural. He'd actually let her alone for more then a half hour that morning. There was something going on there, and Sakura was wary.

She was also wary of the people surrounding them, because Temari was cracking her knuckles one by one, and people were _staring_ at them.

Of course, the girls expected that (it came with the 'I'm-famous-and-if-you-don't-like-it-you-can-suck-my-balls' package), but it was still unnerving.

And a Temari who was cracking her knuckles was never a happy Temari.

The girls slipped into homeroom. Kurenai was standing at the front, still wearing the same beatific smile she'd worn every time the group had seen her.

"Why is she always smiling like that?"

"Haven't we been over this? She's high! There's no other explanation!"

"Oh, hey, that reminds me, Temari, you still owe me twenty bucks!" Tenten muttered quietly.

Temari just smiled, sort of whistled, and pretended that she didn't hear a word that the Melon Lord had said.

"Listen to me-e-e-e!!! The Melon Lord commands it!!!" Tenten whined, perfectly imitating a Doll Person at their most annoying.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Tenten, shut up and paint your nails, or something. I'll buy you a coffee or something later to make up for it, okay?"

Tenten smiled like a five-year-old. "'Kay," she said happily. The others pretended they weren't just _slightly_ scared of those mood swings of hers.

The six girls settled in seats at the back of the class room, and immediately tuned out what Kurenai was saying.

Karin and Sakura started playing hangman on the desk; Hinata was doodling on a bit of paper. Tenten had promptly passed out on her desk; Temari was making faces at her behind her back, and Ino had somehow gotten a hold of scarlet nail polish, and was currently doing her toes.

The boys seemed a little out of place. The were somewhere between paying attention to what each of their specific charges were doing, and trying to figure out just what it was that had Sasuke grinning like a jackal.

Sasuke, grinning. There was something wrong there, big time.

Naruto looked at his oldest friend. "Dude, I dunno what you're planning, but I think I don't like it."

"Naruto, since when do you think?"

Naruto simply shrugged, and muttered "You're scaring everyone. Stop it."

Sasuke just ignored him. Oh, yes, his little revenge was coming along so nicely. The producers were just so happy to host another function! Although, they had warned him against bringing clowns, not that he really knew why…

He had been almost afraid to ask.

A shout of victory from Sakura distracted both him, and most of the rest of the class.

"Bahaha, bitch, I win!"

"Pfft, please, technicalities do _not_ count!"

"They so do! Look, you hanged the little man, and now he's dead and dying!"

"Sakura, as much as I love you, it's impossible to be both _dead_ and _dying_ at the same time. 'Dying' doesn't come after 'dead'."

"Says you!"

"Says life in general!"

"I still win."

Karin smirked, and pushed her glasses up her nose. "Whatever floats your boat, sweetheart. Whatever floats your boat."

"I think I hate you."

"Oh, you're nice."

"Would the both of you shut up? The Melon Lord is trying to _sleep _here, losers!" Tenten whisper-screamed.

"…Tenten… you fail."

"Lemme sleep…" she muttered, before dropping her head back into the crook of her crossed arms, trying to block out the very unwelcome fluorescent lights. It was too damn early to be alive. Anything earlier then noon ought to be illegal.

School is such a pointless waste of time, really. They ask us to be awake and _thinking_ before noon. Urgh. Illegalize it, or so the Melon Lord commands death unto thee!

…Why was she thinking like Hamlet, again?

"Class, please pay attention! We have a guest speaker to day. This is Herbert Dumort." Kurenai's voice, normally so dreamy and whimsy, cracked over them.

"Say wha-?"

The whole class sort of woke out of its stupor to see a strange man holding a parrot, standing nervously at the front of the class. The parrot was huge, green, and giving the whole room a death glare that should never have existed in anything less then human.

"Er," said the man, in strangely accented English, possibly French. "'Ello, class. My name is 'Erbert. I'm 'ere today to tell you abou-"

He stopped for a second because the parrot pecked him in the temple, and he muttered a single word in a foreign language. Sakura presumed it was a curse word, and memorized the hissed "Couilles," without further ado.

"I am 'ere to tell you about ze parrot. _Zis_ is Frank."

He proffered the parrot up for the class to see. The parrot glared at them, then at him, and then pecked him harshly in the temple again.

Sakura winced in sympathy, and tuned the man out, pulled a pencil out, and began to take very careful aim.

He had put the parrot back down on the perch that was standing behind him, and now Temari watched as Sakura took aim, holding her pencil like a javelin.

"Tema, would an angle of thirty-six degrees do it?"

"Try thirty-nine, just to be safe. Which one are you shooting at?"

"The guy. He's still talking."

"Sakura, that could be considered assault."

"Can I blame it on the jerk?"

"No, you may not."

Sakura huffed, but put the pencil down. A lawsuit without Anko around really wasn't anything she wanted. It could be very annoying. Sakura would push limits, but there was a line that not even _she_ would cross.

That reminded her. While the man still talked on at the front of the class, she drew the girls around her a little closer, with the exception of Tenten, who was beginning to drool on her desk.

"Girls, I have a question."

"Hm?"

"Do we know why Anko left so suddenly? It was… weird."

Karin pushed her glasses up her nose, a nervous, obsessive habit that she'd picked up from having glasses for way too long. "I dunno. It is weird."

"I'm just not sure I like it."

"She took Kakashi with her," Temari pointed out.

"Yeah, and that makes it _weirder_. Have you ever wondered how they met each other? You know that Anko has trust issues, but she threw herself at him like nothing else. She doesn't do that to anyone," Ino said.

"Ino, you're lying to yourself. She may have trust issues, but she throws herself at everyone, including the producers."

"Yeah, but that's just to make them uncomfortable."

"I suppose so…"

"You know I'm right."

"It's a miracle! The bleach-blonde perma-fried bitch is actually right for once!"

"That joke is _old_, loser!"

"But it's still _true_! Bahahaha, fear my power!"

Hinata twitched. Her friends were _so loud_. It was no wonder she got headaches so often; all one had to do to get a really terrible one was listen to them rant at each other for five minutes.

"Ladies, will you _please_ shut up? We'll talk about Anko next period, but Kurenai is giving us a death glare to rival the one the parrot is giving his owner. So, be _quiet_!" she hissed, and everyone went very, very quiet.

Maybe the parrot and Kurenai were giving them death glares, but they had nothing, _nothing_, on Hinata Hyuuga.

…---…

After sleeping through the next two classes, Sakura was ready to die. Were they actually going to make it through a full day of school? They hadn't done that in… weeks. Literally. So it was kind of an accomplishment that they had made it to lunch.

Of course, Sakura had a feeling that if they made a break for it, they would be attacked by fans, apprehended by guard dogs, and then forced back to school.

What a waste of time. Urgh.

The girls had decided to split up very simply. Temari and Hinata would get food, and the others would forage for a place to sit where they wouldn't be bothered entirely. They even promised not to run off.

The boys didn't want to believe them, so they left Kiba with the four remaining girls. Sakura had protested this, and received in return, nothing more then death threats.

So instead, she sat underneath a huge tree, and waited while Hinata and Temari (the only ones who could stand their guard dogs in large doses and not be disgusted) went to get food with the guard dog's help.

The four girls (and Kiba) sat in a semblance of a circle. Sakura and Tenten were leaning against the trunk of the ancient tree, sitting comfortably on the compacted dirt. Karin (who, apparently, had prodigious skill at climbing trees) had clambered up to the higher branches, and was curled up amongst the leaves. Ino was using Kiba as a pillow, and was almost asleep, her breathing slow and deep.

It was calm, quiet companionship that Sakura had not thought possible. Perhaps, if those… boys (she thought the word distastefully) were like this, the forced guardianship wouldn't be so bad.

Then she remembered how much of an ass Sasuke was, and threw that theory out the window.

"You know, Tenny, I think we may just have a problem here," she said, her voice a mere whisper, meant for Tenten's ears alone.

"Hm?"

"Well, you've seen the way Hinata and the blond one look at each other; Ino has that one twisted around her pinky, you're… I don't even know _what_ you're doing," (here, Tenten turned the colour of a tomato.) "And Anko seems beyond smitten. What's happened to you?!"

"Sakura… You know, I really dunno."

"Weirdo."

"You should _so_ not be talking. You're the weirdest person I know."

"I'm going to ignore that comment and pretend you just told me that I'm the pretteh-est."

"Of course, dear. Whatever makes you happy, I'll let you believe. But please remember, the best part of believe is the lie."

"I think I may hate you."

"You love me. Anyways, what's been up with Anko? Why'd she leave so fast?"

Sakura shook her head. "I dunno. It was weird. She had her 'something-is-pissing-me-off' look on, so I'm guessing that something big has happened."

"Mhmm…"

It was quiet for a moment, before they all heard the loud grumble that came from Karin's stomach. She blushed, and mumbed. "I'm hungry. Don't give me that look!"

"Loser."

"Shut up. Oh, look, here comes the others!"

And so they did. The others came back, carrying bags of food. As they settled down, no one was expecting what happened next.

Sasuke 'accidentally' dumped a carton of milk over Sakura's head. And then started to snicker. Loudly.

And _that_ was the beginning of the end.


	23. Paradise Lost

Wow, thank Kelowna, insomnia, and some really weird movie starring Tom Cruise for this chapter… P.S. It's 2:39 in the morning. Yes, I am that cool.**  
Disclaimer**: Not mine.**  
Dedication**: To all the wonderful reviews. You people who have this story on an Alert and do _NOT_ review… Yes, I am glaring at _you_!

…---…

_I am trying to be what you're dying to see…_

…---…

Everything was silent. Completely, and totally silent. It was eerie, how quiet it had become. Every one was waiting, in something like horrified fascination, for something to happen.

That lasted for about three seconds, before Sakura started to _scream_.

"You ASSHOLE. WHAT WAS _THAT_?! I'M GOING TO _KILL YOU_!!!"

And then she jumped for his throat.

The only reason she didn't have him on the ground, strangled to death was the fact that Temari had grabbed her in mid-strike, and, despite being covered in milk, held her in place. "Sakura," she said evenly, "Calm down. You look like a fool."

Sakura just snarled unintelligibly, and tried to reach for Sasuke's neck again.

Hinata's voice was cool as she surveyed the mass-chaos that had broken out. "Temari, get Sakura home. Take Karin with you, because she looks like she's about to commit homicide to help Sakura."

Temari raised an eyebrow at the two red-heads (one who was still covered in milk, and was _not_ happy about it), and jerked her head in the direction of the school parking lot. She sent Shikamaru an imperious look, and he followed her with an annoyed sigh.

Karin protested. "Why do _I_ have to go?"

Her guard dog just chuckled, and picked her up.

And then _she_ started screaming. "NO, YOU WHITE-HAIRED OAF! PUT ME _DOWN_!"

So, there were two redheads being dragged unceremoniously off campus, screaming their little lungs out. Sakura was considerably louder, having been screaming into microphones since before she could walk, but even so, Karin was giving her a run for her money.

And the whole of campus was staring at them like they were mad. Temari (still dragging Sakura, literally by the hair) sighed. This _always_ happened, but not normally on such a… public scale.

"Sakura, stop being such a drama queen, and stop _screaming_. You're hurting my _ears_," she said, annoyed. Sakura huffed, and wrapped her hoodie around her milk-soaked body.

She was still steaming. "I'm going to _kill_ him Temari. He's going to _die_. _He dumped milk on me._ That is _deserving of death_."

Temari just rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's get you home, and get you cleaned up. You'll feel better once you're not… covered in…"

"MILK. I AM COVERED IN MILK. I AM _SO_ SETTING THE MELON LORD ON HIM. OR MAYBE INO. I DON'T KNOW. BUT THERE WILL BE VENGEANCE. THERE WILL."

"Sakura, revenge is not the way to go. And stop screaming. You're making yourself look like an idiot. I already told you that, too."

Sakura continued to fume, this time silently, as it appeared to be the best thing to do, given the milk-covered circumstances.

After being forced into the Audi (Temari was _not happy_ with the fact that Sakura got milk on the leather seats) next to Karin (who was _just _was grumpy as she was at being forced to leave when she actually didn't have to), the three girls drove home. Shikamaru had taken the front seat, and was quietly speaking to someone on the other end of the line.

But he had the front seat, and Sakura was squished in next to Karin, and Suigetsu. So, she was squished, pissed off, and covered in milk.

Yet _another_ reason to hate life.

And she couldn't even cause the person who had _caused_ it all pain! Not even a little bit of pain, and he _so_ deserved it, too.

"Temari-"

"Shut up. I'm driving. You know the rules," Temari said, her voice quiet in the interior of the car. With the top up, it just seemed so… closed in. Urgh. And Temari was a deadly driver, especially when angered or annoyed.

They spun into the garage a few minutes later, all annoyed at life in general. Sakura stomped to her room, to get cleaned up.

…---…

After showering, and washing the milk out of her hair, and getting clean in general, Sakura was feeling much more human.

More human, but not an iota less vengeful. She was going to _murder_ that bastard when she got the chance.

Of course, there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that said that really nothing good could come from _more_ revenge, and that really, it might just perpetuate this little war that they had started… But… still.

She was too insulted to _not_ want to take revenge. Even so, there was music to be played, and for a minute or so, Sakura rifled through the stacks of CDs that were piled throughout the room.

After selecting Breaking Benjamin's first CD, and slipping it into the CD player, she flopped down onto her bed, closed her eyes, and let the music flow through her.

"Sakura?"

That was Karin's voice. Sakura raised an eyebrow, and yelled "The door is unlocked, stupid!"

Karin rolled her eyes as she pushed the door open, and saw Sakura sitting on her bed, bobbing her head to the beat of the music. She blinked at her.

"Feel better, princess?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes dear, I rather do. But please don't call me that, the asshole called me that a while ago. Although, considering that he's going to be dead the next time I see him…"

"You know, I think you may have an unhealthy obsession with killing him."

"Oh, it's not unhealthy. Not at all!"

"Um, yes, I really think it is. Wanting someone to _die_ so badly? Not normal. Not normal at all."

Sakura pouted. "But he _deserves_ it! He's an _idiot_!"

"The white-haired oaf is an idiot, too, but I'm not thinking of pushing him in front of a bus or anything… He's annoying to the extreme, but I'm not planning his _death_."

Sakura just laughed. "Su-u-u-u-ure you aren't."

Karin just gave her one of those 'why-do-I-even-try-with-you?' looks, and shook her head. Then she flopped down on the bed next to Sakura with an exaggerated sigh.

"You know, this whole having-guards-thing is getting wearisome."

"Did you just say 'wearisome' Karin? That's ancient."

"Yeah, but it's a cool word. Just like 'flail'! I _love_ the word 'flail'…"

"… You are a freak."

"A freak with glasses. Never forget the glasses. It makes me nerdier."

"And that's a _good_ thing?"

"What's the point of being normal? Hel-loh! Nerds rule _all_."

Sakura just sighed. "You know, the fact that we thinks nerds rule is kind of…"

"Sad?"

"Yes. And also lame."

"And I'm sure we could go on, but Karin is hungry here! And she wants food!"

Sakura eyed the other red-head warily. When Karin was hungry, _worlds_ would end if she was not fed. Literally. _Worlds_.

"You know what, let's do something about that hunger of yours. Is there any Chinese take-out left?"

"Ew, all we _eat_ is Chinese take-out…"

"Yeah, well, since neither of us can cook…"

"Can't we get pizza? Or pasta? Or _anything_ but Chinese take-out?!"

It was Temari who answered, her hip jutted against the door. "Hey losers. I take it you're hungry?"

Karin's stomach grumbled. "Very much so, thanks."

Temari raised an eyebrow at Sakura. "Sakura, can I trust you not to commit homicide while I'm out getting us some food? And to _not_ tear the house down?"

"Since when did _you_ get responsible?!"

"When you got more childish. Idiot."

"Thanks for that. Can we ditch out and go to the skate-park? We won't leave there, promise."

"Why do I _not_ believe you for a second?"

"You love meh."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. By the way, one of those concerts Anko had scheduled is kind of coming up… like… tomorrow. You know that, right?"

Sakura's eyes bulged. "No, can't we skip it?!"

Temari sent her a deadpan look. "You would be disappointing about twenty-thousand fans. Do you _really_ want to deal with a pissed-off Anko if you _do_ ditch out?"

Sakura sighed, rolled her eyes, and nodded. "Is there anything _else_ I should know, oh great June-bug?!"

"Don't call me that. There _may_ be a function we'll have to go to, at some point in the near future."

Sakura twitched. "What _kind_ of function, and if you say 'producer's'-"

Temari shook her head. "I have no idea what kind; Anko left a note. She should be back by Friday, and she basically ordered me not to let the house burn down. She said she wouldn't let me drive for two weeks if she came back and this place is an arsoned building."

"Oh! So _that's_ why you're being responsible. …You know, that's kind of selfish."

"Thanks for that. What did you want to eat, again?"

Karin, who had been quiet the entire conversation, growled loudly. "I don't _care_ what kind of food it is! As long as it's edible and _not_ Chinese take-out, I'll be happy!"

Temari grinned. "Right. By the way, the others ought to be back soon. The Melon Lord was _not_ happy that we left her at school."

"Does _anybody_ actually call her by her real name anymore? Like, really?"

"Nah, why would we? This way, we're the only ones who know that we're referring to her."

"…That totally does not make sense."

"And yet, it does, if you want me to bring you food."

"Then yes, dear, it _does_ make sense!"

"Fine, I'll be back."

Temari left the room, and Sakura turned, and looked at Karin. "Hey, I have a question," she said.

Karin rolled her eyes. "I have an answer, and it is forty-"

"Not everything equals forty-two!"

"Does so!"

"You're insane. Anyways. About my question. I need revenge."

"Sakura, let's have a little nostalgia moment here. Where did revenge get you _last_ time?!"

"Laughing?"

"No, idiot, covered in milk! So, let's look at this logically. If we're going to get revenge, we have to do it quietly. Carefully, you know? I kind of want to keep my head where it is right now, because that is where it belongs."

Sakura sighed. "Fine. So what do you propose?"

Karin smiled, a quirky little smile on her lips. "Dear, it has to do with his clothes, colour, make-up, and a little thing called 'permanent hair dye. And also Ino. Yes, Ino."

Sakura stopped, and looked at Karin. "You know, I _knew_ there was a reason you were my friend…"

Karin just pushed her glasses up her nose, and grinned like the five-year-old she really was.

…---…

Temari stood outside the door, and listened to her two friends plotting. Really, there was nothing she could do to stop them… And, then again, there was no reason to try.

After all, Sasuke _did_ kind of dump _milk_ on Sakura…

And Sakura had never been one to forgive something like that. Hell, if it had been her, Temari would have beaten the asshole into the ground, people around or not.

…Actually, Sakura had sort of _tried_ that…

As Temari passed the kitchen, she looked in, to see both Sakura's guard dog, and Karin's sitting at the kitchen table. Karin's white-haired kid was shaking his head, and muttering emphatically.

Sakura's guard dog was _grinning_ in a horrible, manic sort of way. He didn't appear even a _little_ bit remorseful. Not even a little.

And just for that, Temari felt absolutely _no need_ to warn him of the vengeance that was coming in the form on Ino.


	24. Aliens Exist

I'm stuck at Sean's cabin all weekend. Kill. Me. NOW. But I like it more then I like school. Ick. School.**  
Disclaimer**: Not mine.**  
Dedication**: To all you wonderful people who review my stories. You're amazing.**  
P.S.**: "Useless infidel!" -Eleni to me. It's just funny. I don't know why.

…---…

_Been best friends, and will be 'til we die…_

…---…

Tenten glared at the teacher of her last class that day. Even Hinata, normally so alert and taking note of what was going on, was three-quarters of the way asleep. Ino was dispassionately filing her nails to perfectly rounded, deadly sharp tips.

And Tenten was almost dying.

Why do last periods always drag on _so long_?! Is that normal?

Tenten sighed, and almost wanted to bang her head against the graffitied desk. Besides despising school, Tenten's brain had shut off early in the day. So really, all this extra schooling was beyond unnecessary.

In fact, it was absolutely pointless, and Tenten looked despairingly at the clock. Another half hour before she could take a breath of fresh air. Another half hour before she could grab her skateboard, and go home. Another half hour, and not a second more, or she may just very well have to kill herself.

"Ino," she hissed, and the perma-fried blonde looked up from her nails.

"I'm bo-red," she hissed again.

"That's nice, Tenten," Ino murmured, and went back to her nails.

Tenten did not appreciate being ignored. "Lis-ten to me-e-e-e! I need something to _do_, or I will be forced to take drastic measures, and the teacher may never be the same!"

"That's nice, Tenten. Draw in your book, or something."

Tenten pouted, and stared at the stark white wall for a minute. There had to be _something_ to do…

And then she remembered that there were permanent markers in her back pack. Very brightly coloured permanent markers. Tenten smiled to herself. Ino would be proud of her colour choises.

So, very surreptitiously, Tenten reached down into her bag, slipped her hand through the flap, and her fingers, deft from playing complicated chords her entire life, found and wrapped around several slender bits of plastic. Her permanent markers.

Another smile made its way onto the infamous Melon Lord's face, and she uncapped the first, a deep, ink blue that sparkled.

Neji sighed, and covered his face when he saw what she was doing. Why, oh why did girls have to be so _weird_?!

Tenten's doodle started on the wall. And it proceeded to turn into body ink, when the teacher screeched at her for touching the oh-so-precious white paint.

And then the self-inflicted body ink turned into doodles from both Hinata, and Ino, until Tenten was covered it swirls and hearts and stars of all colours, all over any exposed skin (to take stock: her arms, her shoulders, her legs, her neck, and parts of her face).

When Hinata (wide awake now, and carefully watching the clock - they had fifteen minutes) silently reached for the most annoying kid in the class (come on, everyone has one; he's or she is usually the worst sort of keener, brown-noser, suck-up-ish sort of person), the teacher finally snapped.

Well, the pencil she was holding snapped, anyways. Tenten had a feeling that she was too busy trying to control her laughter to actually stop Hinata from her goal.

And her goal was inking a huge sign across said keener's back that said "I'll kiss your ass - return the favour?"

The kid didn't even notice, which was strange. Hinata was getting better, her ink-work more like art then just a random doodle. It had flourishes that could only be Hinata, and she had signed it with her stage name.

Tenten loved her just a little bit more then she ever had before. Hina-chan, added to the wings-and-stars-design that was her signature. There _was_ a reason Hinata did all their album art…

When the bell rang (_finally_!), the three girls dashed from the room, cackling like hyenas. The three bodyguards who were quickly realizing that their charges had absolutely _no scruples_ whatsoever, and so, Neji apologized to the kid who had been drawn all over (he didn't mind; he was looking at the shirt like it was a priceless treasure), while Naruto and Kiba sighed, and went after the three girls.

The found them a half-hour later. Apparently, the girls already knew the school area well enough to find their lockers, and get to the closest empty parking lot. Said parking lot happened to belong to the school.

Tenten took a deep, truly-deserved (according to her, anyways) fresh breath of air, and let it out as she went screaming across the side of a railing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _DOING_?!" screeched Ino as Tenten collided into her with something like a painful 'thump'.

Tenten, forever the extremist, simply jumped up with a manic smile and a yell of "LEMME DO IT AGAIN, INO! _PLEASE_!!!!"

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Ino didn't even give her a chance, and dragged her away from the more dangerous areas of the school parking lot.

Hinata giggled like a three-year-old, and was spinning in circles and circles until she was beyond dizzy. "Who-a," she muttered, and fell into Naruto's arms.

"Uh… Hi."

She smiled up at him, for a moment seeing only a swirl of bright blond, orange and blue as her vision spun. It made her happy that Neji was nowhere to be found (he had been roped into helping the keener kid find another shirt. Oh dear). He would never have allowed to her get into this sort of position. Ever.

"Hi," she said, and let him help her back to her feet. Their fingers stayed clasped for a second too long, and Hinata was reminded that he _did_ sort of know about who she used to be.

And he was blushing. Aw, cute.

Ino, on the other hand, had dumped Tenten on Neji the minute he had arrived, and had wound herself around Kiba, glaring furiously at a couple of girls who went giggling past the six of them.

Tenten blinked, and punched Neji in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he whined, and hit the pavement.

It was entirely silent for a minute. Entirely, completely silent. Actually, it was exactly the same sort of silence that had descended after Sasuke had dumped milk on Sakura. Oh, er, yeah, they better get back to that issue…

But, even so, Tenten burst out laughing. When everyone else joined in her laughing at Neji, for a minute, it felt like they weren't rock-star-teenage-freaks and bodyguards-from-hell. It just felt like they were six friends, with nothing else to do on a Thursday afternoon.

And Tenten hated to think it, but… It kind of felt… right.

…---…

Karin and Sakura were still waiting for Temari. It was getting on their nerves, because, for god's sake, they were hungry!

And, considering that Temari was legally the only one allowed to drive, it kind of killed the fact that Sakura was stomping around in a huff, without her food.

Ten minutes later, she was stiff huffing, but there was noise from the front door.

Karin and Sakura took one look at each other, and raced towards the entrance of the house.

Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and their bodyguards came in laughing like a bunch of idiots. Oh dear. Sakura's eyes bulged for a moment. Then she took a deep, deep breath, and let it out.

Right, she sort of should have expected this. After all, these bodyguards were the same age as they were, and usually, the girls weren't exposed to anyone (boys, especially) who were their age. It was only natural that…

HOLD ON, NO, THE MELON LORD LAUGHING WITH A BOY IS NOT NATURAL. NO. JUST NO.

But there she was, grinning like a maniac, and suddenly, Sakura had an idea. Tenten hadn't turned to the Light Side at all. She was converting the Light Side (los bodyguards) to the Dark Side (los freaks-of-nature), and soon, oh, yes, soon, the Dark Side would rule the earth!

… (Cough-cough-hack-die for references to Stars Wars, Sakura. Just… death, okay? Death.)

And besides. The Dark Side has cookies, ice cream, and hot chocolate. Who could ask for more?! Seriously, it was no wonder to Sakura that someone as cool as Darth Vader existed…

Tenten (who had, due to Sakura's addiction to all things Stars Wars, developed a nerd-sensor) looked up, and gave Sakura one of her patented, evil grins.

Oh, Tenten hadn't left the Dark Side at all, and Sakura had _yet another_ ally to help her in her war against Sasu-chan.

…---…

Ino raised an eyebrow at Sakura. "You want me to do _what_?"

Sakura gave her a pleading, puppy-dog-eyes look. "Ple-e-e-e-e-e-ease Ino?! I would love you forever!"

"That still does not explain why you need me and my hair dye."

"Ino, the asshole dumped milk on me. _Milk_."

"That's a good movie."

"Off-topic! Help me, here!"

Ino sighed, and surveyed her pleading friend. Sakura was wearing the puppy-dog look, her hands clasped together, and she was pouting. She had even pulled her hair out of her eyes.

"What'll you give me if I do it?"

Sakura paused, and thought for a moment. "What'cha want?"

Ino smiled. "Well, there's the issue of our next concert… I would love it if you would let me make you pretty for it… And con the others into it, as well…"

Sakura pleading look soured, and she glared at Ino. "That's it, then? You want to be able to make us pretty for a concert. Oh god. I'm going to look like a clown."

Ino just smiled. "That's my condition. Otherwise, I'll hide the hair dye, and you will be _screwed_."

Sakura thought about it for another second or so. And then she sighed in defeat, and Ino cheered.

"I knew you'd cave."

"As long as his hair is some nasty colour in the very near future, and only if. Otherwise, I will be sad. And I'll never trust you with anything again. Ever."

Ino waved a hand. "Yes dear. Now, I have to get a trap ready, I take it?"

Sakura grinned wide, and nodded.

Ino sighed. "Fine. But you truly, madly, deeply owe me."

"Fail at quoting Savage Garden," Sakura said, a deadpan look on her face.

"Even bigger fail for _knowing_ what I was quoting!" was Ino's simple reply and Sakura left the room, banging her head against her palm.

Ino smirked to herself. "Ino wins."

And the she quietly began to prepare the necessities for the plan she had in mind for Sakura's revenge. It took all of her will to refrain from grabbing the tacky black velvet Elvis painting, and implementing it in the plan…

But then again, Ino had never been one for willpower, and in the end, she grabbed it, an evil little giggle curling at her lips.


	25. Audio Blood

That is twenty-five chapters, ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for sticking around so long! ALSO. _**Important**__**: I've added song names to every chapter. First person to guess all the artists gets a one-shot, just for you.**_**  
Disclaimer**: Not mine.**  
Dedication**: To everyone who has ever reviewed. Thanks guys!**  
P.S.**: This week has gone from bad, to shitty. Fuck my life.

…---…

_Tonight we meet underground where the air is thick like mud, and the bands make noise that we call 'audio blood'…_

…---…

Dumbstruck awe. "Wow, Ino. Just… wow."

Smug smile. "It's good, isn't it?"

Blank approval. "…I'm kind of… speechless."

More smugness. "Doesn't the Elvis painting just make the whole thing?"

"Oh, it really, _really_ does."

"How did you get to his _clothes_?! I mean, fringe, Ino? _Fringe_?!"

Ino smiled at her friends. "Ladies, ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies."

"Ino, you tell lies all the time, especially if it makes trouble for someone. But this isn't trouble. It's repercussion. So spill."

Ino just smiled angelically. "Let's just say that boys are easily swayed when it comes to my awesome charms of awesomeness."

She got five deadpan looks for that remark.

"You are _such_ a whore."

Ino glared at Sakura. "So rude, Sakura. I didn't sleep with anyone. I just smiled."

"…Lies."

Ino just sent her friends a stony look. "You know how I feel about that. Don't even."

"Right, forgot about that."

Karin sighed at the way her friends were bickering. While Sakura and Ino (who was still gloating at the amazingness that she had created) argued back and forth, Karin figured that the best way to remind them that they should _probably_ get out of the room they were in was to remind them of the existence of other people. "Guys… I'm hungry."

"Karin, are you anything other then hungry?! Like, ever?"

Karin grinned widely, and pushed her glasses up her nose. "Well, I guess I'm just special like that. And _yes_, Ino I am always hungry. I want…"

Temari smiled. "She wants Oreos."

"Or MacDonalds!"

Several outraged noises of disgust were made. "Ew, how can you _eat_ that stuff? It's like…"

Sakura was drooling. "Oh, the thought of _fries_…"

Karin grinned. "I so win. Let's go find some fries."

As they left the basically trashed room (oh yes, Ino had had _too_ _much_ fun with the Elvis painting…), Sakura took a peek at the (surprisingly _not_ trashed) bathroom.

"Ino, what did you _do_? There's something here, I can see you being all over it…"

Ino just turned, and gave Sakura a casual look. "Sakura, if he comes out of this bathroom tomorrow with orange hair, then you'll know for sure that he's an idiot."

"Orange?"

Ino smiled. "There's bleach in the shampoo, and orange dye in the conditioner."

"He uses _conditioner_?!" Sakura managed to snork out, past the hoots of laughter.

"Of course he does. How _else_ would he keep that wonderful head of soon-to-be-orange hair intact? Like, really Sakura, have I taught you nothing?"

Sakura just stared at her oldest friend. "You're a freak, Ino," she said.

Ino just smiled, and closed the door.

…---…

Uchiha Sasuke was a methodical being. He was very, very precise, very careful.

But he was _not_ expecting to find the room he'd been sleeping in _trashed_. It was worse then his _car_.

And Sasuke really did love his car. Really.

But his _room_ (for god's sake, there was an _Elvis_ painting sitting on his bed)… He was somewhere between feeling sick, and killing those little girls. And then he remembered his own little revenge, and almost smiled. Almost.

He groaned, and rubbed his forehead.

He needed a shower.

…---…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS _THIS_?!" Sakura screamed, her fingers clutching the piece of paper in front of her.

It was a dress code.

For a producer's function.

That she was being ordered to go to.

Sakura felt sick to her stomach. And so, despite everything, despite the thick, soundproof walls, despite the five girls around her (all of whom were covering their ears in something like annoyance), Sakura _screamed_.

She screamed and screamed and screamed; like she had just lost two brand new CDs; like someone was trying to steal her song writing; like someone had just forced her to watch twelve hours of trashy romance T.V. crap straight…

So she screamed.

And then she threw the piece of paper on the ground, stomped on it, and screamed some more.

Then she felt remarkably better.

But only after she'd stomped on it a few more times for good measure. And _then_ she felt remarkably better.

"This is 'Anko' written _all_ over it."

Temari shook her head. "I dunno, Sak… Something tells me no. Anko may be insane, but she's not cruel. And this is cruel."

Hinata nodded. "June-bug-"

"_Why_ do you call me that?!"

"Shut up and let me talk! June-bug has a point there. Anko's never been cruel, and she knows how much we all hate those- those- those- _things_."

"I am the Melon Lord, and I command this piece of paper to be _burnt_."

"Hey, we can ceremoniously burn the clothes Sakky and Care-Bear painted the Uchiha's-"

Everything stopped. Time, the world, the universe; and all that jazz. It _stopped_.

Sakura hissed. "That _bitch_. That's it; I'm going to kill him. I'll push him in front of a bus, or something. Or off a cliff. Or maybe I'll just strangle him."

"Sakura, violence is not the answer," Karin said, her tone bored.

"Yes darling, you tell me that all the time. My answer is special today: maybe not violence, but black-mail for sure. Black-mail is an _epic_ _win_."

"Black-mail is _not_ a win! Black-mail is _illegal_!" Hinata said, shocked.

"So is sadism, and Sakura's got lots of that in that tiny body of hers." Karin muttered at the same time.

"I think I hate you both."

"Sure you do, sweetheart, sure you do. Then again, without us, you'd have no one to cry to when you're feeling like you're going to throw up before a show. Remember?"

Sakura muttered incoherently, and retreated to her Emo Corner (because, oh ye-s, while Tenten has the Corner of Shame, Sakura has the Emo Corner, and life is good. Yes, life is good. Actually, you know what? Life sucks) to sulk.

The six sat in silence for a while, all of them contemplating life in general.

"Oh, and Karin?"

"Mhmm?"

"You're tiny-er then I am."

"Shut up, Sakura. Just… Just shut up."

Sakura paused, and then wailed. "Guys, this week has gone from bad to shitty, in like three point eight seconds. Why is this happening?!"

Hinata simply sighed, and started humming a soft, quiet lullaby. It was one that she knew calmed everyone down, no matter what kind of situation they were in.

Sakura took a deep, calming breath. "Okay, we have to do something to get out of this. I- _We_ have to think rationally about this."

Temari looked amused. "Sakura, you are the _farthest_ thing from rational when it comes to things like this, so don't even talk. And don't interrupt me, I'm the strategist, not you."

Sakura sulked, crossed her arms, and thumped herself down on the floor.

"Well," Temari said, "There are two things we can do, here. One, we can go along with it quietly, not cause a scene, and then scream at Anko later and make her cancel all our shows. Or two, we can go with it, cause a scene, and get more shows."

"Can't we just… not go?"

"Do you _want_ to lose our recording deal?!"

"Couldn't we get another one?!"

Temari's voice was grim as she answered Karin's question. "Not if they black-list us. We don't have the proper recording equipment here in our own studio, otherwise I'd just say 'fuck it' and skip the whole thing altogether."

Tenten, sitting quietly on the floor next to Sakura, sighed in resignation. "Crap. Just crap. What's it say about the dress?"

Hinata squinted at the invitation (read: court order to go). "Formal. What else is new?"

"Is anyone providing entertainment?"

"Not that it says…"

"Once again; crap. Just crap."

Ino tilted her head. "Well, you know, there is one other possibility you're not taking into consideration. "Why don't we go, dressed all pretty and nice, and play up the fact that we're ditzes for one night? We could get a bigger recording room, if we play it right…"

Karin and Sakura both let out scandalized hisses at exactly the same time, in exactly the same tone. "Ino, how could you _say_ such a thing?! That's like… blasphemy!"

Ino fixed them both with one of her patented death glares. "I don't hear _you_ offering up ideas on how we can get out of this, do I?"

Temari seemed to be thinking about Ino's idea. "I have a better idea. We combine Ino's idea, and my second one."

"Hm, what'cha mean?"

Temari smirked. "We cause a scene, and pin it on someone else. And then we escape into the night, because yes, we are just that cool."

"You know Temari, sometimes I think you have just a _little_ too much evil genius in you. It's a little bit scary, did you know?"

"Oh, shut up," she said, but she continued to smirk like there was no tomorrow (after all, considering it was a producer's function… There might now be).

Ino looked around at all her friends, a gleam of insanity in her eyes. "Does this mean I get to make you pretty… _willingly_?!"

Every other girl in the room cowered away from Ino's manic grin. Hinata sighed while cringing, and said, her voice very, very scared "Yes Ino, I guess you do."

Ino let out and explosive cheer, and grabbed the invitation from Hinata's horrified hand. "Hm, this thing is happening in three nights… Oh, I'm so lucky, we're skipping school so I can stay here and get all the ingredients-"

"Ingredients?! You make it sound like we're lab rats!"

"Oh, as far as I'm concerned, you are lab rats. Tomorrow, we're going shopping."

"Ino… no. Why?!"

Ino just smiled one of her manic smiles, and said "Because I said so. And I'm pretty, so that's all that matters."

"…You are such a ditz."

She smiled again, and said "And you, you love me anyways. Now, I know Anko left her platinum card in the kitchen… I think…"

With that last statement, Ino jumped up, and wandered out of Sakura's room (presumably to go find Anko's platinum card). The other girls were still cringing, and Sakura and Tenten were cowering behind Temari.

"Hinata, why did you give her permission?!"

Hinata sighed, yet again, and stared at her friends. "Because, please, let's face it. Ino always gets her way. _Always_. There's like… nothing that can stop her."

"Do you think a bus would do it?"

"Honestly? I don't think even a steam roller could stop Ino if she really wanted to get something done."

"…That's really bad."

"Yeah, I agree."

…---…

Elsewhere in the house, at that exact moment, Uchiha Sasuke got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and looked in the mirror.

He yelped for mercy.

His hair (and skin) was _orange_.

Oh, that _bitch_.


	26. Stay Pretty

I'm a terrible person, but I'm okay with that. And raspberry-banana smoothies are TEH SMEX.**  
Disclaimer**: Not mine.**  
Dedication**: To **cherryluver19** and **Oxymoron Princess**_**.**_ Because they both win at knowing good music. Kiss, kiss, ladies!**  
P.S.**: And in the words of Dimitri "Even though you fail at life, it's okay, because you're made of WIN!"

…---…

_Writing won't save the world, so you'd best stay pretty, girl…_

…---…

Ino hummed happily to herself while she dragged Kiba behind her through the mall.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing this?" he asked, genuinely interested. He looked down at the top of her blonde, wheat-coloured head, and pretended to study her hair.

Ino tilted her head up, and blinked innocent, wide blue eyes at him. Sometimes, Kiba thought, Ino was too beautiful for her own good.

"No, never. Why would I get tired of _shopping_? It's so much fun!" she replied with a laugh.

Kiba just stared at her, somewhere between fascinated and deadpan. Ino was just so _weird_ sometimes that he didn't even know what to do about her. But most of the time, she made him smile with her insane habits and her quirky personality.

And she was a good kid, he thought. She didn't deserve what he could do to her. She didn't deserve what he could do to her _heart_, specifically.

But god, she was just _so_ hot…

Ino was totally oblivious to the inner turmoil that was flashing across Kiba's face, and she continued to hum happily.

She had _so_ much to do! She needed to get dresses for the others (thank god she knew their measurements and what would look good on them), and make-up, and pretty accessories and _oh_, _shoes_… "Kiba, c'mere, we need to go in _there_!"

She looked at him, and was surprised to note the far-away look in his eyes. "Kiba?" She waved a hand in front of his face. "You in there?"

He seemed to shake himself awake, and blinked at her guiltily. "Hey, sorry Ino, I'm hungry."

Ino rolled her eyes. Typical boy. But she smiled, linked her fingers through his, and tugged him towards the food court. "Fine, I guess we could grab something… I mean, you're going to be a packhorse, and I can't have you fainting on me, can I?"

He chuckled, and let her drag him towards the scent of food.

And he tried to not notice how _right_ her fingers felt twined through his, as well. Because he didn't really want to face how important she was to him, in such a short amount of time, as well.

It almost made him sick.

Five minutes later, they were sitting down in the food court. Ino was slurping a smoothie (raspberry-banana, thank-you-very-much) happily, with a satisfied smirk on her lips that had nothing to do with the smoothie (even though it _did_ contribute to her over-all happiness with life right at that moment).

Kiba _knew_ that smirk. That was the smirk that every girl wears at the point when she's done something that is going to make someone _very_ miserable.

"Okay Ino, what did you do?"

Ino sent him her innocent look again (read: wide-eyed-who-me?-look), and said "I have no idea what you're talking about Kiba."

"I think you're lying. Whose life is screwed over?"

This time, she just smiled. "Nothing is screwed. I just left a lovely present for Sasuke from Sakura."

Kiba just sighed, and contemplated the lows that girls would go to, to extract revenge, and Ino just smiled again, and slurped more of her smoothie down.

…---…

Naruto was _dying_.

He was chocking on his own breath, and leaning on an equally dying-choking-laughing Suigetsu. Together, they laughed themselves silly at the steaming boy-man standing in front of them.

Uchiha Sasuke was _not_ happy. His hair was _orange_!

Naruto had howled "You look like _me_, teme!"

And then Suigetsu had caught sight of him, and Sasuke knew for a fact that neither of them was _ever_ going to let him live this down. They might have let the car go, eventually, but orange hair and a trashed room? Never.

It took Naruto and Suigetsu another ten minutes to calm down. Actually, even then, they weren't able to look right at him, because when they did, they both broke in laughter again.

And Sasuke was annoyed. Very, very annoyed. He growled to himself until his to best friends managed to speak without killing themselves laughing (this took _way_ longer then Sasuke would have liked, to be honest).

"She got you, dude. She got you good." Naruto said, a smile-that-threatened-to-be-laughter twitching his lips.

"_How_ did she manage it?" asked Suigetsu.

Sasuke was very tempted to beat his head against a conveniently-placed wall, on his right. But he didn't. "I don't _know_ how she managed it. I was normal before I took a shower, and then… _this_."

Naruto, in an uncharacteristic show of intelligence, asked "Was there anything out of place? Anything different then normal?"

Sasuke shook his head. My soap was the same, the shampoo bottles were exactly in the same place…"

Suigetsu snorted out a laugh. "She _really_ did get you, didn't she? Sucker."

"Shut up," Sasuke growled out. "Can you _see_ my hair?!"

Naruto patted Sasuke sagely on the shoulder. "Yes, yes, teme, we all know how important you hair is to you! Careful now, are we sure you aren't gay-?"

Sasuke threw a well-aimed shampoo bottle at Naruto's head.

It missed, and Naruto went back to howling like a loser.

Sasuke buried his flaming head of orange hair in his hands, and prayed to god that maybe he could find someone to _fix_ the travesty that was his hair. And he also prayed that he would find them _fast_, because he didn't think he would be able to survive Sakura's total jubilation when she saw him like this.

That little bitch had won this round, he thought, but they were still fighting a war.

And Sasuke was determined that she would _not_ win that.

…---…

Sakura was currently curled up on her bed with Karin and Hinata. The three of them were drawing pictures in the stucco on Sakura's ceiling and trying to come up with a song.

It turned out that Karin had absolutely no talent for music at all, but when it came to poetry, she was second to none.

"'Who's laughing now'? Would that work in that quartet where we couldn't put anything else?"

Sakura blinked, and pondered the other red-head's words. Hinata, though, seemed absolutely taken with it. "It would totally work! Completely!"

"You know Karin, I think she's right."

"Omigod, Haruno Sakura _agreeing_ with someone?! What is the world _coming_ to?!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

It was quiet then, save for Sakura's iPod playing a recording of Hinata playing piano. The three girls lay there, entirely entranced by the soothing notes echoing around the room.

And then it was shattered by Temari, who stuck her head through the door, and said "Hey, has anyone seen Tenten?"

The girls blinked at her, and Hinata answered the question "No… I thought she was with you in the garage?"

Temari shook her head. "She was for a bit, and then she wandered off… That was half an hour ago. I love her, but she's too absentminded for her own good. We've gotta find her, and fast."

Sakura groaned. "The Melon Lord can take of herself!"

Hinata and Karin both whacked her with pillows as they got up, and Sakura, groaning, followed suit.

The five of them broke up quickly to search the house. Hinata took the attic, Karin took the second level, Sakura took the main floor, and Temari, to her disgust, got the basement.

They agreed to meet back in the kitchen in fifteen minutes, to compare notes as to where the Melon Lord may have been.

But they didn't know that Tenten wasn't even in the house. And they didn't have a chance of finding her unless she wanted to be found.

And she really didn't. At least, not until she got an explanation.

…---…

"Hey, fatty, wake up," a girl said, and prodded the boy next to her.

They were in an empty park, bordered entirely by trees, and very private. It was a calm, quiet little spot, with a deep, clear pond off to one side.

He looked annoyed. "Tenten-," he said but she interrupted him.

"You have some explaining to do."

"Really, do I?" he asked in an approximation of amusement, as he eyed the brown-haired terror in front of him.

"Yes, you really, really do."

He just stared at her, and waited for her to explain what she wanted _him_ to explain.

"Why did you kiss me?!" she asked, her outrage at not having the chance to maul him for this earlier screeching out of her. That _jerk_; not giving her the chance to teach him a lesson when he _clearly_ needed it…

He just blinked at her. "I needed to shut you up."

Tenten shrank. Okay, she had expected that, but she hadn't expected it to _hurt_ so much. "Really, you _needed_ to _shut me up_. It was _your_ fault I was screaming in the _first place_, you _asshole_. You took my _stuff_. _No one_ takes my stuff!"

He blinked at her again, and opened his mouth to speak.

Tenten never gave him the chance. She slammed her fist into his jaw so hard he stumbled back, and then turned around with a huff, and went to find her girls.

Even after she had been gone for ten minutes, Neji stood there, clutching his jaw, and staring after her.

There was something like respect in his eyes.

…---…

It was Sakura who found Tenten. She was sitting on the swing just around the corner from the house, and Sakura had been the one to show Tenten the place.

And if Sakura knew one thing, she knew her friends.

There were angry tears in the brunette's eyes, and Sakura immediately pulled out the tissues, chocolate, and ice cream that all friends have on hand in case of emergency. The pink-haired grabbed her friend's elbow, and murmured soothing words to get Tenten home.

Of course, she wasn't as good as Hinata at the whole 'comforting' thing, but even so, Sakura knew how to get Tenten out of her funk.

"Eat the chocolate, Tenten."

Tenten turned her head away.

Sakura growled. "Tenten, eat it, or I _swear_ to god I'll let Ino have her way your face."

Tenten let out a watery chuckle. "That sounds _dirty_."

Sakura just laughed. "_There's_ the Tenten I know. Now, would you _please_ just _eat_ the chocolate? If you don't, I'll have to eat it all myself-"

Before Sakura had even finished the sentence, the chocolate was gone down Tenten's throat. There was a wet smile on her lips, but Sakura had a feeling that whatever it was that was bugging Tenten wasn't a dead issue as of yet.

"So, now that you've had some of the amazingness that is chocolate, do you want to tell me exactly what happened to put you in this mood?"

Tenten mumbled something under her breath that Sakura didn't catch.

"What?"

"I said that boys are stupid."

"Yes dear, they are. But _why_ are they stupid?"

"Because they are."

Sensing that it was a touchy subject, Sakura decided to lay it to rest for now. The best thing she could do was get Tenten home, and then Hinata (with that unfailing determination that seemed to always be around her) would pry it out of her, violently if need be.

"So, you wanna go home?" Sakura asked.

"Yesh, let's do that."

It took them less then three minutes to get home, and when they did, the other girls threw themselves on Tenten. Pft, no one cared about Sakura, and Sakura was faintly insulted.

How rude.

"God, Tenny, we were _so worried_!"

"Don't wander off on us like that!"

"You freakin' bothered _Temari_, and that's like… _impossible_!"

A growl. "Shut up Karin, I was so not bothered."

"You were too, otherwise you wouldn't have us to help you find her, you loser!"

"Oh, jeez guys, I'm sorry…" Tenten muttered, and they all noticed something was wrong with her. Hinata's eyes snapped to Sakura's. Sakura just shrugged, and mouthed 'I dunno, don't ask me!'

"C'mon you. Let's get you inside and get some more chocolate into you. You look like a zombie."

"Oh, hey, I _like_ zombies!"

"We _know_ you like zombies Karin."

"Especially _killing_ zombies!"

"We _know_ you like killing zombies, Karin-"

And then the door slammed shut, and Sakura's friends' voices were cut off. Sakura had stayed out, to just take a few deep, calm breaths of air.

But she didn't expect to see Uchiha Sasuke.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to the bright orange hair on his head, and it took all of her willpower to not kill herself laughing.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before -click-.

She had pulled Temari's phone out of her pocket, and had taken a picture of him in all his orange-haired glory.

And the corners of her lips were twitching, like she was just dying to keep from laughing. "Nice hair, Uchiha," was all she said.

And then she walked inside, and left him there gaping like a fish.


	27. Medicate

Wow, that was fast… ZOMG, FIVE HUNDRED REVIEWS. I am going to die. Thank you SO, SO, SO MUCH, GUYS!!! Oh, and yes, I do, in fact, happen to love Ino.**  
Disclaimer**: Le not mine.**  
Dedication**: To , for being the five hundredth reviewer. X3**  
P.S.**: I _hate_ people who don't review, but _insist_ on Favourite/Alerting… _RAWR_.**  
P.P.S.**: Zomg guys, 'prettify' is actually a _word_!

…---…

_Run away, medicate, and get laid. Turn it up, I've had enough, so medicate…_

…---…

There were three things Sakura truly hated in life. Just _three_.

One: producer's functions. Seeing as this did little to help her current situation, Sakura discarded this.

Two: dresses. This _was_ her current situation, so, once again, Sakura discarded this.

And three: Ino, with make-up brush and dress in hand, ready to make everyone else in the house cower in fear of her awesome death-inducing skills. Actually, screw the dress, _this_ was her current situation.

Haruno Sakura was _royally screwed_.

Ino was smiling angelically, while tossing one of her many make-up brushes in the air in a rhythm that Sakura didn't know.

She snorted. It was probably something along the lines of "_ohoho, Ino wins, Ino wins, Ino wiiiiiiiins_…"

"Sa-ku-ra!" Ino sang, and advanced in a menacing, and, Sakura grimaced at the thought, slightly maniacal way. "Come here, darling! I want to make you look pretty!"

Panic rose in Sakura's throat, and she was tempted, for yet another time in her life, to _run_, to _book it the hell out of there if she wanted to live_.

But Ino was an absolutely nutcase. And really, it's not a healthy thing to leave oneself in the presence of a nutcase for too long; if one did, one would be stuck just as mad as the nutcase.

And Sakura was in no mood to lose her sanity in any way, shape or form. Especially in Ino-form.

She backed against a wall, and Ino continued to advance, pouting. "Saku-cha-a-a-an, _pwease_? It's just for _one night_! Let Ino-chan have her _fun_!"

"Why are you talking in third person?! People who do that deserve to die!"

Ino continued to pout. "Ino is doing it _because she can_. Now, are you going to let me have my fun, or am I going to have to tie you down again?"

Sakura's shoulders slumped. There was no way out, and she knew it.

Ino cheered in victory. "YAY! Thank you, Saku-chan!"

Sakura twitched. "Stop calling me that, you bleach-blonde bitch."

"Hey, alliteration that is rude to blondes! Not cool, sweetie, _not_ _cool_."

Sakura just sighed, and let Ino push her down on the chair next to the bathroom mirror. "This had better be worth it Ino, otherwise I will _never_ forgive you."

Ino just giggled like a five-year-old in a candy shop. "Calm down Sak, it'll be more then worth it. You'll be so pretty; everyone will want to dance with you!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, a flinch of disgust on her lips as Ino began washing the rim of black liner that was Sakura's trademark off. "I don't _want_ to dance with anyone Ino! That's the point!"

Ino glared down at her current victim. "Shut up, and do as you're told. I am lord and master of the bathroom, and all that are in it!"

Sakura just sighed, even though a smile cracked over her lips at Ino's words. Such a nutcase, indeed. "Yes Ino," she said.

And Ino just smiled.

…---…

Tenten stared at the bathroom door. Sakura hadn't screamed (this was rare in itself, but, Tenten sighed. Ino just had a way of getting what she wanted, when she wanted it), but she hadn't come out yet, either.

The past few days had been quiet in the little house. Sasuke still had orange hair (something Tenten couldn't help laughing about, because, really, Uchiha Sasuke with _orange hair_?! That is _not_ something you see every day), Neji had a bruise the side of New York on his cheek (Tenten prided herself on said bruise), and Ino had _shopped_.

And shopped, and shopped (and skipped school, too, but that was a given).

And Tenten had watched Ino when she had been unloading the thousand-and-one dressed that she'd bought on her most recent shopping spree.

And Ino, being Ino, had packed them all into the bathroom. How she managed this, Tenten had no idea. But Tenten had no doubt in her mind that Ino was forcing Sakura to try every single one on.

Ino had too much black-mail on Sakura for Sakura to _not_ cave to Ino's insane demands.

Tenten was just waiting for Sakura to come out wailing like a banshee, tears and snot everywhere, screaming against what Ino had decided to dress her in.

But it wasn't happening as of yet, and Tenten was getting more and more nervous as time went on.

Ten minutes later, she was about three seconds away from tearing her hair out, and screaming, when the door opened.

And two girls exited the bathroom.

If Tenten hadn't known Sakura as well as she did, she would have said that they weren't the same person. Actually, if she were anyone else, she would have sworn the two images in her head - the normal, skinny-jeans-and-hoddie-and-snarl-donning-Sakura and this- this- _thing_ - were not even related.

But they were, and Tenten stared at her sister-friend in something between horror and incredulity.

"Wow, Sak, you're _hot_."

Ino smirked. "I am _amazing_. Oh yes, I so totally am."

And Ino was right. She _was_ amazing, given make-up, brush, and comb.

Sakura (who despite the beauty, looked beyond annoyed) was wearing the quintessential little black dress; short, slinky, and clinging. Her eyes were made dark, smoky, sultry and _dangerous_ to emphasize the green irises; her lashes thick and dark; her lips and cheeks shimmering from gloss and glitter, respectively, in the dim hall light.

And Ino looked smug. She had obviously had _way_ too much fun with this. And then she turned that smug little smile on Tenten.

"So, Tenten, what do you think about it being your turn?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Tenten groaned, and gave in.

…---…

It took Ino a little over three hours to prettify everyone. There were moans and groans and whines, but, as Ino _did_ technically have permission to do this, so none of them said a word.

Tenten ran her fingers through the long curls that Ino had somehow managed to charm into existence, somehow. Tenten had that annoying kind of hair that had _wave_, but never enough to actually _curl_.

So really, as much as Tenten hated to admit it, she _did_ look pretty. And the russet orange-red-gold corseted dress Ino had (quite literally) forced her into wasn't slutty (not eve by a long shot, thank god, even though she _had_ tried on a few that had made her cringe… actually, even the _memory_ of them made her cringe).

So Tenten was almost-calm about the situation.

And then she remembered _why_ they were dressing up in the first place, and she growled angrily.

Ino fussed in an annoyed sort of way. "Tenny, don't make that face, it'll ruin the wonderful make-up job I did. Face it, you're gorgeous."

And Tenten _totally_ didn't want to bang her head against a wall. Really. Not at all. Not even a little bit.

Note the sarcasm.

But, despite the sarcasm, and despite Tenten's rather… vocal protests against this whole thing, Tenten had a feeling that tonight, she was going to be breaking hearts.

And that was always fun, wasn't it?

Tenten walked (unsteadily; _damn_ Ino's obsession with heels) to the door, and found Hinata, Karin, Sakura and Temari all in the kitchen. Hinata was holding a steaming cup of something, and Sakura was sitting on the kitchen counter. Temari was leaning against the fridge, arms crossed.

It was quiet, but Tenten could sense the tenseness of the atmosphere.

Karin looked exceedingly annoyed; she was hiding her glasses-less face in the crook of her crossed arms. So did Sakura; now that she had gotten over the prettiness of her little black dress, the whole situation seemed to have hit her.

She was going to a _producer's function_. In less then an _hour_.

And she was _royally pissed off._

Karin eyed her friends, a crinkle of worry swiftly attacking her features, settling in right on the bridge of her nose, right where her glasses normally sat. Everyone looked absolutely put out.

"Guys, I get that the producer's functions are _bad_, but _how bad_?"

Hinata, gorgeous in a crimson cocktail gown, sighed, and put the cup of steaming pomegranate tea down. "Karin, it's like… school, only a hundred times worse."

"How is that even _possible_?!"

Hinata looked grim. "Believe me, it's possible. There was… an incident at the last one."

"An incident?"

It was Temari (in a raw, nubby silk dress, the thick blue-green of the ocean in the tropics) who answered. "It was an incident involving a clown, Sakura, a lemon-meringue pie, and _way_ too many balloons to count."

Sakura looked annoyed, and slightly disturbed. "Don't forget the fact that he tried to _touch_ me."

"Sakura, the guy was handing out balloons to kids!"

"There _weren't any kids there_! He was definitely trying to rape me!"

Temari just rolled her eyes. "Anyways, the point of it all was that Sakura basically boycotted producer's functions all together. Not that I blame you, Sak, because I know they're hell… but…"

"So basically, it's just an 'ick' kind of moment?"

"Yes, Karin, and it _was_ an 'ick' kind of moment," Ino said, as she came in. She smiled brightly at all of them, lovely in a bright fushia-twined-with-black dress that Sakura actually almost envied.

Stupid Ino and her stupid gorgeousness.

"So now what do we do?"

Ino tossed her hair over her shoulder, and smiled like nothing else. "We wait for the boys to get back, and then-"

"Those _jerks_ are coming with us?!"

"What? No!"

"I-no, that's so _me-an_!"

Apparently, Karin, Sakura, and Tenten all had major problems with the boys being there in general. Not that Ino really blamed them (because, really, they had certainly got the worst end of this whole body-guard deal), but even so.

"You sound like babies. You just have to be pretty little dolls for _one_ night!"

"But we _hate_ that kind of thing, Ino!"

Ino smiled, just like she always did. "That's nice, dear. I don't really care. You're making too big a deal of this. It's just one night!"

"Do you remember the _last_ time this happened?!" Sakura stressed the 'last' time as much as she could. Ino was nuts if she thought this was going to go over well!

"Yes, of course I do. How could _anyone_ forget that? That was like… amazing!"

"And _horrible_," Sakura muttered, gritting her teeth.

While the two girls bickered back and forth the way all old friends are bound to, the boys filed in quietly, dressed smartly in dark-coloured suits.

And Sasuke's hair was back to being black and more black.

Ino sighed in resignation. "Damn, I was _so_ hoping that he would have kept it orange… At least until Anko got back, anyways, because she would have _killed_ herself laughing."

Sakura smirked, her teeth still gritted together. "Oh, don't worry Ino. I got a picture. Actually, I got _lots_ of pictures."

Sakura _glared_ at her as angrily as he could. "I will _kill_ you if you show anyone those pictures."

Sakura, for the first time that night, smiled sweet as molasses. "Sorry Sasu-cakes. I'll do _whatever I want to_."

The room sparkled (oh yes, it _sparkled_) with tension as the two snarled silently at each other. Karin was at Sakura's side, sneering at Suigetsu, and Tenten apparently was still _very_ annoyed at Neji.

Hinata, leaning against Naruto's side, sighed. "_Guys_! Stop fighting, you look like idiots. And we have to _go_. Like, right _now_."

Sakura shot her friend a glance, and sighed when Hinata (sweet, mediator Hinata) glared a glare of a thousand dooms-day's at her.

"Fine Hinata, but only because I love you."

Hinata grinned. "And because I can totally steal Ino's black-mail, because _I_ know where it is. Ha."

Sasuke perked up. "Black-mail?"

"Not for you, teme. Not for you."


	28. Break Your Little Heart

What is _with_ me?! I'm churning these out like an assembly line… WTF. OH YE-S, AP SOCIAL FTW!**  
Disclaimer**: Not mine.**  
Dedication**: To Eleni, Erika, Deedle, Dessie, Jeremiah, Mike and Sonya. You're amazing, epic, and I love you.**  
P.S.**: And yes, I used two different lyrics, even though they're from the same song. Why? Because I'm cool like that, and I couldn't decide which one I liked better.**  
P.P.S.**: Erika, did you know how tempted I was to make Itachi gay?! Do you?! And yes, he is totally all-knowing, because that is the way he rolls.

…---…

_Wide awake, my mistake, so predictable. You were fake; I was great, nothing personal. I'm walking! Who's laughing now?!_

_Party queen; cause a scene, so ridiculous. Little dress, maybe less, so conspicuous. You're falling! Who's crashing now?!_

…---…

The producer's function was _hell_. Pretty dresses, annoying people, _way too much_ alcohol, _way _too much _sugar_ (like, seriously, screw the alcohol; sugar is _way_ more dangerous then alcohol), _way_ too many people pinching and prodding…

So, summed up in one word, _hell_.

And there was nothing that could change that estimation, as far as Sakura was concerned. So far, the entire night had been spent hiding behind Temari when random people approached the group of six (er, rather, _twelve_; but then again, Sakura did not count the boys. They were non-entities, in her mind).

"Sakura," Temari hissed between clenched teeth, "Get _out_ here. _You're_ the one they want to talk to, _you're_ the singer-!"

Hinata smiled calmly. "She's also a social retard, Temari, give her a break. Besides, this night could be way worse."

"Oh yeah? _How_?!"

"Oh, I dunno-"

But Hinata's reply was cut off, when the doors were thrown open, and several people walked in. The girls turned and stared at the people that were filtering in the room.

A girl with short brown hair caught Tenten's eyes. "Guys… It's Mat-chan!"

And then she went bounding off towards the newcomers, all of whom looked a little bit afraid of the brown-haired girl bouncing happily towards them.

Well, all of the newcomers, except one. "_TENNY_! Omigod, you're _here_!"

And then Matsuri and Tenten proceeded to glomp each other thoroughly, while everyone else stared at them like they were aliens.

At the exact same time, they turned and glared at their audience. "What?!" they said together, in perfect synchronization, "Haven't you ever seen a reunion, before?!"

Sakura and the remaining girls-and-non-entities walked amusedly towards the pair of brunettes.

"Damn, I'm so happy I actually came! I haven't seen you in _ages_ Mat-chan!"

Matsuri laughed. "It's good to see you too, Tenny. How is everyone else?"

Tenten waved vaguely at the others. "Oh, we've been good. Recording a lot, you know?"

"Is Sakura still insane?"

"Hey!" Sakura shouted, annoyed. "I take offense to that! I'm not insane! I'm just cool like that!"

Matsuri rolled her eyes. "Sure you're not insane, Sakura. Sure. Normal, sane people don't light clowns on fire and then proceed to throw pie in their faces."

And that shut Sakura right up.

While this cacophony of sound and light went on around the seven girls who, apparently, had not seen each other in a long time, a dark, quiet couple slipped in through the doors.

Kiba saw them first. He prodded Sasuke harshly in the side. "Why the hell is my sister hanging off your brother's arm?!"

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke hissed, and turned to find his brother smirking at him. "That bastard, what's he doing here? And why the hell would your sister _want_ my brother?"

But that was answered as Uchiha Itachi and Inuzuka Hana slowly ambled over to them. "Hello everyone."

Everyone turned to look at the darkly, sweetly smiling couple, when -BAM-, the door flew open again. And in waltz Anko, dragging Kakashi along at her side, a beatific smile on her face.

Oh. Dear. God. Why?! _Why_?!

The purple-haired woman caught sight of her girls and their guards, and squealed. Her little plan was working _so wonderfully_, and soon, everything would be safe. The girls wouldn't have to worry about anything much after that, but, either way…

"Hello girls!" she called, and dragged Kakashi over to them. He seemed to be used to Anko's antics; Sakura had no doubt Anko had dragged him all over the place, wherever the hell it was that she had been.

"Hi, Anko," they all mumbled in reply, and she frowned at them, her hands on her hips.

"Girls, that's rude. You've been kindly invited to be here tonight, so you should show _some_ gratitude! Oh, Hana, how are you?"

Hana smiled at her old friend. "I'm good, dear. You?"

"Anko! Do you remember _last_ time?!" Sakura asked, her voice almost a whine. Hey, maybe she could get out of this if she _whined_ enough…

"I'm wonderful. Excuse me for a moment. Oh, and yes, Sakura dear, I _do_ remember last time, miss, and that will _not_ be happening again!" Anko managed to reply to both Hana's and Sakura's statements in one sentence. Crazy bitch.

"Anko, why are you even _here_? I thought-" Temari asked.

Anko shook Temari's question off with a minute shake of her head. "Not now. I'm only here to check up on you girls; I have to leave again for another few days."

This statement shocked the girls. Anko had never left them alone for that long before, not ever. Six teenage girls, alone (well, there were twelve people in the house, but, as Sakura considered the boys non-entities, and therefore did not count them…)?

Was she _nuts_?!

Um, yeah, sorry sweetie. What, did you think that she was _sane_ on some level?

Anko smiled beatifically at them again, and then danced off with Hana to play nice with the producer of their label.

Sakura looked faintly green around the edges, and was clinging to Karin for support. "She's leaving _again_?! Does anyone besides me find this really, _really_ weird? Or I am just hallucinating?!"

Hinata shook her head, a frown on her lips. "No, Sak, I know you _wish_ you were hallucinating, but you're not. There's something up, but… I dunno. Temari?"

Temari, too, shook her head. "I dunno either. There's something weird here… Anko hates letting us out of her sight, remember? There's definitely something up."

Ino blinked. "Look at her. She's like… shaking."

And Ino was right. They all could see, even across the room, the trembles that were making their way up Anko's spine.

But while the girls were dissecting exactly what was going on, Sasuke was snarling at his older brother. "What are you _doing_ here, you _bastard_?"

"Sasuke, may I remind you that I am _not_ a bastard? Our parents were married when I was conceived, remember."

"You _know_ what I mean, Itachi!"

Itachi ignored him, and continued in his previous vein. "And really, what are _any_ of us doing here, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was quite inclined to bang his thankfully-black-again head-of-hair against a wall. If Itachi had seen him with orange hair, he would never have been able to live it down. Never. The teasing would never have stopped. Itachi would have been worse then both Naruto and Suigetsu _combined_.

Sakura noticed the new man arguing with her non-entity, and sidled over to them. There was enough resemblance between the two (girly features, anyone?) for Sakura to know for a fact that they were related.

Hm. Maybe the older one could help her with her black-mail vendetta…

She caught the end of the conversation, most of which made her silently giggle.

"-And really, Sasuke, mother says you should come _home_ once in a while! She misses you!"

Sakura smirked to herself, and inserted herself into the conversation. "Uchi- er, Sasuke, who is _this_?"

Sakura gritted his teeth. This could _not_ be good. If that little bitch was taking interest in his brother, _bad things_ were going to happen. His brother was probably the last person in the _entire_ _world_ that Sasuke wanted Sakura to meet.

"Itachi, this is my… ward, Haruno Sakura, and-" here, he paused, and was tempted to call her bitch. But Itachi would consider that a no-no. "Sakura, this is my brother, Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura smiled brilliantly at Itachi, and chirped brightly "Nice to meet you, Itachi-san!"

Itachi almost had a heart attack. If there was one thing he knew, it was his brother. His emotionless, sweet, emo little brother.

Said little brother had a crush. And it was on this little pink-haired being in front of him.

How Itachi knew this was very simple.

Sasuke was staring at her. And Sasuke did not stare at women. Ever. Even their mother had said would have been fine if he was gay, but, really, she wanted grandbabies, damn it!

She had pressed this upon Itachi as soon as he had started dating Hana, so he knew that very, very well. Actually, now that he thought about it, their mother (evil, evil woman that she was) had almost been… slavering about realizing that one of her sons _wasn't_ gay (apparently, for a while, she had thought both of them were, and had been mourning the loss of a chance to spoil any grandchildren they _did_ have rotten).

He had a feeling he better prepare her for living with Sasuke for the rest of her life.

So, Itachi looked down at Sakura, and said, with a smirk of amusement on his lips, "What do you want to know?"

Sasuke looked scandalized, and Sakura looked ecstatic.

"Itachi-nii, what are you _doing_?!"

Itachi just smiled in a haha-I'm-right-you're-wrong-life-must-suck-for-you-you-fail sort of way at Sasuke. "I'm preparing her to live with you for the rest of her life."

Neither Sasuke _nor_ Sakura knew what to say to that.

…---…

The night wore on, and Anko glanced cautiously at Kakashi. He was staring at the ground, obviously thinking about what they'd been doing all week.

Sometimes, Anko really hated who she had been.

But then again, sometimes, she really loved the kind of girl she had been. So many contacts, very little work.

Well, the time for that was past. "Kakashi," she whispered, "We have to go. There isn't time-"

"I know," he said, and slipped an arm around her waist. And then the two of them slipped out the back door, to a car waiting in the dark to take them swiftly away.

And all this, just to protect those insane girls of hers. Anko pouted, annoyed. They had better thank for this.

…---…

Sasuke was giggling at a picture of a naked, baby Sasuke that Itachi was showing her (her annoying little non-entity was standing off in a corner, growling to himself at the unfairness of it all, and at the fact that his older brother obviously liked the little bitch more then he liked _him_), when she realized that Anko was gone.

So was Kakashi, for that matter, and Sakura felt an icy hand close around her heart. Oh, god. They were gone, again.

Well, there was nothing else she could do, she supposed, at least not until they were safe at home.

And besides. She was kind of enjoying watching the non-entity squirm while his older brother gave her _all_ the black-mail she could _ever_ need. _Ever_. Seriously, naked baby pictures? What could be more embarrassing then _that_?!

Especially when posted all around the school, Sakura thought, her eyes glazing over for a few seconds as she thought of all the possibilities to _that_ situation…

And just then, Tenten rushed over, dragging Matsuri and -was that Temari's little brother Gaara? It had to be, the red hair-eyeliner-and-tattoo-combo was a dead giveaway- behind her.

"Sakura!" she called; and Sakura turned and blinked at her. Tenten's previously perfectly curled hair had gone wild (and was now an awesome jumbled mass of curls put up in a ponytail; Tenten had no patience for loose hair), and her eyes were sparkling like a maniac's.

Oh dear, Sakura though. So they had managed to get something started. "Yeah, Tenten?"

"We need to go; Temari just got an idea for a song!"

And _that_ sentence was code for 'we have to get the hell out of here, like _now_'. They had decided on it the previous night, just in case.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her friend. Oh, what had they cooked up without her? She turned and looked at the man besides her. "I'm sorry, Itachi, this kind of requires my attention. Here, this is the house phone number; call me if you still want to talk later, mm'kay?"

Itachi nodded; an amused smile on his lips. He had a feeling this function was just about to get a _lot_ more interesting as the girls rushed out. He slipped his arm around Hana's waist, and steered her out on to one of the balconies, and closed the door behind him.

Once they were out of earshot, Sakura hissed at Tenten "What did you guys do?!"

Tenten grinned a little morbidly. "Let's just say that we're lucky Temari knows how to make fireworks. They're stuffed underneath the cake, and they should be going off in, oh, three minutes? Maybe less?"

Sakura just stared at her, and kicked her heels off quickly. Seriously, heels are dead hard to run in, and Sakura had no patience for the pretty-Ino-shoes anyways. Converse were better. Oh ye-s, high-tops for the win.

"We better get out of here. Even though I _really_ want to see the cake-splattered doll people-" she said.

Just then, they went barreling past Ino and Hinata. Sakura grabbed Ino's wrist, and Ino, out of habit, grabbed Hinata.

"Oi, what about Karin and Tema-"

And then several things happened at once. The Mary-Sue Audi pulled up in _front_ of them, their guards came running out _after_ them, and the whole _building_ shook as the fireworks went off.

And the cake exploded in every direction, coating guest and roaring cooks alike in sweet, cake-alicious treat.

Not that the girls and company could see it, but they knew it was happening. Puh-lease.

Sakura jumped in the back of the Audi, cackling like a freak accident and dragging Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Matsuri, and Gaara (was that his name? Sakura could _swear_ that was his name…) in the car with her. How they managed to squish six people in the back of that tiny car was beyond Tenten, but, what-_ever_.

"GO!" Sakura screamed, and Temari hit the gas.

And just at that moment, about two hundred vanilla-chocolate-swirl-cake-covered guests came pouring out of the place, screaming bloody murder at the ruined clothes, ruined hair, ruined _night_.

And Sakura just kept laughing as they sped away.


	29. Miss Sobriety

Do, do, doooo…**  
Disclaimer**: Not mine.**  
Dedication**: To smoothies. Oh ye-s. To smoothies.**  
P.S.**: Started reading Soul Eater… Kidd makes me giggle. So obsessed with symmetry, he is… Why is the moon bleeding and _grinning_ like that _all the time_?! And seriously, _what the hell is up with the sun?!_ And _OMIGOD_, Dr. Stein is SO COOL. I WANT HIM.**  
P.P.S.**: My cat is really adorable. Heart.

…---…

_Hey, hey, hey, Miss Confidence, do you remember when you kept me safe? Are my eyes deceiving? Are you believing? Or I have made you lose your faith?_

…---…

"Anko is going to _kill_ us."

"They're never going to be able to prove it. It could have been anyone."

"Oh please, of course they will, we were the only ones who got off cake-free!"

"Um, hello, the guard dogs did, too! And blaming them is fun!"

"Not to mention that there's actually no footage of Temari rigging the cake…"

"How _did_ you manage that, actually?"

Temari just smiled at her brother in the rearview mirror. He looked a little uncomfortable, surrounded by so many girls, and squished between the window and Matsuri. Aw, they were so cute together!

"Ladies, ask me no questions-"

"You'll tell us no lies, we know," Tenten finished the statement for her. "But seriously, Tema, what did you _do_? How did the cake look so… not tampered with? I mean, I checked it before and afterwards, and it looked exactly the same!"

Temari just grinned. "Seriously, guys, I do not give away my secrets. But I will tell you that the cook is probably chortling with glee right about now."

"Why?"

"Oh, he had a bet with the owner that if we did anything, he'd get to experiment with anything he wanted to for a few weeks, and maybe-possibly start his own cooking show."

"So basically, he fixed the bet?"

"Completely."

"…I think I just gained a new-found respect for cooks. They could poison you, and you wouldn't even know."

"Exactly, so don't diss em'."

A collective sigh issued from the girls-and-one-boy in the car, and Sakura turned to needling Matsuri and her newest boy-toy. "So, Mat-chan… Who is _this_?"

Matsuri turned the colour of a tomato, and silently swore revenge on Sakura as soon as possible for putting her in this position. How was she supposed to define exactly what she and Gaara were, when _they_ hadn't even defined it?!

But Gaara saved her (just like he always, always did), and said "I'm Gaara."

Sakura surveyed him imperiously, and looked at Tenten. Together, they said "And what are your intentions on our dearest little Mat-chan?"

Matsuri was progressively getting more and more red, and she decided that now was _probably_ not the time to be questioning her best-friend-almost-boyfriend-person. "Guys, come on, leave Gaara alo-"

But Gaara interrupted her. "I'm her boyfriend. Problem?"

Sakura cheered loudly, and filled the whole of the tiny Audi (it's so Mary-Sue-ish, it can fit seven people in the back seat. Oh ye-s) with noise. "Bahaha, Mat-chan, I knew it had to happen sooner or later, and _you didn't believe me_! Tenten, I was right!"

"Yes, yes Sakura darling, we were."

"We? Since when?"

"Please, since always. The Melon Lord commands it!"

Matsuri rolled her eyes as her oldest friends slash cousin slash sister-in-law (wait, where did _that_ come from?!) squabbled. Temari's eyes were twinkling at her, and once again, Matsuri could feel her face heating up.

_Damn_ her blushing.

She leaned into Gaara, and looked out the window. "Oh, Temari, our hotel is near here, could you drop us off?"

Temari nodded absentmindedly, her eyes on the rearview mirror. Damn it, she knew that car… That was Shikamaru. "Ladies and Gaara, I suggest you hold on. We're, uh…"

Sakura whipped her head around, and found herself staring at Sasuke through two sheets of glass. She swore, and finished Temari's sentence. "Being followed. Anko is going to _kill_ us. We did that 'running away' thing again. Oops."

A collective 'gulp' was issued, and Temari took a sharp right.

…---…

A whirlwind of speed and random sharp turns later, they had managed to shake the boys, and Gaara and Matsuri back to their hotel at the _same time_.

Temari was quite proud of herself as she dropped them off.

Gaara and Matsuri got out of the car, both looking slightly green, and apparently not quite used to Temari's driving. Temari called after them "Gaara, tell Kankurou and Dad that I'm fine, yes?"

And then the girls shot off again, and headed for home without further ado.

"Isn't there anything we can _listen_ to?!" Karin asked, grumpy. Her eyes hurt. Stupid contacts. Stupid Ino. Stupid life! She wanted her glasses, damn it!

"Hmmm… Temari muttered, "I think there's an iPod jack somewhere in here… And we all know Sakura stuffed her iPod down her bra."

Sakura looked annoyed. "Well, where _else_ was I supposed to put it? Huh?"

"Maybe not bring it?" Ino asked, even though she already knew the answer to that. Sakura never left her _room_ without her iPod, never mind leaving the _house_ without it. That was like… sacrilege to Sakura.

"Blasphemy! How dare you even _suggest_ that I leave without it! Just- just- _blasphemy_, Ino,_ blasphemy_!"

"Yeah, yeah, Sakura, whatever. Now hand it over."

Sakura warily handed her iPod to Ino, who handed it to Temari, who handed it to Karin (who, as she had shotgun, had musical control).

The redhead squinted at the music menu, and said "Hawthorn Heights?"

Sakura screamed "YES!," but everyone else figured it was too emo right at that moment. So while Sakura pouted, Karin continued to name off bands and or songs that she thought might fit the moment.

And so far, nothing seemed to fit.

As she got down to the 'W's', they were all starting to wonder exactly what sort of mood they were in. And if music couldn't describe it, what _could_?

But, apparently, We The Kings could.

_Check yes Juliet__  
__are you with me__  
__Rain is falling down on the sidewalk__  
__I won't go until you come outside.__  
__Check yes Juliet__  
__kill the limbo__  
__I'll keep tossing rocks at your window__  
'__Cause there's no turning back for us tonight_

It only took about three seconds before the whole car was twined with voices; even Karin (who had previously pointed out that she sounded like a cat dying when she sang) was happily singing her lungs out.

_Lace up your shoes.__  
__Ay oh ay oh-oh__  
__here's how we do_

"Zohmigod, guys! I lo-ove this song!"

"Ino… you sound like a valley girl."

_Run baby, run!__  
__Don't ever look back__  
__they'll tear us apart__  
__if you give them the chance.__  
__Don't sell your heart__  
__don't say "we're not meant to be".__  
__Run baby, run__  
__forever will be__  
__you and me_

"Do I?"

"Yeah, you kind of do."

_Check yes Juliet,_

_I'll be waiting  
wishing, wanting  
yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out  
and don't tell a soul goodbye.  
Check yes Juliet  
here's the countdown  
3…2…1… Now fall in my arms  
now they can change the locks  
don't let them change your mind_

Ino smiled happily, and threw her arms around Sakura's shoulders. "Face it girlie, you _love_ me! Almost as much as I love _you_!"

"Argh, get her off of me!"

_Lace up your shoes.__  
__Ay oh ay oh-oh__  
__here's how we do_

"No, we _love_ you!"

"Guys, seriously, _help_ me!!! She's gonna _eat_ me!"

"Bow to my monstrous powers of awesomeness, Sakura, bow I say! _Bow_!"

_Run baby, run!__  
__Don't ever look back__  
__they'll tear us apart__  
__if you give them the chance.__  
__Don't sell your heart__  
__don't say "we're not meant to be".__  
__Run baby, run__  
__forever will be__  
__you and me_

"_Never_, you crazy bitch! Agh! Hinata, _help me_!"

Hinata pressed herself as far away from Sakura and Ino as physically possible, giggling quietly. Tenten's eyes were huge as she scrapped against the window, trying to keep out of Ino's grip.

"Sorry Sak, you can be the sacrifice for now!"

"But- _she's gonna kill me_! _Help_!!!!!"

"No way!"

_We're flying through the night__  
__flying through the night__  
__way up high;__  
__the view from here is getting better with__  
__you by my side_

"What the hell is _wrong_ with us…?"

"_Help me, damn it_!!!"

"No way! Where's the fun in _that_? Like, for serious?"

_Run baby, run!__  
__Don't ever look back__  
__they'll tear us apart__  
__if you give them the chance.__  
__Don't sell your heart__  
__don't say "we're not meant to be".__  
__Run baby, run__  
__forever will be__  
__you and me_…

"_**I-no**_!"

…---…

The girls slipped into the dark house, laughing softly together (after Ino had decidedly ditched the valley girl persona, of course; sometimes, there were just some things that Sakura did _not_ understand about her oldest friend).

And they got caught.

Again.

"Damn it, you non-entity-person! Lemme go!"

Sasuke tossed his gaze carelessly up at the girl he was carrying over his shoulder. She really was a menace, sometimes, this girl…

And so while Sasuke calmly carried this pink-haired bitch up the stairs, she was _screaming_ obscenities at the empty air.

Apparently, she didn't like him much.

He set her down, and she continued screaming, right in his face. He sighed, and clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shut up, you idiot. You'll ruin your voice."

She froze, and glared at him.

"You hate me. I dislike you. But we have to get along, okay? I am _not_ going to fail this."

She continued to glare, and he sighed.

"So could you quit doing stupid shit? You'll get yourself killed, or something."

Her glare turned flinty. And then she licked his hand, something like revulsion crossing her face. Actually, it crossed both their faces, and he jumped away from her.

Sakura, after chocking back the nasty taste of human hand (like, _ick_), fisted her hands on her lips. "Listen up, emo-fag-prince-non-entity-person. No, I do not like you at all. But I _do not_ appreciate being treated like a child! So, if you want _any_ response from me _at all_, I suggest you _stop_ picking me up, _stop_ treating me like I'm trash, and _stop being a jerk_!"

And then she slammed her fist in his jaw.

Or at least, she tried.

He grabbed her wrist, and stopped her before her fist could connect with his jaw. His eyes narrowed, and they stood there, glaring at each other.

"Princess-" that nickname made Sakura want to hit him even more then usual "-I _suggest_ you don't hit me again. I won't forgive it."

She smirked angrily. "Really, won't forgive it, huh? What _else_ won't you _forgive_?"

His eyes remained eerily blank, and Sakura suppressed a shudder. He lowered his face down to hers, and backed her up against a wall. "_Lots_," he whispered softly.

She snarled up at him, too angry to realize how close they were. "You _bastard_," she hissed, her vision going red around the edges.

She was _seething_. This… this _jerk_ was trying to _force_ her to _submit_, and Haruno Sakura did _not_ submit to _anyone_. If anything… And then an idea occurred in Sakura's so-angry-she-could-barely-see mind.

"Fuck you, you little emo-bitch," she said, almost pleasantly, a smirk twisting her lips up in an almost-smile.

He looked down at her, sensing a shift in her emotions, and he wondered for a split-second what she was planning.

You know, sometimes, boys are just really, _really_ stupid. Sometimes, they're not, and they make sense, but usually, wouldn't a normal, slightly sane person at least _try_ to get away from an angry teenage girl?!

"_DINO RAMPAGE_!!!" Sakura screamed, and tried to kick him.

And just to shut her up, he kissed her.


	30. When Your Heart Stops Beating

Hm. You know what? I like my girlie drinks. Screw the hard liquor, pass me a peach cider, thank-you-very-much. Oh and Dessie? There _is_ such a thing as 'too much alcohol'. So don't even.**  
Disclaimer**: Not mine. Seriously, blame Soul Eater.**  
Dedication**: Dana. You know exactly why, as well.**  
P.S.**: I _STILL_ want a Dr. Stein, damn it! Jeremiah, be my Dr. Stein!!! RAWR.**  
P.P.S.**: There is another +44 song hidden somewhere in here (the lyrics, anyways); find it, and you get a cookie!

…---…

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating; I'll be there when your last breath's taken away, in the dark when there's no one listening; in the times when we both get carried away…_

…---…

She kind of tasted like candy, he thought. She tasted sticky and sweet and so _wrong_; peppermint and caramel on a cold winter's day. She tasted nothing like what her personality was like; the way she tasted implied inherent _goodness_.

But there was nothing _good_ about Sakura; not really, anyways. She was too cold and too violent and too angry and too- too-… There are no words to describe Sakura, he thought. He pulled her closer, and felt her relax slightly.

But Uchiha Sasuke had never really liked sweets, anyways.

So it was odd, then, that he was standing there in a dimly lit hallway, kissing a _very_ shocked-and-probably-insulted girl. And the worse part?

He kind-of-sort-of-almost liked it.

Well, he kind-of-sort-of-almost liked it until she _slapped_ him. Her eyes were lit with fury (had she remembered who and where she was?), and he thought bemusedly (while holding his suddenly throbbing cheek) that she looked something like beautiful.

He'd never seen her so _angry_ before (oh, he had seen her angry; but nothing, _nothing_ like this); because there wasn't just anger in her eyes. There was betrayal and confusion and something sort of like hatred there, too.

But her voice was steady when she spoke. "Don't _touch_ me, you _asshole_."

And then she slipped underneath his restraining arm (which was suddenly meek and exhausted), stalked to her room, and slammed the door.

Sasuke pressed his back against the wall, and thought, not for the first time that day, that he needed a drink.

…---…

'_What was _that_?!'_ Sakura faintly-immoral subconscious screamed. Sakura tried to mute the constantly-there voice in her head, and took a deep calming breath. She kept her eyes closed.

She could still feel that kiss on her lips.

…Wow, _awkward_.

And she _still_ kind of hated him, but that kiss… had been… sort of… what was that description of Ino's? _Mind-blowing_?

Well, it was certainly tingle-worthy, and Sakura felt a shudder go through her. Jeezus, even her _fingertips_ were tingling. And she kind of wanted to burn down something beautiful; it made her feel so sick.

But burning something beautiful wouldn't make that kiss go away. Nothing would make that kiss go away; _nothing_.

Not even alcohol, but that was a _very_ tempting idea; it would make everything fuzzy enough for her to _not_ remember it.

She took another deep breath, and finally opened her eyes.

Karin was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, with a sort-of amused look on her face. "Hey, loser," she said.

With those simple words, Sakura burst into tears and sank to the ground on her knees.

And Karin just sat there; suddenly unsure just what the _hell_ was wrong with her life (and her friends, but they were a totally different story). She jumped off the bed, pulled the silently-sobbing Sakura into a hug, and said "I'll be right back. I think this requires the others."

Sakura continued to sob silently, and crawled onto her bed as Karin left the room in a downright _panic_; she'd _never_ seen Sakura cry before, _never_.

Sakura took soft, gulping breaths of air as Karin and the rest of her best friends came screeching into the room.

Ino wasted absolutely no time, and threw herself on her oldest friend. "Oh, sweetie, hush; tell Ino what happened…" she murmured in the soft, motherly way of someone _deeply_ used to comforting crazies.

"He- He-" she broke off in a sob.

Apparently, Sakura couldn't get passed 'he', so Ino looked at Temari; she had always been the best at guesswork, anyways.

But Temari looked entirely baffled. "I don't do _feelings_. Ask Hinata! She does _feelings_ and shit! _Not_ me!"

So Ino looked pleadingly at Hinata (who had sent a doom-stare at Temari quickly), and Hinata knew this was _not_ the time to let The Inner Bitch Of Doom out and wreak terror upon the world. "Well, it's obviously about Sasuke-"

When she said his name, Sakura sobbed harder, and let out an angry grunt.

"Yup, definitely him. So, since it's Sas-"

Sakura snarled through the tears. She _really_ didn't want to hear his name right at that moment; it might break her, she thought irrationally.

"O-kay, not saying him name. So obviously, it's the jerk. Sakky, _what_ did he _do_?"

Sakura just shook her head, and bit back yet _another_ sob. _Damn it_, she'd been weak long enough.

But that didn't stop the tears and the anger and the- ewww, snot… (She caught the tissue Karin threw at her, no problem).

Tenten and Temari (both of whom were cracking their knuckles) were giving each other surreptitious planning-death-of-Uchiha-Sasuke looks, and edging towards the door. They were going to _kill_ that bastard…

"Gu-guys, it d-doesn't matter," Sakura managed out, and her own Inner Bitch cheered. _Damn right! He doesn't matter! Not at all!_

"Um, yeah Sak, it _kind of_ does. You're like… _crying_. You _never_ cry. _Ever_. I can _not_ emphasize this enough. _You do not cry_!"

Hinata sat down on Sakura's other side, and wiped her friend's tears away. Really, what else were friends for? "Sweetie, you really have to tell us. What did he do?"

"Yeah, then I can decide if castration is punishment enough or not."

Sakura chocked out a laugh at Karin's words. What amused her half-dead brain even more was the fact that Karin looked entirely serious; she looked like she was about to find a katana and stab Sasuke through the gut, or something.

…Actually, that was kinda a nice visual…

Hinata sighed, and figured that she should probably take on the assertive role; Sakura needed a Girl's Night (which so totally deserves the capitals, because, like really, there is _nothing_ better then a Girl's Night).

"Temari, get the tissues, the good, soft, pretty-smelling ones, too; Tenten, find some ice-cream, chocolate if possible; Karin, bring all the tubs of cookie dough up from the basement, I'll have to pay Anko back later. Ino-"

"I'll get the chick flicks," Ino said. And without further ado, the four aforementioned girls zipped out of the room.

Now, with the others gone, Hinata could use less mentionable methods to get Sakura to talk. "Sakura, tell me what happened, or I'm tickling you."

Sakura's eyes (already red from the crying) opened wide. "Y-You wouldn't. Would you?!"

Hinata looked grim. "I would. Just get it out."

Sakura gulped. "He- He kind of-"

"Go on."

"Kind of- of- _kissed_ me."

Hinata's jaw dropped to the floor. "He did not."

Sakura nodded an affirmative.

"That _bitch_," Hinata hissed. "Castration is not even _close_ enough to the punishment he deserves, but it's definitely a start."

"A-And it wasn't j-just-"

"Just?"

"Wasn't just one."

Hinata's jaw dropped further, if that was even possible at all. "_What_?!"

Sakura flushed darkly. Okay, so they had kind of made out. Whatever, right?

Definitely not. Hinata prodded her friend. "You are _not allowed_ to stop talking _now_. You've got me interested! Well, he kissed you… Did you stop him?"

Sakura was quiet for a long moment, and Hinata's whole body did a convulsion that could have been mistaken for misguided laughter. "You didn't, did you? Not for a while, anyways! Oh, my god, Haruno Sakura just made out with-"

"Shut it, Hinata. It was - it was a mistake."

Hinata smirked knowingly. "Sure it was. Was his tongue down your throat?"

Sakura looked scandalized. "Of _course_ not!"

Hinata smiled innocently. "Just checking! I wanted to make sure the Sakura I know and love hadn't died out completely!"

"So rude," Sakura huffed, her still-raw voice catching slightly.

Hinata heard it catch, and decided that that was enough questioning for one night. Now, she just had to plan a way for Uchiha Sasuke to die. Or maybe several, very creative, very _painful_ ways for him to die… Hm, so many choices; so little time.

It was really too bad you could only kill a person once. That jerk definitely deserved it.

So Hinata did really the only thing that made sense right then. She wrapped her arms around Sakura's still-shaking frame, and hugged her tightly. Sakura sagged in her arms, and whispered "Thanks, Hina."

Hinata smiled. "I know you love me."

Sakura, apparently, wasn't finished talking. "It- it's _weird_, Hinata. I can still feel it."

"Still feel what?"

"That- that kiss. It's still… still on my lips."

Hinata blinked, and looked at her friend. Sakura was trembling, her eyes wide, her pupils dilated. She looked like she was coming off a high; her hair was all over the place, her pretty-Ino-make-up was streaked down her face on tear-track slides, and her dress was ripped along the seams up to her thighs, probably from when she had jumped into the Audi.

Hinata sighed, and hugged her a little tighter. There was nothing she could do; not right at this minute.

Actually, there _was_ something she could do, Hinata remembered. "Hold on, sweetie."

Sakura whimpered, and Hinata took this to mean "_Please_ don't leave me right now. I will _break_ if you leave me right now."

"I'm not going anywhere, darling. I'm just grabbing your jammies. Where are they?"

Sakura pointed to one of the drawers, and Hinata pulled out an old pair of flannel pants, a bright green tank top, and a pair of fluffly-socks. She brought them to Sakura, who immediately changed, then and there, without any care as to how she looked.

Once Sakura was back in her own clothes, she actually almost felt _better_. She smiled gratefully at Hinata, who just hugged her again.

Just then, the other four girls rushed back in, laden with all the treats every girl loves the best.

And right at that second, Sakura had never loved her friends more.

Even though Ino in all her insanity had apparently gotten her hands on the unreleased season of Gossip Girl (how she managed this was a mystery to Sakura; especially in so little time, as well); even though Temari had brought enough boxes of tissues to last a century; even though Tenten had brought twelve different types of ice-cream, all of which Sakura actually loved; and even though Karin was still zooming up and down the stairs, emptying Anko's stash of sweets; Sakura loved them.

She really, really loved them.

…---…

They spent the night giggling, screaming in laughter, throwing popcorn at the big-screen TV on Sakura's wall, eating themselves sick on ice cream and cookie dough, and in general, being total nerds.

Sakura had never had so much fun in her life, and she almost, _almost_ forgot why she had been crying in the first place.

But of course she didn't.

…---…

Sasuke was sitting silently in the kitchen, and was staring at the steaming cup of liquefied energy in his hands. At one point, Neji's little girlfriend had come running in, and had thoroughly given him the stink-eye.

Had Sakura told them what exactly had happened? No, she couldn't have, he decided. If she had, he probably wouldn't be breathing.

Naruto walked in, and blinked at his oldest friend sitting mutely at the table. The sunny boy sat down next to him, and prodded him in the arm. "Teme? What's up?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his eyes dead. "I kissed her, dobe."

Naruto blinked, shocked to the core. (Sasuke? Kissing _anyone_? Didn't that mean that he, like, had _hormones_?!) "Her? _Sakura_?!"

Sasuke nodded. "I kissed her, and I am going to hell for it."


	31. As You Sleep

Here goes the assembly line once again…**  
Disclaimer**: Not mine.**  
Dedication**: To staying up way too early, getting up way too late, and being a swirly-eyed, beautiful sort of disaster.**  
P.S.**: I really love Jack's Mannequin and Something Corporate.**  
P.P.S.**: I like Sakura and Karin as friends. They're fun.

…---…

_In the car the radio leaves me searching for your star; a constellation of frustration driving hard, singing my thoughts back to me. It's like watching heartache on TV…_

…---…

Her friends were all asleep. It was kind of funny, Karin thought, the way they were heaped on the bed like puppies, all curled up and safe in the fact that there were so many of them.

And really, she should be laying there in the middle next to Sakura and Ino and Hinata and Tenten and Temari; protected by the many-armed hug they'd fallen asleep in.

But she wasn't.

She was standing on Sakura's balcony (god, could you _get_ any more cliché? A _balcony_ scene? _Really_?!); just staring at the view.

It wasn't a very _good_ view (stupid city), but the lights held her attention; glittering in the distance, it almost made this world look like a good place.

But if Karin knew one thing, it was the fact that this world was not a beautiful place. It was angry and horrible and _vile_ to good people.

Then again. Maybe she'd just never had the chance to grow up right.

Her fingers clenched around the metal railing, her knuckles instantly going white as memory threatened. No. No. _No_.

Now wasn't the time to dwell. There were bigger things to worry about then exactly what the hell her father and mother had been thinking when they got married.

Really, she kind of needed to figure out what it was exactly that Sasuke had done to set Sakura off. She'd never seen the other girl look so…

Well, '_broken_; was really the only word Karin could think of, but somehow, it wasn't the right word. There wasn't just a broken-Sakura; she had been shattered, crushed beyond repair.

But there had almost been weird, shocked sort of _hope_ in her eyes, too, and that worried Karin. Actually, it really, _really_ worried her, because Karin had never seen anything like that from Sakura before.

Karin could compare Sakura to herself; they both did sarcasm, revenge and violence fluently, but anything beyond said vengeance, disdain and sadism (because negative emotions were easy and _fun_ to deal with)…

That was virgin territory. Untouched, and _scary_.

So Karin could only imagine how Sakura was feeling right at that moment. She sighed, and rested her face on her crossed arms.

The city was really pretty, all lit up the way it was, Karin thought. A breeze swept over her neck, and she shuddered. It was cold out, this late at night.

"Cold?" a quiet voice asked, and Karin jumped about three feet in the air.

"_Christ_, oaf, what are you _thinking_?! Are you _trying_ to kill me?!" she hissed, trying to calm her suddenly-rushing heart back down to the quiet, calm rate it had been not five seconds ago.

He chuckled, low and deep, and another shudder ran along Karin's bones. This time though, it had nothing to do with the cold, and _everything_ to do with the boy (he wasn't _really_ a boy, not anymore, not ever) in black standing in front of her.

"Do you _want_ something?" she asked, annoyed, as she pushed her glasses up her nose with her middle finger.

Because she wasn't trying to send him a message _at all_. Really.

He shrugged, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You looked lonely."

Karin shrugged. "Lonely? Lonely is easy. I'm not lonely."

"Then are you alone?"

She shot him a sharp glance. She could hear the distinction there, in his words; and the only reason she was able to was because she had made that distinction all her life. Being 'lonely' and being 'alone' were two different things entirely.

"No," she said. "I'm not alone."

"You used to be, though," he said quietly. Karin jerked her head up to meet his gaze, her glasses slipping down her nose yet again. His eyes were a dark, stormy blue-grey underneath his bangs.

"And what makes you think that?" she asked, just as quietly.

"You flinched when I said 'alone'. You know what it's like. Not having anyone around. You know."

Karin looked away, her knuckles whitening around the railing again, shivers racing across her skin. She turned her face back to the bright lights of the dying city, and tried not to let his words hit home. And even though she tried and tried, she still kind of failed. Her eyes dropped to the scars she always kept covered by bracelets.

"Yeah," she said softly, bitterly. "I know what it's like. It's not fun."

He looked at her, and noted the slight change of posture. She was drawing into herself, forcing a cool, aloof façade to the surface to keep the emotions rolling below the surface under control.

And really, Suigetsu didn't want any of that. "Yeah, I know."

But he didn't know what he could tell her to help her. So far, Sasuke hadn't moved from the kitchen, Naruto seemed to be in something like shock, and this girl in front of him…

Well, she was a mystery he hadn't solved, not even a little bit. He watched her shiver again, the night breeze raising goose-bumps on her exposed arms. He didn't even think about it, when he dropped his jacket over her shoulders; it was just something that needed to be done. He was wearing long sleeves anyways.

She looked at him for a moment, long and hard; he didn't know what she was looking for, and he didn't know what she found, but he figured she liked it; she tugged the jacket a little closer to her skin, and tilted her head at the spot next to her, still on the railing, looking out at the city.

He took the step forward required, and felt like he was falling off a cliff at the thrill the small smile on her lips made him feel.

And when he carefully, oh, so carefully, wrapped his arm around her shoulders, he was rewarded with a sigh of resignation, and the fact that she leaned into his body without further ado.

"Not alone, huh?"

"Yeah. Not alone."

…---…

Sakura woke with a silent start, and looked around to find out what exactly what it was that had woken her. She looked out the glass doors, and wasn't surprised to see Karin standing out there, her hair up in a messy ponytail, and her back facing towards Sakura.

She was all alone, and Sakura figured that since she was the only other person left awake, she might as well go keep her friend company.

Sakura also knew that while Konoha was warm in the daytime, during the night, it was bloody well _frigid_.

And Sakura hated being cold. So she grabbed a white hoodie covered in fluorescent blue-and-green paint splatters (one of Ino's, most likely), and wrapped herself in it. She slipped on a pair of fluffy pink slippers, and trudged out to see her friend.

"Karin?"

"Hu-uh?" the red-head asked, and whipped around, clutching the jacket she was wearing as close as she physically could.

Sakura grinned. "You okay?"

Karin just held her jacket around her shoulders, and smiled in a happy, free sort of way. "I'm great, actually. You?"

"I've been better. Whose jacket is that? You're clutching it like it's a lifeline, or something."

Karin ducked her head, and Sakura realized she was blushing. "Oh, oh, _oh_! Spill it woman! _Spill it_!!!"

"Hey, you wouldn't-"

Sakura cut her off. "Yeah. Let's not talk about that. So we're both pretty tight-lipped about stupid things. Whatever. But believe me; I will totally stalk you until I find out exactly what I want to know."

"…Did you know that that is kind of a creepy statement?"

"Oh yeah. What's the point of life if you can't be a creeper?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Do you?"

"Touché," Karin said with a grin, and linked her arm through Sakura's. The two of them stood there, and stared at the city lights just, Karin reflected, as she and Suigetsu had done not half an hour ago.

He'd gotten a random call on his cell (random? …Hmm…), and had had to leave. She had wanted to stay outside longer, and had kept his jacket. Actually, she really had no plans of ever giving it back. It was warm and comfortable, and it held a unique scent that had Karin almost fainting, it was so amazing.

But now, she was happy that she'd decided to stay up.

"He kissed me."

Karin's jaw dropped (almost _exactly_ like Hinata's had done; but with a small, but crucial difference. When Karin got angry and or shocked, she got _violent_. Hinata didn't. Hinata might _dream_ about it, but Karin would actually take her rage out on him). "He _what_?! That _jerk_! I'm going to _kill_ him!"

Sakura just shook her head. "Don't be stupid. It's not worth it."

"Um, hello, it had you _bawling_. I _think_ it's worth it!"

"No…" Sakura, said, her voice dropping in volume in the face of the quiet in the night. "It's really… Not worth it. It's just… stupid."

"No, it's not. _He_ is stupid. Not the whole situation. Why'd he kiss you?"

"Do you _think_ I _know_?! Wouldn't that like… make me a genius?! Understanding boys?!"

"Sak, calm down, I'm asking a rational question. What were you two fighting about?"

Sakura blinked, and avoided Karin's gaze. "…I can't even remember what we were fighting about now. It was probably something as stupid as the whole situation. Totally pointless. I think I might have tried to kick him, though."

"That's a lie; you know _exactly_ what it's about."

Sakura heaved a sigh. Stupid Karin and her ability to _always_ know when people were lying to her. "Look… we were fighting about the way he always treats me like a child."

"Um, I _really_ don't think that being made out with is being treated like a child, do you? And he obviously isn't gay."

"Temari said that; not me."

"Same difference. Anyways, do you, or do you _not_ like him?"

"You actually have to _ask_ that?! Have you _not_ borne-witness-and-helped-me-to-create random acts of violence and general abuse against him?"

"Passion is passion," Karin said levelly. "And face it, the line between love and hate-"

Sakura rolled her eyes and finished the sentence. "Is super-uber-thin. Yeah, I know. But now, I really, really, _really_, _really_, _really_ don't like him. He's annoying and jerky and _rude_ and he treats me like I'm weak and five years old!"

"If his tongue was down your throat, I _really_ don't think he thinks you're five."

"Shut up, his tongue wasn't down my throat. And Hinata said that, too."

"Well, it's a good thing to point out. If you _were_ tongue-screwing him-"

"Shut up! You're going to give me a brain hemorrhage, and then I'll _die_ because the fluids in my brain will be tainted with blood and it will be gross and-"

"You're babbling. Shut up."

"Rude, much?"

"Yes, very much, actually, thanks. But anyways. Did you like it?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Because it's a valid question. Now answer it!"

Sakura paused, and let the words sink in. _Had_ she liked it? At all? Of course not, her mind screamed valiantly.

But that little bit of brain (that bit that always spoke in a sarcastic, annoying honest tone), it was muttering that she was full of shit.

"I dunno," Sakura decided on, because it was ambiguous enough to placate Karin, but entirely non-committal.

"Pfft, you are a _fail_ Sakura, a _fail_. Look… Let's just shut up about this for now, and go back to bed. Everything looks better in the morning, right?"

"Except bruises. Those normally look worse in daylight. And they _hurt_."

"Do you always have to be so _literal_?"

Sakura smiled, really smiled. "Yes, my dear, I rather do.

Karin laughed softly, and hugged her friend. "C'mon, idiot. Let's go get some sleep. Things will look better tomorrow, no matter _how_ bruised they are."

Sakura tilted her head at her friend, and then nodded after a second. Karin was right.

Everything _did_ look better in the morning. Even if they _were_ purple-black bruises. In the morning, everything looked a little bit clearer.

So Sakura decided that now was the time for sleep. She would deal with tomorrow, _tomorrow_.


	32. The Ides Of March

Lulz, Erika, I put Death in here… BAHAHA. Poor Life, stuck with Death and Death's pervertedness forever…**  
Disclaimer**: Not mine.**  
Dedication**: Chelsey and Jessica and Kierra. You really forget how much your friends mean to you; I know I did. Ily. Like, really.**  
P.S.**: It _extremely_ annoys me when people tell me something is too short. _I_ wrote it; _not you_, so _I_ decide how long it is, _okay_?!  
**P.P.S.**: Do I sense a plot?! I think I do!!

…---…

_Tie me up with sheets and hang me from your tree. I'll stay out here all night, it doesn't even matter…_

…---…

Temari woke up first, and sleepily looked around at the pile of limbs that was her friends, all asleep as peacefully as if nothing bad ever happened. The morning sunlight filtering in through the windows was muted by the cheap blinds, and Temari swore.

'_We need better blinds, seriously…_' she thought, and pushed Ino's dead-asleep body off her legs. She managed to detangle her arms from the other bodies surrounding her, and she very, very, _very_ carefully pulled her sandy blonde hair out of the death-grip Tenten had on it.

…God, she had _weird_ friends.

She found a pair of jeans on the ground, and a reasonably clean tank top on the floor. After pulling the clothes on, she randomly ran a brush through her hair, and slipped out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

No reason to wake her friends up; and Temari wasn't a cruel person by nature. Besides, mornings were like hell (and when Anko was added to any sort of morning (be it ordinary or not) in any way, shape, or form, it turned into one of those morning that made ordinary people puke blood).

Temari walked to her room, barefoot and sleepy-eyed. She seriously needed some coffee. She grabbed the dog tags that were sitting on her dresser, along with a pair of stud earrings.

After putting the studs in, and slinging the tags around her neck and tucking them underneath her tank, she stood and stared at her bed.

She really was tired, and it wouldn't cost her anything to just curl back into bed and go back to sleep…

But of course she couldn't do that; that wasn't the way the real world worked. Because right then, her phone rang; it was Anko on the other end.

And she did _not_ sound happy. "Hello Temari."

Temari heaved a sigh. "Hi, Anko."

"I heard about your little running-away episode. Another one? Really? Doesn't making people look stupid _ever_ get old to you six?"

"Yes, yes, no."

"What?"

"The answers to your questions in order. Another one; yes. Really; yes. Making-people-look-stupid: no."

"…I think you need counseling, my dear."

Temari rolled her eyes. "_Thanks_, Anko. I really need to be told I need counseling, by the crazy-protector-lady. _Thanks_. Anyways, why did you call?"

Anko was utterly silent, and Temari wondered if maybe she'd hung up the phone accidentally again (Anko had been known to do this; using cell phones was not her forte); but the purple-haired woman on the other end of the line took a deep breath, sighed, and said "Well, there's been… a few…" she paused, as thought looking for the right word.

Another breath, and she continued. "A few - complications."

"Complications?" Temari asked, slight fear suddenly in her words. Okay, _that_ could never be good.

"Yes, sweetie, complications. Certain things are moving too fast, and others are moving too slow-"

A jumble of noise and words hit Temari's right ear where the phone was held, and the next person to coherently speak was the raw-silk-sliding-over-sand voice of Kakashi.

"Look, just make sure no one leaves that house for the next week, all right?" he said, his voice quiet.

Temari blinked. "School-?"

"Will be taken care of. Just _do not_ leave."

"O-kay," Temari muttered. Another jumble of noise hit her, and it was Anko back on the phone.

Temari could _hear_ the annoyed smile on Anko's lips. "Ignore Kakashi, darling. You can go out if you want, but please, you _have_ to be careful; keep your guards with you _at all times_, do you understand? _All_ the time. _No_ exceptions. _None_."

Temari nodded (after a half-second, she realized they couldn't see her), and muttered another affirmative. Sure, the guard-dogs couldn't have been more annoying if they tried, but Temari knew Anko.

And Anko never did anything without reason.

"Fine," Temari said. "I'll try to make sure Sakura doesn't kill Sasuke, or anything else equally ridiculous. Then again, Hinata was pissed off enough at him that she might just recruit Karin to off him, or something…"

Anko's voice came through the phone again. "Good. I owe you Temari. Oh, and by the way, tell the other girls that you have a concert tonight at Central Plaza. They expect you by noon."

Then the phone clicked off, and Temari gaped quietly.

Well, there went a quiet day.

But, even so, Anko had given her a bargaining chip. An IOU from Anko was a pretty good deterrent for when the purple-haired-woman realized that they had emptied her stash of cookie dough, ice cream, and sweets in general.

Temari sighed. There was so much to do, and yet so little, at the same time. How annoying.

But really? What she wanted more then anything was to play a game of chess. It had been so long since she had had the chance to exercise her brain in any way, shape or form.

And so, with that thought, she wandered off to find a chess board, and her bitch (guard-dog, whatever; she still owned him).

…---…

Tenten came around second, her chocolate orbs (had they been tainted by all the wonderful, amazing, _incredible_ chocolate she imbibed-and-never-gained-a-pound-that-fucking-lucky-bitch daily?) flickering open slowly as sunlight hit then.

Goddamn sun.

She pushed Hinata off her, and rolled onto the floor with a tired groan.

The resulting 'thud' woke most of everyone else up, and they all turned sleep-bleary eyes to Tenten, sitting on the ground, and looking faintly murderous.

"I _hate_ mornings," was all she said, and it was unanimously (albeit silently) agreed that today was _not_ a day to piss Tenten off. She had that I-am-going-to-kill-anyone-and-anything-that-gets-in-my-way-today snarl on her face.

Bad news, much?

Like, for serious.

It was never good news when Tenten woke up looking like she was going to watch the world burn, and _laugh_ about it.

Hinata muttered to herself about how _weird_ her friends were, and got off the bed. She blinked in a hazy sort of way at Tenten, still on the floor, and the others, curled on the bed. Sakura and Karin were still both asleep.

Sakura's mouth was gaping open, and it was _almost_ too good a situation to pass up.

But then Hinata remembered that Tenten was already in a bad mood, and that when a bad-mood-Tenten and a bad-mood-Sakura were together, in any way, shape, or form, _extremely_ bad things happened. _Extremely_.

The Noodle Incident had involved a bad-mood-Tenten and a bad-mood-Sakura, if Hinata remembered correctly.

And Hinata had _no_ desire to revisit The Noodle Incident. She shuddered to herself. That had been worse then death. That had been worse then Death's-man-giggles-with-Kakashi's-dirty-books, actually.

Hinata blinked at Ino, who was also sitting up, entirely awake. How did that girl so utterly _perfect_ in the morning? Shouldn't that be like… _illegal_, or something?!

"Someone wake Sakura up. I'm hungry."

"So? Sakura can't cook."

"Do you _know_ what will happen if we make food, and there is _none_ _for her_? She'll be in a worse mood then Tenten!"

"Oh, yeah… Sakura and missing breakfast… That's a bad idea."

"Yeah. So someone poke her."

"………" Cricket, cricket.

"_You_ do it!"

"It was _your_ idea!"

"But _you've_ known her longer!"

"So?! It was _still_ your idea-!"

Tenten _growled_. "I don't _care_ who wakes her up, just someone shut up and _do_ it! I AM THE MELON LORD, DO AS I SAY. _NOW_."

Hinata and Ino gulped, and tried to hide behind each other. Tenten was _scary_ when she was mad. "Er, yes, Your Highness."

Tenten grumbled. "That's _better_."

Hinata warily prodded Sakura. The rosette snorted, and rolled over, apparently in no mood to be woken up; and she went back to snoring. Bitch.

Hinata prodded her a little harder. "Come _on_, Sak, wake _u-p_. Tenten is _scary_ when she's mad! And I'm hungry!"

Sakura groaned. "Mrrflr-" she muttered, and curled a little farther away from Hinata, right into Karin. Hinata grinned, and prodded Sakura again.

Sakura rolled over again.

And pushed both herself _and_ Karin off the bed. They 'thud' _they_ produced was double one that Tenten had produced, in volume _and_ probably in pain.

Karin groaned, her whole body screaming that Sakura ought to _get off_ now. "Get _off_ me, fatty."

"Bitch…" Sakura muttered, and tried to go back to sleep on top of Karin. "Lemme sleep… Yes… Sleep is so _nice_…"

And then she snored again.

Karin kicked her. Or at least tried (so she looked like a flailing fish; what-_ever_), but it was enough to make Sakura moan in pain and roll off her.

Whilst this debacle proceeded, Hinata, Ino and Tenten all seemed to be straining to restrain giggles (yes, even Bad-Mood-Tenten, Melon-Lord-of-All; her, too. She was just a slight bit _grumpier_ then the other two).

When Sakura groaned yet again, Ino could no longer restrain herself, and she broke down, giggling like an utter maniac.

Of course, that set Hinata and Tenten off, too, and the three of them giggled like manic-depressives-on-sugar-highs while Karin and Sakura blinked groggily at each other.

"What are they laughing at-?"

"Us?"

"…Weirdos."

"Yeah."

"Can we go back to sleep, now?"

"Yeah-"

But Sakura's voice was cut off by the roar of noise that was Ino. "NO. NO MORE SLEEPING."

And with that, Ino promptly pulled everyone off the ground, and dragged them all out of Sakura's room, and towards the kitchen. How she managed this is a mystery; but then again, sometimes it's just better to _not_ questions Ino's methods.

Ino, blonde hair loose and wild, was determinedly dragging Sakura (by the hair; quite literally, too, in fact) and Tenten behind her. Hinata and Karin ambled along behind the other three, both quite content to let Ino have her way, and bring them where she so chose.

When the five of them finally managed to get to the kitchen (making it through three hallways, a flight of stairs, and the extreme dangers of hardwood-floors-on-slippered-feet), they were not surprised to find Temari and the lazy one - Shika? Was that his name?

And they were, apparently, engaged in yet another fierce chess match. Temari was frowning, a little crinkle appearing on the bridge of her nose as she studied the board.

And then she smiled, and carefully moved a pawn forward. "Hel-loh, check-_mate_, I win _again_!"

The boy sighed in exasperation (or was it boredom?). "That's only the second time, Temari. We've played five times."

But Temari continued to smirk. "But you have to pay for lunch for a week. You said I wouldn't win a second time. HA, loser."

He just sighed. "Your friends are here," he said quietly, and then stood up. He quickly slipped out the door, and Temari watched him go, slightly confused.

That didn't make sense, at all. A minute ago, he'd been his normal, lazy, sarcastic, _slightly_ rude self. But as soon as the girls came in, he had gone all stiff and weird and-

And there was totally something up. And Temari couldn't ignore it anymore. She had to figure out just what the hell was going on, and she had to find it out _right now_.

If she didn't, she kind of had an idea that she was going to be sick.

"Temari?" Ino asked, looking slightly confused.

Temari just smiled sardonically. "Well, ladies, guess what."

"…What?"

"We're playing a concert tonight. And we're not even going to _try_ to get out of it."

A stunned (and yet, suddenly, very _awake_) silence followed her words. "……Why?!"

Temari's features darkened, and her eyes narrowed, if only slightly. "Because something is definitely up, and I want to get to the bottom of it, you know?

Hinata bit her lip. "We all noticed it, the way Anko was… being. So why tonight?"

Temari continued to smile sardonically. "Because tonight, we're not going to be under any protection other then personal guard. Anko isn't around."

"So?"

"So we're going to escape. Just like always."


	33. The Girl's A StraightUp Hustler

I'm totally stalling. I needed some mindless fluff to cheer myself up. I'm still sick. Ick.**  
Disclaimer**: So not mine.**  
Dedication**: To Eleni, for always letting me crash her parties. I know I don't deserve it.**  
P.S.**: …A plotline. My god, I see a plotline. *dies* Long chapter, too… I WANT REVIEWS, DAMN IT. REVIEW. DO IT.**  
P.P.S.**: "Yeah, basically, Elizabeth Swan just married Voldemort." …… LOLZ, Steph.

…---…

_Take off your make-up and put down the camera, choke on the drama that makes me want to tear up the pictures, the pages you've saved, creating a life of trends and make believe…_

…---…

Sakura glared at herself in the mirror, her eyes picking out the wonderfully familiar imperfections. The too-tan skin that went blotchy when affected by any emotion (_any_ emotion at all, be it good or bad); the wrinkle that appeared on her nose when she crinkled her nose, the _bright_-_fucking_-_pink_ hair and eyebrow combination.

"Fuck my life," she muttered to herself, and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

Sometimes, Temari's ideas were insane, and sometimes they were good. But right now, Sakura didn't know which was which. Seriously, as much as she was _so_ not in the mood to perform that night, she knew she had no choice.

She sighed, and was tempted to bang her head against the mirror.

But then again, that might hurt.

And Sakura was never one for masochism. It was just _so_ not her thing (because, really, sadism was _much_ more fun).

Sakura sighed, and pinned her hair out of her eyes. She glared at her reflection for another second or two, and glanced down at the paper that was sitting, oh-so-innocently, on the bathroom counter.

Sakura sighed at it, for a moment, and then muttered bitterly "I am _sick_ and _tired_ of writing songs about you, you- you- you _jerk_!"

She blinked when she found Karin's reflection twinned in the mirror, next to her.

"Stop being emo, you look like Ino, staring at yourself all the time," was all the red-head said, her voice clipped and quietly amused.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Thanks for putting life into perspective for me, Karin. Really, what would I do without you?"

Karin grinned hugely. "You know, that's a good question-"

Sakura threw a hairbrush at her. "Shut up, glasses."

"OW! Rude to four-eyed red-heads!"

"Oh, shush, you're fine."

"That brush was _hard_!"

"Yeah, it was plastic, it was _supposed_ to hurt."

"…That's dirty," Karin snorted.

Sakura rolled her eyes again, a tiny grin attacking her lips. "Why are you my friend again?"

"Because I make you laugh. Now, tell me what's up, because something is bothering you, and I totally know it's not Temari's little idea. You're all for that, it's something else."

"Since when did you become my personal therapist?!"

"Since Ino was busy trying to keep Tenten from tearing Neji's hair out. You need _someone_ to dissect that weird brain of yours."

Sakura sighed. "I dunno… ever since that - that kiss-"

Karin crossed her arms, leaned against the doorframe, and _smirked_. "Well, well, well, our Little Sakura's growing up. It's _sho shweet_!"

Sakura sent her a death glare. "Tell anyone, and you'll find unpleasant surprises in you bed for a week. And talk normally; you sound like a three-year-old."

Karin scoffed. "Please, I'm having fun rubbing the fact that you like him in your face as it is! I'll tell everyone else when you and Sasuke end up in a dark closet, his tongue down your throat. And just so you know; talking like a three-year-old happens to be _fun_."

Sakura let out a scandalized hiss. "I do _not_ like him! That is blasphemy! _Blasphemy_! How dare you even suggest-!"

Karin raised an eyebrow, "Did I ever say anything about liking him? I said you'd be fucking each other. Totally different story."

"…_Shit_."

"Equating love and sex is a bad thing, Sakura!" Karin cried dramatically. "I would _never_ force you to confess your deepest darkest secrets to me, because that's only what _bad_ friends do!"

But then, Karin grinned in a slightly evil, slightly manic way. "But since you basically confessed anyways, I think I'll just force it out of you, which is _almost_ as much fun as playing guessing games. So what's up between you and him?"

Sakura's shoulders slumped miserably. "I dunno. I haven't seen him since - god, was it only last night? I haven't seen him, and I'm just-"

"You're desperate to know why he kissed you, you want to know what he was thinking, what he thinks of _you_, and whether you fucked something up by kissing him, and even if it was really worth it, right? You're also probably pretty confused."

"…How do you _know_ that? Can you read minds?!"

Karin snorted. "I _wish_," she said. "But no. I just know that because _that's_ the way people _normally_ feel when they realize that they might like someone."

"I _don't like him_."

"And you're _bull shitting_ yourself, Sak, give it up. You're a bad liar, anyways."

"Shut up."

"Pfft, no way, that's no fun. Now, are you ready to admit that you like him, at least a little bit, or not?"

Sakura ducked her head down, and glared at the ground. "I don't like him," she growled.

But Karin just smiled, and hooked her arm through her friends. "You know, lying to yourself really isn't the way to go. It makes you sound pathetic, but I'll leave you alone for right now. But if you don't tell Ino and the others soon, they're going to kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I've got time. It's not like he's going to die, or anything."

Karin chuckled darkly. "You really don't know Tenten, do you? She's been plotting his death now for almost twelve hours. And she woke up in a bad mood this morning."

Sakura winced. "Oh, the last time that happened… I was in a bad mood, too."

"Yeah. That's what Hinata said. And something about A Noodle Incident?"

"She promised to never mention that!"

"Why the Noodle Incident, may I ask? Isn't that like-"

"Calving and Hobbes? Yeah, it is. We just stole the name."

"You are _such_ a nerd."

"Shut up, for a six-year-old, Calvin's pretty cool, admit it."

"The fact that I know exactly what you're talking about makes me kind of sad, did you know that? The fact I know you're stealing from Calvin and Hobbes almost makes me sad."

"It makes you cool. Embrace the nerdiness!"

Karin just looked at her a little weirdly. "You know what? Actually, go back to being emo, I liked you better when you were being quiet and hiding in corners."

Sakura grinned at her in a quiet, best friend kind of way. "Thanks for cheering me up, you know?"

Karin just smiled, and pushed her glasses up her nose.

…---…

They were at the park; she was sitting on a swing, and so was he. The wind was blowing, knotting her hair and then combing it out, over and over again. It was entirely quiet, the silence companionable and almost sickeningly sweet.

Hinata looked over at Naruto, and smiled at his happy smile. "You know, Sakura likes Sasuke."

Naruto laughed. "Teme's wanted Sakura-chan since he first saw her."

Hinata blinked. "How'd you know that?"

"I just know. I've known that bastard my whole life. Our parents were friends, I guess, so that started it, but… I know how he is. And for a while, seriously, we all thought-"

"You all thought?"

He laughed. "We all thought he was completely gay. Or something."

"Or something?"

"Or something."

Hinata just smiled, and linked her fingers through his callused, tan ones. She fought back the blush that threatened to attack her cheeks, and when she managed to stave it off, she silently cheered.

Naruto just sat there, and watched her, his bright blue eyes flickering between amusement and a sweet sort of hidden smile that nearly melted Hinata into a puddle of Hinata-flavoured goo where she stood.

He was just _so_ cute.

It really should be illegal for someone to be so unnecessarily adorable, but then again, that was Naruto. Utterly adorable, sweet, frank, too protective for his own good, a little too _dense_ for his own good, and just in general, a really, _really_ good person.

And he made Hinata's stomach do flip-flops without even saying a word. He'd just grin, and Hinata knew that she might not recover her heart from him.

Because he was only her dream boy (which was kind of unfair, considering. Was she his dream girl, too?)

She knew that if he decided to break her, she probably would _not_ be able to move on, no matter how much her friends helped.

"You know, N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata murmured softly, her old stutter working its way into her words. She silently cursed herself. She had worked over that, and she was _not_ going to let it back into her life _now_…

"Hm? Hinata? Are you okay?"

She smiled up at him. "I'm fine. I was j-just thinking that…"

"Thinking?"

"That you're kind of s-special. Did you know?"

He hugged her, and Hinata almost let out a squeak of surprise. His voice was rough when he said "You're more special then I am. You - you always will be."

She smiled into the neck of his shirt. "Nah," she murmured. "I'm not that special. I'm just a random girl you happen to be stuck with."

He pulled away from her, and sent her a fierce look. "I'm not _stuck_ with you, Hinata. I _like_ being with you. It's fun."

"Really?" she asked; her voice small.

"_Yes_."

She reached up, and ran her fingers along the scars across his cheeks. He closed his eyes, and let her fingers gently splay over his face. "How did you get these?" she asked.

Naruto's eyes were still closed, but he could envision the look on her face; there was curiosity there, and a weak sort of hope that he would actually tell her. God, he wanted to know everything about her, and he wanted her to always, _always_ be happy. _Always_.

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I've had them my entire life."

"Like birthmarks?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I like them. They're adorable."

His eyes flashed open. No one had ever said that before; normally, people thought that he was some kind of thug, scars on his cheeks, the bruises he always sported from fighting with Sasuke, and the probably-dangerous-looking way he carried himself. No one had ever said that he was adorable.

After all, Kakashi hadn't been the greatest at telling guys that they looked good - he was too busy reading porn and drooling over some chick (Naruto knew now that it had probably been Anko the entire time, but whatever).

He grinned at her. "No one's ever told me that."

Hinata just shrugged. "Well, they should. I really like-"

She froze when he ran his thumb carefully over her lower lip. "Um, hi?" she murmured softly, willing her voice not to break.

"Your lips are soft."

"Okay?" The blush she'd been fighting so hard won the battle, and Hinata could feel herself turning red.

"I'm going to kiss you," he told her. His face was completely seriously, and before she could say or do anything to stop him, he carefully, gently, sweetly pressed his lips against hers.

The whole world froze, and let them have their moment. Even the wind let out a romantic, saccharine sigh of happiness.

And Hinata was entirely in heaven.

…---…

Tenten was _not happy_.

Hmm, this seemed to be happening more and more often, now that she had a guard dog. Really, he'd kissed her, but it had been…

Well, she didn't know _what_ it had been, precisely. Considering that he'd barely looked at her since then (and the few times he had, she's been in a wonderful mood to throw sharp, dangerous things at him), do you really blame her?

She was curled up in her room, the stereo blasting.

Really, she had to figure out what she was wearing that night (because there was _no way_ she was going to let _Ino_ have her way, and dress her _again_), but Tenten's mind kept wandering in the direction of the dark-haired, white-eyed boy sitting just outside her door.

He was a jerk, Tenten thought. Simple as that. He had absolutely no respect for her.

And that was the worst thing. Tenten expected respect; it was the golden rule of life. Respect others, and you'll get respect in return. (…Not that she'd been particularly respectful at the start of their… what-would-you-call-it; not friendship, certainly, but what-_ever_.)

Tenten shoved a pillow over her face, and tried to analyze his behavior in the dark. It didn't work; he made _no sense_!

_No one_ kisses someone else, and then completely ignores them! It was just _not_ done! So what exactly had he meant in the first place?

And really, all she had wanted in the first place were his eyelashes…

Yeah, because that's _so_ normal, Tenten.

A knock on the door interrupted her analysis. She blinked, a little disoriented. "Yeah?" she called, and the door opened.

Well, speak of the devil (speak, think, same difference). "Uh, hi," he muttered.

She blinked at him again. "Do you _want_ something?"

"I was- are you alright?"

"Uhm… _what_? I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were… too quiet." Neji's voice was stilted, and Tenten wondered what had put him in such a mood.

"Well, don't worry; I'm not slitting my wrists, or anything. Then again, maybe that's what you wanted in the _first_ place…"

He stared at her silently, and Tenten took this as a 'yes'. She rolled her eyes. "Get out. I don't really want to be stared at. It's kind of annoying."

He clenched his jaw. How did she get _that_ out of silence?! He'd been - well, _worried_ was the actual word, not that he wanted to admit it. "So you're-"

"I'm _fine_," she said, and he watched her roll her eyes yet again. What had he done to deserve this kind of treatment? Sure, he had- okay, well, it couldn't have been _that_ bad… could it?

"Tenten, I'm sorry-"

"For _what_? For being anti-social? For being rude to my friends? Or just for being an asshole in general?"

Her voice got shriller with every word, and Neji realized that he would have to shut her up. For a minute, Sasuke's method almost seemed viable.

Then Neji realized that she would probably gut him. Tenten was a little bit too dangerous for her own good, especially given the presence of weapons; he knew he hadn't found them all. Her room had been stocked with them, and he wasn't in the mood to bleed all over the floor.

"For kissing you. I'm - sorry."

She just looked at him, measuring exactly what those words meant. "Why? And don't give me that shitty to-shut-you-up-excuse, it's lame and it doesn't work and why are we even having this conversation again, we've already had it once-" she asked.

"I wanted to."

"_What_?"

"I wanted to kiss you. And so I did."

"Dude, you are _really_ weird."

"So I've been told."

Tenten let a smile curl her lips. So he was stupid; so he probably wasn't worth the air he breathed (according to Hinata); so he probably had no clue how girls worked.

But most boys were like that, and Tenten decided not to fault him for his stupidity. "You're dumb," she said with a smile.

He just kind of stared at her.

She patted the bed next to her. "Look, let's try this over, okay? Clean slate. No history. I know I'm probably not the greatest person in the world, but whatever."

"…What?"

She smiled at him; it was an open, entirely non-expectant smile. Neji had never seen anything quite like it on her face.

"Hi, my name is Mitarashi Tenten. Who are you?"

He realized what she had meant by 'clean slate'. He almost smiled at her. She was too forgiving. "Hyuuga Neji."

"Want to be friends?"

"Sure," he said, and took the offered spot on the bed.


	34. She's The Blade

Guys. I am out of the bitch's class. My life… is so good…**  
Disclaimer**: Not mine.**  
Dedication**: To Three Days Grace, for being amazing and epic and I LOVE YOU.**  
P.S.**: Yeah, I like Ino and Karin. If you can't deal with that, I order you to Corner of Shame for your blasphemy!**  
P.P.S.**: VitaminWater is TEH SMEX. Eleni says I'm too obsessed… I'm not! But touch my VitaminWater, and be prepared to _DIE_, okay?

…---…

'_Cuz she's the blade, and you're just paper, and you're afraid 'cuz she got closer… She stole everything your heart desired; now you want it back!_

…---…

Sakura surveyed the stage in Central Plaza, her demeanor exhausted. She had a bottle of VitaminWater in her grip, and as she uncapped it to take a drink, she muttered to herself angrily about why everything that was _really_ good just _had_ to pink.

She was drinking Focus; what did you expect? Strawberry-kiwi, bright pink in colour, and oh, _so_ good. It was just so lovely and so wonderful and so-

"Sakura, what are you drinking?"

She turned around, and looked at Temari. "I am drinking Focus. It will keep me awake with its eye-burning pinkness!"

Temari just sighed. "How can you _drink_ those things as obsessively as you do?"

"They're _so good_! Don't insult the Gods of VitaminWater! They'll eat you!"

"You are spending _way_ too much time with Tenten. You're starting to randomly mutter about things that _don't exist_."

Sakura looked scandalized. "How dare you say the Gods of VitaminWater don't exist?! They exist! They totally exist! You're a bad person, Temari! A bad, bad person!"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up, Sakura, and go get changed. You need to be pretty for tonight's concert."

Sakura pouted. "But being pretty is Ino's job, not _mine_! I'm just supposed to look like a freak of nature!"

"You don't have to _try_ to look like a freak of nature, you loser. You just _are_."

"Ouch. Just ouch. You're a terrible friend."

Temari gave her a deadpan look. "Don't even start. I'm a _great_ friend, you just don't appreciate me."

"_I _don't appreciate _you_?! _Blasphemy_!! The Gods of VitaminWater will smite you!"

Temari snorted. "Sure Sakura, sure. High strung, much? Go find some caffeine, inject yourself with it, and chill out. We'll be out late tonight. We both know it."

Sakura muttered violently under her breath, and glared at a defenseless spot on the ground. Stupid Temari and her stupid always-being-rightness (why were _all_ her friends so- so- _perfect_ at _always being right_? RAWR).

So Sakura, for once in her life, did as she was told. She went to find some caffeine (there _had_ to be a Starbucks around there _somewhere_…), and decided that maybe Temari was right.

She really should just chill out.

…---…

_What you wanted couldn't hold us down__  
__What we needed turned it's back so__  
__Out loud, we're telling your secrets__  
__Out loud, to the lovers and fees__  
__Out loud, cause you never experienced__  
__This is the side of us nobody see's__  
_

The crowd was screaming along to the lyrics of the song, the roar of thousands echoing loudly around the outdoor stage; reverberating off the tall high-rises in the middle of the city.

_We're making something beautiful__  
__Starting a riot__  
__We've got this under our control__  
__Starting a fight_

Muscles taut; sweat matting hair-sprayed hair, eyes furious, fingers and voice numb…

_What you wanted couldn't hold us now__  
__What we needed all came crashing down__  
__Down, with the lies and cover ups__  
__Down, down, to the lovers and fees__  
__Down now, cause you never experienced__  
__This is the side that I'll never believe in_

Sakura had the crowd moshing, rocking back and forth to the chords ripping their way out of Tenten's double-necked guitar (brand new, and oh-so-pretty), her fist in the air, the microphone at her mouth as she sang a song Karin had written for their new album.

_We're making something beautiful__  
__Starting a riot__  
__We've got this under our control__  
__Starting a fight__  
__We're making something__  
__We're taking nothing__  
__We're starting something beautiful__  
__Start a riot_

Ino's guitar screamed into the solo, and Temari was whispering deadly phrases into her mic, a dangerous, quiet little smile on her lips.

Sakura had to admit; she _really_ liked this song. It was just so… _epic_.

_What you wanted_

While Ino played through the solo, and then played the bridge, Sakura knelt down and grabbed the collars of one of the many guys in the audience, and pulled him close. His eyes went wide as she whispered the lyrics over his lips, traced the, with her tongue; their lips _almost_ touching. She could _feel_ how much he wanted to kiss her.

Sakura smiled. She licked his lip ring, and then she dropped him back into the seething mass of people.

_We're making something beautiful__  
__Starting a riot__  
__We've got this under our control__  
__Starting a fight__  
__We're making something__  
__We're taking nothing__  
__We're starting something beautiful__  
__Start a riot (hey, hey)__  
__Riot (hey, hey)__  
__Riot (hey, hey)_

As the song ended, and the empty sound of Temari's bass amp reverberated around the plaza, the crowd _screamed_ and _screamed_ their approval of Sakura's actions.

She smirked an infamous smirk at them, screamed "Goodnight, Konoha, from Konstantine!" to let the crowd know they were done, and then ran off-stage as fast as she could.

Agh, fans. Flail.

She managed to make it to the dressing room without being mauled (what do you mean, mauled? Don't you mean _raped_?!), and she slammed the door behind her. The only other girl in there was Ino, and she was smirking her Ino-is-the-win-of-the-_world_ smirk. That was a bad sign.

The first thing she said was "Wow, Sak, you are a _slut_."

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Ino, I am not."

"Um, randomly making out with a _random fan_ -one who would probably _rape_ you, given the chance- is _not_ a thing that _smart_ girls do. That's what sluts like _me_ do! I'm so _proud_ of you, you dirty skank!"

"Have you been smoking anything when I wasn't looking? It was just a kiss. Not a make-out. And I am not a skank!"

Ino continued to smirk. "Uh-huh. Tell that to Sasuke. And you so are."

Sakura's face whitened. "Fuck my life, I'm never going to be allowed to perform again… He'll kill me Ino, _kill me_! And I am _not a slut_!"

Why would he kill you? You are!"

"Because he will! Am not."

"That's only allowed for jealous boyfriends. He is not a jealous boyfriend. And you so are a slut, so don't even deny it."

It was Karin who said "Yet. He's not her jealous boy toy _yet_."

It was also Karin who doomed Sakura to Ino's immediate questions. But then Temari came in, and looked at the three of them. "Are we going, you weird slow-pokes? We have a chance to get away right now, the guard-dogs are stopping the horde of fans…"

She visibly shuddered, and motioned for them to leave the room. "The others are already in the car. Let's go."

They followed her, quickly, quietly.

But _as if_ the Mary-Sue Audi could _ever_ be quiet. It was too loud and too cool to be quiet. And not to mention 'too beautiful', but that was another story entirely.

As the four girls slipped out to the special car, Ino felt a shudder run up her spine. She whipped around, and saw Kiba.

His hands were stuffed in his pockets; his shoulders were hunched in the always-present leather jacket, and his gaze was cold against hers. He jerked his head at her, and she knew exactly what he wanted.

She sighed.

"Guys, I'll be right back," Ino said, her voice suddenly quiet, and rather unlike herself.

Sakura looked around, and saw Kiba. She also the determination in her oldest friend's eyes, and, as all girls do, knew better then to try and dissuade Ino from her goal. It was totally pointless; there was absolutely no point in trying.

"Don't be too long. We've got to find out what's going on with Anko. Tonight. This can't wait any longer then tonight."

"Fine," Ino said, her jaw clenched, and she strode back the way she had come, towards Kiba.

Karin looked over at the blonde's back, and at the dark-haired boy she was headed towards curiously. "She's walking to her doom, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she so totally is."

…---…

"What are you idiots doing?"

"We're not idiots, and we're just going home."

He looked at her for a minute; scrutinizing exactly what she was thinking. "You're a bad liar, Ino, did you know that?"

Ino outwardly stiffened, and inwardly smiled. Sometimes, boys were just so easy to manipulate. "I'm not lying. I'm insulted you would think I would be."

"I know you, Ino. Your eyes darken a little bit when you're lying."

She gave him a bored look. "And you would know that… _how_?"

He shrugged. "I'm paid to spend my time watching you. I'm sure Naruto or Suigetsu could tell you exactly the same things about your friends. Your eyes go dark when you lie."

Ino slitted her apparently-dark blue eyes, and almost glared at him. Really, she liked Kiba, and she didn't want to have to do something stupid like push him in front of a bus to get away from him (because that would be messy and icky, and Ino was _not_ in the mood to murder someone).

"So? If my eyes go dark when I lie, am I lying now?"

"Yes," he replied, hesitation in his voice utterly non-existent.

Ino swore to herself. Hm, maybe she wasn't giving him enough credit… He had to be at least a _little_ bit observant… "Well, apparently you don't know me as well as you like to think you do. I'm not lying. We're just going home."

But she didn't add the 'and home is where Anko is' that was hiding on her tongue. He didn't need to know that.

"Will you be at the house when we get back?"

"Of course we will be. Isn't that a given?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, it's really not. Then would you mind if I went with you, just to make you get home okay?"

Ino stiffened further.

He didn't trust them. To be specific; he didn't trust _her_.

And that hurt.

Well, then again, maybe it was more or less justified; they _weren't_ going 'home'; not the 'home' he was thinking of, anyways. Ino had to do some quick thinking; _very_ quick thinking, as he was staring at her expectantly.

But she looked him straight in the eye, smiled, and said evenly "Of course it's fine. Just wait a second, I need-"

She cast her eyes around, and they landed, not so ironically, on the nearest line of Port-a-Potties. An idea formed in her mind.

Well.

_That_ was certainly a possible escape route.

So Ino pointed at the bathrooms, and Kiba nodded his understanding. Girls had to go to the bathroom at the _weirdest_ times…

They walked together, and Ino refused to look at him. It was a quiet walk, but Ino's head was buzzing with plans on how to pull what she wanted to pull off. It wouldn't be pleasant, and she knew she would probably end up winding Kiba; he might hate her.

But this wasn't their fight.

And in a war, some sacrifices were necessary; Ino knew that (she'd only been friends with Temari -the greatest female strategic mind known to humankind- for, what, years?

They got to the line of bathrooms. Kiba opened the door for Ino, almost mockingly, and Ino simply rolled her eyes.

She glanced down at her shoes, and pretended to catch sigh of an un-done sneaker. "Oh, damn…" she mumbled, and dropped to her knees to fix the non-existent, errant lace.

She knew Kiba wouldn't be watching. She held her breath for a single split-second second, and then, lightning fast, pushed him into the stall, and slammed the door. She hoped he was too stunned to actually do anything, and she managed to stuff the lock with a couple of sticks.

God, she hoped they would hold, even if it was only for a few minutes. "I'm sorry, Kiba! Really sorry!" she yelled through the door, and took off in the opposite direction.

"INO!" he roared. "INO, GET BACK HERE!"

But she was already gone, guilt churning in her gut.


	35. MadeDamnSure

I like orange. And chocolate ice cream. But never together, because that is just _weird_.**  
Disclaimer**: Not mine.**  
Dedication**: Mike, for always being my safe ride.**  
P.S.**: I like Sugarcult. And ibuprofen. And MacDonald's greasy fries. Life, for serious. They make my migraines go away.**  
P.P.S.**: St. Trinian's is the best movie ever. SO EXCITED FOR THE SEQUEL!!!

…---…

_How close is close enough…? This is the shape across the bed, and you are red, violent red._

…---…

"Drive."

"Ino, are you-?"

"Just _drive_," Ino gritted out, and Temari obeyed.

She hit the gas, and Ino, who was sitting shotgun, took a deep, calming breath. She knew for a fact that Hinata had had this seat not five minutes ago; she also knew that upon seeing her, Hinata had jumped in the back, and had shushed Sakura's probably-abrasive protests.

She didn't want to be smothered; and despite the fact that the Audi could comfortable fit four people in the back seat (because it is magical and amazing and cough, cough, hack, _die_), Ino just needed her space right at this second.

There was still guilt twisting in her stomach. Kiba hadn't been anything but sweet.

And she had just been such a- such a _bitch_.

And even Ino (who was normally the Queen Ice Bitch of the World) could have reservations about being a bitch to such a generally _good_ guy.

She sighed, and pressed her forehead against the glass to cool her thoughts.

It was quiet in the car, and Temari didn't even dare to flick on some music. She had a feeling that Ino would rip her head off, and proceed to, in Sakura's words, dino rampage all over the place, just to make people mad.

They stopped at a red light, and Temari got a shiver up her spine. It was dark, and the bright red light painted the world in bloody tints.

Creepy, much?

It was Ino, though, who said "Temari, could you find something amazing to listen to? Please?"

Temari just blinked, and took it in stride. Of course she could; it just might not be something Ino would want to listen to. Meh.

Her fingers flicked to Sakura's iPod, always attached to the car. As she watched the road, and rolled through song after song, she really had no idea what would be a good song for the moment…

But then she smiled. The Loving Kind. Ah, Girls Aloud was just so good…

_Sometimes__  
__I watch you when you're sleeping__  
__I wonder what you're feeling__  
__Both wide awake and dreaming__  
__Of yesterday_

Karin, in the back seat, perked up. "So, where are we going?"

Temari, eyes on the road, spun the wheel and took a dangerous sharp turn. "Deep south of the city. I checked the location Anko's phone had connected, and it was down there."

_I want you__  
__To kiss away the tensions__  
__The issues never mentioned__  
__With all the best intentions__  
__But you turn away_

Karin blinked. "Um, what exactly do you mean by 'south' of the city? Like, the geographical center, or downtown?"

"I didn't even know you knew what 'geographical' _meant_."

"Shut up, I am not a bimbo. They are two _very_ different places. So which is it?"

"Downtown. The actual center of the city is…?"

Karin shrugged. "It's the biggest, most expensive neighborhood in Konoha. It's also one of the biggest drug centers. Too much money, I guess. I fostered near there, once."

"Oh, ick. Drugs are bad."

_Oh baby if you find__  
__I'm not the loving kind__  
__I'll buy you flowers__  
__I'll pour you wine__  
__Do anything to change your mind__  
__I know you may be disinclined__  
__To find the love you've left behind__  
__So kiss me then make up your mind__  
__I'm not the loving kind_

Karin nodded. "Yeah. Believe me, _I know_. I've watched people do stupid, stupid things to get booze and alcohol and weed. It's just… stupid. Whatever."

"…I like how the best word you can come up with to describe the whole situation is 'stupid'."

"I like how, even though you're not blonde, you can be _such_ a ditz!"

"I am not a ditz, you horrible person!"

_I'd do anything__  
__Sing a song that lover's sing__  
__If I could change your mind__  
__Then am I not the loving kind?__  
__I'd do anything__  
__Sing a song that lover's sing__  
__If I could change your mind__  
__Then I'm not the loving kind_

Ino sighed, and rubbed her temples while Sakura and Karin squabbled in the Audi's backseat. "Guys, not right now, okay? Headache developing, here."

The girls quieted (because headaches were like death, and that was one thing they _all_ agreed on), and Hinata gently prodded Ino's shoulder from behind her. "Sweetie, do you want some Advil, or something? I've got some in my bag-"

_Somewhere on a Monday morning__  
__In a rush hour of another day__  
__Standing on a crowded platform__  
__Carelessly we lost our way__  
__Sometimes__  
__I watch you when you're sleeping__  
__I wonder what you're feeling__  
__Both wide awake and dreaming__  
__Of yesterday_

"I'd love you forever if I could have some. Please?"

"You'd love me forever anyways," Hinata said with a quiet smile, and dipped her hand in her bag. After routing through her own art supplies, Ino's make-up, Tenten's gadgets, Temari's lighter-and-lock-picks and Sakura and Karin's blueprints of the school (don't ask her why _any_ of that stuff was in the bag; it's a secret), Hinata triumphantly pulled out a little bottle full of painkillers.

Ino took them gratefully, and in a great show of skill, managed to swallow three of the four-hundred milligram pills, without water.

_Oh baby if you find__  
__I'm not the loving kind__  
__I'll buy you flowers__  
__I'll pour you wine__  
__Do anything to change your mind__  
__I know you may be disinclined__  
__To find the love you've left behind__  
__So kiss me then make up your mind__  
__I'm not the loving kind_

"Wow, I didn't know you could dry-swallow pills… I can't."

"That's only because you're incompetent, Sakura."

"…Bitch. Go die."

"You wish."

_I'm not the loving kind__  
__I'm not the loving kind_

Ino ignored Sakura and Karin (they seemed to end up bantering back and forth quite a lot, didn't they?), and waited for the swallowed pills to take effect, and kill the migraine that was slowly rooting itself in her mind.

She knew she'd be better in a while, and she mentally thanked Hinata. That girl always had _everything_ that was required for life, in that bag of hers. It was like a gas station, only better. No creepy old truckers, no icky gasoline smell, and _totally free_.

Yes, that is the way life should be. No creeps, and everything should be free.

But it wasn't, and Ino was _so_ not in the mood to deal with her idiotic friends. All she wanted, really, right then, was to find out exactly what was going on with Anko (of course, dressing her friends up again and again was _also_ fairly high on Ino's List-of-Things-To-Do-Before-She-Gets-Old, but… what-_ever_).

_Oh baby if you find__  
__I'm not the loving kind__  
__I'll buy you flowers__  
__I'll pour you wine__  
__Do anything to change your mind__  
__I know you may be disinclined__  
__To find the love you've left behind__  
__So kiss me then make up your mind__  
__I'm not the loving kind_

Temari shot a glance at Ino, who was still pressing her forehead against the cold glass of the window, to the back-seat, where Karin and Sakura were currently tag-teaming Hinata in a tickle war. Tenten, squished in between them and caught in the crossfire, was giggling like a squirrel on speed.

And Temari quietly wondered just _what the hell_ was _wrong_ with her friends.

But, even though she pondered this question for more then five minutes, she realized that there was simply no answer. They were weird because they were weird. And that was that.

So instead, Temari spun the steering wheel, and let the tires screech. The Audi spun, took a sharp turn left, and they were off towards the deep center of the city.

The street lights blinked and smiled as they went speeding by.

_I'm not the loving kind__  
__I'm not the loving kind…_

…---…

It only took five minutes to break Ino's shoddy lock on the door. Well, actually, he just finally got fed up with turning the handle, and the smell was getting to him.

So he kicked the door out with a snarl.

Ino was already gone, and he knew that. He had no idea where they'd gone, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was to find Anko. He hissed to himself, and went tearing off to find the guys.

He found Naruto first. The blond boy was packing up the last of Hinata's drums, and Kiba just shook his head. "Naruto, we have a _problem_."

"What? Kiba, dude, what the hell?"

"They're gone."

"…Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." Kiba deadpanned.

Naruto growled. "Fuck, my life. Do you know where they could have gone?"

"To find Anko and Kakashi, I think."

Fear closed around Naruto's throat. Oh god, those girls had no idea what they were getting into. From what Kakashi had told him… No, this was no good. They needed to find those girls, and _fast_.

Hinata's eyes flashed across Naruto's vision, and he gulped. They had no _time_.

"I'm calling Teme. Gimme your phone."

Kiba tossed the aforementioned phone, and Naruto caught. He hit the speed-dial, and waited, his teeth on edge. "Pick up, pick up, pick up, you _bastard_…"

"Hello?" came Sasuke's normally-bored voice, and a wave of relief washed over Naruto.

"Teme, they're gone."

"Again?" Sasuke sounded… well, bored. But Naruto could hear the jealous edge. Obviously, Sasuke was still not over Sakura kissing someone else. He kind of _had_ broken the chair that was closest to him when it had happened…

"Yeah, again. What do we do?"

Sasuke muttered to someone beside him for a moment, and Naruto waited for his oldest friend to finish talking to himself.

"We talk to Shikamaru. Get over here. Now."

"Fine," Naruto muttered, and snapped the phone closed.

He tossed it back to Kiba, and jerked his head. "Let's go, dude. We've got business to attend to."

Kiba smiled a fanged smile, and off they went.

…---…

When the girls finally got out of the Audi, it was deep night. The buildings rose around them, looming into the sky.

Hinata shuddered. "Guys, this is _creepy_."

Tenten glared around at the offending place. "I agree, but it's this, or we _never_ find out what's going with Anko. Temari, which building?"

Temari shook her head. "It could be any one of these ones. And I mean _any one_ of these; I didn't get the address. Just the phone-number."

"Well, call it-"

"Hello, girls." A low, soft voice broke over them. The hissed words sent shivers up all their spines; the shuddered, and turned towards the source of the voice.

As they did, everything went black.


	36. If I Can't Dance

Best conversation EVER (between me and Eleni, go figure): "I am going to creep you for a while, yes?" "Okay, how is this going to work?" "I dunno, I'll just randomly text you and say creepy-and-or-stalkerish things?" "OMG, YAY!!! That is _exciting_!"**  
Disclaimer**: Not mine.**  
Dedication**: To Eleni. R2-D2 is teh win of teh WORLD.**  
P.S.**: Yes, jimmying a latch _does_, in fact, work (but not when there's a bolt; that's when it fails).

…---…

_If I lose myself to rhythm, doesn't mean I lose control. If I can't dance, if I can't dance then I don't want any part of your revolution… A new dawn waits for us tonight…_

…---…

Hinata was the first one to come around. She didn't move, and she kept her breathing utterly slow and almost-dead. She had no idea where she was; her eyes were covered.

So instead, she let her other senses tell her where she was.

She could feel warm bodies on either of her sides; and she knew her friends well enough to divulge each of their breathing. Sakura was on her left, and Temari was on her right, if she was correct. Their breathing was the same as if they had been sleeping; un-pained, and quiet.

Wherever they were was dark, and that was not just only the blindfold; Hinata's eyes were open, and it was still dark, either way. So it couldn't have been morning; not quite yet, anyways. It was also silent; entirely, eerily silent.

Her own body told her much; she wasn't bleeding from anywhere, and in general, she was only a little bit sore. That was probably from when she had slumped to the ground after having been knocked out…

But what _had_ knocked them out? There should have been pain; should have been a strange scent to the air; should have been _something_.

But there hadn't been. It had been a swift, utterly painless method. A good method for killing someone, Hinata quickly concluded.

She was glad, she had her brain back. Her hands were up by her face, and she carefully, carefully, inch by inch, began to pull the blindfold up over her eyes.

She waited a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the pitch-blackness that surrounded her, and when they finally did, she looked around the room without moving her body from the floor.

Okay, they were alone. It was too dark for a camera to get anything like a good picture, so she sat up, and rubbed her eyes.

Hm, she still had her iPod; it had been tucked in her bra, and she checked the time (her eyes were blinded for a minute as white light shone brightly). Two in the morning. So she'd been out for an hour and a half. Hm.

She stretched, her shoulders popping as she did so. A shiver ran up her spine; it was cold in the room. No heat. She shuddered, and gently shook Sakura awake.

"Hu-uh? Wha' happ'ned?"

Hinata shook her head. "I dunno, but we have to get out of here. Like, _now_, or we are _toast_."

Sakura, still half-asleep, only muttered "But I don't _like_ toast…"

Hinata rolled her eyes. Sakura and her weird hatred of most breakfast foods; also the fact that _that_ was all she could think about in the middle of a crisis. "Exactly. That's why we have to get _going_. Wake Tenten up."

Sakura, though asleep, knew enough to not do something so suicidal. "You do it, Hina, I'll sit on Ino or something…"

Hinata rolled her eyes again, the dark concealing the look on her face. She stood up, stretched again, and kicked Tenten in the side.

Tenten woke up swearing (and so did Ino; Sakura had just sat on her, as promised).

Temari and Karin, the only two left asleep were awoken by Tenten's animated swearing. Hinata rolled her eyes, and slapped her hand over Tenten's mouth. "Are you _stupid_?" she hissed.

Tenten shut right up at the steel in Hinata's voice. That wasn't something one often saw; Hinata was normally a fairly quiet person.

But sometimes, it was just _really_ bad to piss her off. This was one of those times. And really, she was the only one with a half-working brain right at that second, so the rest of the sleep-muddled girls figured they ought to just let her have her way.

The all went quiet as Hinata held up a hand, and cocked her head the way she always did when she was listening very intently to something.

It was silent, while Hinata listened. Had anyone heard Tenten's swearing? She hoped to god that no one had, but she wasn't counting on it. She pulled Tenten up, and quietly said "We _have_ to get _out_ of here, understand? And we have to be _quiet_."

The others nodded, finally awake enough to process that they weren't in the safest situation in the world.

Temari was the one to take the lead, still-sleepy Sakura leaning heavily against an equally-sleepy Karin. Tenten and Ino were both holding onto Hinata, too tired to support their own weight.

"_Shit_," Temari muttered. "Hina, there's no way we're getting out of here, not on our own. Not with these guys as sleepy as they are. It's like… unnatural."

"Think they got drugged, or something?"

Temari shook her head. "I doubt it. I just know that once Ino falls asleep, she needs at least eight hour to function. Tenten's the same, and Karin and Sakura…"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know what you mean. We can't leave them here. That might be bad. And, uh, Anko might, you know, _kill us_."

"Good point, that."

"Exactly. Let's go."

So, the two girls dragged their unresponsive friends towards where the door was (hopefully). It was so dark; the room felt like every molecule of light had been sucked from its depths into the atmosphere.

Hinata carefully, softly ran her fingers over the door frame, and down, until her fingers found the knob, and clenched around it. She tugged at it gently, quietly ascertaining that it was, indeed, locked.

"Damn it," she muttered, a bit breathless. But of course it would be locked; even a _five-year-old_ would know to lock the heroes away.

But then again, some evil overlord plans were so obvious, a _three-year-old_ could see through them.

"Ino, sweetie?"

Ino stared at her, a half-sleepy, half-stoned look clear on her face. "Whaaaa-?"

"Do you have a credit card on you?"

Ino's brain must have been so focused on shopping that even in her exhausted, needing sleep state, she was able to whip one out from within her bra. Hinata took it out of her hand, and Ino looked a little bit forlorn.

"It's okay, sweetie, she'll give it back as soon as she's finished. Hinata, what are you doing?"

"I don't have your lock-picks, stupid. There's no bolt, either. If we're lucky, we can jimmy the latch free. If not, we have to hope that they won't notice if we throw Sakura through the door, or something."

"Wha-? No throwin' Saku-ra, I'm too pretteh…" Sakura muttered sleepily. Hinata and Temari let out simultaneous snorts of laughter.

Hinata looked at the card in her hand, and then at Temari, and then back at the card. Then she held it out to Temari and said "I'll probably screw it up. Your turn!"

Temari grabbed it with a grin. "Why, thank you. Hold up your iPod, I need the light."

Hinata did as told (Ino, Karin, Tenten, and Sakura all reeled back from the harsh light; it hurt their poor eyes), and Temari slid the card in the tiny slit where wood met metal.

She pushed lightly, and felt the card hit the metal of the latch. Another light push; she didn't want to break Ino's card. That would be worse then death. A sleep-deprived, card-destroyed Ino was worse then an ordinary Ino _any_ day.

Temari smiled when she felt plastic push through, and metal give way. The lock clicked open, and she handed the card back to Ino (who immediately clasped it to her chest, and started whispering to it about how "Mommy loves you, yes, she does, and she'll never let you go, no she won't…" Okay, without sleep, Ino was scary. But an Ino, on drugs -the pain killers, Temari realized- and sleep-deprived, was even scarier).

Hinata looked at Temari, who simply nodded, and turned the knob.

…---…

Naruto's knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

Sasuke, sitting shot-gun, sent his friend a glare. "Calm down, dobe. You'll get us all killed if you don't."

Naruto nodded his stiffly, but his hands relaxed a little. Sasuke's horrible wisdom had always had a calming effect on the younger man, but even so… "Damn, teme, I fucked up. I should have-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto was such a dumb-ass, sometimes. "Naruto."

"Huh?"

"It happened. Not your fault."

"But I - I promised her she'd be safe." As Naruto said it, his blond hair fell across his eyes, shadowing the normally bright blue, and his knuckles whitened again.

"And she will be."

Naruto just nodded stiffly again, and followed Shikamaru as the he took a sharp turn right. Naruto spun the wheel harshly, barely keeping control of the raw power that this car produced when in Naruto's hands.

Sasuke just stared out the window. He was used to Naruto's driving; they'd been friends long enough.

But he was _not_ used to the jealousy that was still curling in his gut. That little bitch. How dare she make him feel like killing someone who _wasn't_ her (because, really, it was horrible, but Sasuke had only been _barely_ able to restrain the urge to kill that punk that _dare_ touch her lips)? She was _his_ to torment (well, that was his excuse, anyways), damn it.

Now it was Naruto's voice that was the voice of reason. "Calm down, teme. Sakura-chan's fine. She's strong."

"I'm not thinking about her."

"You're also not a liar." The sarcasm was so thick on Naruto's words that Sasuke almost laughed. Naruto, and sarcasm? What was the world coming to?

"…Hn," he said, instead.

Sasuke could feel the car accelerate; this was a feat, as Naruto's speedometer was already hitting one-fifty, and the only reason they weren't going faster then that was because Shikamaru was leading them to where they needed to go. This was probably a good thing, actually, to be honest.

Because Sasuke really kind of liked his head on his shoulders, where it belonged. He shot a glance up into the rear-view mirror, and caught sight of Kiba's face, pale as Naruto's knuckles.

Sasuke shook his head to himself. Kiba and Naruto, those two idiotic fools were in so deep, they were never coming out. It was almost funny. Naruto had always proclaimed he was never going to fall in love; _especially_ with a client.

But then again, Sasuke knew that Naruto didn't think of Hinata as a client; she was just the girl he was in love with, to Naruto. And to Kiba, Ino was his dream girl.

But Sasuke didn't really have a dream girl.

He just had a violent rosette with a mean right hook. She wasn't much, but she was still _his_.

And he didn't care what anyone said.

…---…

Laughter broke. "See, Kabuto, I told you. These little girls are wonderfully resourceful. No wonder Anko took them in, so young."

Sakura whipped her head up, and met a golden-eyed gaze. She _glared_ at him. Who the hell did _this_ creep think he was? There was a shadow of a tan young man next to him, with pale hair and glasses, but Sakura paid him absolutely no attention. He was a non-entity.

"Hello there, girls. I'm sure you know me."

They blinked at him, dead pan. Hinata said "Uh… are we _supposed_ to know you??"

The man looked put out. "Oh, did darling little Anko not tell you?"

Sakura continued to glare at him. She was grumpy, she was tried, and she was _so_ not in the mood for this. "Look, jerk, we don't know who the hell you are and we really don't care. If you don't let us out of here, like, _now_, we will not restrain ourselves and we will kill-"

Temari covered her mouth. "_Not helping_, Sakura," she hissed.

The creepy, pale-skinned man chuckled softly. "No, not helping at all… Temari, am I correct?"

Temari gulped, and restrained the urge to give him the finger and hiss like an angered cat. He smiled sickly at her, and motioned for them to move forwards.

They didn't move and inch, and he tutted. "Ladies, I would _so_ love it would you come and eat something with me."

It wasn't a question.

It was an order, and the girls shot glances at each other, before nodding slowly, and following the creepy dark-haired man and his non-entity subordinate into the darkest recesses of hell.

Worse; they all knew they were damned.


	37. Falling Down

**A note to all my loyal readers/reviewers: guys, if you find any stories that are plagiarized (words **_**or**_** ideas) off this one, please let me know, okay? I'm **_**sick**_** of people stealing my ideas. Like, really, **_**really**_** sick of it; my stomach is tying itself in knots again.**

**Disclaimer**: THIS PLOT IS MINE. MI-I-I-INE. Naruto? Not so much. But the plot is MINE.**  
Dedication**: Eleni. I lurve you.**  
P.S.**: "It's not a retard-kid, it's a dead body." - My mom, on the 'thunk-ing' sound in the backseat of our car. Not even kidding. My mom is win. Like, actually.

…---…

_Down, down, down, down, down, everybody's falling down, down, down, down, down, everybody. Cherry-cherry, boom-boom…_

…---…

The Mary-Sue Audi was still sitting quietly in the middle of the square, when the boys finally showed up. Shikamaru gave it the stink-eye, sighed, and turned to look at Naruto, pulling himself out of the silver Viper he'd gotten for his seventeenth birthday.

Really, that poor, poor car.

Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets, and waited for his friends to file out of the two cars.

"Where the hell are we?" Suigetsu muttered.

Kiba shrugged, his shoulders, and his voice, tense. "Downtown, somewhere. Doesn't matter. We have to split up and look for them."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Slow down, dude. Stop and think. They could only be in a few buildings around here."

The guys goggled at him. "What?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Didn't they _think_? "Look, the building they're in has to be one of the ones that are lit up. We can probably rule out anything small; it'll be one of the high-rises."

"So, which one?" Naruto asked, his voice as quiet and tense as Kiba's had been.

Shikamaru sighed. "Think, Naruto, _think_. There are only three buildings that are actually lit up, so it _has_ to be one of those three."

"_Which one_?"

"Go methodically. Start with that building there, that one on the left. Search it. They can't have gone that far."

"Good point. Let's go," Suigetsu muttered, a little annoyed.

"Shouldn't we split up? They're-, fuck, they're-" Kiba asked, his voice still very, very tense, the muscles in his neck bunched and taut.

"Hell no." Shikamaru said. "We don't know where they are. They might not even be here of their own volition. So don't blame them yet."

"Fine. Can we just _go_?!"

"Yeah, book it."

At a nod from Shikamaru, the boys headed towards the first building. It loomed quietly out the darkness, emanating emptiness and calm.

Sasuke didn't believe it for a second. He pushed lightly on the glass door; it was locked. "Try the back, Naruto," he muttered, and watched the blonde's head, glimmering faintly in the moonlight, give a vague nod, and then sprint off towards the back of the building.

It was eerily quiet for a few moments.

Then a shout of laughter, and sounds of violence. The guys didn't even look at each other, and booked it to where Naruto was, surrounded by unconscious guards.

The seventeen-year-old boy was grinning like a maniac, hands shoved in his pockets.

Suigetsu gave Naruto a deadpan look. "Dude… That's a little scary."

"What? I knocked three of them out, and then they, uh, realized I was here."

"Were you pretending to be a ninja again?"

"….No-o-o-o…"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Gentlemen, why are we here, again?"

"Wha-?"

"The _girls_?"

"Right, fuck, let's go."

The six males slipped in through the back door, unlocked and opened nicely for them. Of course, before they went in, they grabbed the guards' heavy black bullet-proof vests, and slipped them on. No reason to be stupid about things like this.

And considering the jobs they normally did, this was hardly decked out for body armor.

Neji quietly tuned himself into the constant hum of Tenten-radar he'd developed recently. He always knew where she was; even right now, he knew she wasn't hurting, and wasn't worried. She was probably pissed off, but not worried or hurt.

So he figured that it was best not to panic at the current moment. He had too much to deal with; but right now, Tenten was his top priority.

He cast his gaze over his friends quickly, taking stock of what they were feeling. Naruto was still grinning maniacally, but there was fear in his eyes. Kiba's whole body was taut with tension (Neji quietly wondered what had gone down between him and the loud, model-like blonde that he'd been so protective of). Shikamaru looked, well, bored. Suigetsu had Naruto's manic grin reflected on his lips.

And Sasuke was simply standing as still as a statue.

Well, there was really no mistaking that his friends cared too much for the weird girls who had slowly, but rather surely, wormed a way into their hearts.

His heart did an angsty convulsion as he thought of Tenten. Was she scared? Worried? Hurt?

He hoped to god not, and carefully steeled himself for more misery. Just in case.

"Let's find those crazy bitches," Sasuke said.

And in they went.

…---…

Sakura clenched her fists beneath the table.

It was a long table; and the girls were all sitting on the right side of it. Candle-light flickered, illuminating the dark room in shadows and make-believe stories. The table cloth was the deep red of spilled wine, and made of thick, expensive silk.

It was really lovely; the room they were in, at any rate. Ebony and ivory and burgundy silk lined the room; made it beautiful. The company?

Not so much.

Their forced host was sitting across from them, smiling a cruel, destructive smile, his golden eyes flickering almost exactly the way the candles were.

Sakura flexed her fingers for the _n_th time that night, and contemplated just knocking the table over, sending food flying every, and just _booking_ it the hell out of there.

Running away had always worked before, so why wouldn't it work now?

Well, actually, she knew _exactly_ why it wouldn't work… There were guards at all the doors, and they all probably had _guns_.

Normally, this would not have phased Sakura; but then, she normally had a personal guard dog who was a hundred times more dangerous then any of the beings in this room.

Sakura's eyes drifted to the creep with golden eyes and the hiss lisp. Well, maybe more dangerous then _almost_ all of them - _that_ thing looked _dangerous_ (read: more dangerous then a pissed-off Temari), and Sakura had no intention of putting herself and her friends at any sort of disadvantage.

And over-turning the table might induce a _slight_ disadvantage.

Note the sarcasm.

So Sakura sat quietly, and glared down at the food in front of her. The creep was eating slowly, a rapists' smile on his lips.

The shadow-non-entity-boy was hovering anxiously at his side. Sakura rolled her eyes to herself. What an annoying person.

"Aren't you going to eat anything, girls?"

The hissed words sent shivers up Tenten's very, very awake spine. They were pleaseant words, said in a pleasant tone, but the _way_ he said them… It just made Tenten shake.

The bun-haired Overlord of Melons could feel Sakura next to her, flexing her fingers. Tenten almost had the nerve to elbow her to get her to stop.

Now was _definitely_ not the time.

"No, thank you," Hinata answered quietly. There were drugs in the food; how she knew, she didn't know. She just _did_. "We ate earlier."

"Ah," the creepo sighed. "How unfortunate. It is a pity really."

Hinata inclined her head barely an inch, and gently prodded Ino in the side. The blonde was still very close to falling back asleep, her head an inch from dropping onto Hinata's shoulder and falling back into the world of dreams.

The food was quickly cleared away, on a command that was unseen by the girls.

The pale man with the golden eyes smiled at them, and there was something horrific about the way his skin pulled up. It was a joker's a smile, a wild-card's smile.

And it was terrifying.

Sakura shuddered, and carefully linked her fingers through both Tenten's and Karin's, on each of her left and right side, respectively. She squeezed their hands to let them know that she wasn't going to be letting go of them any time soon.

Or so she hoped.

Instead of pondering the frightening alternatives, she looked the pale man in the face. "So, are you gonna tell us exactly who you are, or-?"

The horrible smile remained on his lips. "Ah, I entirely forgot. Introductions. They're such unnecessary things. But I suppose I ought to let you girls in on a few little secrets of mine."

"We just want to know your name. Well, actually, we really don't, but seeing as we're kind of _stuck_-" Sakura told him, quite frankly.

"You may call me Orochimaru," he said, and the girls all shuddered simultaneously. God, he was just _so creepy_…

It was Temari who spoke next. "So tell us why we're here. And where's Anko?"

He sighed dramatically again, and inspected his nails. What a moron (like, really, what sort of creep inspects his _nails_ when he's basically threatening one with death?! NOT. COOL).

"My dears, really, why you're here is not of importance. But I suppose where little Anko is, _is_ of some importance to you, yes?" he said, his voice whimsical, almost.

The girls sat rigidly, not moving, simply glaring at nothing and yet, at everything at the same time. They weren't looking anywhere particular, because if they did, they would all be glaring holes through the man called Orochimaru.

He was just _such_ a _creep_.

He sighed theatrically, yet _again_. Creeper. "Ah, girls, girls, little Anko tells you nothing really, doesn't she?"

Sakura snapped her gaze to his face, and felt slightly revolted at the smug grin stretching across his lips. "What do you know, huh? _No-thing_. You don't know _anything_."

"Oh, little Sakura, I know rather a lot. Much more then you would think I would know. I know that you're afraid of the dark; I know that little Karin really should have been placed in foster care _years_ before she was; I know little Hinata's aunt is currently married to her father, and I know why; I know why little Ino has never met her father; I know why there's a restraining order on little Tenten's father; I know that little Temari's little brother is mentally unstable-"

Temari _snarled_, and over-turned the table as she stood up (this was a feat, as the table weighed probably twice as much as she did).

Sakura silently cheered. _No one_ insulted Temari's little brothers. That was on that 'List of Things To _Never_ Say In Front Of Temari' that the girls had come up with in secret.

And it was true.

Temari just looked down at the creep, a completely disgusted look on her face. "You have _no idea_ what you're talking about, you _bastard_. So. _Shut. The. Fuck. Up._"

He smiled at her in a sinister way, his slim lips pulled back over his teeth. "Ah, little Temari… you really have grown up _so much_…"


	38. Bruised

THE WORLD IS A BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL PLACE. LIKE, FOR SERIOUS.**  
Disclaimer**: THIS PLOT IS MINE. MINE. Naruto? Not so much.**  
Dedication**: Dessie, Erika, Sonya and Eleni. Thanks for being there, guys.**  
P.S.**: "'Oh, Na-a-a-a-av-i-i-i-i-i the fa-a-a-a-a-ai-ry-y-y-y-y-y…' said Treebeard, the Great Deku Tree. 'And don't forget me, Chuckles, the Evil Piggy!' screamed the fat, ugly pig." - Me to Eleni… Not even kidding, this is our relationship in a nutshell.**  
P.P.S.**: I still really despise people who Alert/Favourite something and then _refuse to review_. It's so rude!

…---…

_There's so much sun where I'm from… I had to give it away, had to give you away._

…---…

The boys had dashed up three flights of stairs when they heard a crash coming from about ten floors above them. The stopped, looked at each other in affirmation that _yes_, this was _definitely_ the place.

And they realized that they didn't have much time.

They jolted up the stairs just a little bit faster.

…---…

Temari was still seething as she stared down at this _bug_ who dared insult her family. Sure, maybe they weren't all that functional, but _no one_ insulted her baby brother.

And hey, maybe insanity ran in the family.

"I'll kill you," she hissed, dispassionate anger seeping into her voice. "I will _kill_ you."

He just stared up at her, spacey, almost. _Scientific_, almost, and Temari had a feeling that he was pushing her buttons to get her reactions. God damn reverse psychology. Tenten pinched the standing girl boredly, trying to not let the fear show through.

Seriously, Angry Temari was a _Scary_ Temari.

So Temari stood there, part of her seething, and the other part -the constantly calm part-, muttered in disgust.

"You are a pitiful person, did you know that?" she asked him, rather calmly, given how she had been threatening him with death not two seconds ago.

…---…

Nine floors.

As the boys raced up the stairs, the sounds of breaking things got louder. They sent each other grim looks, and raced ahead.

…---…

"According to you, or according to me, little Temari?"

The girls looked on dispassionately.

All she said in reply was a vaguely revloted "I'm not little, stop calling me that. I'll _gut_ you, you bug."

He tutted, and looked her up and down. "You really are such a child. I'll call you whatever I want. You're still alive only because I say you are, and really, little one, threats _aren't_ the way to go."

Temari hissed. "Then _shut up_ about my brother."

He smiled up at her, his lips pulling back over his teeth again. "Ah, but of course. As you wish. You wouldn't so kind as to clean this place up; would you?"

"You _wish_."

…---…

Seven floors.

"Tired yet, dobe?"

"Fuck off, teme."

…---…

The creeper sighed spectacularly, and stood up. Temari jumped away from him, and stood with the girls as he dusted off his shirt.

"You know, it rather _is_ a shame that you lovely girls would rather _not_ be in my presence. All I want is for you to be… _happy_," he said.

The girls hissed in synchronization. Happy? Did he actually know the _meaning_ of the word 'happy'? Um, maybe he meant 'raped', or something.

Because really, this was _not_ a happy situation.

Sakura opened her lungs, and _screamed_ at him.

…---…

Four floors; and the screaming commenced.

Sasuke grinned as he whipped up another set of stairs. Well, if he knew anything, he knew that scream.

He'd had had it aimed in his direction enough, he guessed. Stupid Sakura.

…---…

Sakura was busy being enraged. Orochimaru stared at her, looking faintly fascinated. Karin was disgusted.

Sakura could scream all she wanted, but, really, it wouldn't actually change anything. Karin quickly eyed the ground.

Hm. There were rather a lot of broken plates on the floor.

Well. _That_ might come in handy…

…---…

Three floors.

"Tired yet, teme?"

"…Fuck off, dobe."

"Sucker."

…---…

He was _smiling_. Why was he _smiling_ like that? It was _really_ creepy, and Ino _really_ didn't like it and-

Ino's vision was getting a little blurry right around the edges. Huh? Why was it doing that? She was so tried. Her limbs felt like lead, but she could feel the preserve-self-above-all-else instinct kicking in.

But her vision was just so blurry, and she was just so tired… Her legs crumpled beneath her, and she slid to the ground, wheat-blonde hair glistening like gold in the faint candle-light.

…---…

Two floors.

"Fuck it,_ let's go_!"

…---…

Hinata and Tenten, the two closest girls to Ino's crumpled form, gasped, and knelt down next to her.

"_Shit_," Temari hissed, and moved to cover her friends. Sakura stopped screaming to do the same, and Karin left off planning an escape that involved broken dishes, a slit throat or two, and plenty of blood, to help her friends.

…---…

"Only a few more… stairs…"

Just then the boys burst in.

They weren't shocked to find what they did.

It was a face-off; a creepy, grinning, black-haired, snow-white-skinned man, with a shadow-non-entity-boy with white hair in the background. The two were across from an over-turned table, broken plates; and six girls, three of whom were snarling.

Orochimaru seemed amused. "Well," he said, "Look who showed up. Aren't you little Kakashi's boys? My, I must say, that man does have good taste. But I suppose you're here for these girls… And I really can't have that. Little Anko won't come home. And I _really_ must see her."

He spit out a sharp, hissing whistle, and the room filled with lackeys.

For _god's sake_.

"Dobe, get the ones on the left. Kiba, take the right. Suigetsu, get whichever ones those two don't."

"Why us?" The three muttered quietly, readying their stances. The girls were on the other side of an army. Lovely.

It was Shikamaru who answered. "Because we can't trust you idiots to not get emotional. So shut up and work."

"Fine."

There was a flurry of movement; and the fighting began.

…---…

The world was spinning around Sakura. Her oldest friend was passed out on the ground, but she could that _asshole_ from here. Actually she could see them both; the creepy one (Orochimaru?), and the _jerk_.

Whatever, Ino needed her.

She turned around, to find her way blocked by a huge man. He grinned sickly down at her, and Sakura hissed. "_Move_."

"Sorry girlie, I got orders."

He pushed her into the fray that was the middle of the room, and Sakura only barely ducked as a vase went barreling over her head. "Fuck my life," she muttered to herself, and aimed to get back to where the other girls were.

That was when she realized that her best friends were scattered about the room; apparently, those 'orders' had been to separate them. That had certainly been managed; Temari was screaming obscenities loudly in the middle of the room, Karin was making her way towards Suigetsu and was throwing random bits of broken dinnerware at the not-so-nice guards.

Ino was still passed out on the floor, Hinata and Tenten trying valiantly to prop her up in a semblance of normality. Sakura figured it was probably best to get to them.

But it wasn't going to be easy.

She ducked a thrown dinner plate, and was making her way towards Hinata when she felt a pair of arms fasten around her waist.

"The door is _that_ way, you crazy bitch."

Sakura kicked at Sasuke's shins; having recognized his voice, she decided that now was _not_ the time to kill him. Had he been anyone else (read: Orochimaru -hm, she needed a nickname for him and all his creepiness- or the non-existent shadow boy or one of the many guards around the room still fighting), she would have taken a page out of Miss Congeniality and would have SING-ed him into the next world.

"But Hinata is over _there,_ you stupid bastard! And Ino's passed out!"

"Naruto will get them."

"Liar, _let me go_!"

He just tightened his grip around her waist, and tugged her to the closest wall. "Just _stay_ here, okay?" he muttered, and positioned himself in front of her.

Sakura muttered obscenities at him quietly under her breath, and peeked around him to view the fight that was, already, winding down. Naruto was victoriously knocking out one of the last ones, and Sakura smiled.

Good.

She whipped her gaze around the room, taking stock. Broken dishes, Temari, over-turned table, white-haired oaf and Karin, more broken dishes, a knife stuck in the wall…

She blinked.

Where was Hinata? And Ino? And the Melon Lord? Hadn't they been just over there? Like, not two seconds ago?

"Jerk, where's Hinata?"

"Hn?"

Fear hit Sakura's stomach. They were _gone_. "Temari!" she shrieked, drawing every eye in the room, and pointed at one of the doors. It was swinging open, the empty blackness of the hallway silently screaming laughter.

"They took them." Sakura's voice was very, very calm.

Naruto was the one who spoke. "What?"

"That _bastard_ took them. He _knows_ that we'll go after them. That- that _bastard_," was all she managed, before she sank to her knees on the ground, tears streaking down her cheeks.

God, if only she had been paying attention, this whole thing could have been avoided. What had she been _thinking_?

Temari swore several times to herself in as many different languages as she could think of. Sakura was right. Of course she was right. Tenten wouldn't have gone off on her own; not with Ino passed out, and with Hinata there, she wouldn't have even had the chance.

Temari looked at Naruto, and watched as his face went ashen. He was probably feeling as bad as Sakura was, right then. Kiba looked the same, his eyes empty.

She sighed. "Fuck. Look, there's-"

Shikamaru finished her sentence. "Nothing we can do right now. Let's just get these ones home, and then I'm calling Kakashi, and telling him to get his ass back here, now. This isn't funny anymore."

"No, it's really not."

Sasuke looked down at Sakura, still immobile on the floor, tears still running down her cheeks. He had a feeling she probably couldn't get up on her own. He rolled his eyes to himself -he was never going to let her live this down; it was just payback!-, and he knelt down next to her.

"Sakura? Come on, get up."

She didn't move; didn't say anything at all.

He rolled his eyes again, and carefully slipped his arms around her, and pulled her off the ground. He held her against him, entirely supporting her weight, and he looked around the room quickly, making sure that they were, in fact, correct in their assessment that the others were entirely gone.

Naruto's face was the colour of sour milk. Shit, he'd have to fix that, Naruto in that position was bad; he looked almost like he had after his parent's funeral.

Sasuke shot glances at his other friends, too, just to assess their current mental state.

Kiba seemed to have turned into Neji; he looked like he'd turned off any and all emotion. That was very, very bad. Neji looked a little shaken, in fact; his hands were fisted in his pockets, trembling slightly. Neji, shaken. Also bad. Shikamaru looked, bored, and strangely, somehow concerned, his arm around the remaining female blonde's shoulders. Not so bad; the man would still be able to think. Suigetsu was holding Karin up, the same way Sasuke himself had Sakura, and was muttering softly to her. Good, Suigetsu was actually doing something, for once.

Sasuke nodded to himself, and then jerked his head towards the door. "Shikamaru's right." He seemed to be speaking only to Sakura. "Let's get you home."


	39. Take This To Heart

Asgjkl.  
Jack's Mannequin is highly conductive to writing. For serious.**  
Disclaimer**: My plot-line, my world, not my characters. Deal with it.**  
Dedication**: To old friends, new friends, friends with benefits, not-friends, and the broken promises in between.**  
P.S.**: "Dancing, Stick- … We find stick. Hit you. You dance." - My father after he saw some weird ballroom dance sign. …Yeah. At least my parents explain my weirdness.

…---…

'_Cuz I'm a mess and you know that I can't help it; the drive home never seemed this long before. I'm killing time just a little bit faster; I swear we'll make it… But I can't tell you what I don't know._

…---…

Half an hour later, there were still tears trailing their way down Sakura's cheeks. She was sitting between Karin and Temari, clutching the two girls' hands close as they waited silently, in the empty-of-laughter kitchen, for Anko to get home.

They needed an explanation. God, they _so_ needed an explanation, more then anything. This not-knowing thing was actually causing Temari physical pain. It was horrible; her stomach was twisting itself in knots, she couldn't eat (she didn't _want_ to eat), everything _hurt_ (especially her head), and just- just- _blegh_.

Just _blegh_.

And the whole waiting thing? Yeah, really not helping. At all. Not even a little bit.

Naruto and Kiba had left as soon as the group had got home, and Neji, too, had disappeared, still shaking. The other boys had figured they probably should find some food, while Shikamaru called Kakashi.

Temari had only registered the fact that the idiots had known where the adults had been the _entire time_.

But then, it didn't matter. She was too numb for it to matter, right now. Nothing mattered, other then the fact that the table seemed huge and empty without Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. It was just so… lonely.

"Sakura, c'mon, you gotta stop crying, please, it's really scaring me-" Karin whispered into the dead silence of the room. She whispered because it was all she was able to do; Temari knew it, too. Karin was as emotionally unstable as Sakura was at that moment; Sakura was just showing it.

That in itself was rather rare, and also rather scary.

Karin, though, kept sending covert glances at the door, and Temari was distantly amused. That boy was so obvious; he needed lessons on how to stalk someone. If Sakura had been in a better mental state, she probably would have thrown a pie at him, or something.

As it was, Karin looked like she was ready to get up and go cry into the collar of his shirt (because really, no matter what anyone says, that is a _really_ good stress relief).

Temari quietly shook her head to herself, and slung an arm around Sakura's immobile shoulders. "Guys, Anko will be here soon. She'll explain what's going on then, you know?"

"Why wasn't she here before, June-bug? When we needed her? Why wasn't she here?"

Temari swallowed hard, and had no answer.

…---…

Sasuke stuck his head in the kitchen for a half-second. He still hadn't found Naruto or Kiba (bad, very bad); Neji was in his room, still shaking (also bad, very bad), Shikamaru had gone off to call Kakashi, and Suigetsu was…

Well, he seemed to be stalking Karin, actually.

Which was somewhere between really, really creepy, and sweet, in a stalker-ish way. And Karin didn't seem to mind, either; she probably knew that the boy was there.

As far as Sasuke knew, Karin hadn't let go of Suigetsu _once_ on the ride home, much as Sakura had not left go of him.

They'd been forced to split into three groups; there were three cars to get home, and he had a feeling that the remaining blonde would have killed something had her car not been in the garage when she got her brain back.

But Sakura had _refused_ to let go of him; perhaps it was shock. She had whimpered quietly when he'd tried to set her down in the passenger seat of the Audi (even _he_ considered that thing a Mary-Sue… it like, actually _sparkled_).

So he had had to drive home with a silently crying girl sitting on his lap.

That had been, uh, awkward. But at the same time he'd kind of had a hard time concentrating on actually _driving_; instead of _strangling_ the little bitch for _leaving_, like his conscience was screaming at him for him to do.

He'd ignored said conscience, and had drove home, exhausted.

And now he was standing here, barely a half-hour later, much more awake now that he'd had a cup of coffee (or three), and was watching one of his oldest friends _stalk_ some girl. That was new. And weird.

…Forget weird. It was beyond abnormal, and after ten minutes of standing there watching Suigetsu creep his way closer to the kitchen door, Sasuke was tempted to drag his friend away, just to give the girls some privacy (come on, he wasn't a _total_ asshole; even _he_ could see that they needed some time to themselves).

When he heard the front door opening, he figured it would probably be a good thing to check out.

So he grabbed Suigetsu (who let out an annoyed grunt, and tried to escape Sasuke's death grip), and dragged him away.

They _were_ still bodyguards, after all.

…---…

Anko looked at the door, then at Kakashi, then back at the door, and then she sighed and tucked a random strand of purple hair behind her ear. She sighed again, and said "They're _really_ not going to be happy with us, did you know that?"

"With _you_. They're not going to be happy _with you_," he corrected.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm blaming you a hundred percent. It was all your fault, in the first place."

"What, because I saved your life?"

"Shut up, idiot." Anko said, quite succinctly. She looked at the door again, and bit her lip nervously. No amount of crazy glompage would get her out of this situation; according to Kakashi (who had gotten it straight from Shikamaru, apparently), her girls were in absolute shock.

And of course they would be; with three of their number missing, they probably had no idea to do with themselves.

Especially Sakura, Anko thought, because those girls were her family. So it couldn't be good.

But Anko figured it would be best to get this over with quickly. She pressed her fingers against the front door of the house, and gently pushed it open. She took a deep breath to calm the chaos that was currently her mind, and tried to get her facts straight.

The girls _needed_ to understand why she had _had_ to leave. Staying hadn't even been a _choice_; they needed to be protected.

But even then, that _bastard_ had gotten to them. Of course he had; when she'd escaped, she knew he had sworn to make the lives of anyone she cared about hell. The girls were no different; just more moving targets.

Anko frowned grimly.

They were _not_ going to be happy.

She caught a flash of dark eyes, and smiled at the Uchiha. "Don't worry, Sasuke," she said quietly, "It's just us."

The kitchen door flew open; bright light flooded the dark hallway. "Anko?" a desperate, broken voice asked, quavering and fearful.

"I'm back, girls," she said, a sad smiled flitting over her lips.

Anko heard a broken sob, and then she was attacked by three bodies at once. She held the three girls who had attached themselves to her, and the pile of limbs and bodies sank to the ground in a heap of broken sobs and tears and soft 'hush'-ing noises in Anko's low voice.

"There, girls, I'm fine, it'll be fine, I promise it'll be fine, I _promise_. It'll be _fine_… Shh, it's okay, shh, it's okay…"

In the quiet and the dark, after the girls had finally fallen into an exhausted, emotionally-drained sleep, Anko swore silently to herself that this was _never_ going to happen again. _Never_.

She really meant it, too.

…---…

"Hinata?" a voice whispered softly in the dark.

"Uh? Tenten? Are you-?"

"I'm fine. Where's Ino?"

A thump indicative of movement sounded. "She's right here… I think she's okay, just passed out."

"Still?"

"You know Ino; she needs her sleep." An invisible eye-roll from Hinata came as she spoke.

"Good point. Christ, we so screwed up…" Tenten muttered, annoyed. "Ow, my head hurts…"

"Yeah, mine too. They must have clubbed us over the head or something…"

"Fuckers," Tenten mutter-whispered into the still room. Both she and Hinata knew very well that it was _probably_ best to be quiet right at that moment; they had no idea where they were, and worse, they were missing half their number.

"I know. Sak and the others-?"

Tenten mutely shook her head; only to remember that Hinata had no idea what she was doing. Damn darkness. "I think they're fine… I know they're not in _here_, thank god."

"Mhmm," Hinata murmured. "That's the only upside to this situation. You know, we should probably get some sleep."

"Not going to happen," Tenten said, quite frankly. Hell _no_, was she sleeping right then. She had too much pent-up energy. "Shouldn't we get out of here?"

"Do you remember what happened _last_ time we tried that? We ended up, well, _here_."

"Good point. But we can't just _stay_ here, it's like-" the anxiety in Tenten's voice was palpable. "It's like being- being-"

"I know what you mean. Blegh. Being trapped in something you can't get out of," Hinata said quietly; and she did know exactly what Tenten was talking about, she knew _exactly_ what it felt like to be trapped.

She knew what Tenten meant, because she knew they'd both felt trapped by things -people, really- that had been very, very bad for them. Hinata winced as she thought of her family, of her little sister, of her father, but mostly of her mother.

"Tenny?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Now what?"

Tenten sighed, and reached over to hug Hinata in the dark. It's a girl thing - when we're upset, we like hugs, and Tenten was no different. "I dunno. I really dunno. God, this is worse then-" she stopped, and Hinata looked up, interest piqued.

"Worse then what?"

"Nothing."

"Lies, Tenten, _lies_. Tell me what I want to know, or I will extort it out of you."

"How can you even make _jokes_ at a time like this, Hinata?!"

"You think I'm kidding? You wound me. Now confess, or I really will rob your piggy bank and spend it all on planting a tree."

"If we get out of here."

"_When_ we get out of here, stop being such a pessimist. Now tell me. Please?"

"Fine, you tree-hugging hippy."

"Damn straight."

Tenten took a breath, and tried to organize her thoughts. Being in a dark room all alone brought back terrifying memories - she hadn't really slept alone for a very, very long time, and if she had been _forced_ to be alone, there would have always been some light.

Because at the very least, light was safety.

Tenten dropped her completely-useless gaze down to the floor; it was too dark to see anything, anyways. "It's just - just thinking of my dad-"

Hinata interrupted her. "Never mind. I know exactly what you mean. Let's not bring back painful things, hm?"

"Thanks, Hina. But I know you have the same issues… Sort of, anyways. Your aunt, right?"

Hinata sighed heavily, regretfully, tiredly. "I just _hate_ that bitch. I'm not scared of her. She took my mother away from me. And my father… doesn't really seem to see that. I mean, even _Hanabi_ could see it, and she's only _twelve_. She was eight at the time. It's so obvious, it makes me sick."

"Yeah, I know."

It was quiet for a moment, and the two girls remained silent, happy for the other's company, happy that they weren't alone. They sat together next to Ino's still immobile, still passed-out form, knees drawn up to their chests, resting their heads on crossed arms.

"The others better get here fast," Hinata said

"_Really_? Why? Oh, maybe because we're going to get _raped_?" The sarcasm on Tenten's whisper almost made Hinata giggle.

"No, idiot. When Ino wakes up, she'll be hungry. And a hungry Ino is almost as bad as a hungry Karin. And we all know the world quivers when Karin is hungry."

Tenten nearly died trying to restrain her misplaced laughter. Hinata's remark was just so ridiculous that it finally, finally set off Tenten's carefully balanced emotional scales.

She buried her face in her arms, and through her laughter, started to cry.

Hinata heard the sobs through the laughter, and gently slipped her arm around her friend. "It's okay, Tenten. We'll be fine. I promise. We always are, right?" Hinata soothed, and the night seemed a little less dark at her soft, soothing words.

Really, sometimes Hinata absolutely knew what to say to make everything just a _little_ bit better.

Tenten smiled a watery smile, and let one of her oldest friends wipe her tears away, just the exact same way that all good friends are bound to do. At the very least, Tenten thought, this night wasn't as bad as it could be.

At the very least, she wasn't alone.


	40. Good Looks, Bad Intentions

Asgkl again. And also +44 is _so easy to write to_. It's epic.**  
Disclaimer**: My plot-line, not my characters.**  
Dedication**: To Torrey. You know why this chapter is for you.**  
P.S.**: Karin is me in the morning. No joke.**  
P.P.S.**: "…I had to explain slash to her." "You _what_?!" - Eden to me on her _very_ sheltered friend. Oh dear. How does one explain slash other then "boy on boy"?

…---…

_Do I make you crazy, and are you tired yet? Ease your mind, and let your heart be mine… Minutes, minutes, right now baby…_

…---…

Karin woke the next morning in a pile of limbs, her senses disoriented, and her back in the worst shape it had been in a _long_ time. She carefully detangled herself from said limbs, and, quite literally, crawled to the kitchen.

Her whole _body_ hurt, but that was probably from sleeping on the floor.

Now, if she could just remember _why_ she had been sleeping on the floor in the _first_ place…

Oh, it was coming; almost there, al-most…

And then the thought floated back off into the realms of coffee-deprived oompa-loompa-land. Oh well. Karin figured that it would probably come back once she caffeinated (wow, that made her sound like an _addict_… Oh, wait, never mind, she _was_ an addict…)

She yawned as she crawled to the kitchen table, and only just barely managed to pull herself up. She slumped in the chair she dragged herself on to, and muttered to herself about finding a way to get some more sleep.

Really this staying-up-'til-just-before-the-sun-rose thing _really_ was not healthy. Wait- why had she been up so late last night?

Her fuzzy, caffeine-deprived brain refused to let her have the answer, and so she numbly went about making coffee.

Of course, after walking into the fridge door, banging her head against the ledge that held the microwave, and stumbling over her own feet, Karin decided that she should probably _sit down_ for a while…

And this was how Suigetsu found her; she was staring at the coffee machine, as if willing it to make her her goddamn coffee, and _be quick about it_! (He came in at the part where she started to lecture it about how it was horribly rude to disrespect one's owners; he figured he should just make her some coffee to get her back to normal.)

After Suigetsu tentatively handed her a cup of steaming, highly caffeinated liquid, and after she downed it in about half a minute, Karin looked remarkably better.

Or, at least she did, until the memories of the previous night came flooding back into her brain, and any and all colour in her face absolutely drained away. It took all of ten seconds for this whole debacle to take place.

"Well, shit," she muttered, and Suigetsu had an insane urge to snicker. Something about the situation was just… oddly funny, in a twisted, morbid sort of way.

"Ngghhnngg…" came a voice from the doorway, and Sakura came stumbling into the kitchen like a zombie in search of brains.

But her version of 'brains' was caffeine (_damn_ Anko for buying that beautiful espresso machine - wait, Anko? That _bitch_, where _was_ she?), and after Sakura, too, had been caffeinated, both girls stood, and went to find their current guardian.

She better have a damn good explanation for this whole 'hey-I've-been-gone-for-almost-two-weeks-but-don't-worry-even-though-we've-had-a-kidnapping-_everything-will-be-fine_' thing she had pulled.

Because it really was _not_ cool.

The two girls walked out into the hallway, and realized that Anko and Temari were already muttering at each other.

And by 'muttering', of course one means '_screaming_'. Or more like 'Temari was _screaming_ at Anko, and Anko was just standing there looking _annoyed_'.

"ARE YOU _INSANE_, ANKO?!"

"Are you finished yelling yet?"

"_NO_!" The anxiety in Temari's voice was palpable. "I REPEAT; ARE. YOU. _INSANE_?!"

"Temari," the purple-haired woman sighed, and crossed her trench-coat clad arms. "Calm down. We don't have much time."

"NO_ SHIT, _SHERLOCK!!!" Temari screamed, visibly getting redder and redder by the second. With a huff, the steaming blonde girl sat down right where she was standing, to calm herself down.

It wasn't working very well; Temari was just working herself into a rage. Really, Temari's anger was kind of like an avalanche; slow to build, but once it got going, there was _nothing in this world_ that could stop it.

Karin was tempted to bang her head against the wall. At this rate, she was actually going to have to play peace-maker, and that was _really_ not on her list of 'Things To Do Before We _Die_ of Hypothermia Or Something'.

But even so. A blown-up house _probably_ would _not_ help this situation. "Guys, just… calm down. Anko, god, I can't believe I'm telling you this, but act your age, please and Temari… just breathe, also please."

Anko smiled The Cheshire Cat's smile, and Temari took a deep, calming breath of air. Karin quickly gave herself a pat on the back for diffusing what could have been a _very_ deadly bomb. After all, they should be fighting _with_ each other, together, not _against_ each other.

Because _that_ was counter-productive. And kind of stupid, actually.

"So," Karin continued, "Why don't we all just calm down, go back into the kitchen, and Anko can explain exactly why she disappeared for as long as she did, and left us to _fend for ourselves_?!"

No, Karin was not above being entirely biased.

Anko winced at the emphasis on Karin's words. They were really never going to let her forget this, and knowing her girls, they would probably milk it for all it was worth. But that would only commence once Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were back home, and safe.

And really, Anko had never wanted anything more.

…---…

"So."

"So?"

"Explain, please," Temari said. Now that she was calm, and not about to gouge Anko's eyes out for _leaving when she shouldn't have_, Temari realized that she was very, very, _very_ lucky that Karin was around.

A homicide at this point would have been a little bit of a misfortune. And considering how angry Temari had been, a homicide had been _right_ where she was headed.

So it was probably better this way, now that she was calm.

Anko surveyed the girls across the table, sitting together. Their dynamic had changed, she thought vaguely. Yesterday, it had been Sakura in the middle, clinging hopelessly to both Karin and Temari for support.

Now, though, Temari was in the middle, fists on the table, sitting rigidly.

Anko almost smiled at them, and so she began. Because she _did_ have an explanation, of sorts. But it sort of started a long time ago.

"Well, girls, I guess you could say that this all is because of me."

"Uhm, che-yeah, you kind of _disappeared_, remember?! And now the others-!"

"No, Temari, not just because I disappeared. Let's start at the beginning, and _please_ do not interrupt me, unless you have a question, alright?" Here, Anko sent them all her most fierce death glare.

The girls did not look impressed, but they did quiet down and nod silently.

Anko took a single deep breath, and organized her thoughts. Childhood, she thought, it would be best to start there, and explain where that old creep had come from in the _first_ place.

"You girls know that I was orphaned at a very young age, correct?"

More silent nods.

"It was one the worst things that happened in my entire life; I was in the system by the time I was twelve years old."

"In the system?" Temari asked curiously, never having had Karin's experience with being 'in the system' Neither Sakura, Tenten, _nor_ Karin ever wanted to speak about their times before they had found the paramount safety that was (normally) Anko.

Karin's face was the colour of a thundercloud, and she answered the question before Anko could get to it. "Yes. Being 'in the system' means you're part of the foster system. It means you don't even really have a home."

Anko nodded as Karin lapsed into silence. "She has it correct. I was in the foster system by the time I was twelve, and I was bounced from foster home to foster home until I turned fourteen. I was-" her voice turned rueful, but hard "I was a handful. And angry. Very angry."

She paused, and took another breath.

"Just before my fifteenth birthday, I was placed in a foster home in one of the richest parts of Konoha. It was also one of the worst - too much money in that area. Too much money, and too much time to do nothing."

Karin perked up. "You mean right near Sound? That place?"

Anko nodded; her eyes suddenly sharp as shards of glass. "Yes, in Sound. Did you-?"

Karin just shook her head, her glasses slipping down her nose. "I fostered near there once, too."

Anko smiled sadly at the crimson-haired girl. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Believe me; I know what it's like. It's not fun."

Karin simply nodded slowly, and went silent once again.

Anko continued. "I was placed in a home there. And it wasn't a good home. Not underneath. But on the surface, the owner had a clean reputation; he helped the community, gave to various charities… And he'd been fostering already for a long, long time. I was a problem child, and he'd taken problem children before. So they gave me to him. And at first, I though I'd found heaven."

"But it wasn't. He was evil. Beneath that lovely façade of his was the evilest man on the face of the planet."

Temari tilted her head as Anko spoke. There was something _eerily_ familiar about that description…

"He was a huge drug lord. But he had… influence over me. It was hard to not want to please him; he had provided me a safe place to live. He was very charming, and very cool-headed. A dangerous businessman. It made him rich, too."

Anko paused. God, she had never wanted to have to tell them this… There were just some things that ought to remain in the dark. This was one of them.

But she continued anyways. "I was using regularly before I turned sixteen. And I guess I should show you exactly why my arms are always covered up."

Using? Did she mean-? The girls stared at her, curious. They had always wondered why Anko simply refused to wear short-sleeves, but eventually, they had come to not question it. They watched as she rolled up the long sleeves of her sweater, and the girls stared in horror.

Needle marks. Anko's forearms were destroyed with needle marks. Anko let them look for a few more seconds, before rolling the sleeves back down. "Now, do you understand why your safety is so important to me? I never want you to have to go through something like what I went through."

The girls nodded, still horrified. The image of all those needle marks was burned into the backs of their eyes, but Anko did not look phased.

"My sixteenth birthday came. And that was when that asshole decided that I ought to have a bodyguard. I was selling for him, and I worked well. All I ever wanted to do was to please him. So he hired Kakashi to keep me safe"

Anko stopped, and smiled maliciously. "And that was the beginning of the end, for both my use and my association with _him_."

She paused again; her smile turned soft, and her eyes took on a faraway look. "It was like love at first sight. That physical attraction to Kakashi was like a punch in the gut. He was… beautiful. But I realized that nothing could ever happen; I was too dependent on my weed. And he was too… perfect."

Temari and Karin made faces. "Ewwh, Anko, get on with the story. We don't need to hear how much you're in love with Kakashi."

Anko just smiled. "For two years, Kakashi kept me safe. We fought a lot. I hated myself for needing what I needed… To make a long story short, Kakashi couldn't stand what I'd been doing to myself, either. We ended up escaping together, and driving for what seemed like… forever. I don't even remember how far we drove. We just left."

Anko sighed quietly, and memories of long, painful nights of withdrawal flashed across her mind. Want would turn to fire and would hiss across her bones; she would scream and scream until her vocal chords would _hurt_ because she had needed a hit so badly. But it was all worth it; being _clean_ was worth it.

"And after that, I got involved in the music industry. I still had all my contacts from selling for as long as I had; three years is a long time, and I quickly got involved in the business side of it. I wasn't actually surprised; I was _good_ at dealing with people. I always had been."

"And then?" Sakura asked quietly, drawing herself slowly out of the numb stupor she'd been in all morning.

Anko smiled gently. "And then Kakashi and I went our separate ways, and I adopted you and Tenten. And then things got better, and now we're here."

"Anko, you never said what your foster-dad's name was…" But even as she said it, Temari knew. God, she _knew_.

Anko sighed sadly. "You've met him, girls, from what I was told. You met him last night. Orochimaru. That's what that bastard called himself. Orochimaru."

Sakura looked up at Anko. "So it was all that creepo's fault, huh?"

"Yes."

Sakura's eyes hardened to bright bits of emerald steel. "Well then, we should probably get on bringing them back."

"Yes, we rather should."


	41. Fatherpunk

Asgjkl for a third time. My god, Die Mannequin's singer is _so hot_…**  
Disclaimer**: My plot-line, not my characters.**  
Dedication**: To Kierra for always being my ride home… Lessthanthree forever.**  
P.S.**: Okay, I have decided that mixing pain killers and alcohol is _not_ the way to go. I'm kinda dizzy, guys…**  
P.P.S.**: My cat is very cute (SHO KYOOOOOT). She's sleeping next to me as I type this.

…---…

_What you might do does trouble me and you're mine to hate what you've grown to be. You're not the same since all the friends we bought, and heaven is not enough…_

…---…

The steel in Sakura's eyes did not disappear, and she could feel the angry emotions boiling beneath the surface of her skin.

She was _so angry_.

But she had to control it. She _had_ to. "Anko, one other thing. Where were you?"

Anko gave the rosette a cool look. "I was going through police records and calling in favours to try to get Orochimaru locked up. It wasn't working. We were going to come back to get you girls and move you tomorrow. We would have been out of here, and safe, again."

Sakura was quiet, and Karin, happily enthralled with the story, and ignorant (or more like totally uncaring) of the simmering Sakura next to her, asked "Why did you and Kakashi have to split up? You sounded so… romantic…"

Anko sort of half-smiled. "We both had other obligations. He got guardianship of Naruto and Sasuke rather suddenly, and I went and adopted Tenten and Sakura. We both decided that it was better that way."

Temari, despite being on edge about everything else, managed a mischievous smile. "So you two _didn't_ get married while you were off together?"

Anko's face, despite looking scandalized, turned the colour of a tomato. "_You_ are a brat. No, we didn't. Anyways, should you go collect your little guard-dogs?"

Temari nodded, and stood up, dragging the still-fuming Sakura and the strangely-dreamy Karin with her.

Hm. Who knew Karin was a sappy romantic at heart (and this, her earlier sentiments notwithstanding)?

"C'mon girls," Temari said, the steel in Sakura's eyes reflected in her voice. "We have stuff to do, and I'm not going to let _anyone_ die tonight."

…---…

Sasuke found Naruto sitting in the girls' practice room, staring blankly at nothing. The blond boy's fingers were tracing themselves quietly over the keys of the piano, and Sasuke silently wondered what had brought his oldest friend to this room.

"Dobe."

"Huh?" Naruto's head shot up, and his eyes focused slowly on Sasuke's face. Sasuke noted that Naruto's voice was quiet, and strained; very much unlike itself. "Oh, hey teme. What's up?"

"…" Sasuke didn't reply, sensing that Naruto needed to talk himself out of a mental dilemma. He was right, too.

Naruto chuckled weakly. "Heh, teme, you know, it's kinda funny…"

"Hn?"

"You can't stand Sakura-chan, but you're in love with her… And I-"

"Stop beating yourself up, dobe. You couldn't have changed what happened."

"Naruto gave another weak chuckled. "Teme, we've had this conversation before. We _always_ end up having this conversation."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in a very good imitation of Sakura. "Shut up, dobe. And I'm not in love with that bitch."

Naruto's weak chuckles turned evil. "That's what you say _now_. But I saw how gentle you were with her last night."

Sasuke's cheeks went pink, and Naruto let out a cackle of mad, desperate laughter. Sasuke knew that laugh. That was the laugh that Naruto resorted to when he didn't know what else to do.

Jeez, grief counseling, much?

"C'mon dobe. Get up. You look like an idiot."

Naruto took a breath, and pulled his fingers away from the ivory piano keys. Just playing long, sad melodies wasn't going to help anyone. It would just make his life harder. It would just make him miss Hinata more.

God, he actually missed her; he missed that quirky little smile, and he missed the moon-coloured eyes. He missed her laughter, and her innocence. He missed how she had the entire house whipped to her own wishes. He just - just missed her.

It almost hurt, to be honest.

Naruto wasn't an idiot, despite what other people said. And sometimes, there was nothing anyone could do other then calm down and wait.

But this wasn't one of those times.

God, there _had_ to be something he could do-

The door banged open, and a fire-eyed Sakura stood in the doorway, death in her eyes and spit-fire on her lips. She was glaring rather fiercely at Sasuke, but her words were directed at Naruto. "_Get_ _off_ your _ass_ and let's _go_, already."

Naruto stood slowly, his fingers lingering on the piano keys, not quite sure what to say.

But the teme was there, just like he always was. "Shut up, you crazy bitch. We're coming."

Sakura's eyes twitched. "Was I _talking_ to you?"

Sasuke smirked at her. "No."

She twitched again, and proceeded to flip the both of them off, turn her back, and stalk out of the room in a huff.

Naruto stared in disbelief at his friend. After another moment of staring, he shook his head. He said, slowly, "Good job, teme. You just made her hate you _more_ then she already did. I didn't even think that was _possible_."

Sasuke half-shrugged. It would be fine. It always was.

…---…

Temari stared down at the map Shikamaru had out, distaste thick on her tongue. "Ick, Shika, do we _really_ have to _announce_ ourselves? Can't we just _sneak in_, or something? Wouldn't that be the _smart_ thing to do?"

Shikamaru sighed, and gave Temari one of the looks that had come to mean, as Temari interpreted it, 'why-do-I-even-try-with-you-you-crazy-bitch?'.

She glared right back at him, and thoroughly whacked him over the head. "That's not an answer, idiot!"

He groaned again. "Temari, don't be violent, that hurts."

"Then tell me what to _do_!"

He gave her another deadpan Look. "Temari, this is the only way to actually get this done. It's the safest way."

"I don't _want_ safe, damn it!" she fumed, angrily, desperately, and Shikamaru understood. He didn't have an IQ of over two hundred for nothing. She wanted to destroy something; but she had to be the voice of sanity so that Sakura and Karin didn't fall to pieces.

She had to be the glue that kept them together, and she was having issues with it.

Shikamaru almost wanted to sigh again. They really didn't have the time for this. But if he knew Temari (and knew her, he did), he knew that she was wearing herself thin trying to keep everyone else from killing themselves, or something.

"Temari," he said; his voice low and calming. "Calm down. We'll get your friends back."

"Promise?" she asked quietly, hesitance twisting her voice with desperation.

Shikamaru hated making promises that he couldn't keep; he knew she was the same way, so the fact that she was asking that of him was a huge thing. She really needed reassurance. He knew he could be realistic; there was no guarantee that her friends would be safe.

But she needed this. And he wasn't going to deny her the one thing that she really, really needed right then.

"Yes."

She smiled at him. It was tired, and weak, but it was there. "Thanks, Shika."

"You're welcome," he said in reply. "But we're still doing this my way."

Temari, slightly cheered, rolled her eyes. "Jerk," she muttered, and took the offered seat.

…---…

The room was still entirely dark, even though, according to Hinata's iPod, it was the middle of the day. And Ino was hungry.

"INO IS HUNGRY! FEED INO!!!"

"Ino… That's not going to work," Hinata muttered.

"I DON'T CARE. IF THAT BASTARD DOES NOT LET ME HAVE FOOD SOON, I WILL SET THE MELONG LORD ON THEM!"

Tenten and Hinata sighed, and sat back in the darkness. It had been like this since Ino had finally woken up, late that morning, and still entirely in the dark.

This was going to be _long_ day…

…---…

"Can we _go_ now?! Anko gave us directions! We know where we need to go; we know what we need to do-"

"Shut up, Sak. We have to wait for Anko to get back."

"Asgjkl!"

"Oh, look, she's frothing at the mouth…"

"ASGJKL! LET'S GO, ALREADY. Please!"

Sakura, Karin, and Temari were standing in the garage, dressed in dark clothes to conceal themselves. The plan was to leave as soon as the sun started to go down.

But Sakura was angry, impatient, and worried. And at this rate, she was probably going to do something stupid.

Like, oh, say, steal Temari's keys, jump in the sparkling Audi (Mary-Sue, but of course; BOW DOWN, DAMN IT), and drive off as fast as she could on her own.

Neither Karin _nor_ Temari was in the mood for Sakura's melodrama. There was too much to think about; but at the very least, they all knew how she felt. Temari was almost constantly cracking her knuckles; this was a very bad sign, given Temari's previous history with cracking her knuckles. Karin just seemed bored, but she was constantly fidgeting; also a bad sign.

And so far, no one had been able to find Kiba.

The boys and Kakashi had gone out searching for him, but the girls knew, as all girls do, that when someone _really_ does not want to be found, they will _not_ be found until something that is rather important is about to happen.

Example: Kiba wasn't going to be found until five minutes before they left the house. He would show up, probably surly and probably quiet, but he would be there.

Because that was _exactly_ what Ino would do, and really, sometimes Ino and Kiba were simply too much alike.

Karin quietly wondered how stubborn their kids were going to end up being.

She giggled quietly to herself. Oh, imagining her friends' kids was almost amusing; anything that Sakura and Sasuke produced was going to be a _nightmare_. No one would be able to handle that child, girl _or_ boy. The kid would probably equate love with violent sex, knowing the way Sakura and Sasuke related to each other.

The visual that Karin got from that almost had her doubling over in silent laughter.

The Naruto-and-Hinata spawn would probably be sweet, but dangerously reckless, and probably _way_ too good looking for his or her own good. Much like Ino, actually.

So, for Ino and Kiba; the kid would be _beyond_ stubborn, and just as _beyond_ good-looking. That child was going to have issues. They (Karin decided that Ino and Kiba would probably end up with the _most_ kids, hands down) would probably _also_ equate love with violent, kinky sex.

Shikamaru and Temari's children would bee _way_ too intelligent. Enough said.

Tenten and Neji… Karin almost snorted. Those kids would be _fucked up _(um, Melon Lord _Children_, anyone?!). Period.

Karin decided to avoid the subject of her own children. Because that made her think of Suigetsu, and thinking of Suigetsu made her-

"Karin, why are you _blushing_?" Sakura asked, curious.

Karin decided that it was probably best to _not_ answer that question. Sakura would never, ever, _ever_ let her live it down.


	42. Send My Love To The Dance Floor

Asgjkl. Again.**  
Disclaimer**: Not mine.**  
Dedication**: To Becca. I love-love-love-you, babe.**  
P.S.**: Mojo Jojo is win. I don't care. He is.**  
P.P.S.**: Blame this chapter on my insomnia. Jesus, I need to learn how to _sleep_…

…---…

_Hey Mr. DJ, you gotta put a record on, yeah. We're gonna bury this town tonight, we're gonna dance all night…_

…---…

Sakura was going to gnaw her nails into oblivion. As it was, it was already raw, and the skin was going to break if she kept it up.

Stupid girl and her stupid habits, Sasuke thought, with an eye roll. He reached over, and pulled her hand away from her mouth.

She blinked at him, confused for a moment. Then she slapped his hand away, and went back to chewing on her nails.

Things, really, were still beyond awkward between them.

He pulled her hand away from her mouth again. "You'll hurt yourself," he muttered into the empty interior of the garage.

He and she were sitting there, on the steps up into the house, entirely alone. Everyone else was in the kitchen with Anko and Kakashi (including Kiba, who had turned up, as predicted, five minutes before they were planning to leave; which, in turn, had fucked up all their plans _anyways_), going over the plan to get in and out of the building.

Anko had confirmed it. Oro-chan (the nickname Anko used for him; Sakura had picked it up, and had decided to use it for herself. It somehow seemed to fit him) was using his old hide-out.

And from what Anko had found out, he was dealing again.

Sakura could still remember the grim smile on Anko's lips. They were going to _nail_ the bastard, if they were lucky.

As it was, he was up for kidnapping charges. Add drug charges to that, and, if they were lucky, assault charges, and he would be behind bars for a _long_ time.

And Anko was going to be literally as cruel as she possibly could be.

Sakura shuddered. She'd seen Anko cruel before, but this was entirely different. Anko was out for _blood_, this time. And she was going to pursue said blood until she _got_ said blood.

And Sakura had never seen anything _half_ as scary in her entire life.

It was actually _terrifying_.

Sakura raised her head, and cast a cautious glance at Sasuke. He was staring straight ahead, his eyes not leaving the forever-brightly-coloured car still sitting in the garage. The poor Mustang looked a little forlorn, despite being all the colours of the rainbow.

Sakura _almost_ allowed herself a victory smile. But only _almost_.

She tucked a random strand of bright candy-floss pink behind her ear, and continued to stare at him. She idly wondered how long it would take until he got annoyed and said something.

But he didn't.

And so she kept staring.

He really was a beautiful person, she thought. Rude? Certainly. A jerk? Entirely. Annoying? Beyond anything else. But he was also very beautiful. It was a dark, angry sort of beauty, but it was there.

Sakura wondered what had made him so very, very angry at the world. Because there _had_ to be something; no one was angry for _no reason_.

It was just pointless.

"Hey, stupid," she said, and he looked up at her voice.

Sakura almost snorted. He'd responded to 'stupid'. She had him trained well.

"Hn?" he grunted, and Sakura wondered if he actually thought that _meant_ something. Did he, like, have a translator or something? Because a Sasuke-translator might have been _really_ useful at the moment.

"Do you hate me?" she asked, and he blinked at her.

No, he didn't hate her; how could _anyone_ hate the little bitch? Sure, she was insane, but she was just so _happy_ all the time; it _poured_ off her. Even now, when she was worried beyond anything else for her friends, she still exuded warmth and happiness.

He shook his head, very, very slightly, but he knew she would still catch it. "No," he muttered, and he watched her smile a little.

Sasuke was struck by the thought that she was actually quite… pretty… when she smiled. He shoved the thought off.

He had bigger things to worry about.

…---…

Anko's fingers traced themselves over the very, very, _very_ detailed map she had in front of her. Actually, it was less of a map, and more like… blueprints.

City blueprints. City _sewer_ blueprints, to be precise.

"Anko, how the hell did you _get_ those?" Temari asked, fascinated. It wasn't everyday that one saw the city blueprints.

Anko shrugged. "Called in a few favours. I told you that. Anyways, it doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is the fact that we are going to have to be very, very careful. I want you girls to get in, get the girls, and get out."

"What about you?" Karin asked, uncharacteristically focused; her eyes squinting daggers at the world through her glasses.

"We're coming in behind you."

"Who's we?"

Anko smiled sharply. "Oh, just me, Kakashi, and a few dozen police units."

Everyone (excluding Kakashi; he seemed used to Anko getting her way) in the kitchen gaped at her.

"How did you manage _that_?!"

The purple-haired woman shrugged. "I told you! I have contacts all over the place, and it wasn't hard to get the police to help nail someone they've wanted something on for _year_. They've suspected him, of course, but there was never any concrete evidence before this."

"And now there is," Naruto almost-questioned, his voice dark.

"Now there is," Anko affirmed.

Temari shot the blond-haired, scar-whiskered boy a wary look. There was anger rolling off him in _waves_; Temari had never seen him so utterly _pissed off_ before.

He looked like he was going to kill something. In boy-language, that probably translated to something like extreme worry.

Well, shit.

Temari shifted her gaze to Kiba; he, too, was uncharacteristically dark, brooding, and quiet.

Well, _double_ shit.

Temari figured she'd have to remind Shikamaru to calm them down before they went in. If anything bad had happened -Temari winced at the thought- to any _one_ of her friends, there was going to be blood.

And it wouldn't just be from her.

It almost made her smile. Temari tuned back into the conversation, her drifting thoughts focusing on the discussion.

"So, we leave in half an hour, yes?" Anko was saying.

Everyone nodded, and Temari watched Kiba, Naruto, and Neji stalk out of the room quietly. The three of them looked deadly, violence radiating from their every step.

She shuddered, and cast her gaze to the other members of their odd little (what _was_ it, family?) group.

Anko and Kakashi looked assured that everything would be fine; they were sitting close together, going over and over the plan. That was good; they would be fine.

Temari was also rather sure that Karin was determined they would _stay_ that way; the other girl was a closet romantic, from what Temari had seen recently.

The crimson haired girl herself was staring blankly out the window; Temari wondered what was going on inside that bright red head, but she didn't say anything out loud, especially given that Karin's guard dog seemed perfectly content to do it for her.

Ha-haaa, Temari thought, and closed her eyes.

She caught Shikamaru's gaze for a mere moment. They simply stared at one another, before they both chose the same moment to look away.

This wasn't the time to be thinking about everything else that could be happening. Right now was the time to be thinking that they _did not have much time_.

It was flowing away, like water from a cracked vase. It was disappearing down the drain. It wasn't getting trapped between the pages, like she wanted it to be.

For the first time in her life, Temari wished she could grab hold of time, and stop it from moving. Anything, anything at all, to give them more time, more chances.

But time was ticking away, and the sun was slowly going down.

…---…

Hinata was shaking.

It was _damn cold_ in that building. She was huddled up next to Tenten and Ino (who was still grumbling _loudly_ about the fact that she had yet to be fed), trying to stay as warm as they could.

Her eyes were adjusted to the unnatural darkness; according to her (beloved, adored, darling) iPod, it was almost five o'clock in the afternoon.

The sun wouldn't be setting for hours.

Hinata sighed. This was really screwing around with her inner clock - her body was telling her that since it was so dark, it must be night. It if it was night, she should be asleep.

But Hinata's brain (which was currently the saviour of them all) was telling her that, _no_, sleep was _not_ the way to go right then, because if she slept, _bad things_ were going to happen.

Very, _very_ bad things.

Tenten was in agreement with this silent statement (they could all _feel_ the creepy-crawlies in the room), and curled a little closer to her friends.

Time was tick-tick-ticking. Another thing they could all feel; Hinata and Tenten were conscious enough to not drink the water that they'd been given; Ino was simply too disgruntled that they hadn't _fed_ her to actually want to _drink_ anything (she wanted _food_, damn it!).

Hinata had dumped the water on the floor in a corner of the dark room, and had smiled politely when a guard (ewwh, how come there were _so many_ of them?!) had come to take it back.

He'd leered at her menacingly (as menacingly as a guy without teeth could), and then shut the door in her face.

Asshole.

Hinata linked her fingers through Ino's and Tenten's. "We'll be okay, guys. I know we'll be okay."

Ino grumbled "I am going to _castrate_ that creep. I'm _hungry_!"

Tenten, trying to lighten the mood, giggled softly. "God, I'd forgotten how scary Ino is when she's hungry… Normally, Karin eclipses her completely."

Hinata gravely shook her head. "Never underestimate Ino, and Ino's stomach. Remember, she's the most dangerous of us _for a reason_."

Ino huffed. "You make me out to be some kind of super-villain, or something!"

"Like Mojo Jojo!" Tenten whispered excitedly.

"Omigod, yeah!" Hinata laughed.

"I am _nothing_ like Mojo Jojo! He has no style!" Ino hissed, her voice affronted. How _dare_ they compare her to that- that _powder-puff monkey_! She was a million times cooler then him! Puh-lease!

"You totally _are_ like him! He's always trying to be so evil, and then he just, like, _flails_!" Tenten argued back quietly, a smirk fixed on her lips.

"I do _not_ flail! What kind of friend _are_ you, Tenny? You just compared me to an _evil monkey_!"

"Pfft, you _are_ an evil mon-"

But the rest of her statement was cut off, when the lock clicked, and the door swung inward. Golden, afternoon sunlight poured in, and the three girls blinked away from it, temporarily blinded.

A figure appeared in the doorway, merely a silhouette. The creeper's voice sounded, and the girls hissed _violently_ at him. "Ladies, if you would so kindly come with me-"

He paused, and two other silhouettes appeared in the golden light. Tenten could almost _feel_ him smiling. Creep. "-You have a few visitors. I'm sure they would simply _adore_ seeing you."

The three girls weren't given the chance to breathe, and the colour drained out of Tenten's face. She had a very, very, _very_ bad feeling about this. Everything about this moment screamed 'GET THE HELL AWAY!!!'

But they had no choice, and together, the three girls were dragged out into the happy, golden, late afternoon sunlight.

How ironic was _that_?


	43. Goin' Down

Only a few more chapters to go, guys! Oh, I was wrong, it's _next_ chapter that you people will hate me… Oops, I'm _prolonging_ the inevitable again! :D**  
Disclaimer**: _Hiss_.**  
Dedication**: To **rebellious-and-ditzy-bookworm**. I LOVE YOU. Like, times a bagillion.**  
P.S.**: Eleni, I promise, as your best friend, to make your hangovers a _living hell_. :D Love me! Do it!

…---…

_You're going down; you're going down, down… You'd never thought I'd be the one who's laughing now, now that you're going down!_

…---…

Tenten stared at the 'visitors', shock and horror and something like _loathing_ coiling in her stomach at the exact same time. But he- he was supposed to be locked up!

"Well, well, look who it is. Daddy's home, Tenten, and he'll make you regret _ever_ leaving."

Tenten's jaw clenched involuntarily. Oh, god no, please, god, _no_…

…---…

Sakura stared up at the house in distaste. See, this was one of those things that too much money did; it made you an egotistical bastard. A really huge asshole, and an even _bigger_ egoist.

Ick.

And it made Oro-chan apparently _not_ post guards. Idiot. Did he know _nothing_?

But even so, Naruto and Sasuke went into protect-mode, and were immediately scouting like this was a totally natural thing for them.

And maybe it was, but Sakura really didn't want to think about that. It had awkward, and kind of scary, implications.

Sasuke jerked his head at Neji, and the boys snuck around the house, dangerously quiet, deadly, and smooth.

Karin, Sakura, and Temari stood back, looking bored. Really, this was boring. It they didn't get to break anything and make noise, what was the _point_?

Oh, che-yeah, saving their best friends. _Right_. Because that was only a _little_ bit important.

Note the sarcasm-slash-worry-slash-total-fucking-desperation that was just _dripping_ off that statement.

Ugh.

Sakura was impatient, nervous energy fluttering through her veins. "Can we _go_ yet?!" she hissed, her voice coming out through both clenched teeth and clenched jaw.

Karin gave a minute shake of the head. "Not yet. Calm down, Sak, you're just gonna make yourself sick."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Bitch, you _wish_!"

"I'm going to kill you in your _sleep_!"

Temari rubbed her temples. She was getting a goddamn headache, and their childishness were _not_ helping. "Guys, _please_. Quiet."

Sakura and Karin quieted their squabbling, and looked at the girl that was, technically, the oldest sister of the group. Her nose was crinkled, her fingers pressed deep into her temples, her eyes half-shut. It looked, uh, kinda… _painful_.

"It'll go away, just- _quiet_. _Please_."

The other two girls nodded, and waited for someone to come and get them.

Tick, tick, tick-

Three and a half seconds later, Sakura was impatient again. She wanted to _go_. There was no telling what exactly was going on behind those damn closed doors, and she _really_ wanted to just scream 'FUCK IT', and kick said proverbial doors down.

But that wasn't going to happen.

She already knew that much.

Sakura stared boredly at nothing in particular. It was too quiet. So quiet, eerie quiet, _deathly_ quiet. She stared down at her gnawed-on nails, and blinked at them dispassionately.

It only took Sasuke a minute and twenty seconds to come loping back to them, languid grace in his movements.

It was still a minute and seventeen seconds too long for Sakura's non-existent patience, and so she slugged him in the shoulder, cold steel in her gaze.

Sasuke tried not to wince, and asked quietly - almost just to _goad_ her - "Are you coming? We're waiting."

She slugged him again, and strutted off towards where the other boys were, Karin and Temari trailing behind her, wary eyes on their surroundings.

This night couldn't end well, and they all knew it.

…---…

Hinata, standing next to Tenten, felt icy fury lick its way up her throat. Tendrils of the same icy fury snuck around her heart, pulling it into death grip. This must be what hatred was; icy fury and a dislike so intense that it made her want to _snarl_.

But Hyuuga Hinata was not the kind of girl who _snarled_.

She was the kind of girl who would poison your drink, and who would smile politely as you swallowed it, hit the floor frothing at the mouth, and then would call 911 only _after_ you were dead.

_That_ was the kind of girl Hyuuga Hinata was.

"Hello, Hina-_chy-an_," a whispery, whimsy, low voice said.

So Hinata smiled pleasantly, coldly, and replied "Hello, Auntie."

…---…

The group kind of stood around quietly for a minute, and Shikamaru and Temari warily took the lead.

The headed towards the door, the others quietly following.

Except Karin.

Karin went flying through the door at high speed, a look of _glee_ in her eyes. Considering that she was bringing up the rear, she proceeded to "accidentally" kick Sasuke in the shin, whack Sakura over the head, and land herself, rather happily, in Suigetsu's arms.

She pushed her glasses up her nose, and grinned up at him. "Hiya," she said.

And he rolled his eyes. "You're such a nutcase."

"I know," she replied, the grin still fixated on her lips.

Really, Karin thought, who _else_ was going to make them smile? Everything was going to be fine. Everything would go according to plan.

After all, how could it not?

…---…

Ino stared around the room, her mouth dropping open. Were they _actually_ serious? _Really_? Could it _get_ any cheesier?!

Orochimaru, in all his creepy glory, was standing there, his two apparent wing-men (and woman; what-_ever_) flanking him.

And he was smirking, the dying sunlight painting the room bloody red, and all it's inhabitants a glowing, burning orange-red.

…

Ino was _pretty_ pissed. "_Fuck_ you, jerk. I am _hungry_. Do you not _get_ that?!"

…---…

Damn house had stairs.

Lots of stairs.

Sakura decided, right at that second, that she hated stairs. They were totally pointless. Like, really. Totally, _totally_ pointless.

After all, they were between her, and her best friends.

And let's face it; anything that stands between Sakura and her friends is going to get _fried_.

Even if they _were_ something as inanimate as _stairs_.

Sakura death glared them as the gang quietly snuck up the stairs. Naruto's white face gleamed in the dim light, and Sakura wondered exactly how this was going to affect him.

Well, as long as Hinata was alright, Sakura had a feeling he would be fine.

The same could be said for Kiba, but the brunette seemed to be in even worse shape then Naruto. Not good.

Actually, it kind of made Sakura wonder just what the hell had gone down between the two of them. Knowing Ino, it probably had been something way over-dramatic, and totally idiotic.

But that was why Sakura loved her, and was _so damn determined_ to get her back.

Because, really, _no one_ messed with her friends.

_No one_.

"C'mon," Temari said, her voice deadly quiet, and she jerked her head at the stairs.

Sakura nodded, and the three girls took off ahead of the boys, taking those _goddamn_ stairs two at time.

…---…

Hinata, standing very, very still, stared harshly at her aunt. She _still_ hated the woman; hated seeing her perfectly manicured hands, hated her perfectly manicured hair, hated her _perfect_ replica-image of _Hinata's_ _mother's_ face.

Hinata did not '_hate_'.

But this was _totally_ different.

Hinata gripped Ino's left hand a little harder, and slightly dug her right-hand nails into her own palm.

The blonde girl felt the tensing, and knew that _nothing_ good could come from this.

Tenten, too, was barely restraining herself. Her _father_, that _bastard_, was just standing there, _smirking _like there was no tomorrow.

She was going to kill him. Just going to _kill_ him.

Ino could feel that, too, standing in between her friends. The death-intent was _rolling_ off Tenten, almost _tangible_, and Hinata was exuding the deepest sense of _hatred_ Ino had ever felt off the girl, _ever_.

Ino was tired. Ino was _hungry_. Ino was _so pissed off_, it _hurt_.

But she still managed a cruel smile in Orochimaru's direction, and she said, almost sweetly "Got something to say to us, creep? Or are you just gonna feed me, and let us get out of here?"

Orochimaru shook his head slowly, mournfully, almost _sadly_.

But Ino could see that creepy little smirk that was still on his lips.

"I'm _so sorry_, little Ino," he said. "But my dear friends have been asking for _so long_ to see your friends, and I didn't want to deny them any longer. It was far too… _painful_… for them to be separated _any longer_."

His emphasis on the words made Ino rather want to _puke_.

Despite this, Ino was already calculating. Given that they were three-on-three (Tenten was going to _rip_ her father to shreds given the chance, and Ino had _never_ felt _anything_ like the _hatred_ that was rippling off Hinata before), Ino figured that they had vaguely even odds.

Fine, she'd have to take out a man twice her size on her own, but Ino wasn't cool for nothing.

She could do it; she knew she could. She just had to play it right-

But then Ino heard the pounding of footsteps on stairs, and she realized that this night was about to change irrevocably. She smiled another beautiful, cruel smile.

The door slammed open, and Sakura stood in the doorway, a vicious _snarl_-smile on her lips.

Life was so _amazing_, sometimes.

"Hey, fuck-tard," she said. "Get the _hell_ away from my friends."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. Good lord, could these girls not understand that _all_ he wanted was to see his precious little Anko again?

"Hello, little Sakura," he said, his voice hissing over the's'; like always.

Sakura death-glared him. He had no right to speak to her, as far as she was concerned. A far as she was concerned, he had no right to _exist_.

… Actually, as far as she was concerned, _three_ people in this room had no right to exist. From where the rosette was standing in the doorway (coincidentally blocking both Karin and Temari's view of the room in general), Sakura could see Hinata's aunt (ewwh, creepy, like seeing a dead woman walking) and Tenten's father.

Sakura _still_ hadn't forgiven him for making them move to Konoha in the first place. So she kind of had a grudge there, but Sakura _also_ knew that she had no dibs on the guy.

Tenten was going to _waste_ him, given the chance; Sakura could see that from across the room.

"_Move_, fatty!" Karin yelled from behind Sakura, and pushed her forward.

Sakura, rolled her eyes, and stepped out of the doorway to let her friends and the guard-dogs pass.

And suddenly, it was twelve on three. Ino smiled viciously, the dying sun-fire settling in her wheat-coloured hair and burning along the individual strands.

So much for even odds.


	44. Watch Me Bleed

Asgjkl is fun to say… YAY for kidnapping one's best friend! :D  
And, eh heh, please don't hate me. Like, really.**  
Disclaimer**: _Hiss_.**  
Dedication**: To meh bestie, Eleni.**  
P.S.**: "-proceeded to _win_. And then laugh, because I let mum do all my dirty work." -Me to Dana about my family's epic game night of Risk. I so won.**  
P.P.S.** THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the 1000+ reviews, guys! -flails-

…---…

_I gave you everything, to die with a smile; all you wanted was to live for a while… You took everything, but it left you empty. You can't replace me, you can't…_

…---…

Orochimaru tutted at the odds. Those poor children -because rather honestly, no matter how grown-up they looked, that's all they were; simply children- really had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

It was almost sad.

But ah, little Sakura reminded him _so_ of little Anko; it was nostalgic to the extreme-

Sakura watched the reminiscent look fixate itself in the creeper's eyes, and shuddered. Okay, not cool, he was looking at her like she was something he was going to _eat_…

Damn it, Anko, where _was_ she?! She had said to keep him distracted; and, for god's sake, they were definitely doing that, but, like, seriously…

_Where was she_?!

Sakura shot a look at Karin; the red-headed, glasses-wearing girl looked like she was itching to take off to Hinata's side, and thoroughly make sure that they were okay.

But, well, you see, the creeper-and-his-wingmen were in between Sakura, Karin, Temari, and their friends.

Actually, it was kind of like the stairs; they were _in the way_.

And Sakura was not about to stand for that. Not at _all_. Sakura shot Karin another look, and a sharp nod.

She was relieved when Karin nodded sharply back, and the two girls immediately started to move. They were headed for a jagged path through the room, headed _straight_ for Hinata, Ino, and Tenten.

It didn't work so well.

Sakura felt arms close around her waist before she could actually _get_ anywhere. She almost _screamed_, and rather would have, to, had Sasuke not covered her mouth with his hand _again_, and nodded quietly towards her friends.

This was the _second_ time Sasuke had stopped her from going somewhere she had wanted to go, and _last_ time had _caused_ the mess they were in! How _dare_ he?!

Hinata, on the other side of the room, was vaguely amused for a second; it replaced the icy fury for a very, very fast moment.

That was kinda nice.

Then her eyes snapped back to her aunt, and the cold fury returned. The woman looked so _damn_ innocent; it was like she _hadn't_ murdered her own fucking twin.

Orochimaru looked pleased at the new developments. "Well," he said, "I suppose we should even this out, a little…"

He whistled, and Sakura blinked as the shadow-non-entity-boy entered the room, followed by several people. Boy -albino-; boy -fat, blonde hair-; boy -dark hair in ponytail, dark skin, _six arms_, what the fuck?!-; boy -gray hair, _two heads_, _bigger_ what the fuck?!-; girl -bright red hair-

Wait, a _girl_?!

What _sane_ girl would _want_ to be around this _creep_?!

"Orochimaru-sama…" they all whispered at the same time, reverence in their voices, and Sakura realized, horror striking her gut, that whoever the hell these people were, they were willing to _die_ for the man in front of her.

Sakura felt slightly disgusted, and resolved to kill the creeper.

He so totally deserved it.

"Sasuke," she muttered. "Let me go."

"_No_," he muttered back, and tried valiantly to tuck her behind him. Sakura didn't like that very much at all, but she figured that she might as well try to book it as fast as she actually could.

She needed to get to Karin and Temari; it would take all three of them to get to Ino and the others without _dying_.

It might take some time, but it would be worth it. And they really actually kind of needed a distraction.

Sakura figured the fight that was brewing in the air was going to be good enough. But she just needed it to _start_.

"Hey, fuck-tard!" Sakura called again, and Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at her. She smiled happily at him. Anko wanted a distraction? She would _get_ a distraction.

"You really want a piece of me? Come and _get_ it, bastard."

Orochimaru tutted again. "So this is how it's going to be, I take it?" He sighed, and jerked his abnormally long neck at the group, and then right back at Sakura.

"Kill her, please."

The blitz that ensued was like none other; fast, dangerous, and _deadly_.

…---…

"Hina-chy-an, you need to come home. Daddy and Mommy miss you _so_ much!"

Hinata almost _hissed_. "Can the baby talk, you _bitch_. You're _not_ my mother."

The whimsy, low voice turned steely. "You _will_ come home, you little _slut_. Your father misses you, and as much as I _hate_ you-"

Hinata had never punched someone in the face before. But that didn't stop her right at that second. She tried to remember what Naruto had taught her about punching; thumb wrapped around fingers, not beneath, that would break the bone-

But then fist connected with nose cartilage -nose cartilage giving way to bone and muscle and _fury_-, and with a smug smirk, Hinata stopped caring.

Really, she had never felt better.

…---…

Sasuke hissed, and forced Sakura behind him. As soon as the room had started moving, he had known that her stupid, pink head was going to be a fucking target. How could it _not_ be?! It was _bubble-gum-fucking_ pink!

Why couldn't she just _dye_ her damn hair?!

"Get _down_," he murmured forcefully, and, as fast as he physically could, stripped the bullet-proof vest he was wearing off, and strapped it around her body.

Stupid girl hadn't thought to put one on. She was going to be the _death_ of him.

After forcing her to wear the thick, lead-filled vest, he almost _threw_ her to Naruto. He turned back to the matter at hand, and went immediately to grappling with the two-headed boy. Fuck _no_ was the bastard touching the little bitch…

Naruto looked a little perplexed, and a little more then eager to go to Hinata, who was standing across the room, happily beating her aunt into the ground.

Sakura wiggled out of his grip, and firmly told him "Stupid, stop her from killing the bitch, and it can still be self-defense. _Go_!"

He didn't need telling twice, and sprinted off, trying to dodge around the crazies in the room.

That was easier said then done, but Sakura knew he could manage it; he was _Naruto_, for god's sake.

She surveyed the room like a seasoned general, from her position at in the doorway. She needed to know where she was needed; Temari and Shikamaru seemed perfectly at ease together, tag teaming the red-headed girl with slanted eyes; Kiba was headed _straight_ for Ino (oh, unfinished business, bad); Karin was somewhere in between bitching at Suigetsu and trying to kill the shadow-non-entity-boy…

And Tenten was laughing like a crazed manic depressive. Hm, she should probably head _that_ way…

But then Sakura's eyes snagged on Orochimaru, standing directly across from her. He was smiling like a _snake_.

And Sakura knew _exactly_ where she should be headed.

…---…

"Are you _happy_, Ten-ten?! DADDY'S GONNA GET YOU!" The voice of Tenten's most hated person sing-songed at her.

Tenten jumped away from him, and laugh-laugh-laughed. "You _wish_, asshole! Not in _this_ lifetime!"

He snarled, and Tenten could see the inner light of insanity glimmering in her father's eyes. "C'mere, sweetie, I'll _protect_ you!"

"_NO. FUCKING. WAY,_" Tenten whisper-screamed at him, still within hearing levels, despite the chaos of the room.

He scowled at her, anger lining his face. The snick-snick-snick of knife sliding out of casing was music to Tenten's rather sleep-deprived ears.

She dropped to the ground, and smiled. "Self-defense, papa. Self-defense."

…---…

Ino was _not_ faring the best against the huge guy in front of her. '_Stupid fat man_,' she thought to herself with a grimace, and danced away from him, searching for anything that she could _hit_ him with.

There… didn't really seem to be much.

What a waste.

Hm, maybe that _chair_ - but really, the room they were in was almost entirely empty. There were _curtains_; could she _strangle_ him with it?

No, the fat would probably keep him alive. Damn.

Ino ducked again as the fat man's palm swiped over her head again. Okay, seriously, if this jerk didn't _leave her alone_, like, _now_, there was going to be some _serious_ bodily harm going on.

And she was _still_ hungry. Double damn.

But Ino wasn't paying attention. And in that split second, the fat man grabbed her, and, with a creepy leer, seemed to be deciding between raping her then and there, or killing her, and _then_ doing the raping.

Ino let out a terrified 'eep'-

And was then unceremoniously dropped. The fat man let out a groan, and toppled to the ground. What-?

The next thing Ino saw was Kiba's face, and any and all worry in her body vanished completely.

Ino let out a sigh of relief, and sank into his arms.

…---…

Karin aimed a _very_ violent kick at the shadow-non-entity-boy's (Sakura's weird nicknames seemed to rub off on them all) shin.

It connected, and Karin giggled.

She and Suigetsu had been progressively beating the kid into the ground; he'd been putting up an annoying good fight, too.

Karin would have bruises in the morning, and she knew it…

But it was _so_ worth it.

Karin could tell that Suigetsu was contemplating just curb-stomping the kid, and completely knocking him out; it would get rid of _so_ many problems-

But right at that second, two different things happened. The door banged open again, and Anko came rushing in.

And Orochimaru was raising a gun, directly at Sakura's heart. Her pink-haired best friend was staring him down, almost _daring_ the man to pull the trigger.

Karin only caught a flash of terror crossing Sasuke's face. It screamed through her, too, when she realized just what was going to happen. Karin thought she heard herself scream. Or maybe it was Anko. Or maybe it was-

Then the dare was done, and three shots shrieked through the air.

…---…

They never hit their mark.

Sakura had been expecting the gun - please, it _had_ to happen; what kind of bad guy would Oro-chan be if he _didn't_ have a gun to kill the heroes off with?

But she was wearing Sasuke's bullet-proof vest.

Sakura knew she would be fine.

But the bullets never even made it to her.

They hit something else first.

And that something else was Sasuke. His arms around her -again, again-, his head hidden in the crook of her neck.

The whole world stopped, and the two of them sank to the ground.

He was bleeding. God, there was so much blood, and Sakura was going to be sick. She didn't know- she didn't know _anything_. How many shots had hit him-? How many had he taken for _her_?! She was wearing his fucking _vest_, it would have been _fine_, he was so, _so stupid_-

Was this what dying felt like? This not-being-able-to-breathe thing?

But she wasn't dying; she was just having her heart ripped out while Sasuke's blood pooled on the ground around them both. She dug her fingers into his shirt collar, and started to babble; anything to stop the thought that he was going to die, because he couldn't die, because if he died then she would be _alone_-

"Please, you _ass_, open you eyes, you're so _stupid_, open your eyes, _open your eyes_, if you _don't_ I'm going to kill you, _please, Sasuke-_"

His eyes snapped open when she said his name. "Sakura-"

She gasped, and tried to say something, but he cut her off, pain written all over his features. "You-" a bubble of blood popped at the side of his mouth, and he coughed. "You're okay. T-that's good-" he said.

Sakura could feel frozen tears on her cheeks. "Sas-?"

"Shut u-up, Sakura," he whispered. There was blood on his lips. "You're a good girl. I never told you that. I just-"

He broke off mid-sentence, and went deadly still. Even his chest - he had stopped breathing.

Sakura's world went black.


	45. Open Wounds

Asgjkl. As always.**  
Disclaimer**: _Hiss_.**  
Dedication**: To the fact that I _really_ just want this over with. And to XENA, 'cause she is _made of sex_. Yes. Kisses, babe!**  
P.S.**: "Let's go on an epic adventure!" "For what?" "FOR COOKIES!" -Me to Eleni. I really wanted cookies…**  
P.P.S.**: I have absolutely no tits. None. FML.

…---…

_I count my paces under my breath; unconsciously I make my way to you. With nothing left to say, I break every promise I make and when my heart beats it hurts; before it gets better it's gotta get worse._

…---…

If you asked Sakura, later, what she remembered from that night, after Sasuke had been shot, she would tell you "Not much. Movement, colours, blurs of both. Blood. Lots of blood."

To Anko, that night will always be painfully clear.

She watched the gunshots hit the Uchiha, and her eyes found her ex-foster father golden pair's across the room. He looked sickly satisfied as Sakura and the boy sank to the ground together, blood turning the floor a sick shade of reddish-brown; the same colour as old rust.

Anko's fists clenched.

The bastard had won again. _Again_.

But this time he wouldn't be getting out, _ever_. Not if she had anything to say about it. Let him rot; attempted murder on top of assault, drug, and kidnapping charges, and he was done for life.

And if it came down to it, she would kill him _herself_.

"Hello, Anko," he called, across the room.

Anko ignored him entirely, and sent Kakashi, beside her a look. "Get Sasuke out of here. He'll die, if you don't."

Kakashi jerked his head once, to tell her to metaphorically _suck it_. "He's lived through worse. That kid doesn't _die_."

Anko snorted quietly, and proceeded to do a lightning-fast survey of her girls; the ones that had been kidnapped first, because they kind of worried her more (and looking at Sakura and Sasuke and all that _blood_ made her slightly nauseous).

Tenten was smiling, the knife Anko assumed the girl's crazy father had brought with him pressed against his throat, looking entirely unaffected; Ino was clutching at Kiba, looking vaguely sick - Anko had forgotten how afraid of blood the blonde girl was; Hinata was standing next to her unconscious aunt (…Anko _still_ hated that bitch, and felt a brief surge of pride in Hinata).

Good, they were fine.

"An-ko, An-ko, aren't you going to pay attention to your old mentor?" the hissy voice sang at her, echoing dreamily across the room; crashing through the strained silence that had taken hold and had quickly locked onto the area's tenure.

Anko grated her teeth. God, she _hated_ him. She hated him so much it _hurt_.

It took all of her will power to ignore him; it took all of her willpower to not pull out a pair of knives and slice his balls off.

Time, time, there was so much _time_, and she had to keep him distracted - well, if it was closure she wanted, it was closure that she was going to get.

Anko snapped her head up, and stared at him stonily, disgust written clearly all over her features. Orochimaru smile.

"An-ko-chan, it's _so_ good to see you - I've missed you _so_. Did you miss me?"

She kind of sneered at him, surreptitiously glancing at the watch on her wrist. Twenty seconds… "Not really, to be honest," she said.

He _pouted_ at her. "But An-ko-chan, I _love_ you. And I missed you _so_! How did you deal with the withdrawal?"

Memories hit Anko; nights spent shaking in Kakashi's grip, screaming and pleading and crying and _please, please, please, make it stop, make it stop, _make it stop_, please 'Kashi, please-_

They came and came and came; so fast that time seemed to pause, linger a step, and wait for her.

-sprinting and scurrying in the dark; being pushed into a colourless car, Kakashi's silver hair and white, stricken face next to her; running out of gas in the middle of the highway; getting the phone call that said she was suddenly the sole guardian of a little girl or two; realizing she might not see the only person she'd ever really loved again-

Anko smirked, and she didn't even pause as she said "Please, I'm better then that. I always was."

-nights spent under stars, pointing out constellations that he had taught her, to a tiny Sakura and a tiny Tenten; wondering where he was; wishing things had maybe gone differently-

Another surreptitious glance at the watch. Three seconds, she had to wait _three seconds_…

-seeing him again. Nothing had ever been better then seeing Kakashi again. _Nothing_.

"Are you _sure_, Anko-chan?" The 'click' of a cocked gun caught her attention. Really? He was going to try threats? Hadn't he learned _last time_ that guns weren't the way to go? Really?

"Oro-chan?"

_Two…_

"Yes, dear?"

_One_.

"I hope you _rot_ _in_ _hell_," that was all she said, and the police came slamming through the doors.

Anko smiled to herself. Perfect timing, anyone?

…---…

Hinata looked out the hospital waiting room window. It was six-thirty in the morning; she had been awake for more then forty-eight hours now. Actually, it was approaching seventy-two hours.

She dazedly wondered if that was healthy.

Considering that her brain was almost too fuzzy to process anything, Hinata resolved to find a cup of hot coffee, and _soon_.

Hinata wandered down to the hospital cafeteria, her steps languid, exhausted, and slow (graceful, too, of course, but it was a tired kind of graceful).

The others had gone back to the house, she reflected quietly. She slipped into the kitchen, and poured herself a mug of steaming instant coffee -ick, instant-, and sipped it almost reverently.

Okay, it was instant, and that made it gross on principle… But it was caffeine. Hinata's veins sighed in relief as she injected the long-absent substance into her body, and the blue-haired girl walked to the counter, her gait whimsy.

She was tired, but Sakura looked even _more_ exhausted.

Hinata decided, then and there, fuzzy brain-that-was-slowly-awakening and all, that both Sasuke and Sakura were _stupid_.

Sasuke had a hero complex, and Sakura was too damn stubborn.

And Hinata? Hinata was whimsy and sleepy and weird, and she giggled tiredly into the empty hospital kitchen.

"Hinata?"

"Hu-uh?" she mumble-questioned, and turned to see Naruto standing unsurely in the doorway. He looked worried; coloured in the pale light of the early morning, Hinata thought he didn't quite look like himself.

"Alive in there?" His voice was rough and quiet, and Hinata kind-of-sort-of smiled.

He was so cute.

"Yeah, I'm okay… Just tired."

He nodded, and took a single step towards her, looking almost - nervous. Why nervous? Hinata's fuzzy brain did not compute. Why was _Naruto_ nervous?

"Hinata…" he said quietly, his forehead slightly furrowing.

"I'm okay! Really!"

That statement was a hundred percent _voided_ when she tried to walk to the table, to sit down. She wobbled, almost fell over, and only managed to remain standing because she grabbed the counter in time to stop herself from hitting the ground.

Hinata was so tired she started to _giggle_ as she slid to the floor.

And really, when one is so tired one _giggles_, one _knows_ that one is _not_ in a good place.

And Hinata _really_ needed some sleep. She slumped back against the counter, her hair curtaining around her face, and blocking out the early morning sunlight.

She might have fallen asleep for a second; she didn't know. She was so tired…

The nervousness left Naruto's body as Hinata slid to the ground (it was almost immediately replaced by extreme worry; she wasn't sick, was she?!), and for a second, he almost heard his almost-dead best friend's voice reverberate in his head "Dobe, don't be stupid. She just needs sleep. Get her home."

He nodded to himself, and crossed the kitchen in two strides. He looped his arms around Hinata's tiny, exhausted body, and swung her up, onto his back. "C'mon, you. Let's get you home. Sakura and the teme'll be fine."

"Promise?" she asked sleepily.

"Promise."

Hinata was somewhere between happily shocked, and too exhausted to care. "Mmkay," she said, her breath ghosting over the back of his neck.

Naruto had enough pride to not shiver. Instead, he just smiled, and said quietly "Go to sleep, sunshine. You need it. Everything will look better when you wake up."

"Mhmm…" she mumbled, and the last thing she thought was that she just very might have well found her Prince Charming.

…---…

She didn't know that he ended up carrying her all the way back to the house; she was never to know that when he tucked her into bed, he kissed her forehead, and murmured a few very, very soft words.

"I think I love you, sometimes, sunshine. Get some rest."

Hinata, far away in the world of dreams, still managed a small, brilliant smile.

…---…

Bee-eep. Bee-eep. Bee-eep.

It was constant, the beeping. It was really the only thing that was keeping Sakura even slightly sane right at that second.

It was the constant beating of Sasuke's heart.

Bee-eep. Bee-eep. Bee-eep.

She didn't remember much of the ambulance ride; she just knew her hands were soaked in blood that was not hers. The paramedics had been forced to let Anko pull her away from Sasuke's motionless body, she'd been told. So that they could save his life, Anko had had to almost physically knock her out.

Apparently, she hadn't wanted anyone she cared about to get near him, let alone people she didn't _know_.

But she didn't remember that.

She had no recollection of it; the last thing she remembered clearly was the gunshot sound, and then Sasuke playing the hero, again.

-_again_, _again_-

Stupid idiot. Stupid, stupid, stupid-

Bee-eep. Bee-eep. Bee-eep.

He wasn't dead yet (she hated the fact that the doctors put so much emphasis on the word 'yet'. It was like they had never seen a boy recover from multiple gunshot wounds before). That's all that mattered.

He was going to wake up.

And then she was going to proceed to beat him over the head until he _died_.

_No one_ had the right to kill him, but _her_! Why didn't anyone understand that? She would have been _fine_! She had been wearing his goddamn _bullet-fucking-proof_ vest!

She knew he knew it, too. She had seen it in his face; he knew she would have lived.

So why had he jumped in front of her?

Stupid, idiot. Stupid, stupid, stupid-

Bee-eep. Bee-eep. Bee-eep.

She didn't really know how long she'd been at the hospital. Sakura had never liked hospitals; they made her think of death.

When was the last time she had slept? She was so tired…

So tired…

Bee-eep. Bee-eep. Bee-eep.

Sakura took a breath -_another, another_-, buried her head her arms, and heaved a dry sob. The day had been so long…

Bee-eep. Bee-eep. Bee-eep.


	46. Hand Grenade

I will have NO time to write this weekend. None. FML.  
BUT HO-MI-GAWD, I GOT BREAKING BENJAMIN'S NEW CD!!! -flails-**  
Disclaimer**: _Hiss_.**  
Dedication**: To Erika and Dessie (for protecting me even when it's _totally_ an over-reaction), and to **rebellious-and-ditzy-bookworm** (because you're hawtt. ;])**  
P.S.**: I have Oreo's. Big smile. And I am _such_ a fucking _sap_. YAY LOVE SONGS!

…---…

_Baby's got blue eyes, and she's wanting to stay, but I am running out of time with nothing to say…_

…---…

Kiba found Ino that morning, sitting all alone, on the roof of the house. It was nine in the morning.

That, on its own, would have been unusual; Ino was never up before noon, and Kiba _knew_ that, knew it in his _bones_ (having dealt with trying to get her up for school, in the past).

So, his quiet, personal question was very simple: _why_ was Ino awake so early?

He stood behind her, and simply stared at her, for a minute. He studied her, carefully, fastidiously. She was wearing colourless clothes (_not_ an Ino trait, like, _ever_); her hair was up in a ponytail; her arms were wrapped around her knees…

And she was kinda-sorta-maybe the most beautiful thing Kiba had ever seen in his entire life.

But only kinda-sorta-maybe.

"You can come and sit, if you want," she said. She didn't turn to look at him, but he wasn't surprised that he knew she was there. It was _Ino_. She knew _everything_. It was one of her trademarks; like bright-colour clothes, and long blonde hair, and ditzy-ness and-

And Kiba tried to remember that he wasn't supposed to kinda-sorta-maybe love her.

He purposely forgot to remember.

So he took the offered seat, the roof shingles already radiating early-morning heat back up into the bright blue sky. For a second, Kiba mused that not even the _sky_ could match the colour of Ino's eyes.

Stupid sky.

Then he realized what a lame, lame line that was, and proceeded to decide to _not_ say it aloud.

He didn't even realize she was talking. Her face was turned towards him, her head resting on her crossed arms "-found me, huh?"

"…What?"

She kinda-sorta-smiled. Silly Kiba. "I said 'So you found me, huh?'"

He nodded at her. "Yeah, found you."

It went silent for a moment, before they both did that awkward thing where they both started to speak at the same time; it was that thing that teenagers do when they're in the presence of someone they are _very_ attracted to.

"Look, Ino, I-" he started.

"I just wanted to-" she started.

They both turned fire-engine red, and lapsed into silence. It remained quiet, for a moment. And then Ino decided that they had had enough broken starts; they needed to get _moving_.

"I'm a bitch," she said, rather decisively.

"What?!" He looked kind of shocked at the outburst.

"I'm a bitch. And I'm crazy. And possessive. And weird. I freak out over stupid things, I like dancing in the rain, I flail often, and I'm high-maintenance. I will almost always put my family first. I have commitment issues, and I like cookies. I sleep with a night-light on when I'm alone, because the dark is scary."

"…So?"

Ino smiled like the whole sky had just cracked open and poured sunlight on the world. "I'm just letting you know the kind of girl I am."

"I know what kind of girl you are," Kiba shrugged, and stretched his body out. He lay back against the heated shingles and tugged her down with him, until the two of them were laying there quietly, staring at the sky; her body was tucked comfortably next to his, her head resting on his arm.

It was comfortable. Between the two of them, it was comfortable, and neither wanted to ruin it, but-

"Do you, really?" Ino asked; quiet, quiet; soft, soft; worried, worried.

He chuckled. "Ino, you locked me in a Port-A-Potty to get away from me. If that doesn't say it all, what _does_?"

Ino let out a sound of outrage. "Hey, that was _once_, and-!"

He cut her off, another chuckled escaping his lips. She was just so easily riled. It was funny. "I'm kidding. Look. I _know_ you, Ino. I know you're crazy and possessive and weird and- and whatever else you said. I _know_, okay?"

"…That doesn't tell me much, you know. So you know; now what?"

He shrugged good-naturedly. "Take life as it comes, I guess. Isn't that all anyone can do?"

She nodded. "I… guess. But I-"

"Just stop thinking for _five seconds_, Ino, and _go_ with it, okay?"

And then he was kissing her; long, golden strands of her wheat-blonde hair caught in his fingers, and she was almost dizzy from surprise and lack of oxygen.

He tasted like chocolate, and she kinda-sorta-maybe thought she loved him.

…---…

Temari was sitting in the music room, her eyes fixed on the board in front of her.

What was he going to _do_? It was his turn, and he'd been sitting there and studying the goddamn chess board for ten minutes, already!

Had it been anyone but Shikamaru, Temari would have been bored, and would have left by now; but it _was_ Shikamaru.

And that made _all_ the difference in the world.

He was so ridiculous about the world, sometimes, that it almost made Temari laugh. This was one of those times. His brows were drawn together a little; there was a slight frown on his lips, and his eyes were narrowed.

And he was scratching his nose, apparently absentmindedly.

It was always funny to watch him do that.

"Shikamaru, make your move, please?

He gave her a bored look that quite clearly said "Shut up, you troublesome woman, I'm trying to _think_".

Temari snorted, and watched him move a pawn forward.

As soon as his fingers left the little soapstone piece, Temari's mind was plotting. So, the pawn, huh? What did that free up? Well, his knight, and his king, but it put his queen in the line of fire…

Temari smirked to herself, and moved her bishop down a diagonal; just like always, the bishop always moved in diagonals, in zig-zags, much like Temari, herself.

Temari had always liked the bishop. "Guarde la dame," she said quietly, that inner smirk making its way onto her lips.

Shikamaru looked bored, and swung his queen out of the way, a sigh of annoyance whispering past his lips. "Troublesome…" he muttered.

Temari smiled again, this time at the annoyance in his voice. And then she let the bishop take his rook, the crooked grin still on her lips. "Payback from when you beat me three times in a row," she said quietly.

He still looked annoyed. He was obviously not used to anything like losing, not at chess, anyways; - Temari had sensed this before, when they played together.

Shikamaru stared down at the board, and a strange little smirk lit his lips. "You left yourself open," he told her quietly.

And proceeded to take the bishop she'd conned him out of.

Temari smiled. _Finally_. He was taking her seriously. It was about damn time.

The game progressed quickly, after that. He would take something, then she would take something in retaliation (when she got took his queen with her right-side knight, she let out a shout of jubilation; he rolled his eyes, and took her other knight in revenge).

There was a lull, as he stopped to study the board, _again_. From where she was sitting (and given that, currently, she was two pieces up, on him), it looked like she was going to prevail.

So Temari, being Temari, took the opportunity to tease him. "I'm gonna wi-in, I'm gonna wi-in."

"So?" he asked, rather lazily, his eyes half closed. Fine, there was really no way he could win this game; not unless she made an extremely stupid mistake (and let's face it; Temari did not _make_ stupid mistakes).

"So you have to buy me lunch."

"What? Why?" the laziness utterly disappeared, and Shikamaru felt his proverbial bank account hit 'zero'.

Temari just smiled. "Because the loser _always_ buys the winner lunch."

"Since when?"

"Since I said so!"

"…Troublesome…"

Shikamaru stared at the board for another few seconds, and let out a _very_ annoyed sigh. He couldn't win; any three moves, and she'd have him in checkmate.

And that just did _not_ sit well with Shikamaru's ego.

So he knocked his king over, and watched as childish _glee_ crossed Temari's face.

"Ha, I _told_ you I'd win!"

He just kind of stared at her. She was really such a little kid, when she wanted to be; it made her pretty, he thought idly.

As crazy troublesome as she was, she was really quite pretty. So he stood up (she was still jumping around for joy; apparently, randomly swearing in other languages and jumping up and down like a maniac was jumping for joy, in Temari-land), and slipped his arm around her waist.

She froze. "Huh?"

He smirked, a lazy look in his eyes. "Aren't I buying you lunch?"

Temari nodded, her body still unfreezing itself. "Yeah, you are, lazy-ass. Be prepared. It will be expensive."

But Shikamaru simply continued to smirk, his arm _still_ around her waist. He easily led her out of the music room, that evil smirk _fixed_ on his lips.

Damn it.

Temari had a sneaking suspicious that while she may have won the battle, he had just, hands down, completely, entirely, won the war.

…---…

Tenten was shaking.

The Melon Lord _did not appreciate_ this! She did not appreciate this _at all_!

She hadn't stopped shaking since the police had burst into that stupid building, and had carefully pulled that knife away from her.

Tenten was afraid of herself; she really, really was. She didn't even know _anything_, anymore.

She didn't even know if she would have killed him, given the chance. It was _there_; she could have killed him, and it would have all been over, and she -

And she never would have forgiven herself.

She had seen the way Sakura looked; covered in blood that wasn't hers, eyes haunted, expression entirely void of emotion.

It wasn't a killer's look, but Tenten knew for a fact that Sakura was going to have nightmares for _weeks_.

How she knew?

Simple.

She was going to have them herself. As it was, the little sleep she _had_ gotten had been disturbed and restless.

And she missed Neji.

The last time she had seen him was when he had been helping get Sasuke onto a medical board, to get him to the hospital.

They had shared a grim look, and then Anko had whisked her away; whisked her home, whisked her away from the media sharks that were converging just outside, whisked her away to safety.

But she still missed the emotionally-constipated jack-ass.

They were… friends. Sort of. And friends normally wanted to see their… friends (Tenten tried not to think how much better 'girl-friend' sounded; but it would never happen, they were - what _were_ they?), right?

But then again; he probably didn't _want_ to see her; she knew she had probably looked more then crazy when she'd been standing there, a knife pressed to her own father's throat.

Tenten gulped, and curled into herself, on her bed. _Don't think about it_, she told herself, _it'll just make it worse_-

"Tenten."

Tenten eeped, flailed, and fell off the bed, with a loud 'thunk'. Apparently, she had a habit of embarrassing herself in front of him. Great. Just _friggin_' _great_.

She sat up, and said "Hi, Neji."

He blinked down at her. "…Hn."

Tenten rolled her chocolate-coloured eyes. She was _so_ not in the mood for his non-talking-ness, right then. "Translate that, please. I do not speak 'Grunt'."

He almost snorted, but didn't say anything.

Tenten sighed. "I'm going to pretend that you actually _translated_, like I _asked_. I'll pretend that you said 'Hey, are you okay? You look like hell!' I'll pretend you _care_!"

He looked like he was about to contradict her, or maybe affirm her words, but she didn't want to hear it; what she really wanted was to cry into the collar of his shirt until she felt better.

But she doubted that was going to happen, so she continued before he could say anything. "Look, I know I look like shit, okay? I didn't sleep very well. Wait, that implies that I slept…"

"I know you didn't."

She blinked at him, her mouth slightly dropping open. "Did you watch me _sleep_, or something equally as creepy?!"

Tenten _swore_ she saw a blush make its way onto his face.

"No," he muttered, but Tenten knew, she just _knew_, that he was lying.

A hysteric laugh escaped her. "You did, didn't you? You watched me sleep! Neji, do you know how _weird_ that is?! And, like, stalker-ish, much?!"

Neji rolled his signature white eyes, and reached down to pull Tenten up off the floor. She was insane; she really, really was - so what if he watched her sleep? It was more interesting then sleeping, anyways. He carefully, carefully, _carefully_ sat her down back on the bed.

Tenten continued to blabber about weird it was that he was watching her sleep, but Neji didn't care. Not right then, anyways. She was still shaking - that couldn't be a good sign. "Tenten, its fine. What you did was fine."

"-and you totally - _what_?"

"Last night. This morning. Whatever. It was fine."

Tenten was entirely frozen. What - what was he talking about? She was scary, scary, scary, didn't he know that? He shouldn't be here -

In a good imitation of Sakura, she started to babble. "It was an accident, I swear I didn't mean to - but I hate him, _so much_, Neji, you have _no idea_ what it was like. And if you don't-"

"_Tenten_," Neji interjected, steel lacing his words.

She shut up, and looked up at him.

He stood in front of her, towering up to the sky over her, and Tenten thought it was kinda ironic - this was where they started to fix everything; here, on this bed (as dirty as that sounded), they'd started to create a friendship.

It was ironic, because that same budding friendship was going to be crushed under his heel, at the exact same place.

Tenten almost wanted to cry; but she didn't. She was stronger then that. If he didn't want her to be his friend anymore, that was fine, it was fine, really, it was fine-

He bent down, and brushed his lips over hers again.

Tenten's brain simply shut off. Who cared, really, anymore? She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and tugged him back down to her level, to kiss him again.

But before she did, she murmured "You have _no_ idea what you're getting into. Did you know that?"

"I know," he muttered, and kissed her again.


	47. When I'm With You

THIRD LAST CHAPTER! -flails-**  
Disclaimer**: MINE, BITCH. But not the characters.**  
Dedication**: To Eden and Adria, my current fiancés. …ilysfm. Oh, and to Ashley, my secret lover. ;]**  
P.S.**: Uhm, uhm, uhm, I'm sorry. No SasuSaku. Again. But the whole next chapter is dedicated to them. I _SWEAR_!**  
P.P.S.**: I have been told that I am the Hinata of comforting. O-kay then…

…---…

_When I'm with you, I'll make every second count, 'cause I miss you whenever you're not around. When I kiss you, I'll still get butterflies years from now…_

…---…

Karin was _bored_.

Life was just _boring_. Like, really, anti-climatic, much? Sure, she'd watched her friends fight like maniacs, manage to steal victory from beneath the world's biggest creep's nose, seen those same friends _beat_ their biggest demons…

And because of all that, life was just _boring_ (and being in the kitchen alone did not help; the kitchen was reserved for _family_ moments).

Just _boring_.

The red-haired, dark-eyed girl sighed, and characteristically pushed her glasses up her nose. Really, she needed to get a new pair; the world was starting to go fuzzy again… Had her prescription changed without her knowing?

Karin winced, and thought of how much glasses _cost_.

Really, it was absurd; a bit of glass, a pair of frames… It shouldn't cost over two hundred dollars! Totally unreasonable! Like, really, it was pointless, so what if she didn't quite have perfect vision? _High-way-robbery_!

She heard a snicker behind her, and she whipped around.

And was faced with her white-haired oaf. God, Suigetsu looked _so good_ in black… Karin nearly turned into a puddle of slobber right then and there.

But she managed to control herself, and she realized that he was actually _talking_.

"Inside voices, doll, _inside voices_."

"What?" she said, blinking. She hadn't said anything, had she-?

"You were talking out loud. Ranting about your _glasses_?"

Karin flushed. "Shut up, idiot." She paused, then, as if she couldn't restrain herself, half-wailed "They _are_ so expensive! I don't want to put Anko through _buying_ them!"

Suigetsu shook his head at her, entirely amazed. The girl was crazy. It was a pair of glasses - she needed them, so what was the point in worrying about it? "Doll, you're over-analyzing again."

Karin looked completely scandalized. "I do _not_ over-analyze! That is _Temari's_ job! And maybe Sakura's! But not _mine_! _Asgjkl_!"

"…Did you just say 'asgjkl'?"

Karin nodded. "Uh-huh."

"That's not a word."

"So?"

"It's an onomatopoeia."

Karin kind of blinked at him, her amazement fake, and a pretense. "You actually know what that _means_? Really? I never thought you actually knew a word that was more then five letters long!"

Suigetsu sent her a deadpan look. "You're ridiculous."

Karin smiled at him, her eyes closing briefly behind her glasses. "Thanks, I know. That's why you love me!"

He just rolled his eyes, and shook his head to himself. She was insane. But it was a cute kind of insane.

…There was something _weird_ about these girls. They were made of irrationality, and insanity, and illogicality (even if those things all meant the same thing… It was good to have random moments of intensification).

And they were… loveable.

Especially Karin.

_Especially_ Karin.

Especially _Karin_.

Suigetsu turned away just slightly, just so that she was out of his line of vision, and quietly muttered under his breath again that she was ridiculous. Karin continued to grin at him, like she was a hundred-watt bulb set perpetually on 'high', even as she twitched.

Because, really, it wasn't like she was deaf; she could hear perfectly fine.

And that meant she could hear his little under-the-breath comments, and really, the _didn't_ sit all that well with her. She did _not_ like being called ridiculous when she did _not_ deserve it.

Well. Maybe she _did_ deserve it, but - what-_ever_. She was pretty, so it didn't matter.

Plus, Karin had _great_ aim with a spoon.

And right then, his head was suddenly dripping with something that looked like congealed porridge.

Which it totally wasn't - it was Suigetsu's own breakfast, of soggy cornflakes and milk. It had kind of turned to sludge, which made it almost _perfect_ as ammo for target practice.

Uhm, _irony_, anyone?

As the wet, sludgy _gunk_ hit Suigetsu on the back of the head, Karin silently cheered. As her dear white-haired oaf turned slowly, so slowly, on the spot, the cheering quieted, and she wondered what he was going to do as retaliation.

Because, really, she did _not_ expect to get off scot-free for this one.

It was just too much.

Suigetsu turned, and gaped that the glasses-wearing girl. She was standing across the kitchen from him, one hand on her hip, the other wrapped around a spoon (which was dripping gunk; gunk that was, he presumed, now imbedded into his hair), laughter sparkling her in her eyes.

…That _bitch_.

No _wonder_ Sasu-cakes spent so much of his time wanting to throttle Sakura; food fights were -

Well.

They were normally a lot of fun.

So Suigetsu grinned across at her, an evil grin, a _dangerous_ grin, and said "You _really_ shouldn't have done that."

She smirked right back at him. "Really? Sorry, I'm not normally afraid of jailbait."

"You will be after this."

…---…

Half an hour later, the kitchen was made of chaos. There was food everywhere.

Literally.

_Everywhere_.

Like, even on the _ceiling_. Not to mention that both participants were covered in gunky, crusty food, most of which was _not_ going to come out of their clothes that easily.

But Karin had never had more fun in her entire life.

Panting, she managed to get out "I _so_ win."

"You wish," he panted back.

She grinned tiredly. "I don't _need_ to wish. I could push you over with a puff of air."

"_Try me_."

So Karin -gucky, dirty Karin, with food in her hair, and splattered across her glasses- sauntered over to him, her hands linked behind her back. There was a cocky grin on her lips, and her glasses had slipped half-way down her nose.

She didn't even bother to push them up; she simply continued her approach.

And for a minute, Suigetsu was minutely scared. After all, it wasn't everyday that a guy watches his favourite girl _grinning_ like that.

It was kind of freaky.

She got closer and closer, her hands clasped firmly behind her back. She stood up, on tiptoe, and very, very, _very_ carefully pressed her nose against his (he went cross-eyes trying to watch what she was doing, because she was _totally_ planning something; Karin just didn't _do_ things like this without some sort of ulterior motive. He also tried to ignore the fact that the way she moved just _screamed_ 'VICTORY!').

And then she dumped a cup of cranberry juice over the top of his head.

He stared at her, flabbergasted.

She _didn't_.

She just smiled at him, and licked away a drop of juice that had made its way down his neck, her tongue lingering near his Adam's apple. Her lips against his neck, she murmured, softly, softly "Now you look just like _me_, hair colour and everything! I love you!"

And then she ran off, cackling like a crack addict.

And all Suigetsu could do was gulp, and try to ignore how _hot_ that had been.

_Damn_ it. The nutcase _had_ won.

…---…

Sakura sighed, and closed her eyes.

She was sitting in the hospital waiting room. Anko had finally ordered her to go home; not that she had actually _listened_, because, really, would she _be_ Sakura if she _had_ listened?

She hadn't done as she had been told.

Obviously.

So now she was here in the waiting room, hiding from Anko, with a cup of steaming hot coffee in her hands. She sighed gratefully at Hinata - who, after a few hours of sleep (Sakura _hated_ the fact that Hinata could run on so little rest), looked much better.

"I love you, Hinata… I will _never_ forget this cup of coffee."

Hinata smiled quietly, and rolled her pearl eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Sak, it's just a cup of coffee. And crappy instant coffee, at that."

Sakura stared down at the steaming styrofoam cup, and shook her head a little. "I know it's gross. But it's-"

The rosette girl broke off, her throat closing up. But it was the thought that counted, because she hadn't really _slept_ and she was tried and _everything hurt_…

Hinata's arms around her made Sakura realize that she was still shaking. She turned her head, and hid her face in the crook of her best friend's neck.

She half-sobbed quietly. "He _can't_ die, Hina, he _can't_, if he does, I don't know what I'll do-"

Hinata hushed her. "Calm down, sweetie. He's not gonna die, remember? The doctors are really optimistic, and Kakashi said he's lived through worse. He'll be fine."

Sakura took a deep, calming breath, her face still hidden in Hinata's shoulder. Her friend smelled as she always did - of lavender, night rain, and clean detergent. It was always a calming, sanity-inducing sort of smell, and it helped Sakura calm her screaming heart right then.

"Thanks Hina."

Hinata smiled, again, and let Sakura pull away from her. "There, that's what friends are meant for. So don't worry, mmkay?"

"Yes, _mother_."

"Damn right!"

The two girls -one so exhausted she could barely stand straight, and one being a support system for something that no one should have to shoulder- managed to giggled together for a few minutes.

They were scared giggles, but at the least, they _were_ giggles.

After they quieted, Sakura looked at the ceiling. "You know, Hinata, I kind of… hate everything about him. But I-"

"Love him, and don't quote Three Days Grace. You fail at it."

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

Hinata tucked a strand of her blue hair behind her right ear, and then poked Sakura lightly in the side. "Yeah, I know what you mean-"

She broke off, as a nurse entered the room, a tired smile on her face, and a clipboard in her grip.

The nurse was a plain, brown-hair-brown-eyes kind of person; entirely unremarkable, but she radiated a sense of warmth that most nurses seem to have. She looked around the room for a moment, and then squinted down at the clipboard, then back up at the room.

Her eyes landed on the two girls sitting in the corner together; she noted the strange hair colours, and realized that they were the girls she was supposedly looking for. "Er, Haruno-san? Hyuuga-san? Is that you?"

The two girls blinked at each other, then jumped up, and walked towards her. "Yeah, it's us…" Sakura said. She paused, then blinked at the nurse. "Why, do you need us for something?"

A relieved smile broke over the nurses' face. "Uchiha-san has woken up. He's been asking for you."

The relief that was suddenly radiating off Sakura was palpable, but Hinata looked confused. "He was asking for _me_, too?" she asked.

The nurse shook her head, slightly. "No, a man with blond hair-"

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I see."

Sakura still seemed to have been in a sort of shock. "Are we allowed to see him? Like, _now_?!"

The nurse smiled again. Ah, young love. "Yes, you may. Uchiha-san's brother has been informed, of course, and will be here in a while. But he said that you were family, of a sort, and that should you want to see him, it would be perfectly fine."

Sakura nodded, and seemed to sag where she stood. Hinata wrapped an arm around her, and helped her old friend stand.

"See?" Hinata whispered as they followed the nurse along, towards Sasuke's room. "I told you. Everything will be fine."


	48. Three Cheers For Five Years

Two more chapters, guys! Well. Okay. This is _technically_ the last chapter; the one afterwards is an epilogue. YAYZ! And… yeah, I had to squeeze in the NaruHina.**  
Disclaimer**: _Hiss_.**  
Dedication**: To Caitlin and Erika and Dessie and Eden. ILY.**  
P.S.**: Does anyone but me see Sasuke going Yagami Light in the manga? Seriously, he's got the crazy god-complex-thing going for him…**  
P.P.S.**: Eleni, I'm gonna stalk you-u-u! :D

…---…

_Forever could see 'us'; not 'you' and 'me'; and you could help me out of the dark; I give my heart as an offering… You know the words, so sing along for me, baby._

…---…

The nurse led the two girls quietly through the halls of the hospital. The quiet hum of busy people was strangely comforting to Sakura; she had never used to like hospitals, especially as a child, because they were always so empty and looming and _scary_.

But now, it really wasn't.

It was just a quiet place, with eggshell-white walls and horrible fluorescents.

A quiet place where people went to get better; and Sakura was _determined_ to see it like that. After all, the only reason stupid Sasuke was still _alive_ was _because_ of this hospital.

And really that was enough to change her opinion of it.

Actually, it was enough to change her opinion on _anything_ and _everything_. And she _still_ really needed to hit Sasuke for doing something as stupid as taking bullets.

Like, _really_.

Sakura looked down at her current garb, and mentally sighed. She'd hadn't even left the hospital, as of yet.

But Hinata, being Hinata, had brought her an extra hoodie.

That wasn't exactly _hers_.

Well.

It was… kind of… Sasuke's. And it kind of… smelled like him. Earlier that day (when Hinata had thrown it over her shoulders, and Sakura had instantly been overwhelmed with a smell that was _so Sasuke_ that it almost _hurt_), it had been one of the things that had kept her sane when Anko ordered her to go home.

Along with the coffee.

Ah, yes, the coffee…

"Sakura… you're drooling," Hinata's voice was a gentle murmur, and did not betray the laughter that Sakura _knew_ was probably having it's way with Hinata's mind, right at that moment.

"I am _not_!" Sakura muttered back, indignantly. But she wiped her mouth all the same. Not that she was worried, or anything.

Because, really, Sasuke's opinion didn't matter at all. Not _that_ much, anyways. Not even a little bit.

Right? Right.

But Sakura palms were still clammy as the two girls followed the nurse down _yet another_ corridor. They had to be close; now, this hospital couldn't be _that_ big-

And then the nurse took them through one more set of doors, into another waiting room. This one was quiet, and oddly, out of the public eyes; it looked more like a little sitting room for patients then a waiting room.

It was quiet, sunny, and happy-looking.

But even so, Sakura spied Naruto slumped in one of the pluffy-looking chairs, and she knew, without a doubt, that she would lose Hinata's company in about, oh, three seconds.

And she was right, too.

Hinata shot Sakura an apologetic look, one that the rosette accepted with a slight nod. Seriously, Sakura _knew_ Hinata had no spine when it came to Naruto; the girl was like, in _love_ with the kid.

Sakura mentally 'aw-ed' when Naruto met Hinata half-way (having jumped out of the chair at light-speed when his Hinata-radar went off; apparently, Neji was not the only boy to have one of these wonderfully developed senses), and lifted her up, and swung her around. The two were wrapped so closely around each other that Sakura was pretty sure that neither knew where one began and the other ended.

Sakura tried to ignore the tightness in her chest that just _screamed_ that she and Sasuke were not Hinata and Naruto; and it kind of made her sad. So she tried and tried and tried, and then - nothing. Always nothing.

But Sakura would never begrudge Hinata this. If there was one person in the world who really deserved true love, it was Hinata.

So, for a minute, both the nurse and Sakura stood there and quietly _squealed_ at the adorable-ness that was Hinata and Naruto.

Sakura smiled evilly to herself. Karin was right. Their kids were going to be _sho kyoot_. And Sakura would have to _spoil them to the stars_!_ Oh ye-s_!

Then the nurse shook herself, and seemed to remember why she had brought the two girls into the private ward in the _first_ place; Uchiha Sasuke.

The nurse gently touched Sakura's wrist, and said "Haruno-san, this way, please. Uchiha-san's room is just this way."

Sakura nodded, and left the quiet forever-couple alone, in peace. Walking away felt like forever, and Sakura knew that nothing would be the same after this.

Hinata, wrapped tightly in Naruto's arms, watched her best friend's retreating back. She sighed quietly, and buried her face in his chest.

Naruto just smiled down at her tiny form. "They'll be fine, Sunshine. Teme loves her."

"I know," she whispered, her lips curving up in a smile as she tipped her head up, and caught his gaze. "I just hope she knows it, too."

Naruto grinned, and said "She does."

"Optimist."

"Of course," he said. And then he leaned down, and grazed her lips in a barely-there kiss. Hinata's brain kind of shut down, right then, too.

And they were quiet for a long time after that.

…---…

Sakura slipped into the quiet, private ward. Apparently, Itachi had wanted the absolute best for his "foolish little brother" (and yes, the nurse _had_, in fact, had a private squeal over his voice), and had had him moved out of the emergency ward that Sakura had spent the past thirty-six hours in.

She caught sight of Sasuke, lying on a bed in the middle of the ward. He looked entirely asleep, and Sakura suddenly wondered if maybe she should just - go.

But she couldn't.

Not now.

Not ever.

So she crept closer to the bed, her eyes upon Sasuke's sleeping face (sleeping? Sleeping _my ass_; the nurse had said he was awake! Lies!).

He looked a lot less angry when he was asleep, she thought. A lot less violent, a lot less protective, a lot less - a lot less Sasuke.

Stupid bum.

But she sat and stared at him, a bone-weary exhaustion settling over her. Despite all the caffeine she had injected, she was tired.

"You're… so _stupid_. And dead. Are they _sure_ you're alive?" the rosette mused aloud. She had no idea why she was muttering incoherent things like 'he was dead'; especially given that she was watching his chest rise and fall with each breath he took.

Sakura was so busy off in her own little world that she didn't notice that a muscle in Sasuke's cheek jumped, and that he winced, and started to sit up.

Sakura let out an 'eep', and kind-of-sort-of… flailed.

It took her a few seconds to calm down, and to meet Sasuke's deadpan stare. "Uh… hi."

"I'm not dead yet, you little bitch," muttered the dark-haired man, wincing, a hand on his ribs. Sakura moved to help him, slipping her arms around him, and awkwardly propping him upright.

She tried to ignore how offensive he _existed_ to be, and took solace in the fact that he had actually let her touch him.

"You, sir, are a jerk," she informed him as she pulled away. She didn't catch the flash of hurt that ran through him, as she went back to sitting down in the chair that she'd pulled up to the bedside.

But she did catch the grunt of annoyance, and so she rolled her eyes. Typical Sasuke. Asshole.

It was quiet for a moment, and Sakura bit her lip. "You're so _stupid_, Uchiha Sasuke," she said. "So, so stupid."

"How am I stupid?"

He posed it as a question, and Sakura silently wondered at his sanity. "How are you stupid? _How are you stupid_?! Are you _seriously_ asking that question?!"

"Hn."

"You are, aren't you? God, Sasuke, do I _really_ have to explain it to you?! You're ridiculous, you took bullets for no reason, you never explain yourself, you took _bullets_ for _no reason_, you make me hate you; _you took bullets into your body for NO REASON_. I can't stress that last one enough! _You are stupid_! How could you ever-"

He listened to her rant, an apathetic look on his face. So what if he was hurt? She was still alive, still fine, still _ranting_.

So he cut her off. "Sakura, you're annoying."

Sakura's jaw dropped open on that single statement. How _dare_ he call her annoying? Was he not _listening_?!

They looked at each other for another minute or two, before she growled to herself, clenched her jaw, grabbed his face, and _forced_ him to look at her.

A glare in her eyes and a growl on her lips, very deliberately, she spoke. "I," she said "Am _not_ annoying."

He looked at her, his eyes dark, strangely hooded. They sat there together, forehead pressed against forehead. He watched her close her eyes sleepily, and he wondered quietly how much she had slept in the past few days.

"I know," he mumbled. "I know you're not."

She nodded slightly. "Good." She paused, then "I missed you."

He nodded back, because he knew _exactly_ what she meant. It was like missing a part of one's body; an annoying part, perhaps, but still necessary to survival. "I know," he said.

"I'm so tired, Sasuke. So tired. I just want to sleep for the rest of forever."

"I know."

"You - you almost died," she murmured, her voice dropping a few decibels, to a broken whisper; even as her fingers sought and entwined with his.

"I know."

"I was so worried it - it _hurt_."

"I know."

"I would have _killed_ you if you'd gone and died, because-"

"Because?"

"Because I-" she broke off, and seemed to choose her next words very, very carefully. "I have a secret."

"Hn?" he grunt-asked. A secret? _Sakura_? Now that _was_ a strange thought. She'd been perfectly fine a few days before, and she hadn't had any secrets _then_…

"Do you promise to keep it? Please? It's kind of - kind of important. And special. And weird. But it's still a secret. So… please?"

He stared at her gravely; her eyes were still closed, her expression still in a neutral mask, and he wondered briefly what she meant by this whole thing.

But he could never deny her anything. Not this. Not now. Not anymore. Not _ever_, really.

"I'll protect your secret 'til the day I die," he murmured, his voice low, and he watched her lips tip upwards, a smile growing in the corners of her mouth. It was a pretty smile, he thought.

"I - I'm in love with someone. I think."

Sasuke's face remained expressionless, but his first thought was '_Whoever the hell it is, they better run. Fast._'

"He's a good guy, Sasuke. He's kinda quiet, and really weird, and we fight a lot over weird and stupid things."

"Hn," he grunted. Somehow, this description sounded _strangely_ familiar…

"It's his fault I hate milk, now; and I kind of owe him a car, even though his current one is a piece of art… And he's stupid. Beyond really, really stupid."

Sakura kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to see his expression. Not yet, anyways. And, well, she was already half-way through; she might as well finish it. "He's also one of the bravest, most idiotic people I know. He saved my life, too. Even though he almost died, and I don't really get _why_ he did it, because-"

But she broke off again, remembering that she was starting to ramble, and she only did that when she was nervous. She took a breath, and readied herself for the rejection.

Seriously. It was Sasuke. Rejection was the only plausible outcome.

But she needed to get it out. She _had_ to.

His gruff voice hit her ears. "He took those bullets so that you wouldn't get hurt."

"…" She was trembling. He could feel it. And her eyes were still closed. That annoyed Sasuke.

"Sakura, look at me."

She opened her eyes, and annoying-bright-green met apathetic-depthless-black.

She bit her lip. "What do you _want_ from me, Sasuke? I'm _so sick_ of playing your games. Stop it, or I'll break."

"You are _so annoying_," he muttered, half-angry, and closed the inch-and-a-half gap between their lips.

Fireworks went off behind Sakura's eyes, and the whole world disappeared. This kiss was different from their other kisses; this one was fueled by anger, like every other one had been.

This was fueled by raw, mutual _want_, and Sakura had never felt anything quiet as- as- as- god, she didn't have a word to explain the _heat_ that was pulsing through her.

When they finally pulled away (…goddamn _oxygen_, stupid requirement for life…), he kept her close enough that they were breathing the same air.

"Do you _get_ it?" he asked; his voice harsh and angry. He was going to kiss her until she _did_ get it. He was _not_ letting her leave this room without understanding exactly what she was, to him.

"Yes," she murmured. "Yes, I get it."

"Good," he said.

And then she kissed him again, desperate, angry, and _entirely_ his. Sasuke smirked against her lips.

This wasn't _really_ the end; it was just the beginning.

And really, they had all the time in the world.


	49. St Trinian's Anthem

Mrrflr. The last chapter. My god.**  
Disclaimer**: _HISS_. Why must this happen _every_ time?!**  
Dedication**: To everyone who has ever reviewed this little (uhm, okay, _not_ little…) story of mine. THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU!!! YOU HAVE MADE MY DREAMS OF FANFICTION GREATNESS COME TRUE! -flails-**  
Dedication x2**: Because there are certain people who really deserve it. Eleni, Erika, Dess, Caitlin, Melissa, Emma… ILY forever.**  
P.S.**: Happy Thanksgiving, my Canadian loves out there! _Kisses_! (And, seriously, the break is _so nice_…)**  
P.P.S.**: Seriously, go listen to Love Drunk while you read this… It makes it a hundred times more epic.

…---…

'_Cuz we're the best, so screw the rest! We do as we damn well please…Until the end, defenders of anarchy!_

…---…

_(_**s**_i_x_mo_n**th**_s_ **l**at_er_ - t_i_m**e** **fl**_i_es, _n_o?_)_

Sakura smiled into the mic, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth, her hair sticking to her always-so-wide forehead, her eyes wild.

It was freezing cold outside. So cold - well, it was the middle of December, what did she expect?

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

And they were in a new city - a new-new-new city, called Sunagakure- a big city. But it wasn't Konohagakure, and Sakura missed the city that had quickly become her hometown.

Then again, touring was a _lot_ of fun, too.

_Top down in the summer sun__  
__The day we met was like a hit and run__  
__And I still taste it on my tongue__  
__(Taste it on my tongue)_

And it gave them many freedoms that being home didn't (uhm, like dancing around the tour bus with music blasting so loud it _hurt_? Yeah, that was one of those 'taboo-things-but-that's-fine-because-Anko-is-off-on-her-stupid-honeymoon-when-she-really-should-be-here-_doing-her-job_'; …Sakura wasn't bitter _at all_).

_The sky was burning up like fireworks__  
__You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt__  
__But boy, in case you haven't heard_

If there was one thing Sakura was really, really, _really_ good at, it was that she was good at getting a crowd into a mood to _dance_.

And on stage, moving to the music was one of her favourite things in the entire world. And she knew her friends fed off energy.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over__  
__I love you forever, forever is over__  
__We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight__  
__So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye__  
__(Oh yeah!)_

And wasn't _that_ the truth. Hinata was pounding away on her drums, letting go and going _crazy_ (because, in her words "You've gotta beat the shit out of that beat, hon. It's not gonna play itself").

Tenten, dressed in her finest Melon Lord regalia -paper crown haphazardly on her head, and plastic fairy wand attached to her guitar, as always-, was singing along to Karin's lyrics (apparently, the roadie had also become the songwriter, because "My grammar is _better then yours,_ Sakura!"), and really just having the time of her life.

And all because the bun-haired Melon Lord was allowed to be a freak of nature.

_There's just one thing would make me say__  
__(Oh yeah!)__  
__I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over__  
__I love you forever, but now it's over__  
__(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

Sakura skipped across the stage as she sang, and nearly collided with Ino. The gorgeous, tall blonde twisted out of the way, picking her fingers over the chords like a pro, dressed in fluorescent blues, greens, and pinks, and Sakura nearly went barreling straight into the frothing crowd.

Temari, who got the chance to drop the bass line for a half-second, to save both the day, and Sakura's ass, grinned.

It was always the most fun to be on stage.

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes__  
__We're spinning on a roller coaster ride__  
__The world stuck in black and white__  
__(Stuck in black and white)_

Karin, backstage, was swinging around Suigetsu, laughing like a crazy. He just sighed, and caught her when she almost fell over, half-dizzy with excitement.

"_C'mon_, Sui-kun, _dance_ with me!"

_You drove me crazy every time we touched__  
__Now I'm so broken that I can't get up__  
__Oh boy, you make me such a lush_

Sakura, on stage, giggled into the microphone, and waved to the crowd. More specifically, she was waving at _Sasuke_; he was watching the door, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Aw, he still didn't trust her not to get hurt. That's _so kyoot_!

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over__  
__I love you forever, forever is over__  
__We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight__  
__So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye__  
__(Oh yeah!)_

Because she _totally_ wasn't singing this for him. Really, he was just such an overprotective idiot. And Karin _totally_ hadn't wrote it with their relationship in mind (because, uhm, all they ever _did_ was fight. Like, how did _that_ work?), and just because Karin was _that_ cool, it was allowed.

And really, this song just made one want to _jump_.

_There's just one thing would make me say__  
__(Oh yeah!)__  
__I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over__  
__I love you forever, but now it's over_

Tenten laughed as she watched the crowd respond to Sakura's infectious energy. Hm. She _really_ needed to get Karin out here; it just wasn't the same without her.

Tenten cast a glance backstage, and caught sight of the glasses-sporting girl swinging Suigetsu around and around.

He did not look amused, and Tenten giggled.

_All the time I wasted on you__  
__All the bullshit you put me through__  
__I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had__  
__Didn't mean a thing to you_

Then she caught sight of Neji's pretty-pretty hair and pretty-pretty-eyes, and she smiled mischievously. He was going to be _so mad_ at her…

It really was a pity he was just so cute.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over__  
__I love you forever, but now I'm sober__  
_

Ino had danced her way (guitar and all) across the stage, ripping her way through the happy-go-lucky solos with a manic smile.

Pretty? Check. Crazy colours? Check. Best friends? Check. Kiba-the-boyfriend-with-the-hot-abs? …Backstage, with a cup of coffee for her already-swollen throat. Awes, he knew she hated losing her voice.

And, really, he had _such_ nice muscles… Ino smiled to herself, and slid into the next set of chords with practiced ease.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over__  
__I love you forever, forever is over__  
__We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight__  
__So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye__  
__(Oh yeah!)_

Hinata watched, in something like smug satisfaction, as the crowd bounced to her epic beat-from-hell. Seriously, keeping the beat was a pain in the _ass_.

But it was _so_ worth it, because she could see Naruto at the back of the room, his blue eyes glowing with pride.

She blew him an air kiss ("Because air kisses equal _life_, okay? _Life_!").

She knew he'd get it, even if she had to make it physical later.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over__  
__I love you forever, forever is over__  
__We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight__  
__So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye__  
__(Oh yeah!)_

While Temari picked the bass line, her brain vaguely thought that this wasn't really an _love_ song - it was the antithesis of a love song.

But it was just so damn _catchy_!

Temari also knew that while it may have been the antithesis to a love song, it was the only antithesis of a love song that both she and Shikamaru actually _liked_.

And Karin was right. It _did_ make one want to dance.

_There's just one thing would make me say__  
__(Oh yeah!)__  
__I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over__  
__I love you forever, but now it's over_

Sakura jumped to the middle of the stage, and shot her fist into the air, bouncing up and down on the spot.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

It took the crowd no time to catch on, and to sing the lyrics along with her. They were repetitive, but it got the whole place _seething_ with energy, and that was _exactly_ what Sakura wanted.

_Exactly_ what she wanted.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Now it's over__  
_

And on that hyper, crazy note, the night began to end.

…---…

The five girls ran off stage; leaving instruments and clothes (clothes?) in their wake.

But Tenten kept her 'Melon Lord Paper Crown'. Just because she was Tenten, and she swung past the back-stage pass fans, and ran straight into the dressing room.

The other followed suit, laughter echoing after them in backstage halls of the stadium.

And the bodyguards?

Oh, they were making sure no one got mauled (not that Sasuke and Neji were doing a very good job; they were getting eyed by the legions of fangirls and boys.

In many, many ways, and the two guys shuddered at both the death glares and the 'oh-I-_want_-you' looks they were getting.

"Just a little while, dude," Neji muttered lowly, and blocked the exit to the rest of the stadium.

Sasuke jerked his head in the barest hint of a nod, and wondered just where the _hell_ Naruto and Kiba were. If they were off getting coffee, he was going to _kill_ them…

But really, right at that second, Naruto was helping the crew guys load drums into the back of the tour van.

He wasn't _totally_ useless.

Of course, this may have had something to do with the fact that Hinata was out there, very concerned about her beloved drum-set.

Sure, it had _nothing_ to do with her. _Su-u-u-ure_.

"Hey, Naruto-kun?"

"Hm? Sunshine?"

She smiled brightly at him, her eyes shining happily in the darkness. "Tonight was fun, you know?"

Naruto was momentarily taken aback by how _pretty_ her smile was - it happened every time he saw her smile, no matter _how_ many times he saw it.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, only to have her curl into his body; another habit that she'd developed after six months of dating him. "Yeah, I know."

She smiled as wide as the whole sky, her hair getting caught in her lips. "I know you know," she murmured, and let the night take her away.

…---…

Sakura was still bouncing, still running on the absolute adrenaline of being on stage. She'd conned Karin into dancing with her (the thing they were doing currently), while Sasuke sat back and watched.

His crazy little bitch was - well, she was still a crazy little bitch.

A crazy little bitch who liked to sing with Karin; and stay up late with Hinata and play video games; and drink too much coffee with Ino; and watch the clouds pass with Temari -a habit picked up from Shikamaru-.

Quite literally, she was an anomaly.

And she was still his.

She threw herself into his arms -he caught her on the fly, because he was just so used to her oddities-, and she said "Hiya."

"Hi."

They still fought; did anyone think they wouldn't? Life with Sakura wasn't easy.

But he thought it was worth it, because she pulled him down to her level, and proceeded to kiss his brains out of his head.

And Sasuke had no qualms about it; none at all.

…---…

When the cacophony of the whole group had finally died down, and they were back on the road -to another big city, called Otogakure-, Sakura curled up in between her friends.

Growing up was never easy -no, never, not really at all-, but it had to be done.

And they _had_ done so much growing up, in the past six months.

The creeper's trial was over and done with - there was so much evidence against him that the courts hadn't even given him a _chance_ (and, you know, when he pleaded 'not guilty', Sakura could still remember the evil grin the judge gave him - apparently, the judge didn't like kidnappers any more then Sakura did).

Anko and Kakashi had _finally_ gotten married, too. It had been a quiet, personal affair that had only involved a single food fight, no horrid dresses, and only three exploding cakes.

To Sakura, thinking of the memory of it made her smile sleepily.

Everything was fine, just like everyone always promised. Everything was totally, completely, _entirely_ fine.

And with that last, happy thought, she drifted to sleep.

…---…

Anko, half-way across the world in Paris with Kakashi, Itachi and Hana (the four of them had somehow become a single unit - probably because they all spent so much time worrying about those kids of theirs), smiled.

She sipped her coffee, and let her eyes stay on the television in front of her.

It was replay of the concert last night.

Anko watched for a few more minutes before leaning into Kakashi. "You know," she said. "You know, I really think they'll be fine."

He kissed the top of her very, very purple head. "Of course they will. I told you they've lived through worse."

"Yeah…" Anko murmured, another satisfied smile crossing her lips. They _had_ lived through worse; but in the end, everything always turned out right.

If it didn't turn out right, it couldn't be the end.

But everything _had_ turned out alright, and so, in the truest sense of the word, this was the _end_. Sakura's imitated voice shouted out of the TV, and Anko smiled yet again, and closed her eyes.

"Sunagakure! This is Konstantine, signing off for the last time! Thank you, and goodnight!"

…---…

… **-sniffle- I can't believe it's done…**


End file.
